This is Love
by CastleHHR
Summary: A single woman, seemingly destined to live loveless life finds love in the strangest way. She has to fight to save the love that has redeemed her. It takes a true heart to know love. Ratings to change later on. Summary sucks. EDITED Chapters for your reading pleasure
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Hi all, I'm back with a new story. It's something that came to me a while back. The story is close to my heart and pretty much a reality. I hope you enjoy it. I've taken the criticism I've received in my previous stories and I'll try my best not to repeat the mistakes. I'll try and update atleast once a week, no promises. This isn't like any of the other stories which were already completed before posting. Please R & R. F & F.

"Are we there yet?" Emma asked feeling restless after spending 3 hours in the back seat of her youngest daughters SUV.

"Luv, we should be arriving any moment now, isn't that right Minny?" he asked looking at his 28 year old daughter and she smiled.

"Yeah, just up the street from here" said.

Emma nodded and looked out the window and frowned, "I still don't understand why we had to leave Oxford, I mean we could have always corresponded from our offices there" she fussed and Dan threw Hermione a knowing look.

"Oh come on mom, you'll love it here. It's a beautiful neighbourhood, besides you've always wanted to be a part of the Wizarding world." she explained pulling into their street.

Dan smiled as he saw their new home in the distance, "look luv, there's the disillusioned garden she was talking about" he said pointing to the small hedged fence concealing the Eden behind its walls.

"Well at least there's something recreational here" she mumbled.

"Oh for heaven's sake mom, this place is amazing, you're just sullen by the fact you left your friends back at Ox" she scolded and Emma sighed.

"Aren't you atleast happy that you'll be closer to Portia, Alex and Jaden?" she smiled thinking of her adorable nephew and Emma nodded, "I guess that's another pro about living here" and they all laughed.

"Well I don't know about you lot but I'm relieved to be away from all the drama back at Ox and the Wizarding World, atleast here have that privacy I so crave, with a fresh start" Hermione said as she pulled up to into the driveway and her parents looked at her dejectedly.

The house was a modern four bedroom house, with a modest front yard surrounded by a white picket fence; the backyard housed a small greenhouse that she would use to grow herbs for her potions, which wasn't much since she was no longer a fulltime Healer at St Mungo's. There was a patio leading to a beautiful pool and barbeque area, something that her father loved. The picket fence surrounded the backyard and at the edge of the fence was a gate that led to the magical park. Since the neighbourhood was magical and in the heart of London, it was protected by spells to prevent Muggle's from seeing it, to them it would be a boring empty piece of land.

"This place is amazing Minny, wait until I tell the ladies back in Ox, they are going to be so jealous" Emma squealed and ran inside the house as the father and daughter laughed at her antics.

Dan looked at her and sighed, "Hermione, you know, your mother and I are extremely proud of you. I know that Trent hurt you but that doesn't mean that it's the end of the road for you" he said as he watched the pained expression wash over her face.

"Dad, there was a reason he did what he did and I don't think I can move on from that" she sighed forlornly.

"You can't punish yourself for the rest of your life, you can't hide from the world Minny" he said and she looked up at him,

"Dad, I'm barren, who would want to be with me, face it I'm destined to be alone" she sobbed,

"Minny you're 29, successful, you have your whole life ahead of you. I mean who can stand up and say, that I went to a magical school in France, studied to be a Healer and then quit to study Dentistry and passed with the highest grades, and has joined the family business and now one youngest most respectable Dentist in the country!" he said dramatically causing her to choke out a giggle as he continued, "Minny, don't let something like this get you down. It's not the end of the world you know. And when you do meet your knight in shining armour, he will love you unconditionally regardless of your problems. Then you'll say I was right!" he smiled as he pulled her for a hug as the silent tears spilled from her eyes.

"Do you really think that's what's going to happen dad?" she asked hesitantly and he smiled, "A father knows these things" he said and she nodded.

"You're young and full of life, don't waste it by dwelling on this any longer" he said he said and then left her to ponder his words.

She looked at her reflection in the water and remembered the ridicules she endured at St Mungo's when she had found out that she was barren, the whispers, the stares and worse of the all, the insults.

7 years ago

 _"Healer Granger, I'm afraid your results are conclusive, you are infertile. I'm sorry" Healer Thompson said and left a distraught Hermione in the arms of Trent, who tried to console her best he could._

 _"It's going to be fine Hermione, we'll be okay" he whispered trying to console her but more over trying to convince himself._

 _"You promise?" she sobbed and he nodded._

 _Later that week, she visited her parents and told them about what had happened and they comforted her. Her parents felt their daughter's anguish and tried the best they could to ease her despair._

 _Trent was at his parents explaining why Hermione had collapsed at their engagement party, "mother I love Hermione and I will marry her!" he yelled but she wasn't having it._

 _"You are the only son of House Welling's, you have to have an heir!" she yelled and Trent was furious._

 _"We have been lenient with you and allowed this Muggle-born in our home, but this is the last straw! You have to end this façade and marry your chosen bride, which your father had arranged when you were born" she demanded and he slammed his hand down on the table._

 _"I will not leave Hermione!" he spat and she smirked._

 _"Do you know the punishment for breeching a marriage contract against the family responsibility?" she asked and he was flabbergasted._

 _"Mother, you wouldn't!" he pleaded and she walked up to him, "tell me son, would you be truly happy not having the family you've always wanted?" she asked and Trent closed his eyes and sighed, "See what I mean, put the girl out of her misery and end it now and prevent her from hurt later on" she urged and he turned away._

 _"This is going to kill her, mother. I can't. I love her" he said but she wasn't having it._

 _"If you want I could have a chat with her and explain to her" she started._

 _"NO! You will do no such thing!" he said and turned to walk away._

 _"We shall see about that!" she smirked and disapparated._

 _Hermione was sitting in front of the telly, flipping through the channels and was interrupted when the doorbell rang. She got up and walked up to the door but was beaten by her father who answered the door._

 _"Trent, son, come in" Dan welcomed him._

 _"Mr Granger is Hermione here?" he asked nervously and Dan eyed him suspiciously._

 _"Yes, she's in the lounge" he replied and walked into the kitchen._

 _"Than.." he started but stopped when he noticed Dan walk away._

 _He walked into the lounge and saw her curled up on the couch, "Hey" he smiled though he's smile not reaching his eyes._

 _"Hey, yourself" she smiled sadly a sight that broke his heart._

 _"You've been absent quite a bit. For a moment I thought you ran away the first chance you got" she chuckled sadly._

 _"You know I would never intentionally hurt you and I'm sorry I wasn't around much but I had to speak to mother. And" he explained and she interrupted_

 _"Does she know?" she asked and he nodded and the tears rolled down her cheeks._

 _"Hermione, I don't know what to do anymore. I mean I love you so much that it hurts me to see you like this and then on the other hand my family is pressurising me to produce an heir" he whispered._

 _"What are you saying Trent?" she sobbed._

 _"I can't be with you Hermione, my family…" he cracked and she shook her head furiously._

 _"You promised!" she yelled frantically and her parents came rushing in._

 _"Hermione, love, I have no choice. Please you have to believe me" he pleaded but she couldn't fathom his words._

 _Just then they heard a crack and in walked Mrs Welling's, "Ms Granger, I'm sure my son has explained the reason for breaking up your relationship" she started and Trent spoke._

 _"Mother what you are doing here?" She looked at him and smiled_

 _"I thought you might need some help convincing Ms Granger that this is the best to part ways, I mean, we need an heir and unfortunately, she can't provide one, unless she's welling to be a co-wife or a Mistress then perhaps" she shrugged and the entire room was silent._

 _"Please leave" Dan spoke and Trent looked flabbergasted._

 _"Mr Granger, please" he begged._

 _"I said get out" he said deathly calm and looked at his hysterical daughter as she pulled off her ring and pushed it into his chest and she ran up to her bedroom._

 _"I hope you're happy now mother" he growled and disapparated._

 _The news of Trent and Hermione's separation spread like wild fire, everywhere that she went she subjected to finger pointing, insults and rarely sympathy. Mrs Welling's had made it her mission to inform the elite society of Hermione's condition, claiming that she was a gold digger and that she would do anything to sink her claws into any wealthy man, and how lucky Trent was that they had found out prior to their wedding._

 _Hermione's life went from perfect to a nightmare in a matter of days, at St Mungo's, some patients would refuse treatment from her, claiming that they would inherit her curse if they were treated by her._

 _She was one of the most promising Healers they had ever had but unfortunately for her, working there became unbearable. Yes she was a fighter, but sometimes she knew, it was best to walk away before it was too late and with that, she resigned._

 _She moved in with her parents for a few weeks during which time, her father had persuaded her to enrol at Oxford, they he would pull a few strings so that she could do a correspondent degree with Queen Mary Uni in London. At first she was reluctant but after much taught she agreed and became the first person to complete a Dental degree in less than 5 years._

 _She did her residency at her parents practice, opening new doors for her. She later helped sponsor and setup free clinics for the underprivileged in France, England and in Africa. She travelled to these clinics at least once a year to oversee the facility. The gossip never died down completely though, Hermione would still hear whispers when she came home and it became overbearing so she convinced her parents to open a clinic in London._

"Hermione dear, are you going to stand out here the entire day or are you going to come inside?" her father asked bringing her out of her musing.

"I'm coming dad" she smiled and walked into the house, unbeknown to her that her life was about to be turned on its axis.

After settling in, she was in her study when her mother walked into the room, and saw her daughter staring at a framed picture of the family at a picnic from years back, she sighed heavily knowing that Trent was in the picture and her baby girl had never truly gotten over her him.

"Darling, you know it's not healthy to keep torturing yourself like this. You need to move on love" she said softly as Hermione looked forlornly at her mother.

"I know mum, it's just so unbearable, he was the love of my life" she said teary eyed and Emma moved over to embrace her daughter.

"Love is still out there, you just have to be willing to look" she whispered as Hermione held her.

"It's not just that mum, even if I do meet someone, I can't become a mother ever, no one can ignore this, it's just taboo. Trent and I were in love, you said we were made for each other and that nothing could separate us; not even Blood prejudice, but he couldn't accept this. How can I expect this from someone else? He's moved on mum, married, has a son. I can live my life alone, I need to, marriage isn't necessary. So please mum just let me be" she almost pleaded and Emma sobbed for her daughter.

The next morning, Hermione shot up from the bed like a lightning bolt,

"Oh my gawd, my first day in London and I'm late" she panicked as she jumped into the bathroom and after a quick shower she ran downstairs.

"Morning mum, dad" she greeted as she grabbed her keys and an apple from the counter. Her parents greeted her and smiled as they watched her whiz around the kitchen like a banshee.

"Here" Emma said handing her a cup of coffee in a to-go cup, "Hmmmm mum you're a lifesaver" she squealed as she grabbed the cup and ran out the door.

In her haste she jumped into the car and reversed out the drive way without placing the cup in the cup holder causing the steaming coffee to spill on her thighs, and as a reflex she stepped on the accelerator causing the car to speed up and then BANG. She rammed into a car in the middle of the road. She froze and immediately jumped out and ran to the other car to see if the driver was hurt.

"Oh I'm so sorry, the coffee spilled and I accidently … Are you okay?" she asked after she realised she was rambling. The driver, she noticed was a beautiful, redhead woman, around her mother's age, with dazzling emerald eyes, though they were as wide as saucers at this point.

After a few moments the woman nodded and looked at the distraught girl and gave her a rather shaky smile, "I'm fine dear, just a little shaken" she said and then got out of the car.

Hermione quickly pulled out her card from her purse handing it to her, "My insurance should cover the damages and any medical bills you have" she said as the woman took the card.

"You're the new neighbour" The redheaded woman said as she looked up from the card.

"Yes, I'm Hermione Granger. My parents and I moved in yesterday" she smiled and pointed at her parents who were running towards them.

"I'm Lily Potter, I'm your new neighbour" she smiled and Hermione returned it warmly.

"You're a witch I suppose?' Lily asked and Hermione looked at her feet and nodded which didn't go unnoticed by Lily.

"Muggle born" Hermione said looking up at the woman, who smiled warmly at her.

"So am I" she added and Hermione was surprised as she did look like a pureblood aristocrat.

Lily pulled out her wand and glanced around and then flicked her wrist and immediately the cars were repaired.

Emma and Dan ran up and was surprised to see Lily had magically repaired the damaged vehicles.

"That's the upside of being in a magical residency. I'm Lily Potter, I'm your new neighbour" she introduced herself offering handshakes to both Emma and Dan.

"I'm Emma and this is my husband Daniel. We moved in from Oxford, since Hermione decided to extend the family practice to London" she said smiling at her daughter. Lily frowned for a moment.

"Practice?"

"Yes, we're Dentists" Hermione answered and Lily was really confused. It's very uncommon for witches or wizards to have Muggle jobs, nevertheless, she smiled.

"You should come by for dinner tomorrow, my husband will be back from a business trip to Newcastle" she offered and Emma gladly accepted then left the two to continue their conversation.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mrs Potter, considering the circumstances, but I really am behind schedule and I'm already running late. If ever you need any compensation, please feel free to ask" Hermione said about to get into her car.

"Don't worry about Hermione, accidents happen. Besides, no harm done" Lily smiled warmly as Hermione nodded and opened the door.

"Hermione, what about your clothes?" Lily asked and Hermione looked down at her coffee stained clothes and grumbled,.

"I'll just change at work" she motioned and Lily stopped her.

With a quick flick of her wand, Hermione's clothes were cleaned, "there, good as new" she smiled.

"Thanks Mrs Potter" she said and then drove off.

Lily looked at the car speed off in the distance and thought of the strange young witch. "She doesn't carry a wand, works as a Muggle. What a strange young witch" she mused and then moved to parked her car in the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Hi all, I'm back with a new story. It's something that came to me a while back. The story is close to my heart and pretty much a reality. I hope you enjoy it. I've taken the criticism I've received in my previous stories and I'll try my best not to repeat the mistakes. I'll try and update atleast once a week, no promises. This isn't like any of the other stories which were already completed before posting. Please R & R. F & F.

Lily entered her house which they had called home for the past 20 years, threw her keys in the bowl on the antique table in the hallway, then found a few letters which she picked up and made her way into the kitchen.

"Dobby, Winky" she called and then with tow pops, the house elves appeared.

"You summoned Lady Potter?" Winky asked.

"How many times must I insist you call me Mrs Potter or atleast Lily?" she asked rolling her eyes at the elves knowing she was asking for the impossible.

"Winky is a bad elf, bad elf" she cried running to the closet door and started banging head against it.

Lily sighed, "Winky, I forbid you punish yourself. Stop this madness this instant" and the elf immediately stopped and faced her, though she was now unable to stand up straight and started wobbling as Dobby held her steady.

"Dobby please take care of Winky, James will be home tomorrow and I would like to prepare his favourite meal. I need you and Winky to clean up thoroughly. Have you seen Grace?" she asked after instruction the elf.

"Ms Grace and the little one is visiting hers friend, Pooper" Dobby said causing Lily to burst out in fit of giggles.

"It's Piper Dobby" she corrected after she calmed down.

"Did she say when she would be returning?" and the elf nodded.

"around supper time Mrs Lily" understanding she sighed and moved to the lounge.

She looked above the fireplace and smiled at her Muggle family portrait, she and Grace seated on an antique two seater, with James and Harry standing behind them. They were a picture perfect family; she smiled, until the Weasley's happened. She sighed and sat down conjuring a glass of firewhiskey which she nursed.

These Weasley's had wormed their way into her children's lives. Grace hadn't married Ronald, thank goodness and Harry had married Ginny, a disaster of a marriage.

"RRRRRIIIINNNNG"

She snapped out of her reverie by the telephone. To the rest of the Wizarding world, the Potter's were the strangest of families; although they were one of the wealthiest in the wizarding world they were also equally wealthy in the Muggle world. They had a beautiful Estate that was passed down from generation to generation, due to circumstances they chose to live outside of the wizarding world.

"Hello, Potter residence" she answered.

"Hello love" James greeted and Lily smiled,

"Hello my love, why are you calling, aren't you supposed be arriving anytime?" she asked and he sighed.

"I ran into Harry" he mumbled and Lily gasped.

"How is he?" she breathed.

"He's fine, he's coming home" James said and Lily's legs gave in as she fell on the couch.

"I hope this isn't one of your pranks James, so help me, I will hurt you" she sobbed and James chuckled.

"no love, he's really coming home. He's wrapping up a deal at the moment, he'll be coming down once he's done" he explained and Lily gave a watery chuckle. "Anyways, I'll see you in a bit love.

I'll apparate home from Heathrow" he said and then cut the call.

Lily quickly wiped her tears from her face and smiled, "Wait until Belle hears about this. She's going to be so excited" she mumbled then summoning Dobby.

"Is Mrs Lily needing something?" the elf asked and Lily smiled

"I need you to prepare Belle's favourite dish tonight. I have some amazing news for her" she said excitedly and it seemed that her excitement was contagious as the elf hopped away excitedly.

Even though she had the worse start to the day imaginable, in her standards anyway, the day took a turn for the better, after her incident with Lily, which was magically resolved. She strolled into the clinic and noticed she already had a few appointments though none of them for a morning timeslot, which gave her the much needed time to compose herself.

She had used the time to contact her clinics and get an update on the progress. She reminisced about her first day at the clinic in Africa, the children were so scared when the saw her instruments. She calmed them down by telling them a story and incorporated the instruments and its uses to ease their troubled hearts. And when brave little Sipho walked up to her, she felt like this life of allotment was finally paying off.

The clinic had become an instant success. She acquired a few more sponsors to open a soup kitchen for the people in the area, providing them with nourishment as well as healthcare. With that she continued the day on a high.

"Tea Hermy?" Luna asked as she sat on the couch in the waiting area.

"Please" she smiled as the blonde poured her a cup then handed it to her.

"Let's see what the stars say, gosh these Muggles would believe anything" she scoffed picking up the paper and Hermione snorted.

"Well, nothing interesting for me, let's see, Virgo…hmmm It's says you'll meet someone who will steal your heart and your life will never be the same again. Every road starts of rocky but this love will help you overcome any obstacle. Don't be afraid to lose your heart" she read and then looked at Hermione who was staring back at her and they both burst out laughing.

"That's the funniest thing I've heard in a while and I work with laughing gas" she said and they laughed harder.

At around 5pm she made her way home and after a relaxing bath she decided to take a walk around the block. There was a bookshop nearby, though it was no Florish & Botts, it should suffice to sate her craving for a new book.

As she walked she spotted an adorable little girl petting a kitten, though it didn't look like a regular feline, it seemed magical, Kneazle, she thought as she watched the interaction between the girl and the kitten, then smiled and went into the store.

After a few minutes, surprisingly, she walked out the store with a handful of books, with a satisfied sigh she turned to walk home. She noticed the kitten and the girl had left and continued home.

She come to the crossing she noticed the little girl and this time she was holding the kitten and then the most outlandish thing happened, in the blink of an eye, the kitten jumped out of the girls hand and ran into the middle of the road.

The girl yanked her hand out of her mother's grasp and ran after the kitten. Both Hermione and the mother yelled at her to stop but the girl ran faster to save the kitten. Time seemed to have slowed down as they watched a car moving toward the girl, who had managed to grab hold of the kitten. She stood frozen facing the oncoming car, the mother cried out also frozen by the events.

Hermione dumbfounded by the scene about to unfold in front of her, ran as fast as her feet could carry her, throwing her bag on the floor, scattering her newly acquired books. She managed to grasp the girl to her and pulled her into her, shielding her with her body, bracing them for impact.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Hi all, I'm back with a new story. It's something that came to me a while back. The story is close to my heart and pretty much a reality. I hope you enjoy it. I've taken the criticism I've received in my previous stories and I'll try my best not to repeat the mistakes. I'll try and update atleast once a week, no promises. This isn't like any of the other stories which were already completed before posting. Please R & R. F & F.

The car came to a screeching halt almost an inch from the huddled duo as Hermione held the girl tighter. The driver ran out to them to see if they were okay and only then did Hermione release the girl.

"Are you okay?" she asked and the girl nodded, visibly shaken and the kitten stayed snuggled in her arms.

"Come on, let's get you out of here" she said and the girl carried the girl to the sidewalk.

The woman came running next and a few people gathered to praise Hermione for her heroic behaviour.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" the woman asked fussing over the girl as Hermione watched her giving, a watery chuckle.

"Your grandparents would kill me if anything happened to you" the woman said and then turned to Hermione.

"Thank you so much, you saved her life. Her grandparents would kill me if anything happened to her. I was just supposed to take her for a walk to the park and have her home before her grandfather returned from his trip. I don't know how to repay you" she said in one breath and Hermione just shrugged it off.

"Isn't there something you would like to say?" the woman asked the girl and she nodded shyly.

"Thank you, f..for saving me and the kitty" she said in the most adorable voice Hermione had ever heard.

"You're welcome sweetheart, just don't run away from your mummy like that again, okay?" she cooed and the girl looked up at the woman confusion etched on her cute face.

"Oh, I'm not her mother, I'm her babysitter, Heather" she explained and Hermione nodded.

"And I'm Isabelle" she said jovially.

"Awww, a beautiful name for a beautiful young girl" she cooed and Isabelle blushed furiously.

"Does your kitty have a name?" she asked, kneeling before the girl and Isabelle smiled and nodded.

"Crookshanks" and Hermione smiled.

"How old are you?" Hermione asked looking at her, she had bright brown eyes, dark auburn hair.. something vaguely familiar about her,.

"I'm 3 turning 4 in September" she said excitedly and Hermione felt her excitement.

"Really? My birthday is also in September" Hermione said and the girl squealed.

"Isabelle we have to go now, your grandma will have my head" Heather said and Hermione stood up.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Isabelle. I hope to you see you around" Hermione said as she gently pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"I like you Hermy" the adorable girl said and Hermione let out a chuckle at the girls confidence.

"Well I like you too" she replied as Heather took her hand and turned to walk away.

"Bye Isabelle" she called out.

"Bye Hermy" smiled waving frantically.

Hermione picked up her books and smiled all the way back home.

"Minny, darling, what took you so long?" he mother asked as she watched her daughter drop her books on the table and then walked over towards the dinner table with a distinct look etched on her face. She explained to them the incident that happened and they were awestruck.

"Are you alright love?" Emma asked as she fussed over Hermione.

"I'm okay mum… but" she started looking up at them "I'm ready to adopt a child" leaving her parents speechless.

Elsewhere in England

"Hey there handsome" the voluptuous blonde greeted the ravened haired man who was standing alone at the bar.

"Why are you standing here all alone" she asked seductively and he stared at her as if she was some sort of vermin that he wanted no part of.

"Not interested, please move on" he sneered and she scoffed at his dismissal.

"Whatever grouch" as she walked away to which the man just scowled.

"What's on your mind Harry?" Neville asked as he walked over to him. Neville was he's childhood friend, a brother in everything but blood.

"Look around us Nev, I don't have a reason to stay here" Harry said taking a sip of his scotch.

"Why do say that Harry?" he asked curiously and Harry sighed as he turned to see a red haired woman gawking at him.

"This isn't a reason to stay Nev" he scowled and Neville looked at the woman.

"I know. Besides I know her, she's married" he says and Harry's head snapped up.

"Well, Marriages are meant to be broken" he smirked as he downed his drink and walked towards her.

"You know red symbolises danger" he said huskily and she smiled.

"Do you like danger?" she asked seductively.

"I guess we both do" he smirked.

"My husband works for you. Do you think it's a good idea? Is there something worth starting?" she asked and his eyes roamed over her.

"Maybe" he smirked and she said

"Aren't you a bit forward" she returned the smirk.

"I am and so are you, can we go somewhere quieter" he asks huskily and handsled her a key-card and then walked away.

When she reached his room, she was surprised to find him waiting for her, "How did you get here before me?" she asked curiously,.

"I had the master card and I wanted to surprise you" he smirked again letting his eyes roam over her body.

"I love surprises" she said huskily as she lifted her dress to reveal a tattoo she had on her hip, he licked his lips and looked up at her.

"I have another surprise for you" he said and moved as her husband came into full view and stunned the woman.

"I called your husband" he scowled and looked at the fuming man.

"Ask your wife what surprise she wanted to give me" he spat as he turned to walk out the door.

"I'll leave you two to talk" he said and closed the door behind him leaving the couple, who was starting to have a heated argument.

Neville heard the commotion and walked over but stopped when he saw Harry standing outside his room.

"What's going on?" he asked he heard the quarrelling couple in his room.

"Harry, did you find happiness by wrecking that marriage?" he asked heatedly and he scoffed.

"Do you call that a marriage? You're joking right? She came to my room, wearing a slutty excuse for a dress. But don't worry, he'll get a promotion" Harry scowled.

Neville, baffled by this revelation, "Why Harry?" he asked incredulously.

"Because I have power" he smirked.

"I don't understand Harry, why are you doing this?" Neville asked and Harry looked out the window impassively.

"I was a fool for trusting her Nev and now, I live lost trust. Emotions are the biggest obstacles on the road to success, I have to work hard to be successful and I am happy being emotionless" he said turning to look at Neville, who looked at his friend dejectedly and thought _What had they done to you Harry?_

"I met my father yesterday" he sighed and Neville looked up at him. "He suggested I move back and after careful thought, I agreed. He said that I need to work on building a relationship with Belle, which is my biggest problem. I can't. I just can't" he said adamantly.

"I'll go back, but I'm not sure about Belle" he said and Neville shook his head negatively. "We leave tomorrow" he said and Neville smiled at the thought of going home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor This is love(the series).

Hi all, I'm back with a new story. It's something that came to me a while back. The story is close to my heart and pretty much a reality. I hope you enjoy it. I've taken the criticism I've received in my previous stories and I'll try my best not to repeat the mistakes. I'll try and update atleast once a week, no promises. This isn't like any of the other stories which were already completed before posting. Please R & R. F & F.

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling better than she had in a very long time. After her chat with her parents last night, she felt as if a great burden had been lifted off her shoulder. Her parents had accepted her decision to adopt, which ever so slightly lightened the burden on her heart. Her parents did advise her not to rush into anything just yet and that she should take her time, which she agreed.

Luckily for her, today was Sunday, so she decided to go out for a run to start her day. She was also excited that they would be visiting Portia, who was having a get together to celebrate her promotion to Dean of the local University.

She hopped off the bed and put on her trainers and left for her run. After a 20 minute run she was on her way back home. She was at the nearing the driveway and saw a familiar ball of fur, "that can't be" she thought.

She called out to the kitten, "Crookshanks" and the kitten trotted towards her, she took the kitten in her arms and scratched his head. "What are you doing here buddy" she cooed as the kitten purred in her arms.

"Where's Isabelle?" she asked softly as she looked around trying to find any sign of the girl. She snapped her head when the kitten jumped out of her hand and hopped towards the little redhead and Hermione smiled.

"HERMY" she called out and ran to Hermione.

"Isabelle, what are you doing here?" she asked as she embraced the girl.

"I live…" she started.

"Belle" she was interrupted. Hermione looked up and was surprised to see Lily.

"Mrs Potter?" Hermione asked and Isabelle smiled.

"I live here" she said pointing to her house, "and this is my grandma" she said smiling at her grandmother.

"Hermione, I see you've met my darling, Isabelle" she smiled at the enthusiastic girl.

"Yes, yesterday actually" she smiled.

"Oh Merlin! You're the Hermy that Belle has been yapping on about" she said looking at Belle who was nodding vigorously.

"Thank you for saving my granddaughter, I don't know how to thank you" she said gratefully and Hermione just brushed the praise aside.

"What are you doing here Hermy?" she asked and Hermione kneeled in front of the girl.

"I live next door to you, I'm your new neighbour" she explained and the girl squealed excitedly.

Lily smiled at the interaction between the two. "Crookshanks" she squealed as the kitten rubbed up against the girl.

"Grandma says that, that grandpa is allergic to cats so poor Crookshanks has to stay outside" she said sadly. And Lily placed a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione watched the dejected girl and smiled, "Well, maybe Crookshanks can live with me, that way, you could play with him whenever you want" she suggested and the girl looked like as if Christmas came early.

"You'd do that for me?" she asked in awe and Hermione nodded, "Thank you Hermy" she said hugging her.

Lily watched the scene unfold and mouthed thank you to Hermione, who simply nodded that it was okay.

"So will you be joining us for dinner today Hermione?" Lily asked and Belle beamed at Hermione.

"Yes, we will" she smiled.

"Good, come on then Belle, we shouldn't keep Hermione, I bet she's really busy" she said and looked at the girl.

"Bye Hermy, see you later" she said and waved her goodbye.

Hermione smiled and picked up Crookshanks. "Let's get you home Crooks" she said taking the kitten home.

"Morning mum, dad" she greeted and she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning love" they greeted and looked at the ball of fur in her arms.

"Hermione, when you said you were going to adopt, I never thought a child would be a kitten" her father sniggered and Hermione threw him a mock glare.

"This is the kitten that belongs to the girl I saved, Isabelle" she explained and her mother frowned.

"But how did you get it?" she asked.

"Well it seems, Isabelle is Lily Potter's granddaughter" she said and then went on to explain why she had Crooks.

"I need to shower, when we leave for Portia's, I need to buy a few things for Crooks" she said and then went upstairs.

After a breakfast and getting acquainted with Crooks, they left for Portia's. Portia and her husband lived in close proximity to the college they work at; both Portia and Alex had been promoted and in honour of that, they threw a lunch party, but nothing expected them for what they encountered when they had arrived.

Most of Alex' family were present including Lady Wellings, who threw Hermione a smug look when she had arrived and Hermione looked like she wanted to jump off a building. Alex and Trent were cousins on their mothers' side. Alex was the person that introduced Trent to Hermione and was appalled by Trent's decision and went as far as distancing himself from them, but it seems 5 years was the limit. Even after all these years that woman still had power over her and she hated it. Hermione decided to stay clear of her knowing that if they met she knew it wouldn't end well.

The luncheon was going well for Hermione as far as avoiding the any confrontations with the Wellings scion until, "Ms Granger, it is still Ms Granger, isn't it?" Mrs Wellings asked and Hermione froze.

"Mrs Wellings" she greeted after gathering her courage.

"It's Lady Wellings to you my girl" she said with her nose stuck up in the air.

"Yes, so you say, though you wouldn't be the only Lady Wellings, since Trent married and his wife IS the true Lady Wellings" she snickered and Mrs Wellings locked at her with utter disbelief, never had she been spoken to in such a manner.

"Why you insolent mudblood, how dear you speak to your superior in this manner?" she asked demandingly and Hermione was stunned into silence at the term "mudblood"

"You are nothing more than a than worthless, no good, barren witch. I'm grateful my son did the right thing by discarding you when he did. He would have been miserable with you, unable to reproduce and continue his legacy" she taunted as Hermione remained numb with tearful eyes.

As she continued to hurl insults at Hermione, Alex noticed this and immediately walked over to the duo and as he got closer he heard his aunt taunt Hermione, which made his blood pressure quadruple.

"Aunt Muriel, what is the meaning of this?" he asked dauntingly and Hermione looked up at her brother in law.

"I'm teaching this woman her place. She is nothing but a waste of space on this earth. Worthless because she's barren" she spat and Alex looked murderous.

"How dear you? You come into my home; after we invited you out of the goodness of our hearts and you insult Hermione. May I remind you, she is my sister and I will not have you mistreat her in my presence or anywhere for that matter. She has accomplished so much in her life, a lot more than you, in her "lowly status" and If I ever here you speak to her this way, so help me; I will expose you for the worthlessness that you are. Trent was a fool to be manipulated by you; you are nothing more than a useless dog, whose bark is worse than its bite. Now please leave before I throw you out" he threatened and she stared at him in disbelief, then threw Hermione a disgusted look and turned to leave.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I thought that after all these years she would have mellowed out, but I guess I was wrong" he said pulling her into a hug as she sobbed.

"Please don't let her get to you. You're an amazing person, even though you bound to your circumstance, never let it control you. You are one of the strongest women I know and I'll always be there to stand up for you. Anytime, anyplace" he said holding her tightly.

As he held her Portia walked into the room and Alex gave her a knowing look and she took the hint. "Mia, I noticed you didn't have anything to eat so I brought you this" she said holding a plate in front of her and Hermione smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, but I think I'm just going head home" she said and moved passed them. "Tell mum and dad I apparated home" she said and she disappeared with a pop.

Hermione reappeared in her bedroom and broke down into sobs. She thought she was over this, but she was wrong, I hurt more now than ever. She cried herself to sleep.

Later that evening, the Grangers made their way over to the Potters, Hermione a little reluctant as she still hadn't come to terms with the day's events. Her parents comforted her and reassured her that she had no reason to dwell on her misery and that she would be playing into that wretched woman's hands and she would have been doing a disservice to herself. After much internal debate, she agreed.

The Potters had welcomed them would open arms, James especially, excited by the prospect of living with Muggle's. He and Dan hit it off immediately. Firewhiskey, Quidditch, work and football were the topics they discussed. James was very impressed with the work they were doing and even offered to be a sponsor for their outreach endeavours, which Dan gladly agreed to. Lily and Emma had a so hit it off well, local gossip and discussing grandchildren.

Grace, Hermione, Belle and baby Lizzy were enjoying themselves. Belle and Hermione had developed a bond since the night Hermione saved her and it seemed to be growing.

After dinner the adults, excluding Grace, who chose to put Lizzy to bed and Hermione, who chose to play with Belle, retired to the lounge for drinks. They were interrupted when the Lily's cell phone buzzed. Seeing the caller id she smiled, "Excuse me" she said moving to take the call.

"Hello Son" she greeted warmly.

"Mom" he said.

"How are you?" she asked carefully.

"I'm fine. Dad must have told you that I'm coming home. I'll be arriving tomorrow" he said formally and Lily smiled.

"Yes he did" she replied.

"How is she?" he asked aloof.

"She's fine, here" she said looking at Belle and handed the phone to her and on the other side Harry got anxious.

"Belle, it's daddy" Lily said as Belle placed the phone to her ear and then Lily walked out.

"Daddy" she spoke in the most adorable voice Hermione had ever heard. Hermione noticed that Belle had a frown after a few moments.

"Belle, what's the matter? She asked in concern and the girl handed her the phone.

"There's no one there" she said sadly. Hermione took the phone and saw that the line was still active, so she placed the phone to her ear, and she was perplexed by what she heard.

"I don't want to speak to hear, I didn't ask to speak to her, I mean. This is just a waste of my time" he said and the line went dead. She was speechless and turned to the crestfallen girl not knowing what to say.

"Belle, the call is engaged, your dad will probably speak to you later, sweetheart" she said as she caressed the girl who now wore a hopeful look on her face. She quickly grabbed the phone and ran to her grandmother as Hermione thought about the complexity of their relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor This is love(the series).

Hi all, I'm back with a new story. It's something that came to me a while back. The story is close to my heart and pretty much a reality. I hope you enjoy it. I've taken the criticism I've received in my previous stories and I'll try my best not to repeat the mistakes. I'll try and update atleast once a week, no promises. This isn't like any of the other stories which were already completed before posting. Please R & R. F & F.

The next day Harry made his way home for the first time in almost a year, he sighed as he pulled over in the disabled parking spot and climbed out. As he made his way towards the door, he was stopped by a traffic official, "Excuse me sir, is this your car?" he asked and Harry scowled as he turned to the officer.

"Yes it is, there was no other parking available so I parked here" he said and the officer nodded pulling out his ticket book.

Just then Hermione pulled into the street from her daily run and watched the scene. "That must be Belle's father, Harry. He looks a lot like James" she thought.

"Look officer, why don't you just forget about the ticket" he started and pulled out his wallet, "and forget that this ever happened" he suggested and the official noticed the dough coming out of Harry's wallet and stopped writing.

"I'm sure a man like you could use a few quid to say, buy yourself something nice" he said smoothly and he scanned the area and take the money from Harry. "Let this be the last time Mr Potter" he said walking away.

Hermione was annoyed by what had just happened, and just then Lily came out.

"Harry" she called out and ran towards him.

"What did the Officer want?" she asked and he sighed.

"He had a problem with me parking in that spot so I tipped him" he shrugged and she looked appalled. "Mum, money matters, everything can be changed by it" he said as if it were no big deal.

Hermione had seen enough, Harry was a power hungry, money loving man with pride reeking from him like a rotting corpse.

After her morning routine, she was leaving for work and noticed James and Lily introducing Harry to the neighbours much to his chagrin. She turned to hop into her car when Belle came running to her excitedly.

"Hermy, come meet my daddy" she said tugging her hand and Hermione laughed.

"Later sweetheart, I have to get to work" she smiled and the girl nodded and ran back towards her grandmother. As she ran enthusiastically, she tripped and fell.

Hermione yelled and ran towards her and surprisingly the brave girl got back up and smiled at her.

"I'm fine Hermy" she said confidently and Hermione still fussed over her making sure is wasn't hurt.

"Okay, go ahead, just don't run" she smiled and watched as the girl trotted along towards her father.

Hermione smiled as Belle approached her father, she took hold of his hand startling him as he looked at their joined hands, then smiled. He looked happy to see her.

"Belle" he said and knelt before her, he smiled and took in her appearance. His smile slowly disappeared and was replaced with a scowl as he looked at her brown eyes and red hair. He sneered and then got up and walked away, brushing her aside. She called out to him but he ignored her and continued to walk away.

Hermione saw this and was repulsed by his actions, "He acts as though she's a stranger, how can any parent behave like this towards a child?" she thought. She turns and climbs into her car and heads to the medical centre.

After her third patient, she decided to take a break and made her way to the java café nearby, and surprise surprise, she sees Harry "Stuck-up" Potter and she rolls her eyes. She noticed that he was on the phone and literally verbally abusing the person on the other end.

"Look I don't care if the queen is coming to your house for dinner, I said NO!" he yelled and Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. She went up to the counter and placed her order and waited.

"So what must I do if your child is sick, I'm not a doctor! Take her in your own time, I need those reports in the next hour!" he demanded and she couldn't help herself.

"There's nothing more important than an ill child" she scoffed and picked up her coffee and walked away.

Harry turned around to see who spoke but only found a receding figure. He thought about her words as she glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Fine, take your child to the doctor, but have my file ready by the end of the day" he said then disconnected the call. "What the hell?" he mumbled as she turned the corner.

The next morning Harry awoke and noticed the paper boy and walked out to retrieve theirs. Surprisingly, his parents didn't receive one, annoying him to no end.

He picked up his phone, "Devon, please ask someone to bring me those files.. Yes.. Thanks" he said gruffly cutting the call.

Hermione, back from her run, saw him, "Great, my day just had a splendid start. Does this man ever stop complaining?" she mumbled and picked up her paper.

"Excuse me" Harry called out when she picked up the paper and she turns to him.

"Great, what does he want" she thought. "Yes?" asked looking up at him.

"Could I borrow your paper? I don't think my parents have a subscription to it" he said, she looked down at the paper in her hand and then up at him, "sure" she said handing it to him.

He took the paper and turned to walked away and her jaw dropped, "Excuse me" she said stopping him in his tracks,.

"But aren't you forgetting something?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Proper etiquette?" she asked and he shrugs and gave her a meaningless "Thank you"and then walked away leaving her fuming.

"Hermione dear, what's come over you?" her father asked as she stomped through the kitchen.

"Harry Potter, that's what" she mumbled and then left for work.

"Luna, why are you panting so hard?" Hermione asked as the blonde fought hard to capture her breath.

"I just had a run in with HIM" she said and Hermione snickered at her expression.

"Give the guy a break Luna, he's trying. I mean I can't blame him if he seems to work for a devil himself" she said softly and Luna scoffed.

"Oh please, I've been trying to get him to meet you and the family but he keeps brushing it off. It's like he just doesn't want to get serious" she spat.

"Perhaps he's just intimidated by meeting us" she reasonably but Luna wasn't having it.

"Okay enough about my pitiful excuse of a love life, tell me about the little girl that stole your heart" she smiled at Hermione's softening face and Hermione began telling her about Belle.

Soon it was time to close the clinic and leave for the day, she locked up and the two women drove to Hermione's home. Hermione was relieved that she had the day off the next day, since her parents chose to be at the clinic two of the 5 days, which gave Hermione a much needed break to either consult at St Mungo's or just rest.

As she pulled up to into the driveway, "Is that Belle?" Luna asked as she saw the adorable girl playing outside by herself.

"Yes, that is" Hermione replied with a soft smile.

They got out of the car, "Hello Belle" Hermione greeted and the Belle gave her a smile that could brighten up the day.

"Hermy!" she exclaimed and ran over towards her and hugged her. Luna was taken aback by the girls' attitude towards Hermione.

When Hermione had told her about Belle, she found it hard to believe that a child could grow so attached to a stranger, but here she was witnessing it first-hand. She always knew her friend was good with children and that she would be a wonderful mother, which saddened her, the condition that was forced upon her friend, she would never have that.

"This is my friend Luna, my best friend" Hermione said introducing Belle to Luna.

"Hello, I'm Isabelle Lily Potter" she said in her adorable voice.

"Awww, I'm Luna Lovegood. Aren't you precious? I just want to eat you up" she cooed and she giggled at Luna's antics.

"Look what I got you" Hermione said handing her a red bracelet and the little girl looked at it in awe,.

"It's pretty Hermy, thank you" she said softly and Hermione smiled.

"Hermy can I take your picture?" she asked and she jumped out of Hermione's hand and ran to pick up her tablet. Hermione just laughed at her enthusiasm. She brought the tablet and snapped a pic of Hermione, then Luna and asked Luna to take one of her and Hermione, which she did.

"I have to go now, I'm going to see my dad" she said sadly and Hermione frowned.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked softly and the girl looked up at her.

"My dad is leaving in two days" she said and then looked at the picture of Hermione and her.

"He says that everyone leaves just like my mum and that I need to be a big girl about it" she croaked and sniffled. Hermione's heart broke and Luna was dejected by Belle's revelation.

"You don't have to worry about that sweetheart, I won't leave you" she said assuring the sad girl and she nodded. "Tell you what, let me go get Crooks and you can take a picture of him too" she offered and Belle smiled and nodded. After taking pictures and reassuring Belle, the two women sent the girl home and went inside.

Harry was on a call, talking to one of his clients while having dinner, "I curse the day those cell phones were invented" Lily grumbled as she watched Belle playing with her food impassively.

"It's very unbefitting of you to grumble love" James said as he sat down at the head of the table.

"Yes well, look at our picture perfect family" she said sarcastically and James watched the table.

"Harry, put away your phone this instant" she said firmly and everyone at the table flinched at her tone. Looking at his mother's knowing glare, he disconnected the call, closed his laptop and put them away.

"Good, now maybe you would like to help Belle with her food and perhaps give her some of your time" she said softly yet firmly getting her point across by looking at the dejected girl.

"She's your daughter Harry and your responsibility" she said gently, giving him a knowing look.

"Belle, please eat your food" he said and she frowned.

"I don't like vegies" she said and everyone chuckled.

"Be a good girl and eat" he said smiled, she looked up and smiled at him. Harry saw the smile on her face and instantly he's disappeared, staring back at him was his ex-wife, making his blood boil.

"Eat" he said turning away.

"Dad, I have a kitten, he's name is Crookshanks. Would you like to meet him?" she asked but was abruptly cut off

"I don't have the time" he said dismissively.

"Please dad, just two minutes" pleaded and his parents gave him a knowing look, sighing, he agreed. Excitedly she hopped off and ran next door to bring Crooks.

"Hermy" she called as she ran towards Hermione, who was having tea with Luna.

"Yes Pumpkin?" she asked and Belle told her she wanted to show Crooks to her father. Hermione called Crooks and handed him to Belle.

"Thanks Hermy" she called out as she left.

"This is Crookshanks dad" she said pushing the kitten in his face. It looks just like a cat Grace had when she was younger.

"Uh it's very nice" he said getting up and walking away. She looked dejectedly at the kitten.

"Belle, darling, why don't you take Crooks out to the front and play" Lily suggested and she nodded sadly and left.

Harry made a few calls about work and Lily approached him. He saw that his mother trying to get his attention, then disconnected the call.

"Harry, I've been thinking that maybe you should start dating and eventually think of getting remarried" she started and Harry looked affronted.

"I'm not interested mum" he said and she shook her head.

"I think if you get married, your situation might change. Harry sweetheart, you cannot let her destroy you like this. You are a shadow of what you used to be. Where is my brave, sweet, compassionate son? If you don't want to for you, then do it for Belle, she needs stability in her life son, we won't be around forever to shield her from your hatred. She'll end up resenting you son. Don't wait until it reaches that stage" she said leaving him to his thoughts.

He sat on the couch contemplating his mother's words. Why should his daughter pay for her mother's actions? It wasn't her fault that she born in the middle of the war between them. Yes their marriage was on the rocks way before she was born, but somehow he resented the fact she was born altogether. It would have been better if she had not existed solely because of the position she's in now.

 _"Harry, I'm leaving. Nothing you can say or do will stop me. Draco and I are in love. This marriage was nothing more than a sham" she said heartlessly and Harry was broken._

 _"But Ginny, I love you. What about Isabelle? She's barely a year old, how can you do this to her?" he pleaded and she scoffed._

 _"She's just a baby, she won't anything. I'll take AJ with me since he's old enough to understand. It's for the best Harry. Besides my new life with Draco will involve a lot of travelling, balls, high profile parties and she's just a hindrance. She's better off with you" she said and with that walked out. "Ginny, come back" he called out to the receding form to no avail._

He wordlessly summoned a bottle of firewhiskey and drank straight out. Ginny's betrayal had brought him to this point, made him loathe his own daughter. Maybe, just maybe things would be better if Belle didn't resemble her mother. Every time he looked at her, he saw her mother walking out on them, the betrayal.

Without realising it, Harry had consumed the entire bottle; he shakily got up and walked towards his bedroom. Everyone had retired early that night so he made his way to his bedroom. On his way, he saw Belle's room and after an internal battle, he moved towards it, intending to see her. HE was surprised to see her awake and sitting tearfully on the bed.

"Belle, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice coming across gruffly.

"My tooth hurts" she said holding her cheek and he nodded.

"Did you tell grandma?" he asked softer than before and she nodded negatively.

"Fine, I'll take you to the dentist tomorrow. But in the meantime, take this" he said summoning a vile of pain relieving potion and giving it to her. She made a few faces and then gulped the contents down and then Harry helped her settle in then left her.

"Hermione dear, I know it's your day off but could you please take the morning appointments, your father and I have an important meeting at the bank" her mother asked as she moved through Hermione's room as she fussed over the bedroom and pulled open the curtains allowing the sun to fall through.

"Close the curtain" she groaned.

"If you don't get up now, you'll be late" he mother said and she shot up like an arrow.

"Why didn't you tell me this yesterday?" she asked in a panic as she ran into the bathroom.

"We only got the call last night" she said.

"Breakfast is on the table, we'll meet to at the clinic" Emma said as she left.

"Mum, could you take Belle to the dentist? She was up last night with a toothache" Harry said reading the paper and Lily looked annoyed.

"I have errands to run, not that I wouldn't take her, but I think it would be best if you did" she replied firmly and Harry grumbled.

Hermione reached the clinic and was half an hour late. She quickly prepped and took her first patient. After she was done she filled in the paperwork and picked up the next file and was surprised to see, Potter, Isabelle. She walked into her exam room and found her sitting on the chair and beside her was her father and no surprise, he was on the phone. Rolling her eyes she walked over and sat beside the girl, who was looking hopelessly at her father.

"Hello sweetheart, what happened?" she asked and the girls head snapped towards her in a painful smile.

"Ermy, mhytoohurts" she said and Hermione could see the hurt etched on the child's face.

'Aww I'm so sorry sweetheart, let's have a look shall we, then we can get you all fixed up. What do you say?" she asked and Belle nodded the best she could.

"She's been up last night crying in pain, so I had given her a pain relieving potion" he said and froze, releasing what he had just said.

"Is there anything you can do Mrs Granger?" Harry asked as he looked up from his phone.

"My mother is Mrs Granger; I'm filling in for her today. I have to examine her first before diagnosing her and It's alright Mr Potter, apart from being a dentist, I'm also a Healer. I consult from time to time at St Mungo's" she said and he let out a sigh of relief.

During the examination she asked him if Belle ate a lot of chocolates and he shrugged. She looked at him sceptically and went back to the examination.

Hey Nev, I won't be able to finish the project now, yeah a problem just arose can you believe I'm at a dental clinic and not at work?" he laughed cynically.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears, this man was a piece of work, and all he cares about is work she thought as she missed the last part of his conversation.

"Yeah though Belle is pain, I can't stand to see her in pain" he said and disconnected the call.

After Hermione had finished Belle's examination, she moved to the office and asked Harry to join her. She needed information for Belle's file. It seemed Harry knew next to nothing about his daughter, apart from her date of birth, when she questioned him. Harry was annoyed at her questions and scowled even more. She went back to check on Belle leaving Harry in the office.

Harry picked up the phone and followed suit. After treating her, she gave Belle a pain relieving potion to have.

Harry carried her out, "Thank you Healer Granger" he said with a single nod and turned to leave. Hermione watched as he walked out the door with Belle, as her heart ached for the child.

"Hermione, was that Belle?" he mother asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, she had a terrible toothache, several cavities" she said and her mother nodded.

"Right you can leave now, you father is at the back. By the way who was that handsome man that carried her out?" she asked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's Lily and James son, Harry Potter, Belle's father" she said picking her bag and turning to leave.

"See you at home" she said and walked out.

As steps out on the side walk and heads towards her car and notices Harry standing with Belle, who seemed to be distraught. She walked over to see if she could help herself.

"Belle?" she called and the girl turned and jumped into her arms, startling both Harry and Hermione, when she hugged and kissed Hermione.

"Do you know Belle?" he asked curiously and she nodded in confirmation as Belle held onto her for dear life.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked.

"I don't want to sit in the car" she sobbed.

Harry stepped in, "Belle, if you don't sit in the car, how can we go home?" he asked softly and she hid her face in Hermione's hair. Harry gave her an apologetic look and she shrugged.

"What if I came with you?" she offered and Harry looked at her incredulously.

"I'm your neighbour" she deadpanned and Harry sighed.

"What about your car?" he asked pointing to it.

"I'll ask my father to drive it back" she said and he nodded.

Harry opened the door for her and she held on to Belle and carefully climbed into the car. Harry got in, "Shall we?" he asked and she nodded and then they drove off.

"Could you drive a little slower please? Belle has fallen asleep" she told Harry as they travelled and he did as he was told.

When they arrived home, Harry got out first and moved over to open her door. He carried Belle from her and allowed her to jump out.

"Thank you again Healer Granger" he said sincerely and she smiled then nodded.

She moved closer and placed a kiss on Belle's cheek, "its Hermione, Hermione Granger" she said and then walked away as he did the same. Unbeknown to them two pairs of knowing eyes were watching them.

Harry placed Belle into bed and tucked her in. Taking out his phone, he answered the call, "Hey Nev, yes, she's fine now, she's asleep. I'll come into the office in a few minutes"

"Harry, you need to rest, perhaps you should just stay home and spend time with Belle. I'll handle things today" Neville saidand Harry sighed and agreed. "

"Thanks Nev, what would I do without you" Harry smiled then disconnected the call.

He walked back to check on Belle, he slowly walked over and sat on the bed beside her. He gently caressed her face and a small smile appeared on her face. He sighedin defeat of the way he has treated Belle. He saw a red bracelet on her hand; it looked broken so he removed it.

Her eyes slowly opened, "Daddy" she whispered and Harry looked down at her and immediately his smile disappears and his trademark scowl returned.

"Rest" he said and got up to leave.

"Thank you daddy" she whispered and he stopped in his tracks.

He looked over his shoulder and gave her a nod and left. Unable to handle the emotions of being around Belle, he left for work.

As he walked towards the car he ran into Hermione, "Mr Potter, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" she asked and Harry looked behind him which slightly annoyed her.

"Are you talking to me? Because normally the neighbours address my father as Mr Potter" he said and Hermione nodded her head.

"Harry" he said offering her a hand shake which she took.

"I'm sure I've cleared the bill" he started but Hermione cut him off.

"It's about Belle" she said and he tensed.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked sternly and she sighed.

"It's about Belle" she was cut off when he interrupted her.

"Look Hermione, there are people watching, the last thing I want is to be the reason for their gossip" he said firmly and she glanced and noticed a few women sniggering, understanding she nodded.

"There's a coffee shop near the medical centre, can we meet there?" she asked and he nodded in affirmation.

"I'll meet you there in an hour" he said and left.


	6. Chapter 6

My apologies for the delay.. I have to say that this story is a challenge for me, but i'm trying.. enjoy. Please R&R

"Neville, where are you? The mall? Fine I'll meet you there" he said and cut the call.

He walked into the shop looking at the jewellery when he saw Neville. 'Nev, are you looking to buy jewellery?" he asked and Neville smiled.

"It's gran's birthday and I was hoping to get her something nice" he said. Harry's mind was elsewhere, on a certain brown eyed Healer.

"I think I'll get something as well" he said absentmindedly and Neville looked at him curiously. And then Harry's phone buzzed then he left, Neville was perplexed, If Harry had someone his life, he would know.

"Neville, I have to go" he said taking his gift bag.

Hermione made her way to the coffee shop, as Harry suggested. She entered the café and scanned the area and it didn't take long for her to find the raven haired man and made her way over towards him. He stood and pulled out a chair for her to which she smiled and sat down.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked as he signalled the waiter.

"I'll have a house blend thanks" she said giving her order to the waiter and surprisingly Harry ordered the same.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked getting straight to the point whilst looking at his watch.

"It's about Belle" she said firmly but not so firm as to be harsh.

"What is it? Does she have a problem with her teeth, because I'm sure we could have discussed it at your office" he asked a little annoyed by her.

"Belle is the most wonderful child I had ever met. You should be proud to have her as a daughter" she started and Harry remained stoic.

"Ever since we moved here, she has become somewhat of a ray of light in my life. I just love interacting with her" she explained smiling fondly at her memories of Belle.

"From what I've seen, she seems to enjoy being in your company. Why do I get a feeling that I hear a But coming along?" he asked sitting up straight causing Hermione to sober up.

"As you know I'm a Healer and as a Healer our studies involved psychology. And I've noticed that Belle has been showing slight signs of abandon child syndrome" she started as Harry threw her a seething look.

"She's always trying to gain your attention, by doing things for you. She loves you very much and it hurts to watch her be rejected by you timeously. I don't know where her mother is but" she started and Harry erupted like Krakatoa.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" he yelled standing up abruptly and knocking over his chair causing people to stare at them.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY benevolence AND TALK TO ME ABOUT MY DAUGHTER? HOW DARE YOU SIT THERE AND JUDGE ME? DO YOU NOT THINK I LOVE MY DAUGHTER? I WILL MOVE HEAVEN AND HELL FOR HER!" he hissed venomously and she flinched.

"That's not what I meant. All I'm saying is that later, it WILL affect her, either mentally or physically, sometimes both" she tried but he was not having it.

"Look, just do me a favour; spare me the lecture and don't meddle in our lives, okay. Cause I assure you, there will be hell to pay!" he said in a threatening voice.

"The coffee's on me" he said and then reached into his pocket and tossed her the bracelet he had just purchased.

"Belle had broken the one you gave her, I was told" he said and she looked at him incredulously.

"I don't need you to pay my way!" she said slamming her money on the table and standing up.

"The bracelet was a gift for Belle! I expect nothing in return for being kind to a child! A random act of kindness, you should try it sometime" she spat and walked away brushing past him.

In a blind fury she made her way out of the café. She was so aggravated that she slammed into someone. She quickly snapped out of her anger and realised that she walked into a man. A really handsome man, with dark hair and beautiful eyes.

"Forgive me" he said snapping her from her appraisal of him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there" she replied and he nodded negatively.

"I was in a rush to get out of here" she said casting a glance over her shoulder to see if Harry was still there.

His entire day was nothing short of unbearable to his employees. He was even more unbearable than usual. He was furious. How dare she use Belle to lecture him on his parenting?

"Harry, why don't you go home and rest, you look like you could do with the rest of the day off" Neville said and Harry glared at him.

"Or not" Neville said trying to avoid his glare.

"Look Harry, it's not good for the moral of the employees that you're verbally harassing them, the last thing you need is a lawsuit, as your brother, please go home and cool off" he pleaded and Harry sighed deeply and after a while he nodded and then left.

As he drove home his thoughts went back to her words, although he would never admit it out loud, he knew there were truth to her words, he couldn't push Belle away because of her mother's mistakes, it wasn't fair that she reminded him of Ginny and those wounds were never fully healed. He hadn't realised that he had pulled up to into the driveway; he sighed heavily.

Lily was reading in the lounge and was startled when Harry plonked down on the sofa next to her. She looked at him over her book and saw that he was looking onto the fireplace with a pensive look.

"What's the matter Harry?" she asked trying not to make him feel uncomfortable. That's when she noticed his nose flaring and brows furrowed as he stood up.

"Who the hell does she think she is? Telling me that Belle needs my love to avoid mental and emotional damage in her adult life. Off course I love Belle, she's my daughter, what kind of father would I be if I didn't?" he ranted and Lily looked at him in amusement, he never expressed himself like this and it was rather amusing which brought a smirk to her face, but then thought that there was only one person that could get under his skin and that wiped the smirk off her face.

Setting her book down roughly, looked up at him, trying to keep her anger in check.

Why on earth do you let that women get to Harry? I mean hasn't she ruined your life enough? When is she going to leave our lives for good?" Lily asked exasperatedly causing Harry to look at her in confusion. He watched as she went on and on rather animatedly and he had a hard time trying to figure out why she would hate Hermione as much as he did.

"Er, mother, who are you talking about?" he asked in confusion.

"Who on earth do you think? The queen of England? Your red headed ex-wife" she snapped throwing a glare his way causing him to flinch.

"Why would you bring her up?" he asked frowning.

"Don't you dare have a Ginny relapse on me!" she scolded and he tried to reply but all he could do was open his mouth like a fish out of water.

"What did she do to get you this worked up? Is she contesting Belle's custody again?" she flared and Harry was taken aback.

"Mum, I have no idea what you're talking about" he said causing Lily to stop mid sentence.

"Who are you ranting about?" she asked curiously and Harry cocked a brow at her, the dentist that lives next door. Who, why …" he stuttered and Lily's face softened then gave a small chuckle.

"What did Hermione do to get you this worked up?" asked settling back onto her seat as Harry explained his version of the incident. Lily laughed at his predicament,

"Son, I think she has a point. And she is right; Belle has taken to Hermione like you wouldn't believe. I guess it happens when you willingly put your life on the line for someone" she said and Harry frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked and Lily sighed motioning him to sit next to her.

"I didn't want to worry you by telling you this but a few weeks back Belle and Heather were returning from the library; Belle was almost run over but thankfully Hermione got to her in time. Hermione saved her life" Lily said and Harry looked at her incredulously.

"Mother, how could you not have told me this, she's my daughter! What if the Ginny found out about it, she could take Belle away from me" he said exasperatedly and the stood up stomped off to his room.

He walked out to his balcony and stared at the overcast skies. "I will not let her take my daughter away from me" he growled and walked over to his cabinet and poured himself a glass of fire whiskey. Gulping the contents in one go, he poured another and walked back out to the balcony and to his dismay Hermione was walking home. He groaned and took a gulp of his drink and then walked back to the balcony. He was mildly surprised to her being escorted by a man around his age.

"Who knew she could find someone to match her loquaciousness" he snickered and then cocked an eyebrow when the man kissed her cheek and she nodded shyly.

Hermione's day had an amazing turn of events; Zachary was his name, the man with beautiful blue eyes that she literally ran into at the cafe. They had quite a few things in common, he was working for Doctors without borders and well she opened medical centers in poverty stricken areas around the world. They were discussed in great detail her next big project in South Africa and he told her that he was back from a 6 month long assignment in Uganda. They had hit it off so well that she had forgotten about her spat with Harry. They ended up at the park and he offered to walk her home. Where he made his intentions clear to her, he wanted to have dinner with her that Saturday. To which she found herself agreeing to, hence the kiss.

She smiled and waved as Zach got into the cab and left, turning on her heels she felt like a teenager as she walked into the house smiling dreamily without even noticing the scowling neighbor she fought with earlier.

Saturday came all too soon and she had her date with Zach. He asked her to be his girlfriend saying that it was a waste of time beating around the bush since they were both adults and there was no need to be reserved about it. At first she was taken aback by his direct approach, but then later conceded as they were not getting any younger and she needed to get her act together and move on from the past.

She spent time with Belle, without Harry's knowledge, well that's she thought anyways. They had grown even closer, she even stayed over for the weekend when harry was out of town. They were like two peas in a pod.

It had been 2 months since she and Zach started dating and things were going as well as expected between them and tonight they were going on a date, which she was preparing for. She hurried to get dressed and visit Belle before she left. Belle had developed a bad cold and she was with a babysitter since Lily and James were away for the weekend and Harry was at work. Grace and taken Lizzy to her friends and asked her to check up on Belle before she left since Harry wasn't going to home until later that afternoon to which she readily agreed. She would quickly give her a once over and make sure she was taking her medication on time.

She walked to the Potter's front door and knocked and was surprised that there was no answer. She knocked a few times and found it strange that there was no answer. She turned the handle and was even more surprised that it wasn't locked.

"Hello?" she called out and received no reply. She walked into the foyer and called out, still no reply. She began to panic as she climbed up the stairs,

"Belle?" she called out and still no reply.

As she reached the top she stopped dead in her tracks as her body turned to ice, there on the floor, was Belle, convulsing with foam coming out of her mouth.

"BELLE" she screamed out and ran to the form. She picked the fragile girl in her arms, calling out to her. She cursed herself for not carrying her wand. Distraught, she noticed a bottle of fever syrup she picked it up and noticed that it was expired. She carried Belle to the fire place and flooed to St Mungos.


	7. Chapter 7

My apologies for the delay.. I have to say that this story is a challenge for me, but i'm trying.. enjoy. Please R&R

Later Harry came home in the same fashion and found the house abandoned. He hurried upstairs and found the house empty. He began frantically searching the house, but found no sign of anyone.

"DOBBY, WINKY" he yelled and the two elves popped up, both highly intoxicated, had the circumstances been different, Harry would have laughed.

"I know that it's you weekend off, but have either of you seen Belle or her babysitter?" he asked hurriedly to which they replied negatively.

He ran back upstairs and with a flick of his wand he found Hermione's purse. To say that he was furious didn't even come close. He stomped out the house and made his way to the Grangers. He banged on the door calling out for Belle until Mr Granger answered.

"Harry, what brings you here at this hour?" he asked as Harry pushed past him and called out for Belle.

"What is the meaning of this, Harry?" he asked appalled by Harry's behaviour.

"Where are they?" he demanded as he stopped dead in his tracks and found Zach and Emma sitting in the lounge, wearing worried expressions.

"Harry, what's going on?" Emma asked.

He chuckled darkly, "She took my daughter is what!" he spat and Emma gasped.

"Excuse me, who are you and what are you talking about?" Zach asked standing up besides Emma.

"I'm the father of the child that your girlfriend kidnapped!" he spat as shoved the purse in Zach's' hand causing everyone to gasp.

"Harry I'm sure there is a misunderstanding. Hermione would never do anything like that!" Dan said trying to calm him down to no avail.

"MIS..Misunderstanding? I've asked her time and time again to stay away from my daughter, but she never listened. This is it, I warned her there will be hell to pay" he said pulling out his phone and calling the police walking out of the house.

A few minutes later the entire neighbourhood were outside the Grangers place, surrounded by police cars. Harry had told them his version of things was when he arrived. The Grangers were beyond mortified at how fast things escalated.

Alex and Portia came over immediately after they had heard. Harry was busy filing a missing person's report and Dan was being questioned but couldn't help but lash out when Harry hit below the belt.

"Officer Ms Granger is barren; it's unnatural as to how fast she grew attached to my daughter. After several warnings to stay away from my daughter she did not concede. So she acted thus" he said diplomatically earning grasps from everyone and stunned an unsuspecting Zach, who couldn't believe what he was hearing about Hermione.

He knew that she was close to the girl, but he didn't think she could stoop this low. All the evidence pointed to her being guilty. She didn't show up for their date, nor was she answering their calls.

Dan was physically restrained by the police after he punched Harry in the face. Harry immediately stepped in to stop the police officer.

"Hey! That's enough! He's done nothing wrong" Harry tried but the officers had already cuffed him and started hauling him away.

Meanwhile, Hermione was sitting next to an unconscious Belle, whom the Healer was attending to.

"Hermione, how did this happen?" the healer asked.

"I have no idea, I went over to check up on her before I left and I found her on the floor in this state. I didn't have my wand, so fastest thing I could do was bring her here" she said wiping away the stray tears away.

"Is it that bad Lisa?" Hermione asked and the healer sighed, "Had you not found her, it would have been fatal. Thank the heavens you where there Hermione" she said patting her on the back.

"She should be fine in a few minutes, then you can take her home" she affirmed and checked the sleeping form and went out leaving Hermione alone with the girl.

Hermione sighed in relief recalled the night's events, After she had brought Belle in, the Healers needed the parents consent to have her treated, so she tried tirelessly calling the Potter residence to get a hold of Harry, though someone picked up, she hurriedly gave them a message asking them to come to the hospital and hung up. Unfortunately, no one had showed up.

She did remember, Ginny Potter, Belle's mother, from the gala a month ago that she attended with Zach and to her chagrin; Harry was the guest of honor. Belle was distraught in the bathroom because her father had scolded her, to which Hermione had to calm the little girl down and bring her out of the room, only for Harry to insult her.

 _"For someone who can't have children, I must say you have a horrible habit of trying to befriend others children"_

The words had cut her so deep, but she was accustomed to such comments and insults by now.

She broke out of her musing and left to find Malfoy Manor, to seek out the mother of the dying child.

It was difficult but luckily, there was a social gathering at the Malfoy mansion so she had managed to get in. She looked around and spotted the familiar red hair from where she stood.

"Ginny!" she called out and the beautiful red head turned towards her confused.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, I know you're the mother of Isabelle Potter and she's at St Mungo's" she panicked and Ginny looked disturbed by the news of her daughter at the hospital.

"How?" was all she asked.

"I found her at home convulsing and took her to St Mungo's. Where the Healers need your consent to treat her and I tried to contact Harry, but he's not available. So please come to St Mungo's with me" she pleaded. Then a tall blond man, around her age; if not, older, stood besides Ginny.

"What's going on here?" he asked leering at Hermione and she was put off by his mere presence.

"I have to go to St Mungo's, Belle isn't well" she said summoning the elf to get her purse. "What? Can't Potter sort this out?" he spat and Ginny just glared at him.

"She's my daughter Draco, I can't just leave her because her father doesn't care about her" she said turning to him.

"Well that's his problem, his responsibility, not yours. Let him handle it. I forbid you from going there, have I made myself clear" he hissed threateningly and she could only nod sadly.

At this time, Hermione had seen enough and left without, so much as a goodbye. She hurried back to St Mungo's and waited for fate to intervene. And it did, the Healer on call was Lisa, a good friend of Hermione's, so she agreed to help her considering the circumstances.

BACK AT MALFOY MANOR

"How could you do this to Draco, she's my daughter!" Ginny yelled and he nursed his drink obliviously as she ranted.

"You my dear have no vision" he said handing her a drink, which she sculled in one go. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"This is the perfect opportunity to make Potter suffer" he smirked evilly and she sobered.

"Explain!" she said and he sat down taking her with him.

"There's the interview for Potter tomorrow and from what I hear, he's in for the surprise of his life, when the woman that just saved his daughter's life, will be the reason Potter will lose the one thing he holds dear" he said placing kisses on her neck and Ginny smiled.

"You are so wicked, Mr Malfoy" she moaned and he smirked.

"Your daughter's custody will be reopened and she will belong to us and then Potter will finally be my puppet" he said picking her up and taking her to their bedroom.

She carried a sleeping Belle, out of the fireplace and was surprised to find the place quiet. She placed the child on the sofa and called out for her parents.

"That's strange, it's still early for them to be at the clinic" she whispered then walked over to charge her phone. She quickly switched on her phone and was stunned to see over 50 miscalls and 30 voice messages. She dialled her voicemail and listened and then her heart stopped.

"No" she whispered angrily and slammed her phone down.

She gently picked Belle and rushed out the door. She ran over to the Potter's and knocked and was almost knocked over when Lily cried out and took hold of Belle.

"Oh my precious baby" she cooed as the rest of the family came out to see what had happened. Hermione looked at the joy on the distraught family faces. Harry looked tearfully as her took hold of Belle.

"I got you, daddy's got you" he whispered as the little girl stirred. He looked up murderously at Hermione, then gave Belle back to his mother and stepped forward.

"Take Belle inside" he said gruffly and Lily looked at Hermione with a look that she couldn't read.

"Aunt Hermy" Belle called groggily causing Harry and Hermione to stare at her as Lily took her inside.

"What the hell are you playing at?" he hissed angrily.

"You had to resort to kidnapping my daughter? What kind of a person are you?" he asked and she simply stood there aghast, and then turned to leave.

"Hey!" he grabbed her hand tightly as she whipped out her wand to his throat and he gulped audibly.

"Try me Potter, I dare you!" she spat, yanking her hand out of his grasp.

"If even a hair on my father's head was touched, I assure you there will be hell to pay" she said in a deadly calm voice to which made Harry made think twice about his next move. She didn't say anything as she walked away into her car.

She drove to the police station, where her father was being held. "Hermione, good Lord, where have you been?" her mother and sister asked in unison.

"I'm sorry, my battery died, I was at St Mungo's, Belle was… never mind that, where's dad? Let's sort this mess out and then I'll explain." She said and they silently agreed.

"He's with Luna and Alex, the police have him in a holding cell" she explained and Hermione nodded and walked towards the Sargent in charge.

After tedious explanations, an anonymous call and a mutual agreement, Daniel was released with a warning, much to everyone's relief. Hermione drove her parents and Luna home, while Portia and Alex decided to go home after the long night.

"Hermione, Zach.. He" Dan started and Hermione watched as Emma looked out the window.

"I'll explain it to him" she said and Dan sighed.

"He wants to.. wanted to propose to you" Dan said and Hermione's breath had caught in her throat, I'll sort this mess out dad, don't worry about me" she whispered knowing well that the damage was irreversible.


	8. Chapter 8

My apologies for the delay.. I have to say that this story is a challenge for me, but i'm trying.. enjoy. Please R&R

They reached home and Luna decided to stay over giving comfort to the seemingly fine, Hermione. She knew her friend well, this façade that she wore, was just that, a façade. She knew her better than anything, she was practically her sister and right now she needed all the comfort she could get.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'm really exhausted from the day's events" she said excusing herself. Everyone knew what was going through her mind and decided that they didn't need to push her. Dan also suggested that they all head to bed and rest.

Lily quickly ran a diagnostic spell over the sleeping toddler and was surprised to see that the child was treated with potent draughts.

"Mr and Mrs Potter" a voice called out from behind them and when they turned around, they were surprised to see Heather.

"I'm so sorry; I left Belle alone and went to the shop. I knew she was asleep, so I thought she would be okay. And then when Belle's father was with the police at the Grangers, there was a call from some woman saying she was at St Mungo's and that someone needed to come urgently. I thought it was a prank call, because I've never heard of St Mungos" she said sadly and everyone looked flabbergasted.

"It's okay dear, you can go home" Lily said dismissing the guilt ridden girl.

After she left, Harry climbed into the floo and made his way to St Mungo's.

"Hi my daughter was here a few hours ago, I would like to see the Healer that treated her" he spoke and the receptionist quickly summoned Healer Lisa.

"Ah… if it isn't the illusive Mr Potter! You are one hard person to find" she said ushering him to her office.

"I apologise for not being here when it mattered, but I only just heard about it from my daughter's babysitter. Mind you she's a muggle, so it's difficult to explain that. I have to know, what happened" he said nervously. She went on to explain how Hermione had save Belle's life and the extent she went through to get them to the hospital on time. Harry was ashamed of himself. He thanked the Healer and left.

Her reached home and explained to his family what had happened and James was livid.

"I can't believe this, it's the second time that this girl has saved Belle's life and has gotten nothing but grief! Sort this out Harry! The Grangers have been nothing short of accommodating to your anger. I'm tired of your arrogance and your ego! It's time you grow up. You are not the man we raised! I'm ashamed of what you've become!" he bellowed and Lily laid a comforting hand on his shoulder to calm him down, which seemed to help.

"I've already dropped the charges and arranged their release. I just have one other thing to do to set this right" he mumbled and then turned to leave when his phone buzzed.

"Yes, this is him, yes, fine. Thank you" he said ending the call.

"Who was that?' Grace asked and Harry turned and said it was an interview for the London Businessman of the Year award, which was tomorrow.

The next morning Emma, Dan and Luna sat down for breakfast and their quiet conversation was interrupted when an owl scratched at the kitchen window.

"That's strange, who would be sending owl post to Hermione?" Luna asked and got up to retrieve the letter. She noticed that it was indeed from the wizarding world and it was anonymous. Just then Hermione walked into the kitchen looking a lot better she did when she went to bed.

"What is it Luna?" she asked and she sat down at the table.

"It's owl post for you" she said handing the letter to her and Hermione frowned knowing that she never received post here. She opened the letter and scanned through it frowning deeper.

"Who's it from?" Luna asked softly and Hermione excused herself from the table and ran upstairs.

"What's going on?" Dan asked and Luna shrugged. An hour later, Hermione returned, dressed rather professionally, with a determined look on her face.

"Hermione, sweetheart, where are you going?" Emma asked.

"To straighten this out once and for all" she said walking out the door without realising that today was the turning point in her life.

Harry sat at the café he met Hermione a few months ago and waited for his guest and after a few minutes Zach sat down opposite him.

"What can I do for you Mr Potter?" he asked rather frustrated considering the circumstances.

"I called you here to apologise" Harry started.

"I was wrong to accuse Hermione of kidnapping Belle. What she did was quite the opposite. She saved my daughter's life. I am so sorry if this has caused a rift in your relationship. If there's anything I can do to help make this right, you just name it, and I'll do it!" he said with as much conviction as he could muster up as Zach looked on in disbelief.

"I can't believe this! I ruined the one good thing in my life and it's all because of you, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled slamming his fist on Harry's jaw. Harry didn't react knowing he deserved it, though it did hurt his ego.

"It's not too late, you could always apologise!" he said calmly and Zach scoffed.

"I was going to propose!" and Harry got up.

"Look, ask her, if she agrees, I will pay for your entire wedding, right down to the confetti. I'm just trying to right a wrong" he pleaded before leaving for his interview.

Hermione drove to the press conference that was being held for Harry. The letter that she had was a tip off that Harry was going to further degrade her family, which she was not going to sit idle and watch. She was determined to set the record straight. She pulled into the hotel where the conference was held and went in.

She was stopped by security when Draco stepped up, "its okay, she's with me" he said ushering her in.

"I see you received my owl" he said in his aristocratic tone and she nodded once.

"We have a common enemy in Potter, I hate the fact that he gets away with hurting honest people such as yourself" he said with as much emotion he could muster up.

"I won't let him tarnish my family's reputation, we've had enough of that in the Wizarding world" she said with hurt evident in her voice as Draco smirked internally.

"I have some other business to attend, so if you excuse me" he said excusing himself. She made her way to the audience and took her seat.

Harry sat down for his interview as the camera's started rolling and as the segment went live. The interviewer congratulated him and asked him about his award. Which he explained with ease. Along with a few other questions.

"You live with your parents, am I right?' he asked and Harry agreed.

"Is it difficult being a carrying single father?" he asked.

"I love my daughter and I try I give her the love of both parents so that she doesn't miss out" he said.

"Mr Potter, sources confirm that your daughter was kidnapped last night. How close of a relationship do you have with your daughter?" he asked and Harry was stunned he tried to answer when Hermione stood up making her way to the stage, to say Harry was stunned, would have been an understatement.

"Hermione, please, don't do this here" he pleaded.

Lily and James had waited for Belle to get up and made their way to the Granger's to offer their apologies. As they knocked, Luna invited them in. James apologised on behalf of Harry and explained what had transpired. The Grangers reluctantly accepted their apologies but with Belle being the centre of attention, how could they not bury the hatchet.

"Oh no!" Emma grasped and looked at the telly. Dan was couldn't believe his eyes; Hermione had confronted Harry on national television.

"I'll tell you the truth about Harry Potter, business extraordinaire" she spat as Harry stood up to walk away.

"Oh, no you don't! You will listen to what I have to say" she hissed and then continued "He is lying! Ask him again about last night, where was his daughter, he didn't know. Mind you, this is only the beginning. He has been nothing but callous to his child and downright offensive to me. And what have I done you ask? I saved his daughters life, twice! I tried calling you over and over last night, to no avail. And what was my return, being called a kidnapper! Not even so much as a thank you" she said as the tears pour out without her even noticing.

"He knows nothing about being human!" she cries.

"Hermione, it was a misunderstanding" he tried but she wasn't having it.

"You said I kidnapped Belle because I'm barren, but do you know what she sees in my eyes? The love you don't give her! You don't deserve her Harry! My parents have never been more insulted in their life and I'll never forgive you for that. Yes you will win a hundred more awards and make more money but what's the use if you can't share your daughters love?" she said as she walked out leaving a fuming Harry behind. He quickly walked out but not before seeing the reporter transforming into none other than Rita Skeeter.

Draco and Ginny watched the drama unfold and smiled, "I told you I had a plan, in a few days, your daughter will be in our custody" they smirked toasting a drink.

A week later, As Draco had planned; the case for Belle's custody was re-opened. Draco had coaxed Ginny into playing the distraught mother in order to win child services and more importantly, Hermione. She was now the pawn in his plan to destroy Harry.

For the Potters, the week was pure hell. Harry was on a war path and the Grangers, well, specifically Hermione was his target. Though no one could blame him, Hermione had crossed the line and she was the cause of Belle being ripped away from them and given to into the arms of Draco and Ginny.

 _"Step aside Potter and hand over the girl, she's coming with us" Draco demanded in a domineering way._

 _"Not on your life Malfoy" Harry spat as Ginny pushed her way past Harry only to be pulled back by Harry._

 _"Where do you think you're going?" he hissed dangerously and she yanked her arm from him._

 _"I'm here for my daughter!" she yelled and Harry laughed sardonically._

 _"You want YOUR daughter? The daughter you abandoned at six months old for a life as a socialite? To prance around the on the arm of this?" he leered venomously at Draco._

 _"He's twice the man you'll ever be, has treats me like queen, loved me even though I married you! He said he would wait for me however long it would take for me to realise that you weren't the right one for me! And he was right, I loved him more than I ever did you" she spat and a flash of hurt swept through Harry's face, but only for a millisecond._

 _"You don't know what love is! All you ever cared about was money, fame and everything that went with it! You probably jumped at the opportunity when he offered you what you wanted, the leech that you are. Like a hooker, bought by anyone who could afford you. You've sent my son to some boarding school so that he wouldn't be a burden on your social life and I'll be damned if you think I'll allow you to do the same to MY daughter!" he threatened and Ginny did have the decency to look ashamed._

 _"That's enough Potter, step aside and let us take the girl and avoid the embarrassment of us getting these muggle authorities involved" Draco stepped in getting bored of the tired insults between the two._

 _"We have a the muggle court order to take the child away until the custody hearing, so I suggest you say your permanent goodbyes" he added to piss Harry off, which it did. Neville had to restrain Harry from attacking Malfoy._

 _"Harry, this isn't the way. Beat them at their own game, it's just a few weeks until the hearing, let Belle go" Neville suggested and Harry glared at him._

 _Just at that moment Hermione pulled into her driveway and as she got off and saw the commotion. She attempted to walk away unnoticed but Ginny saw her._

 _"Hermione, Come over here" she called out and Hermione winced. Neville and Harry turned and watched as Hermione reluctantly walked over._

 _"Please could you get Isabelle, this idiot doesn't seem to understand a court interdict and we are trying to be civil about this. We refuse to bring the muggle authorities into this, only because we don't want to subject that on Isabelle._

 _But just then Belle came to the door way with Grace; she saw Hermione and immediately ran to her holding her legs as if her life depended on it. Hermione knelt in front of the trembling child and spoke softly._

 _"What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked and the girl threw her hands around Hermione's neck and sobbed._

 _"Please don't let those them take me away aunt Hermy. I'm scared."_

 _Hermione held on to the child trying to sooth her down, whispering soothing words._

 _Everyone had mixed feelings watching the scene; Ginny had jealousy coursing through her, the hatred for the woman currently holding his daughter, rolled off him in waves._

 _"Do you know who that woman is Belle?" she asked softly and the girl nodded negatively._

 _"Well, Belle, that is your mum" she said softly and the girls eyes widened and glanced at Ginny and almost immediately turned to Harry then focused on Hermione._

 _"She makes my daddy angry and sad, I don't like her" whispered almost inaudibly but Hermione caught it._

 _"Belle, listen to me sweetheart, your daddy doesn't like me very much and I made him sad and angry, does that mean you don't like me either?" she asked trying to make the girl understand._

 _After a few moments, "I can't not like you, you're my Aunt Hermy, my friend" she stammered and_

 _Hermione couldn't hold back the tears. "I know its hard sweetie, but remember she loves you too and you have to give her a chance. And if your daddy says he loves you as much he says he does then he will stop at nothing from doing what's right" she explained the best she could._

 _"But Aunt Hermy" she sniffled loudly, "I don't want leave you. I'm going to miss you the most" she sobbed hard as she hugged Hermione and Hermione was floored._

 _By then Ginny had heard enough, "It's okay Belle, I promise to be your friend" she said in a sickeningly sweet voice that made both Harry and Hermione cringe. Belle shook her head vigorously turning her head into the crook of Hermione's neck, not letting go._

 _Everyone watched the scene broken heartedly; Harry on the other hand ground his teeth and turned away._

 _"Come now Belle, it's time to go" Ginny said visibly annoyed by the scene._

 _"My name is Isabelle Lily Potter. And don't want to go with you!" she said grumpily and held on tighter to Hermione. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to Harry, who was smirking at Belle's adamant behaviour._

 _"Do something before things get ugly" she hissed and Harry scowled. He walked over and knelt down beside Hermione._

 _"Belle, listen to me, you have to go with Ginny" he started and she yelled out no as Hermione picked her up in her arms annoying Harry no end. He sighed and tried a different tactic._

 _"Do you want daddy to get into trouble?" he asked and she nodded negatively._

 _"Well if you don't go with her, she's going to call the police to take me away, and you wouldn't want that would you?" he asked and she shook her head and she finally picked her head up and looked at him._

 _"But I'm going to miss everyone and I don't know anyone there" she said sadly._

 _"You'll be a big girl and do this for me, won't you? I promise it's just for a short while princess, you'll be back home before you know It." he said with as much conviction as he could muster up._

 _"Pinky promise?" she asked sticking out her pinky finger and he smiled and linked it with his._

 _"I Promise" he said and she smiled sadly and then looked at Hermione and asked softly_

 _"Can you please take me to her car?" Hermione didn't know how to respond when she caught the crestfallen look on Harry's face._

 _"But Belle, wouldn't you like your daddy to take you?" she asked carefully and the girl looked at her and whispered in her ear,._

 _"I don't want my daddy to see me cry because he asked me to be big girl and big girls don't cry aunt Hermy" she said looking at her and Hermione nodded once trying not to let the tears to spill over._

 _She carried the girl to the car and settled her in the back seat placed a kiss, lovingly on her cheek._

 _"Be brave sweetheart" she said and the girl nodded and then she closed the door._

 _Ginny and Draco smirked at their victory over Harry, who looked ready to erupt. Lily and James arrived just in time to bid farewell to Belle. Lily was heartbroken as the car pulled away._

 _Hermione turned to leave and Harry went after her not before Neville and Luna could intervene._

 _"This is entirely your fault! He spat and Hermione froze. "My daughter is off to live those monsters and it's entirely your fault! You think that I'm the monster right? I'll show you just big of a monster I'll become! And you, will pay for what you've done to my family" he threatened and then walked away enraged calling his lawyers._

 _"Hermione, I'm sorry. He's not a bad person but under the circumstances" Neville tried as Hermione interrupted._

 _"Ginny may not look the part but I can tell she genuinely cares for Belle. I was told that Belle was brainwashed by Harry to hate Ginny and I don't think that it's fair on Belle that she doesn't know her mother" she said._

 _"But Hermione, you don't know the type of people Ginny and Draco are. The history behind this is alot more complicated than you think" he said and Hermione wasn't having it._

 _"Whatever happens, it should be done for Belle's best interest" she said and walked away._


	9. Chapter 9

Since then Harry and Hermione locked heads at every turn and living as neighbours become unbearable until Hermione had received a call while having a family day the local fair.

"Hermione, it's Ginny. There's something wrong with Isabelle. She has a severe toothache that's kept me up the entire night" she explained and Hermione had already sobered at the sound of Belle being unwell.

"Bring her to the medical centre and I'll apparate right over" she said hurriedly and hung up.

"Mum I have an emergency at the clinic" she said grabbing her purse.

"But I'm sure it can wait" her mother tried to reason.

"It's Belle, she has a toothache and a high fever" she said cutting her mother off.

"I'm going to apparate over and return after I'm done" she explained and her mother reluctantly agreed. Hermione did a once over and disapparated.

Since the medical centre was closed, she apparated into her office and prepped, a short while later Ginny walked in with an elderly lady carrying Belle, closely behind.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice" Ginny said as she sat in the lounge and Hermione immediately took Belle into her arms and carried her into the ER.

"Belle, sweetheart, it's me" Hermione cooed as Belle opened her eye looked around carefully and then opened the other, giving Hermione a toothy grin startling Hermione.

"You mother says that you have a fever and a toothache, open up so I can take a look and as suspected, there was nothing wrong she was about to question Belle when Ginny walked in.

"Do mind hurrying up because I have spa appointment in a few minutes and then Draco and I have to attend this gala in his honor and I'm already running behind schedule" she said dismissing the older woman and looking at Belle, who was writhing in pain and then to Hermione, who was confused.

"I'm still examining her?" Hermione said but sounded more like a question looking at the writhing Belle.

"Ok then" she said pulling out her phone and walking out.

"Isabelle Potter, what's going on?" Hermione whispered and Belle gave her another toothy smile.

"I missed you, so I told her I had a toothache" she said shyly and Hermione was stuck for a response.

"Please don't tell her, I don't like it living with her, she doesn't play with me and Mr Draco is mean looking" she explained cutely and Hermione couldn't help smile at the girl.

"But it's wrong to lie Belle" she scolded as best she could considering the puppy dog face she was looking at.

"Hermione, there's an emergency at Malfoy Manor and I have to go" Ginny burst in before Hermione could reply to the girl, who happened to return to her writhing state.

"I know this is a lot to ask of you but do you think you could keep Isabelle with you, after you've treated her? I'll send the elf to pick her up when we return" she pleaded and Hermione felt her hand been squeezed beside her and when she looked down, Belle looked at her with expectant eyes.

"No problem, I would love to spend time with Belle" she said squeezing the girls hand in return.

"Good and please could you keep her away from THEM" she requested rolling her eyes but Hermione was too busy smiling at the girl to worry.

"And one more thing, for some reason she doesn't like to be called Belle, it upsets her, so please refrain from calling her that, Thanks. Bye Isabelle, be good for Hermione" she said over her shoulder as she walked out.

"You little sneak!" Hermione said tickling the girl to no end causing the girl to laugh and Hermione it was the best sound she had ever heard.

"I give up, I give up" she squealed until Hermione picked her up and hugged her.

"I missed you Hermy" she whispered into Hermione's ear and Hermione just embraced her harder.

"I missed you too, sweetie and I know a few other people missed you even more" she said and the girl nodded.

"I miss my daddy, GranMa and GranPa too but I know she wouldn't take me to see 'em, so I came to see you" she smiled, wiping the tears from Hermione's cheek. Hermione kissed the girls head and carried her out of the chair.

"Why don't we join my family at the fair" she said and Belle's eyes widened as she smile and then nodded furiously.

"Good then, let's get my stuff, lock up and we can apparated over" she said walking out of the ER.

An hour later, Belle and Hermione were having the time of their lives as they went on the different rides, played the games offered until Belle saw someone familiar in the crowd. She pulled her hand out of Hermione's, causing her to look down and find the girl running through the crowds.

"Belle!" she called out frantically as the girl continued running. Hermione broke into a run and stopped dead in her tracks when she Belle standing at the familiar figure.

"Daddy" she called excitedly and tugged on Harry's coat to get his attention. He looked down and almost leapt for joy as he picked her up and spun her around hugging her causing the girl to giggle.

"Belle" he smiled placing a kiss on her head.

"How did you get here?" he asked and looked as she pointed to Hermione, who was stuck in the same position.

"Did you come to the fair too daddy?" she asked innocently and Harry looked down at her.

"Well, I'm here to meet a client, who has children that love the fair" he explained to the girl who frowned then nodded in understanding.

Hermione stood watching the reunion then started getting anxious once she remembered Ginny's request, but she was broken out of her thoughts as Belle called her over.

"How did you?" Harry asked looking at Belle

"She faked a toothache just so she could visit and then Ginny had to leave so she asked if I could keep Belle for the night" she explained and Harry clenched his jaw.

"Will you have fun with us daddy?" she pleaded making both Harry and Hermione freeze.

"I already told you I have a meeting, so I can't" he tried to explain but the girl looked ready to cry.

"Harry!" someone called out from behind them as Harry turned and smiled awkwardly at the trio heading towards them.

"Seamus, Amanda how are you?" he greeted as Belle sadly went to stand besides Hermione.

"It's so good to be back home in London after all these years. I want my daughter to experience everything we grew up with, especially the muggle part" he said pointing to his daughter who was talking in everything with amazed look on her face.

"Well family's always first right. So how are you enjoying your time back so far?" Harry asked and Seamus laughed.

"Couldn't have asked for a better vacation and business trip."

He looked over Harry's shoulder and saw Hermione reassuring Belle, "Why don't we make it a family day?" he suggested and Harry looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked and Amanda smiled and stepped in, "ask your wife and daughter to join us" she said looking at Hermione and Belle.

Harry was taken aback by their request, he was about to correct their assumption but then thought about the account that he would jeopardise. He had a dilemma, play nice with Hermione for a few hours, even though he would probably kill her before the day ended or lose any creditability with Seamus, who would probably end up signing the business deal with Malfoy. He didn't have time to dwell on it because Amanda had already introduced herself to Hermione and Belle and asked them to join them with "her husband" and Belle had already convinced Hermione, who looked ready to blow a gasket.

"Do you mind if I talk to Harry first" she said through grit teeth, leaving Belle to acquaint herself with Abigail, their daughter.

"What do you think you're playing at Potter?" she hissed quietly and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, like being married to you would be a joy" he retorted.

"You're so full of yourself. I don't think being married to the Grinch would be a picnic either!" she scoffed and he scowled.

"Look we can stand here all day and agree that we hate each other, but it won't help the situation. This is a rather lucrative contract and I'd really not want my personal life to jeopardise this. And apart from that I really want to spend some time with Belle, even if that means that you tag along" he said exasperatedly making her frown.

"I hate this! I'll only agree to do this because of Belle and her wanting to spend time with you" she conceded and Harry looked physically relieved.

"Thank you" he said and with a single nod.

"There's just one more thing" she started and he looked at her waiting for to continue.

"Ginny asked me to keep Belle away from you and your family" she said choosing her words carefully and Harry scowled.

"Look Ginny can go fly a kit for all I care, she's my daughter" he ranted and she held her hand up to him and he stopped.

"I understand, and all that ask is that we keep a low profile. The last thing I would want is for Ginny to rip Belle away from anyone" she explained and he seemed to take the hint.

She bent down to explain to Belle the change of plans and the girl was ecstatic and that's how they spent the rest of the day. They did their best not to give away the lie and kept Belle busy to enough not to even call Hermione. They did have an awkward run in with Hermione's parents and after she asked them to go on ahead, she quickly explained to her parents and sister what had transpired. After having a good laugh at her expense they left her to continue her family day with "her husband."

"Thank you both for the spending the day with us, it was amazing experiencing it with you guys" Amanda said hugging Hermione and Harry.

"It's good to have people who have the same family values as us. It means alot Harry" Seamus added.

"You're welcome" they said in unison.

"You know, tomorrow I wanted to go to do abit of muggle shopping before we left on Sunday, so I was thinking about going to Stratford. Why don't you guys join us?" she asked and Hermione was stumped.

"I... I don't know, I mean Belle.. and Harry.. and then I have to" she stuttered looking at Harry, who looked at her with an unreadable expression. She just could not find the right response to the question. Amanda looked at Seamus and frowned and was about to speak when.

"Can we go, pleaseeeeee. At least we can have fun with daddy again" Belle interrupted with her best puppy dog eyes and pout rendering Hermione helpless. She looked between Harry and Belle and then up to a confused Seamus and Amanda.

"You see, Harry spends so much time at work that Belle doesn't see much of him and as you can see, any time with Harry is cherished" she said sparing a glance at Harry, who scowled at her insult.

"Well we can't have that now can we Belle?" Amanda asked Belle who smiled and shook her head.

"So it's settled, Harry you will join us tomorrow, or else Seamus here will reject the contract. Isn't that right love?" she asked turning to Seamus, who was smirking.

"I'm sorry Harry, but the misses is right. Besides I don't want to be alone while they shop" he whispered loudly and with a reluctant nod of agreement, the day was set.

After bidding farewell to Seamus and Amanda, Harry, Belle and Hermione were left alone.

"Can I give you a lift home?" he asked in an even tone.

"It's fine, we'll grab a taxi" she said not looking up at him, which annoyed him to no end.

"I know you can, incase you hadn't noticed, I'm your neighbour and Belle is my daughter, it wouldn't appropriate if my daughter has to use a taxi, when her father is standing right here" he said clearly annoyed and Hermione was about to retort when Belle grabbed their hands and pulled them to the exit.

"Hermy, we're going home with daddy" she said excitedly.

After they had reached home, she was once again at the mercy of Belle, who wanted to visit her family and even though she promised Ginny she wouldn't, she couldn't help it. It was wrong of her to prevent the Potter's from seeing their grandchild, whom they loved dearly. It was difficult getting Belle to her place because the Potter's were reluctant to let her go. She went on to explain to Lily the reason as to why Belle couldn't be seen with them and Lily understood her reasoning and hugged her lovingly for what the gesture.

She tucked Belle into bed later that night and sat down with a book near the fireplace. She stared into the fire, book now forgotten and reflected on the day's events. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed ever since they moved. Belle had become such a huge part of life and she couldn't imagine her life without Belle in it. The beautiful, innocent little girl had so much love to give but she couldn't understand why she didn't like Ginny. No child would ever open dislike anything unless they were hurt in some way, so probed as to why she didn't like her mother and the reply she got was heartbreaking. Ginny and Draco planned to admit her into a boarding school until she was ready to attend Hogwarts.

She turned and looked at the sleeping form and a small smile formed on her face, Belle certainly had her wrapped around her finger. She usually never bends to the requests of people, regardless of who it was, however she realised she could never refuse the little devil, no matter how hard she tries. She sighed deeply knowing that the hearing was in a weeks time and she that she would go but only to support Belle. Because it seemed that neither parent wanted what was best for the child as long as they had her in their custody. She closed her book and left it aside as she made her way to bed.

The next morning, breakfast at the Grangers was a treat. That's if your name was Isabelle Potter, that is. Dan and Emma had arranged a breakfast date with the Potters as a surprise for Belle and boy was she surprised. All attention was on her and she was eating it up. Everyone had a great time, except for Harry, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else and Hermione, who didn't to be anywhere near him. Eventually they had to leave and Belle said her goodbyes and they didn't come without tears and promises but it was Lily's request that would hold the most promise.

"Don't worry sweetheart, everything will be alright. You'll be home very soon and I bet Hermione will be the one to bring you home to us. Isn't that right Hermione?" she asked looking expectantly at her and all she could do was nod in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

My deepest and sincere apologies to you all for the wait. New job, Christmas, the new year. Twas pretty hectic. I have a treat for you guys. Enjoy. Happy 2017. Ratings to change later... Just putting it out there.

Disclaimer: Don't own this, Don't own HP.

Harry walked over to Hermione, who was packing Belle's backpack, "We'll go with your car to the mall and afterwards, I will apparate back" he said, though she wasn't sure, it sounded more of a demand. She was in no mood to pick a fight with Horrid Potter today, because she already knew it was going to be a long day.

Hermione and Amanda had got on spectacularly not to mention Belle and Stephanie. They had walked into a toy store, which Belle so graciously directed them to. They didn't have the heart to stop the girl, who was having the time of her life. She pulled them to every part of the store, loading her trolley with goodies. Hermione had seen a fluffy stuffed unicorn which she picked up to buy for Belle, but stiffened when she heard a mock scoff behind her. She didn't need to guess who it was.

"What?" she asked in an almost threatening voice and he stood next to her picking up a doll.

"Do you think Belle would prefer a stuffed unicorn over a doll?" he asked and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Why does everything have to be a competition with you?" she retorted.

"I think I know my daughter better than you, that's all I'm saying" he smirked and she huffed.

"I wouldn't wager a bet just yet Potter. I don't think you know her at all" she remarked and he scowled, "and to prove it, watch this" she said calling Belle over.

The girl raced over, "What is it Aunt Hermy? She asked in her innocent voice.

"Your dad and I have a dilemma, you see we have chosen to buy you a toy and the thing is we can't decide which you would prefer. You see, we couldn't decide so we decided to make you chose" she explained and the girl by now was bouncing on her heels in excitement.

Harry was the first to reveal his gift and with a confident arrogant smirk that he threw at Hermione, he placed the doll in Belle's hand.

"Wow daddy, this is so pretty. I shall call her Katie" she said excitedly hugging the doll.

Hermione looked crestfallen and Harry gave her a triumphant smile nevertheless, she held the stuffed unicorn in front of Belle, who immediately gasped in awe

"Where did you get it?" she asked and it was Hermione's turn to throw Harry a smirk.

"I saw it and I thought of you" she explained and the girl left the doll and hugged the stuffed toy, which annoyed Harry.

"It's just like the unicorn you told me met in France" she said in awe and Hermione nodded.

"I love it Hermy. Thank you" she said hugging Hermione tightly.

Hermione saw the look on Harry's face and felt a tad bit guilty, just a tad and then removed Belle from her embrace.

"Tell you what, how about we buy both, that way "Katie and" she said looking at the unicorn, "Fluffy" she exclaimed and Hermione smiled.

"Okay, Katie and Fluffy can be the best of friends. What do you say?" she asked and the girl hugged her and ran to Harry and hugged him aswel. Harry was surprised by the turn of events.

"Thank you daddy" she said and Harry smiled and hugged her tighter.

As they walked to the checkout, Harry cleared his throat, "Erm, thank you" he said so softly that Hermione almost missed it.

"I did it for Belle" she said without even looking at him and he scowled, and mutted "insufferable" and walked ahead of her to pay and she stopped with her hand on her hip.

"What?" he asked annoyed to no end. "I'll pay" she said and he rolled his eyes.

"She's my daughter, it isn't right for you to pa.." he said but she cut him off.

"Yes and you keep reminding me, but since she's with me, I will pay" she said walking past him.

He rolled his eyes and stood by and watched as she placed all the items on the counter. After the goods were packed, she handed the Fluffy to Belle and searched for purse. She panicked when she realised that she had forgot her purse.

"Oh no!" she sighed in disbelief which caught the attention of Belle.

"What's the matter Hermy?" she asked.

"I forgot my purse. I need to apparate home quickly" she sighed as a hand moved past her.

Harry had handed the cashier his credit card avoiding Hermione's glare.

"I'll pay you back" she muttered awkwardly and he rolled his eyes at her "Sure."

After the embarrassing encounter at the toy store, the trio walked out with Seamus' trio. Belle was in-between Harry and Hermione, holding their hands and trotting along. Seamus decided that they should call it a day because they needed to pack for their return to the States.

As they walked towards the exit a familiar pair of blue eyes fell on the trio causing the two adults to stop dead in their tracks.

"Hello Hermione" Zach said whilst glaring at Harry who was looking everywhere else. His eyes moved towards Belle who was holding their hands then to Hermione, who looked ready to throw up.

"Am I missing something here?" he frowned as Seamus looked at them in confusion.

"Zach, what are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"Actually I was looking for you" he said.

"Why don't you two talk and we'll meet at the car?" Harry said trying to divert their attention from Zach.

"Yeah, thank you" she said without even looking at him. They said their goodbyes.

"You know Harry, good women like Hermione are hard to come by. You should be proud to have her as your wife. Really understanding" Seamus said as Harry, Hermione and Zach froze.

"Wi ... Wife" Zach whispered looking visibly hurt by the revelation. Harry took his queue and hurriedly ushered them away leaving Hermione to speak to Zach.

"YOU MARRIED HIM?" He spat and she flinched at his tone.

"He didn't waste time moving in after he tried to remove me from the picture" he said.

"It's not what you think" she tried.

"Did you ever like me? Or were you just using me to get to him? Was all what he said true? Did you use Belle to get him?" he asked and those were the last words that left his lips as her hand connected to his cheek.

"How dare you?" she glared and he recoiled.

"Those people are under the impression that Harry and I are married. Not that I owe you an explanation. You showed me your worth the night you disappeared before I had a chance to explain my side. So you have no right!" she ranted and embarrassment fell over his features.

"Hermione, I'm so.." he started to apologise.

"No save it, I don't want to see you or hear anything you have to say. Goodbye" she said walking bristly past him.

"Marry me" he whispered loud enough for her to hear as she stopped dead in her tracks. "Hermione, I made a mistake. Please forgive me and give me the honor of being your husband" he said with poise and she simply shook her head.

"You know, had you asked me before this entire debacle, I would have said consider it, but you did sow doubt into our relationship and it's something that will always linger. I'm sorry Zach, I can't" she said tearfully and he dropped his crestfallen face.

"I get it, I'm sorry. I do love you Hermione" he said and walked away from her and she quickly dried her eyes and made her way to Belle.

She made her way to the car park and ignored the look she got from Harry. "Ready to go sweetie?" she asked the girl as she buckled her in her seat.

"Did you say bye to your dad yet?" she asked forcing a smile to the girl.

"Bye daddy" she said hugging him tightly.

"I'll miss you" she whispered in his ear.

"I'll miss you too and don't worry I'll do everything I can to get you back home to us" he replied.

"You promise?" she asked as they parted and he smiled.

"I promise." He smiled again and closed the door. He looked over at Hermione and gave her a miniscule nod and left.

Hermione had stopped by the clinic to pick a few documents, when Ginny called to have Belle dropped off. The girl was far too uncomfortable going back, which made Hermione uneasy. She promised the girl that she would speak to Ginny about not sending away to boarding school until Hogwarts. It helped to pacify the girl a little.

By Draco's request, or rather command, Ginny was forced to reduce her socialising time to "bond" with Belle in order to coax her into remaining with them rather than Harry. He also spared no expense in buying her the best toys and clothing, in order to keep her happy, but Isabelle Potter was no fool.

As much as the parties and gifts were in abundance, the girl stilled missed home and home with her father and grandparents. She missed Hermione aswel, so much that her first burst of magic was apparating into Hermione's bedroom.

Hermione was reading in front of her fireplace when the girl appeared, scaring the daylights out of her and the girl did nothing but giggle and run into Hermione's arms. The reunion was short lived though, for when Hermione called Ginny to inform her of what had happened, Ginny went ballistic to the point of accusing Hermione of kidnapping Belle. Hermione was appalled by her attitude but it was Draco who had stepped in and made Ginny apologise. After everything was settled, Draco explained to Ginny that Hermione was becoming a key player in his game and that they need to play it safe with her.

The day of the custody hearing had arrived and the Potter's, together with their family friends gathered at the family court and Ginny had convinced Hermione to support them, but Hermione remained aloof saying that she would be there but only for Belle.

On her way there, Hermione's suv had broken down; she pulled over and popped the hood. She frowned at her inability to understand mechanics so she pulled out her phone and called her insurance company. Coincidently Harry had been driving past.

He saw her on her phone and noticed the hood open and then looked at his clock, groaning at himself and he pulled over. Hermione watched him get off and inwardly cringed.

"What happened?" he asked barely looking at her.

"It just went dead" she said. He walked over and noticed something off and hummed.

"What is it?" she asked walking over.

"Let me try something" he said adjusting her battery terminal.

"Could you try starting?" he asked and she climbed in and started the vehicle and it started. He closed the hood and walked over to her.

"It's sorted. Your battery terminal was loose" he said looking at his dirty hands, which she noticed.

"Do you mind if I?" she asked casting a wandless scourigfy, but before she could thank him he jumped into his car and drove off.

"Horrid" she mumbled and hooped in the vehicle and drove off.

"Order in court! The custody hearing of Isabelle Lily Potter is now in session. Honourable Judge Newton presiding" the bailiff read out as the judge took her seat.

"I have received statements from both parties and I must say when it comes to custody battles, we have to proceed cautiously in order to maintain a healthy balance for the child in question. Children at Isabelle's age tend to be affected more by the outcome rather than children of an understanding age" she explained and Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, remembering Hermione's words.

"Both parents are fighting for sole custody and as it stands, the child is currently in the mother's custody after a mishap." She said looking up from the file.

"I will take into account the choice of the child first and foremost and judgement will be passed for the best interest of the child" she explained and then asked the bailiff to bring Belle into the box.

The girl nervously sat down and looked at everyone in the court. "Isabelle I'm Judge Newton. May I call you Belle?" she asked warmly and the girl looked at her through anxious eyes.

"It's okay sweetie, there's no need to afraid. No one can hurt you here" she said as the girl visibly relaxed.

"Good, now. I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want you to be brave girl and answer them without fear, yeah" she said and the girl nodded.

" Belle, did you like your stay with your mom so far?" she asked and the girl thought about it and hesitated before answering.

"It was nice, but no one plays with me. Unlike when I'm home with my daddy. There I have loads of fun, with grandma and grandpa and Crookshanks and Aunt Hermy" she said with a smile and the judge noted a few things.

"Did you ever visit your mother often when you were with your dad?" she asked and the girl shook her head.

"I didn't know who my mom was until the day she came and took me away" she said looking away sadly.

"If you had a choice, whom would you want to live with?" she asked and the girl looked at her with expectantly.

"Anyone?" she asked and the judge smiled and nodded. Hermione watched and was saddened by the predicament the girl was in, choosing between the parents.

"Aunty Hermy" the girl said looking at Hermione, smiling brightly. Everyone in court was stunned into silence. Hermione was beyond stunned.

"Who's Aunty Hermy?" the judge asked breaking the eerie silence and everyone looked at Hermione. Lily and James locked eyes for a few seconds before turning their gaze to Hermione. Harry, Draco and Ginny stared at the child in disbelief.

"I .. I am, your honor" she stood, stammering.

"Please take the stand. Belle, sweetie, you may go to your seat" and the girl hopped of her seat, smiling at Hermione as she past her.

"I'm assuming your full name is not Aunt Hermy?" she asked while making notes.

"No you, honor. I'm Dr Hermione Granger" she introduced herself.

"And what is your relationship with Isabelle Potter?" she asked and Hermione smiled and replied.

"Isabelle Potter is the sweetest child I have ever met. I have no blood relationship with the child, just friendship. I'm her neighbour" she explained.

"I see you're the woman that was accused of kidnapping Ms Potter?" she said making more notes.

"It was a misunderstanding your honor" she said narrowing her eyes at Harry, who turned away in awkwardness.

"Yes I see that the charges were dropped. So it seems that the child has developed a unique bond with you Dr Granger, in my years as a family court judge, never have I seen a child requesting to live with a stranger rather than family" she said.

"All I want is the best for the child your honor. Any decision made here today should be just that" Hermione said making the heartfelt plea.

"Thank you for your time Dr Granger, you may return to your seat. So I will have to re-asses this case based on this new findings. And" she said looking at both parents.. "I will definitely take into consideration the child's request. This case is adjourned. In 30 days I will have my decision. And until such time the child will remain with her mother. This court is adjourned." She said banging her grovel.

To say Harry was angry was an understatement. He called out his lawyer asking him to do everything in is power to get Belle to go home with him. He walked out passing Hermione on the way and stopped.

"This is entirely your fault! How dear you brainwash my child into wanting to live with you? I promise you if I lose Belle, I swear to you I will make your life a living hell!" he hissed and left leaving an equally angry Hermione behind.

"Well isn't this an interesting turn of events. Well it seems we have Belle's custody in our hands. And I didn't have to do any heavy lifting" Draco said smirking as he watched Harry and Hermione's confrontation.

"Yes my love and pretty soon Harry will be in putty in our hands. He will bend to our every whim" Ginny smirked evilly.

That afternoon the Grangers were having dinner and Hermione, still haven't not come to terms by Belle's declaration explained to her parents what had happened.

"My goodness, I can't have heard of a bond as such Hermione" Emma said in amazement and Dan agreed.

"Well mother there are Soul bonds, which exists in the magical world mother" she said aloof.

"Well we are not of that world Hermione and it's extraordinary to witness it. So what are you going to do about it?" Emma asked breaking Hermione out of her reverie.

"What do mean mother?" she asked in confusion.

"Let's not pry Emma" Dan warned.

"Whatever decision Hermione makes, we will stand by her regardless" he said looking at his daughter knowingly.

"That's what I'm afraid off" she whispered to herself and got up and excused herself.

Ginny and Draco wasted no time in trying to persuade Hermione that Belle was better off with them but she knew better. She hadn't confronted them about their plan to send Belle away to boarding school and thought that it would be best to let it be for the moment else she would lose access to Belle. She observed them and noticed how well they camouflaged their sneakiness but she easily saw right through them just maybe Grouchy Potter was right.

Harry was a completely different story. Whenever she had Belle over, she made sure that Belle spent time at the Potter's without Ginny and Draco's consent. The little girl was overjoyed to be back home and the Potter's were grateful for the time they had with her. Lily would confide in Hermione about how Harry would drink himself into a stupor, and then take out his anger and frustration on any and everything. She was truly worried about her son and what the case would eventually do to him. When Lily explained it, she realised that Harry was indeed a devastated father; perhaps if she were in his shoe she would probably do the same thing. Well not as extreme. Though her mind was easily changed when they ran into each other. Bickering and hurling insults and threats at each other, well mostly Harry to Hermione.

It was two weeks before the case and two thirds of the parties involved were on edge. Harry tried everything he could to overturn the court's decision and get Belle back to no avail. He also allowed the lawyer to discredit Hermione in having any influence in the case but the judge was adamant and threatened to hold him contempt. It seemed every turn he made, led to a dead end.

Hermione was at war with herself, so much so that she had to take a leave of absence and take a portkey to Greece for the weekend. She had invited Luna with but Luna had chosen the same weekend to finally introduce Neville to her and boy did she get a shock. She knew him to be none other than Harry's lap dog. Words were exchanged and finally Hermione relented. Neville had explained the history of his friendship with Harry and nothing anyone would say could ever convince him otherwise. Harry was his brother in all but blood.

Hermione spent the weekend pondering over the case and Belle and regardless of the outcome; she made a decision to be there for her every step of the way.

The Potter monarchs had invited the Grangers (Emma and Dan) over for lunch, were they had a heart to heart with them regarding Hermione's influence in the case. Dan was adamant that they let Hermione make her own decision regarding the case however Lily and James explained to them the history behind Harry and Ginny's relationship.

How Ginny had force herself into Harry's life and forced herself on him even though she pined for Malfoy. She had used Harry to get back at Malfoy and eventually they married. 5 years ago she ran back to Malfoy, leaving their son to fend for himself. They explained how Harry went into the auror academy and when had finally made became an auror, had to quit his dream because it wasn't glamorous enough for her.

She demanded he take over the Potter family fortune and that was the beginning of the end. When Harry refused, she threatened to divorce him because he could not provide a good life for his family. James was willing to relinquish everything to Harry just so she would not follow through. And to everyone's surprise he refused saying that he would provide for his family by his own hands and not the Potter fortune. She took off that night and Harry was livid, she did return once Harry started his out his own venture, it wasn't much but he was proud of it, though she didn't see it that way.

Somehow through everything, Isabelle was born. She taunted and ridiculed him and openly declared she was divorcing him and that she would leave Belle in his care because she was too young to understand. She was leaving him for Draco, who would be able to supply her all the wealth and love he had.

"My darling, sweet, caring Harry was never the same. He lost himself that night and we could never find him since" Lily cried as Dan and Emma watched in horror. Emma got up and embraced Lily.

"I can't imagine that he would be. The poor thing has been through so much at such a young age" she said soothing the distraught woman.

"You know the case isn't going to be any easier?" James looked up at Dan, who nodded then looked into his cup deep in thought.

"I know Hermione is partly to blame for what has happened and I know she has a good head on her shoulder. She isn't the brightest witch of her age for nothing you know" he chuckled.

"I do believe she will make the right decision" he finished.

"Thank you for your confidence Dan, we surely appreciate it" James said.

"We could always join our families so that we could ensure Belle comes home to both Harry and Hermione" Emma chuckled as she whispered to herself but that whisper was loud enough to make a deaf man hear it seemed as everyone looked at her as if they had an epiphany.

"No, no N..no. It was a joke" she stammered once she realised what had occurred.

"Off course, why didn't I think of it" James said looking over at Dan, "Yes, that way Harry and Hermione would have a stronger case than Ginny. They have a more stable environment than her" Dan finished.

"NO! Harry and Hermione can barely stand to be in the same room together, what makes you think they will agree to something like this?" Emma asked.

"Isabelle! Their love for Isabelle. They would move heaven and earth for her. I've seen how much Hermione cares for Belle. I know she will consider this. I know why you're reluctant to have her married off, I understand as a woman and a mother. You have my word that no harm will ever come to Hermione as my daughter in law" Lily pleaded with Emma, who looked close to tears.

"She will become Isabelle's mother Emma. I know that it will fill that gap in her heart love" Dan said.

"Also, in the wizarding world, the Potters are an ancient and noble house, so no one in their right mind would dare insult her" James added and Emma looked ready to cave.

"Fine, as long as I'm not the one that has to break it to them" she sighed and everyone grimaced at the thought of explaining to the two of the most stubborn people they knew.

Please read &review. Would love to know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Two down and alot to go. This story is far from done. I apologise if it's dull up until now, that's because I'm building a foundation for the plot. Please bare with to change later... Just putting it out there.

Disclaimer: Don't own this, Don't own HP.

After Hermione's return from her weekend away, she was coerced into going with her parents to meet their old friends, who happened to have a single son her age that would be perfect for her. She rebelled at first saying that she had more pressing matters at the moment but relented when her father suggested that a distraction may be exactly what she needed.

Lily and James had an easier time getting Harry to the Soho hotel, which they decided to meet at. All they had to say was, it might help swing the case in their favour and out of his desperation; he relented.

The Potters had arrived earlier than expected and went about dropping hints to Harry about possibly marrying in order to have a stronger case than Ginny.

"Like my life isn't complicated enough" he spat and walked over to the bar and poured himself a scotch. Lily and James shared a look as the knock on the door came.

Harry looked at James as he went to answer the door and was surprised to see Dan enter followed by Emma and to his dismay Hermione enter. She had a similar reaction and turned to her father.

"Father, what's the meaning of this?" she hissed and Dan looked over at James and ushered her to go in giving her a look that she would explain.

"I'm glad you could make it" James smiled at Dan and Emma.

"Especially you Hermione" he smiled warmly at the confused woman.

"I'm not sure why I'm here though" she mumbled glancing at Harry who had a permanent scowl on his face.

"We'll explain in a while" he said motioning her to take a seat.

"We" Lily started, pointing to the elder couples in the room "have been discussing the case over the week and we are all worried about the fact that Malfoy and that red headed bitch..." Lily said getting worked up by just thinking about Ginny.

"LILY! Love, calm down" James said smirking at how worked up his wife had become.

"Ahem, what Lily was trying to say is that, currently in this room, we have the key to getting Isabelle back permanently" James finished what Lily was trying to get across.

That caught the attention of Harry in a heartbeat. Hermione on the hand waited on bated breath for the solution.

"You see son, the key is right here, in this room" James said and then it was Dan who stepped up.

"Hermione, love, you are the final piece of the puzzle. And with much debate and reasoning, we came up with a solution that would suite everyone" he finished as he sat beside Hermione and taking her hand in his.

"The only way Belle will come out of this unscathed is if you and Harry got married and contested the custody together" he whispered and Hermione gasped so loudly that no one heard Harry choke on his drink.

After a few minutes of silence Harry erupted. "Excuse me, but I honestly thought I heard you say that I should marry her" he muttered darkly looking venomously at Hermione, who looked ready to jump off the balcony.

"Yes, we did sweetheart" Lily confirmed lightly and Harry looked at her disbelievingly.

"How, where, why would you think I would agree to marry this woman, who has caused me to lose Belle in the first place?" he spat and everyone flinched at his tone.

"Harry, right now you are bound to lose this case and you cannot deny it. Besides this is what's best for Belle! She needs a stable family son. A father AND a Mother and there's no one more worthy of that honor than Hermione" Lily explained emotionally.

Harry couldn't even fathom the idea of marrying Hermione, especially after there last fight. He glanced at her and then to his parents and the Grangers "I need to be alone" he scowled and then walked out.

"Hermione sweetheart, just think about it. You have a logical head on your shoulders. Listen to our reasons, you know that we only want what's best for our grandchild and what's best is sitting right in front of us. You know that despite everything you've encountered with Harry, he would never truly hurt Isabelle as much as Draco and Ginny would. Please just think about what's going to happen to her and what's best for her. Please I beg off you" Lily pleaded in earnest and Hermione felt the traitorous tears burn her cheek and landed on her hands.

"I would do anything for Belle, anything! But how can you ask this much of me?" she asked vulnerably and her mother sat beside her pulling her for a hug.

"We would never have asked if weren't necessary Hermione" James said handing her a tissue.

"I need time" she started.

"And that is something we have very little off. If this were to pass in the muggle court as genuine, then the wedding has to be real and a secret until the day of the hearing" James said sadly.

"Think about it Hermione, You and Harry can give her a real home, together you could be a proper family" Emma added. Hermione feeling pressured by everyone, got up and left.

"Well that went better than expected" Dan mumbled.

Harry made his way home and poured himself a drink and then several more afterwards (2 bottles). He couldn't believe that his parents would suggest such a Ludacris idea.

"Marry Hermione, pfft" he growled and then smashed the glass in his hand ignoring the blood oozing out. He looked at the blood on the floor and remembered his previous fight with her and how he had insulted her after she picked up Belle to drop her off at Ginny's.

"Please, I probably did Zach a favour. I mean who in their right mind would marry an insufferable know-it-all, who gets a kick of meddling in the lives of others? I know you can't be a mother so do yourself a favour and stop trying to a mother to my daughter!" he closed his eyes, trying to block out the memory and disapparated.

He landed himself inside a building, it smelt clean, sort of like a clinic. He glanced around and found it void. He tried to get up but the loss of the blood and the alcohol finally took its toll on him as he slumped to floor knocking his head on the floor, rendering him unconscious.

Hermione heard the distinct sound of the apparation "pop", she carefully pulled out her wand and cautiously walked to the door when she heard a something fall with a "thud".

"Who's there?" she called out but received no reply. When she opened her office door, she was greeted with a grizzly sight.

Slumped on the floor was a bloodied Harry Potter.

She gasped when she saw the blood oozing out his wrist, her initial assumption was that he attempted to slit himself and she ran towards him. Taking his head in hands she tried to get him to wake up.

His eyes opened a bit but then he slipped out of consciousness. She kept her cool and took his hand carefully; to her relief was just a cut on his palm. As she inspected it closely, there was a shard of glass still embedded in his wound. She carefully levitated him into her examination room and cast several charms on him. She didn't have any blood replenishment potions or essence of dittany so she resorted to the good old fashion Muggle way to take care of his wound.

She stitched his hand after removing the glass shard and then bandaged it. She quickly apparated home and was surprised that was empty, she grabbed her replenishment and a hangover potion then returned to the clinic.

She looked at the man before her, "How could I marry him, apart from Belle, there's nothing more than loathing and disdain between us. Why is he even here" she thought to herself.

"Regardless, I am a professional, this is what I am, I help people who can't help themselves" she straightened up and pointed her want at him.

"Rennervate" she spoke and a light flashed out of her wand towards Harry and then he came too.

"What the.." he said looking disorientated then he automatically found Hermione who was looking at the vials in her hand. He tried to get off the bed when he felt a stabbing pain in his hand. He noticed that it was bandaged.

"What am I doing here?" he asked clearly angry.

"I'm pretty sure you have the answer to that question" she replied curtly handing him the vials. "Blood replenishment and hang over potions" she stated and turned and walked away before he could speak.

He took the potions and after he felt better he walked into her office and found her scribbling notes at her desk.

"What are you doing here Harry?" she asked tonelessly without looking up at him.

"I don't know. I remember having a drink" he started and she snorted "more like a barrel" she mumbled.

"Then I thought of everything that happened so I apparated and then I woke up here" her said in a frown.

"I found you lying in a heap on my floor covered in blood. I noticed that you had a wound, I didn't have any essence of dittany so I stitched you up" she said monotonously he frowned at the knowledge.

"I couldn't leave you lying there in that state, so I did the right thing rather than doing what was easy. I did take an oath to help those who couldn't help themselves afterall" she finished as she got up and filed her paperwork.

"I know you called the Judge Newton to discredit me" she said trying to keep her temper in check. "Why would you even do something like that? After everything I've done for your family, for Belle!" she said as her voice began to rise.

"Look, I don't know what to do" Harry sighed, "on one hand I have Ginny and Malfoy, who are always up to no good. That includes destroying my children's lives. And there's Belle. My sweet innocent Belle, whom has somehow formed this bond with you" he turned away.

"This marriage will not work. I honestly can't stand you and I know the feelings mutual" he growled and she nodded in agreement.

"But I've tried everything to get Belle away from Ginny but nothing seems to work. You and I both know that they are not what's best for Belle. So what do you suggest we do?" he asked turning towards her.

She sighed deeply, "I don't like the idea of being married to you either, but this beyond us. Yes I know what Ginny and Draco don't have Belle's best interests at heart and I know Belle loathes living with them and she loves her home with her father and grandparents, well throw me into the mix and it does seem like a better standing in court, provided we can pull this off" she said as her mind drifted to Belle.

"What are you saying?" he asked tentatively.

She took a deep breath, "I'm saying that I want what's best for Belle and unfortunately for me, for us, that we have marry in order for that to happen" she grimaced as the words left a foul taste in her mouth.

"You actually agree that we should get married just for Belle?" he asked. "Only for Belle!" she snapped and he scowled, "I didn't mean it any other way" he spat.

"So it's settled, we are getting married just for Belle's custody. You have no right in my life and I yours. Are we clear?" she asked and he agreed.

"I'll get my lawyer to draw up the pre-nupt, since our marriage will only be valid in the Muggle world" he said and he gave her a curt nod before disapparating.

"Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?" she moaned and banged her head against the wall.

Please Like follow Read review, which ever. I'd love to hear from you. (^ ^,)


	12. Chapter 12

Two down and alot to go. This story is far from done. I apologise if it's dull up until now, that's because I'm building a foundation for the plot. Please bare with to change later... Just putting it out there.

Disclaimer: Don't own this, Don't own HP.

Once the families heard the news of the agreement between the two, planning was in full swing. They thought it best to keep Belle in the dark until the day of the wedding just so Ginny and Draco would not find out.

But Ginny did find out that Hermione was engaged, just not to whom. She and Draco had bought her a diamond bracelet as an engagement gift, to which she politely refused to accept such an expensive gift saying that it was unnecessary.

Draco, ever the sly snake, told her that it was nothing compared to her helping them with gaining custody of Belle, which almost made her blow a gasket, but refrained from commenting.

She still, however refused the gift. They also enquired about her fiancé which she uncomfortably lied about it being a Muggle that she knew from when she was younger. Draco almost saw through the lie but it seemed Ginny bought it, much to her relief. They also offered to pay for the wedding and she almost laughed at the idea. Eventually she brushed them off.

Her family were extremely excited that she was getting married and becoming a mother at the same time. Her parents only wanted what was best for her, and to them Belle was the best thing to happen to her.

She had as little to do with the wedding as Harry, since most of the arrangements were made by their families. The only thing that was charged to the bride and groom, were their attire for the day. Harry insisted on paying for the dress since they were only marrying because of Belle (again) but she refused since she was also become the girl's mother. Eventually they compromised that they pay for their own.

"I've made an appointment with this boutique owner for today. She said she had something special especially for you, said something about a friend from Beauxbatons sending it over for your special day" Luna explained as the ladies party made their way to the Wizarding boutique and Hermione nodded.

They entered the shop and were immediately blown away, "Oh wow. I never thought I'd be one of those people shopping in here for anything" Hermione whispered and Portia chuckled.

As they got closer Hermione froze as she saw Ginny. She signalled for Luna to get Grace and Lily out of sight.

"Hermione, is that you?" Ginny asked oblivious to the mocking stares she received behind her.

"Ginny, hi, nice to see you" she said trying to hid her amusement.

"What on earth are you doing here?" she asked her tone slightly insulting.

"Actually I'm here to pick out a wedding dress" she said looking at her feet.

"Here, are you sure. I mean this boutique is rather pricey. Did you try madam Maulkins? She usually caters for weddings and stuff" she said in a presumptuous tone and Hermione was seething, "Who the hell does she think she is?" she thought but gasped when she saw Belle.

"Belle" she smiled as the girl ran into her waiting arms, much to Ginny's annoyance.

"Aunty Hermy, what are you doing here?" she asked innocently and Hermione smiled and told her she was there to pick up a really special dress.

"Really?" she asked in amazement.

"Yes Isabelle, Hermione's getting married you this weekend you see" Ginny explained to the girl who's smile disappeared from her face.

"Miss Weasley the designer will see you now" the saleswoman interrupted and Ginny excused herself with a smug smile on her face.

"Hermy, are you really getting married?" she asked sadly and Hermione couldn't help the tears welling in her eyes.

"Yes sweet heart, but it doesn't change anything" she said giving her a watery smile.

"Yes it will, what if my new uncle doesn't like me and he doesn't let me play with you" she sobbed and Hermione embraced the distraught girl.

"That will never happen, I promise" she said pulling apart from the girl and smiling.

"I promised you I would never leave you and I don't know about you young lady but I keep my promises. Besides you will love your "new uncle"" she said touching the tip of her nose and then giving her a watery chuckle.

"Can I come to your wedding" she asked after wiping away her tears and Hermione gave her a bright smile.

"Well I can't get married with my special girl" she said emphatically.

"Really and why would my daughter be so important at your wedding" she stiffened when she heard Ginny standing behind her.

She gulped and turned, "Well, I was actually meaning to ask you if Belle could be my flower girl. I'm getting married the traditional Muggle way and Belle is a big part of my life and I want to share the day with her" she said honestly and Ginny relented.

"Off course, that wouldn't be a problem. In fact Draco and I were looking forward to having the weekend too ourselves and again you just became a life saver" she said as she pulled out her phone and dialled a number.

"Thank you Ginny, it means so much. Do you mind if I kept her with me for the day so I can pick out her outfit aswel?" she asked as the little girl beamed.

"Sure, I don't see why not. I have a spa appointment then I have some other errands I need to run" she said putting her phone away.

"In fact, why don't you bring her home tomorrow, I know the little thing missed you" she said and then after bidding farewell to them she left.

"Honestly, the hide of that woman!" Lily said as they came out of their hiding places.

"Grandma" Belle yelled and ran into Lily. The women had got down to business after reacquainting with Belle.

Hermione's dress was easy enough to find as she fell in love with the winter collection her classmate from France had designed. Once she tried it on everyone knew it was the one. There was not a dry eye in the room apart from Belle who asked tem why they were crying when Hermy looked like a princess. The dress was a modified sweetheart neckline, box plated ball gown style. The bodice was covered in intricate beading of Swarovski starting from the bodice of the gown. That topped off with long white gloves and a veil with a tiara. Simply stunning in Emma and Lily's words.

When they reached home Belle sat with Hermione and her friends who had come over for the wedding all the way from France. They were badgering her about her elusive fiancé and how they wanted to meet him.

She simply smiled awkwardly and said that they would meet him eventually.

Luna was standing on the balcony when she spotted the raven haired man, "look there he is" she whispered and the girls ran up to see. Portia sat beside Hermione tapping her thigh softly and smiled.

"OMG Hermione, he is gorgeous and looks so strong. Wherever did you find him?" they asked as they snickered.

"I found him lying around and took pity on him" she mumbled and Portia laughed.

"Mia, Harry is very handsome you cannot deny that. He has this roguish, bad boy thing going on there and it's rather appealing" she smirked and Hermione was having a hard time picking up her jaw.

"Excuse you, but you are married missy! Besides I've been too busy fighting with him to notice anything" she scolded her sister and then chuckled.

"Well a girl can look. Can't she?" she laughed.

No one noticed the sad look on Belle's face as she turned to leave. When she heard that Hermione's fiancé was outside, she knew she had to see him. She snuck outside and saw him on the phone near the tree. She couldn't really make out who it was but it didn't stop her. She walked up to the man

"He..hello uncle. My my name is Isabelle Potter" she stammered as Harry just ended his call to hear her. He didn't want to reveal himself so he just stood there and cleared his throat and nodded.

"Please don't marry my Hermy" she said dejectedly and Harry froze, "why would she not want me to marry her?" he thought to himself.

"She is my best friend and if you get married to her, you will take her away. And if you take her away, what will happen to me?" her voice cracking which became unbearable for Harry to hear.

"Everyone I love leaves me, and if you marry her, I'm going to be here all alone. You can marry any girl but please give me back my Hermy" she sobbed hard. Harry couldn't stand to hear her so hurt so he turned around and crouched in front of her.

He gently lifted her chin to face him and he was heart sore when he saw her tears. "Daddy?" she said as he smiled and wiped away her tears then nodded.

"I thought you were the uncle marrying Hermy" she said as she looked around for the man.

He sniffled, "your Hermy will be closer to you than you know" he said and she looked at him.

He stared into those sad innocent eyes, "I am the one she's getting married too" he whispered and she gasped loudly then broke out into the biggest smile he had ever seen. She was beaming and began jumping up and then hugged her father tightly giving him a wet sloppy kiss on his cheek. He couldn't help but laugh at her excitement.

"I love you daddy, you're the best daddy in the world" she said holding onto him. Harry placed her on his lap as she spoke.

"You know daddy, Hermy wanted me to be her flower girl" she said and he smiled.

"Yes well she said she wouldn't marry me if you weren't" he said trying to keep the smile off his face, failing miserably.

"And then Ginny sent me here because Hermy asked her to and she said I can go back there tomorrow because she was busy" she said in her sweet innocent voice and Harry had to bite his cheek from retorting.

"You are my daddy, the best daddy in the world. My only daddy" she smiled and kissed him again.

"Yes and you are my sweet little princess and no one will ever take you away from me. You got that?" he asked kissing her nose and she nodded.

"Mr Draco said he was going to be me new daddy. He said he like to take everything you love away from you, but Ginny told him we are not things and then he said he will buy us lots of things. I don't like them daddy, he's mean" she said and Harry felt rage bubbling within him.

"Princess, why don't go you back inside and have some fun with Hermy? I promise to come have breakfast with you tomorrow. What do you say?" he asked and she beamed then gave him another tight hug and kiss, then ran inside.

Belle reached Hermione's bedroom and stood at the doorway and stared at Hermione. Luna tapped Hermione and signalled to the door. She turned and was surprised to find Belle standing there teary eyed.

She frowned then slowly moved towards the door, "Belle, sweetheart, what's the matter?" she asked, her voice etched in concern. The girl launched herself into Hermione and held onto to her tightly and she cried.

"Belle, what's wrong?" she asked again but struggling to keep her emotions in check. She mumbled something into Hermione's shoulder, so gently pulled the girl away. She looked Hermione in the eye and called her "mum."

Everyone in the room gasped and stood in awe as Hermione nodded and embraced her lovingly.

"You're my mummy" she chuckled and then gave Hermione a wet kiss. "My mum! I love you mum" she said hugging Hermione, who broke down into an emotional mess. "I love you too my baby girl"

Please Like follow Read review, which ever. I'd love to hear from you. (^ ^,)

To the reader that has pointed out that this is similar to an Indian series called Y.H.M, good call. Cause it is, just a HP twist. Hopefully I could do it justice though. I'd be happy to receive ideas aswel.


	13. Chapter 13

Two down and alot to go. This story is far from done. I apologise if it's dull up until now, that's because I'm building a foundation for the plot. Please bare with to change later... Just putting it out there.

Disclaimer: Don't own this, Don't own HP.

The next morning Belle was treated to a huge poolside breakfast. All of Hermione's friends fell in love with the girl. Harry joined them and Belle made him sit next to her so that she was seated in-between her parents. They seemed like a picture perfect family and it showed on her face. Hermione served her breakfast and Harry assisted with cutting her pancakes.

"Mum, can I please have more pancakes?" she asked with her stuffed mouth. Harry who was sipping on orange juice had choked when he heard Belle addressing Hermione.

"Don't drink too much daddy" she said innocently as she held out her plate to Hermione who added two more.

"Belle, sweet heart, remember, you can't tell anyone about your dad and I getting married. It's our secret" Hermione whispered and Belle nodded.

"Yes princess, if Ginny or Draco found out, they would take you away from us. You wouldn't want that now would you?" Harry asked and she shook her head.

"Good girl, now eat up so we can leave" Hermione said going back to her breakfast.

"So soon?" Harry asked looking at Hermione. "Yes, Ginny texted saying that she wanted Belle over because they had a surprise. Something about talking to AJ, but I didn't understand" she said reading the paper as Harry paled, as if he'd seen a ghost then excused himself.

The week of the wedding had arrived and much to her chagrin, her father and James had gone all out for the venue. If wasn't awkward enough that she had to stand in front of her family and friends and exchange vows with Horrid Potter, she had to do at St Paul's Cathedral.

Her father and James had pulled a few strings and managed to secure the venue. The reception was to be held at Club Quarters hotel, St Pauls. Her parents had no issue what so ever spending lavishly for this day, but who was she to dampen their spirits. They were excited that she was getting married and starting her own family. The thought of being a mother to Belle easily outweighed everything else.

They managed to keep Ginny and Draco in the dark about the wedding but had a few close calls. Hermione and Harry had the task of choosing a cake and almost ran into Ginny at the mall. Harry handed his credit card to Hermione to pay for the cake, which Ginny saw. Her initial reaction was Harry was bribing her in order to swing the case in his favour. Hermione eventually had to cave and admit to it and Ginny smiled in triumph as she ended purchasing the cake using her card. When she informed Harry, he just scoffed as if it were and excuse not letting him pay.

The day before the wedding Belle had broken her piggy bank and asked the nanny elf to take her shopping for Hermione's wedding gift. She walked into a store and picked up a trophy that said world's greatest mum and purchased it for her. She made her way to the counter not realising she was being watched. Then Belle had insisted on giving the gift to Hermione before returning to the Malfoy's.

Hermione was moved by the gesture and didn't want the child to leave but the nanny elf was cranky. She relented and then said their goodbyes. When Belle returned, Ginny was waiting for her special gift. Belle just walked past her and into her bedroom. When Ginny asked her Belle refused to admit to buying a gift so Ginny let her be.

When Ginny dropped Belle at Hermione's for the dress rehearsal she had found the trophy set on her drawer. Ginny was livid and she immediately called Draco to inform him.

"I told you we couldn't trust that filthy mudblood! Well don't worry, plan B will work. So here's what you do" he said and she did exactly what he said.

Ginny confronted Hermione and to her surprise Lily Potter was at her side.

"Shove off you gold digging tramp. Harry is marrying Hermione and Belle will be home with them. You think you can just waltz in here and demand she stop the wedding, well tough luck. Hermione will be a better mother to Isabelle than you ever will. It must hurt you, that Belle chose Hermione over you! Well that's what you get for abandoning your child for fame and fortune. How's that going for you anyway? Still Draco Malfoy's mistress? Even after all this time, you still couldn't get him to commit?" Lily finished knowing that she had hit her were it hurt most and that she would a lot of time for those wounds to heal.

"Get out. You're not welcome here" she finished and pulled a stunned Hermione away from her towards the house. Ginny's face was as red as her hair, "this isn't over!" she mumbled and left in a fury.

Draco sneered as she explained the events. "Tomorrow, you before the wedding you will get Potter where it hurts the most, you will introduce her to AJ" he smirked evilly. "There's no way she would marry him after knowing that Potter is a child abuser!" he smirked and left Ginny to her thoughts.

Hermione was a nervous wreck; Luna had to calm her down several times. There were times when she almost resorted to petrifying her. But all Luna had to remind her was of Belle and then she calmed. St Paul's hosted many of their family and friends. Not filled to capacity though, thank goodness.

Hermione and her bridesmaids had reached the chapel before the rest of the wedding party did. Portia and Belle helped her with her makeup and Luna with her hair. Hermione was actually looking forward to becoming Belle's mother; the girl was more than ecstatic about finally having Hermione come live with her.

"Mom, when I grow up I want to be dressed just like you" she declared proudly as the women stared at her in adoration and after a few bonding minutes, Portia had to redo Hermione's make-up. They were about to help Hermione into her dress when a knock on the door brought them out of bubble. Portia go up to open the door and was surprised when Ginny forced her way inside.

"Hermione, I'm not going to allow you to make the biggest mistake of your life!" she said adamantly as Hermione signalled Portia and Luna to leave them alone.

"What do you mean Ginny?" she asked when they were alone.

"Marrying that child beater, that's what!" she said teary eyed, which threw Hermione off.

"Child beater?" she asked softly.

"Yes! Our son; Aiden James Potter. Each time Harry and I had an argument, he would take his anger and frustration on AJ. My poor boy was terrified of Harry, to the point that when I had left Harry, I took him with. Merlin knows what would have happened if I had left him with those horrid people. AJ couldn't stand to be around the Potters so Draco and I sent him away to a muggle boarding school until he's old enough to attend Dumstrung" she explained putting every ounce of emotion into her plead, which seemed to have worked because Hermione's legs gave out and she had unceremoniously dropped onto a nearby chair.

And then Ginny went in for the kill, "Hermione, Isabelle belongs with me, her mother. I know I made a mistake by leaving her with them but I want to make things right. Who knows what Harry could do to her in the future or you for the matter" She added the last part for extra effect.

Hermione looked ready to crumble so Ginny nailed the final nail "Look Hermione, I understand you want what's best for Isabelle but marrying Harry to protect her isn't the way. She needs to be with us because we can protect her. Do make the biggest mistake of your life by marrying him. It's all a big lie" she said with a smug look as Hermione cried.

Hermione got up and brushed past her and went to find Lily as Ginny smirked. "That was easy enough. Let's see you get out of that Potter" she smiled then followed her out.

Lily and James were talking with Harry and Grace when they noticed Hermione heading towards them with Ginny following closely behind them. "This can't be good" Grace whispered to Lily.

"Hermione, dear, its bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding" Lily started with a smile ignoring Ginny.

"There will be no wedding" she said adamantly and everyone was stunned and Ginny smirked.

"When were you going to tell us about your son, AJ? That you abused the boy?" she asked murderously. "You dare to give me grief about my behaviour but yet you're nothing but a vile human being. How dare you think that I would marry you after hearing about this? Thank Merlin Ginny told me all about it before I had made the biggest mistake of both Belle and my life!" she finished.

"Hermione, I" Lily started but Hermione cut her off.

"What kind of people are you? To keep something of this magnitude a secret. I'm sorry Lily, nothing you can say is going to change my opinion on this." she sighed and glared at Harry and then disapparated leaving everyone stunned.

"I'm sorry Harry, but the truth always prevails" Ginny smirked and then left with her head held high after a job well done.

"The nerve of that little.." Lily growled.

"That's enough mother, It's over. I'll find another way to get Belle back" Harry sighed as sat down on the bench.

"How can Hermione believe anything she said? She didn't even listen to your side of the story" Lily frowned.

"What would you have done if you were in her shoes mother?" Grace asked and Lily sighed and sat down beside Harry.

"I'm sorry about everything. But things will get better, I promise" she said and Harry gave her a small smile.

Please Like follow Read review, which ever. I'd love to hear from you. (^ ^,)


	14. Chapter 14

hi all, Thanks for R&R and F&F, much appreciated. Now that the foundation has been established we get to fun bits.. So this is for all yoh lovely people.

I don't own Harry Potter and or anything affiliated with Warner Bros. NEITHER do I own YHM.

"So am I" they heard and everyone turned around was surprised find Hermione looking sheepishly at them.

"Hermione, look Harry did no such thing to AJ, you have to believe us. This is just a lie that they planted into everyone's head. Harry would never do anything like that" James and Grace said as Hermione nodded.

"I owe you all an apology for my behaviour just now. I didn't know what else to do when Ginny confronted me. I knew she was up to something but I let her think she was winning, which is why I acted thus. I wanted to get rid of her and unfortunately this was the only way" she explained.

"What are you saying?" Harry spoke as he got up from the bench.

"That I let her believe that this wedding was called off and that she won" she smiled and everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"You young lady are too smart for your own good. You had me worried there for a moment" Lily said smiling as she hugged her.

"And I am sorry" she replied.

"I know that Ginny and Draco are up to no good. I mean after what Belle told me, how can I find anything but truth in her innocence? Though I'm still not sure about AJ, I'm sure you have a reasonable explanation but it's a discussion that we shall leave for another time." she smiled and Lily hugged her tighter.

"Let's get this show on the road shall we?" James laughed as everyone made their way out into the chapel, all but Harry and Hermione.

"Thank you" He mumbled and then walked out.

The wedding was truly magical to everyone, everyone except Harry and Hermione that is. The moment she set foot down the aisle they couldn't bask except stare awkwardly at each other. Belle was adorable as the flower girl and Jayden as the ring boy. Hermione couldn't be prouder.

Harry's heart warmed at the sight of Belle in her dress and throwing rose petals down the aisle with the biggest smile he had ever seen on her.

When he had seen Hermione coming down the aisle he couldn't fathom as to how his life had to come to this. Trapped into marrying socialite wannabe and now a second loveless marriage, with a woman who actually looked pretty but in an ordinary way and with a mutual dislike for each other. He looked up at the ceiling and wondered if someone up there took pleasure in watching his misery. How was he ever going to manage this? She did look beautiful in the wedding dress he thought to himself when Dan handed her over, maybe it wouldn't be that bad he thought to himself. After all this was for the greater good. Great now he was becoming Dumbledore.

Hermione also had similar thoughts, though hers were more along the lines of runaway now, before it's too late. But when she saw Belle so happy she didn't have the heart to do so. She knew that the sacrifice was worth it if she could see the girl smile like that all the time. When she saw Harry at the altar she realised that her friends were right. He was really handsome and perhaps it would show if he didn't scowl as much she mused.

Once the priest had completed the ceremony everyone was in tears. When they exchanged the rings, Hermione was amazed at that ring that he had chosen. It was a simple yet elegant ring. It had a diamond and on either side it had an emerald and a ruby embedded into it. She guessed that the Potter's must have put a lot of thought into designing the ring. When he had slipped it on there was a jolt of electricity flowed through his body when his hand touched her.

Harry was impressed, which was a rare occurrence when Hermione placed the ring on his finger. It was a modern wedding band that was platinum and lined with gold. It was rather classy the thought. Hermione felt the same jolt pass through her as she placed the ring on his finger.

When the priest declared they were husband and wife, both Harry and Hermione froze when he declared you may now kiss the bride. Harry gently pulled Hermione close and delicately brushed his lips against hers. There it was again the jolt that passed through them. They broke apart, stunned and then just stared at each other as the crowd cheered behind them.

The reception found them surrounded by family and friends with speeches, tears and the works. Harry very indiscreetly excused himself whilst Hermione's friends from France tried to engage him in conversation when two of his employees arrived with documents that needed his authorisation.

"Here take this and make sure they are processed immediately" he said handing the documents to one of them and walked back towards the reception.

"Come on let's go Dave, we can't hang around here he will fire us!" Brad said panicked as Dave walked towards the festivity.

"Hang on man, I just want to see the crazy bird that married this berk" he whispered over his shoulder only to bump into the berk that he had just insulted.

"What are you still doing here?" he growled at Dave, who seemed to have been turned to stone.

"Er you took my pen, sir" Brad stammered and Harry cocked an eyebrow and looked at his pocket.

"It seems I have. Here, take this and get going" he said handing the pen over to Brad who pulled Dave away from Harry.

"That was a close call" Brad sighed as they rushed out the door.

At the end of the night, Luna and Neville had a surprise of their own for the newlyweds. "Ok Mr and Mrs Potter" Luna smirked at Hermione's scowl "we had booked you for the night at the Ritz" she finished and Harry looked as if he had an aneurism so Neville intervened, "this is just keep up appearances "he said and when Harry was about to protest Luna spoke.

"Remember guys, the sudden wedding is suspicious enough, let's not complicate things further. It's just one night, just try not to kill each other" she spoke in a soft non patronizing way but with a mischievous smirk. "Fine" they agreed in unison.

"Good, because you are leaving right away" Luna smiled and Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Can we forego the bouquet and garter toss?" Hermione asked nervously glancing at Harry who gulped and looked at everything else besides her.

"Poppycock!" Luna said looking affronted.

"I'll be damned if I'm not the one catching the bouquet tonight" she smiled slyly at Neville, who turned beet red.

"But" Hermione started buts she was cut off by Portia who walked in.

"Come on you two, time to toss the bouquet and get you two out of here" she smiled at Hermione's expression which looked as if she just lost her puppy.

Hermione's bouquet throw went off with without a hitch and not surprisingly Luna caught it. Hermione did laugh at the blondes antics. When Harry stepped up to remove her garter, he looked ready to run across the room. They just stared at each other with blank expressions neither knowing what the other was thinking.

"Get on with it mate, we ain't getting any younger here" someone yelled and broke them out of their reverie. Harry cleared his throat and slowly got down on one knee as she awkwardly placed her leg on his. He nervously lifted her dress a bit to allow his hands access to her leg. Hermione smiled well more like grimaced the moment he lifted her dress and almost squealed when his cold hands slid a little higher than her thigh. Harry cleared his throat and slid his hands lower and located the garter then quickly unclipped and removed it. He sighed as he threw it over his shoulder and right into Neville's hands earning a seductive smirk from Luna.

After they concluded their greetings they were whisked off to the Ritz. Neville and Luna had arranged with the hotel manager to have penthouse suite since Harry always the best and this wouldn't be an exception.

When they had entered the suite Hermione gasped. The room was adorned in red and white roses and orchids, candles lit up the room with soft music playing in the background. Hermione walked in further and rolled her eyes at the strawberries and champagne, "so cliché" she thought rolling her eyes. Though it was rather romantic she mused and made her way to the bedroom. She grunted when she realised that there was just one bed. She angrily picked up her clothes and decided to have a hot shower.

Harry walked in after Hermione stepped into the shower and was taking in the room and was rather annoyed that Neville would dare to make such arrangements. He saw the bed and felt a throbbing headache coming on.

He picked up the phone, "hi, this is Harry Potter, I need something from the chemist, it's rather urgent. I can't really remember the name but it's in a small white box. It's pretty common" he sighed as he tried to remember the name of the painkillers that he wanted.

"Don't worry Mr Potter. I know what you're talking about, I'll have one of our concierges pick them up for you" the man said.

Once Hermione had come out of the shower, she watched Harry stare into his laptop while rubbing his forehead; "the bathroom is available if you need it" she whispered and moved to the lounge. Harry nodded and grabbed his clothes and stepped into the bathroom.

She plopped on the luxurious couch and almost sank into it closing her eyes and moaning as the softness enveloped her when she heard a knock on the door. Almost groaning from the loss of warmth from the couch she got up and made her way to the door. She groaned as she realised she didn't have her wand on her, which wasn't unusual since she rarely used it. She used the peep hole to see who was on the other side and was surprised to see that it was room service.

She opened the door and the porter smiled awkwardly at her and she ushered him inside. "Courtesy of the hotel manager, Mrs Potter" he bowed and left the room hurriedly and she frowned as he rushed past her.

"That was strange" she mumbled. She realised that she was still hungry from the reception because she hardly ate. She then walked over to the trolley and lifted the covers, "lobster thermidor, wow" she whispered, she didn't want to be rude and start on dinner without Harry, even though he wasn't good company so she decided to wait for him and closed the cover and then something caught her eye. She gently picked up the white box and was horrified and threw the box on the floor.

"How dare he presume that I would.. That he and I would" she seethed as she looked at the box of condoms on the floor. Poor Harry didn't know the wrath he was about to endure when he walked out the bathroom and saw the trolley.

"Did the concierge bring me what I asked for?" he unknowingly asked as he walked into the lounge and sat down rubbing his forehead.

Hermione threw the box at his head, "what the, what the hell was that for?" he asked as the box fell to the floor and his eyes popped out when he saw the contents. He gently picked it up and looked at Hermione and frowned.

"You didn't really think this is a real honeymoon, did you?" he asked smugly thinking that this was her idea of asking for sex as she looked at him aghast.

"I could ask you the same thing. How dare you presume I would have sex with you just because we're married" she asked as she quoted marriage and it was Harry's turn to be appalled.

"Oh don't give me that look, your concierge brought up what you requested" she hissed and Harry rolled his eyes and walked past her to the phone.

"Hello, this is Potter again. I requested something a few minutes ago and you have erroneously sent me a box of condoms instead. All I wanted was something for a headache and you assumed it was protection? It's my wedding night; do you honestly think I would need them? Yes, well sort this out NOW!" he said and slammed the phone down.

Hermione had the decency to blush when he looked at her and he rolled his eyes at her and threw the box in the bin.

"It was rather presumptuous of you to assume that I would want to sleep with you considering the state of affairs. Regardless, I accept your apology" he smirked at her reaction and sat down on the couch leaving Hermione to pick her jaw from the floor.

She was about to retort when the concierge returned with a box of painkillers and sheepishly handed it to Hermione and excused himself. She walked over towards Harry, poured him a glass of water and handed them to him which he gratefully took.

"Harry" she started wanting to apologise and have dinner but he interrupted.

"Hermione, we have to sign these papers and hand them in tomorrow" he said not looking up from the papers.

"Here, please sign on the dotted lines next to the markers and then two days from now Belle will be home, where she belongs" he sighed as she took the papers from his hand.

She read through the documents, "Harry, since we're not married in the sight of magic, I would prefer to have my maiden name for professional reasons in case of liabilities and such, which would never happen on my watch" she said looking at him with a serious expression.

"Whatever makes you happy" he said dispassionately as he go up and made his way to the trolley and Hermione felt a tangent coming on.

"Well it's not as if the title of Mrs Harry Potter would add a soupcon of deference to me, besides you detest the idea of being married to me and I you, so it works well for the both of us. Now if you don't mind dinner is getting cold so I suggest we put this little squabble to rest and atleast try to enjoy the meal" she grit out and Harry had the decency to look surprised by her outburst and mumbled then walked over to the table where she laid the food out and they ate in silence.

Harry had tried to be courteous by letting her take the bed and he slept on the lush couch in the lounge not without a heated discussion. Harry put an end to the discussion saying that she should enjoy his hospitality now because once they got back home she would be the one on the couch, which she was forced to agree with.

Please Like follow Read review, which ever. I'd love to hear from you. (^ ^,)


	15. Chapter 15

hi all, Thanks for RR and FF, much appreciated. Now that the foundation has been established we get to fun bits.. So this is for all yoh lovely people.

I don't own Harry Potter and or anything affiliated with Warner Bros. NEITHER do I own YHM.

They checked out and got home, for Hermione, to the Potters. Initially she was reserved about the Potters but eventually started to warm up to everyone but Harry. Lily and Grace led Hermione to Harry's bedroom, well their bedroom and helped her settle in.

"Don't worry about my brother Hermione, he'll come around eventually. You have to understand that he's been through alot and had his heart broken too many times by Ginny. I'm sure you'll break his walls down and wear him down. Please I beg of you, just bare with him. I've watched him turn into this beast from the once sweetest person you would ever meet. It's not only Belle that needs love and nurturing Hermione, my brother needs it more" Grace poured her heart out to Hermione later that day when they were in her room playing with Lizzy.

"But Grace, you know that we only married because of Belle's custody and apart from that Harry and I only hold disdain for each other. I can tell you know now that if any relationship is formed in this marriage, which I highly doubt, is friendship. A very strained friendship at that" she explained.

"Hermione, I've noticed my brother's behaviour ever since you agreed to get married and all I can say is that he's changing. It's not much but it's there" she smiled fondly thinking of her big brother and Hermione looked pensive.

"Ok, enough about my marriage to your brother, let's talk about you and your family. Like when am I going to meet my brother in law" Hermione smiled at Lizzy, when she gurgled.

"To be honest Hermione, I can't believe I'm saying this out loud, I really loath Lizzie's father" she sighed and Hermione looked at her with confusion etched on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters, he's never around. He's always away on conferences and the strangest thing is that he doesn't like to be around Lizzy. I mean, when he's around my family he puts on this act and when no one is around then he ignores her. I know I sound paranoid but I can see it in his eyes" she said tearfully looking at Lizzy.

"I refused to get married to him and I don't think I ever will. Apart from the fact he's Ginny's brother, I really don't trust him" she said adamantly as Hermione listened on.

"How did you two?" Hermione started.

"Two years ago, we went on a vacation to Whitby, well not so much a vacation, more like a business conference with dad, so mum suggested we make it a family vacation. Ginny left with Malfoy so.. you get the gist.

Anyway, I met someone there and I promise you Hermione he was a keeper. So we went out a few times and we had a connection and then just like that he disappeared. All I remember is Ron being angry at me for some reason, he never did say why. So that's the story of my life I guess" she sighed sadly and Hermione felt the sadness rolling off her.

"Where is Ron?" Hermione asked and Grace scoffed, "probably "working" somewhere in the magical world. God knows that he is a lazy ass and he gets off by being the father to James Potter's granddaughter and friends with the Great Harry Potter."

Hermione was about to reply when they were interrupted by Lily calling them down for supper.

"Enough of this, let's go down and have our first family dinner" Grace smiled as she took Lizzy from Hermione. "And think about it this time tomorrow, Belle will be home with her parents" as they walked out Hermione smiled at the thought.

Hermione enjoyed the atmosphere with the Potter's. No! her new family. They were really down to earth as they had been when they first met. Harry wasn't home though, he was busy with work.

Lily and Hermione shared a similar passion for potions and researching ways to develop potions that would work on Muggles. Both women equally passionate about trying into incorporate the magical art of healing to the Muggles without being conspicuous. Lily explained that she was at one stage the youngest and 1st Muggleborn CEO at St Mungo's and had their funding and backing to go ahead with the said research. She explained that she had a few successful attempts at healing minor injuries but still had a few things to tweaks before she published her research.

Hermione went on to explain her theories which intrigued Lily. She worked on these theories when she was at Beaubaxton and after becoming a Dentist, her passion for the researched dwindled abit since she moved alot but it hadn't completely diminished.

Lily in turn looked like a kid at Christmas and showed Hermione her potions lab in the basement of their house which James gifted to her after she resigned as CEO to concentrate on her research but most importantly, family.

She offered Hermione an opportunity to work with her in her spare time to complete the endeavour to which surprised Hermione. She knew this was huge and for Lily to offer her such an opportunity was astounding, after which she gladly accepted.

When Hermione arrived to the bedroom, she realised that Harry had return because she could hear the ensuite shower turn off. She waited abit to give him some privacy then walked in and found him wobbling around.

"Had a good night Harry?"She asked as she walked towards the couch near the fireplace and sat down and he scoffed.

"Yeah, I had a drink, beeeeesidessss it beats playing house any day" he slurred and she gave him a disapproving look.

"Don't judge me Herrm- Hermi- Hermionee" he demanded and almost tipped over and Hermione leapt up to steady him. "Gerr of me Granger" he said shoving her aside.

"You've ruined my life, I don't need your help" he spat and she was taken aback by his backlash.

"Just leave me alone" he sounded pleading almost as he sat down ungraciously on the floor and passed out.

Hermione looked at him in disbelief, even though she had a good mind of letting him endure the night sleeping in such an awkward position, she couldn't leave him like that. So she used his wand and levitated him into bed and tucked him in and then made her way to the lounger and transfigured it into a comfortable sleeper. She sighed and then fell into a restless slumber.

The next morning Harry got up with a massive headache. He looked up and thankfully the curtains were drawn shut. He groggily got up and had a hard time remembering the previous night. He glanced to his right and found a vial of hangover potion and a glass of water. He wondered who would have known that he needed this because he apparated straight into his bedroom then he realised that it had to have been Hermione. He frowned, thinking about their argument and then nothing and now waking up in bed.

"What was she playing at? Surely she knew I meant that I didn't need anything from her" he thought as he drank the potion and got up and got ready for the day.

He was greeted by his cheery family, which actually annoyed him. He noticed Hermione, Grace and Lily were having an animated conversation, while James read the morning's paper. He greeted everyone and sat down in his place which happened to be next to Hermione, how convenient, he thought.

"Morning son, have a good night's sleep?" James asked and the ladies only then realised his presence at the table.

"Yes, thank you father" he replied and poured himself some coffee. He noticed the look he received from his mother, the one that says – you better behave or else.

After breakfast, Hermione excused herself to get ready for the day and not long afterwards Harry excused himself and made his way upstairs to have a chat with the ignorant woman to remind her of their relationship status.

He pushed the door open and thankfully Hermione was dressed and slammed the door shut casting a silencing charm.

"What are you playing at Granger?" he spat and Hermione frowned at his outburst but didn't reply, instead opting to stare at him.

"I thought we had an understanding that you and I have no relationship and will never have one. So why the hell would you put on this act. Damn it, if you're doing it to score brownie points with my family, that's well and good but don't expect it from me. Am I clear?" he seethed and she cocked an eyebrow, "crystal" she stood.

"You know, unlike you Potter, I am human, and being human means having emotions and traits like love, compassion, unlike you, who only sees the worse in people and goes a step further by even bringing out the worse in them. And what I did for you is what I would have done for anyone else. Trust me when I say that the thought did occur to me to leave you and let you suffer but that's not who I am! Besides I didn't do it for you" she said and he rolled his eyes, "save me the lecture"

"Do you even remember that today is the custody hearing?" she asked and his eyes widened in realisation. "Off course not, you were too busy drowning your sorrows and being self righteous. You make it seem that you are the only person affected by this situation. You forget that I had alot more give up than you did! But I did it because I love Belle and I would do again in a heartbeat. So get off your high horse and get over it or else we will be stuck in this rut for the rest of our lives and we'll both end up hurting Belle in the process" she stood up, sermon delivered, and walked out past him.

The Potters together with the Grangers had arrived at the court with the exception of Hermione, who had an urgent appointment at the clinic. Her parents offered to take the appointment but the patient hadn't wanted anyone besides Hermione. Harry had words and reminded her of her earlier lecture and she retorted that he hadn't needed to remind her of her priorities that she will be there on time.

Draco and Ginny walked into the court holding the hand of a sad looking Belle. Harry looked at them and felt his insides churn as they sat down. They looked smug and reeked of arrogance; "enjoy it while you can" he thought and smiled internally.

Harry impatiently looked at his watch and the door for Hermione, who still hadn't shown up. "If she's the reason I lose Belle again, I'm literally going to hand her over to the dementors at Azkaban" he cursed and walked out.

"I'm so sorry things didn't work out for you Harry" Ginny said as she walked up behind him as he stood outside. "Actually I'm not. I mean why would I care about you? Who would? My children will be with me and you will rot for the rest of your life. Alone!" she smirked and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Again with your meaningless taunts Ginny, I mean come on, you should have learnt by now that I could care less about you and your boyfriend" he scoffed, "I mean after all these years you are still stuck at girlfriend status. No wait more like, what do the American's call it, oh yes, A booty call" he laughed and Ginny's face looked as red as her hair.

"And you have the gall to call me a loser! All you care about is money and status, something you haven't even acquired. I mean you still live off bribes sorry I mean gifts and you call it a fulfilled life? You are the biggest fool I have ever met and I loathe the day that I met you. Draco still uses you as pawn and you've got a broom shoved right up your arse to even notice it." He seethed as Hermione walked in.

"No Ginny, I don't need your sympathy or your pity. That's something you need to save for yourself when Draco gets tired of you and throws you out like yesterday's news. Actually, it is I that feels sorry for you Ginny. You had everything and you threw it away all for what? Hmm? To be with a man who just uses you to get to me because of a rivalry. Don't say I didn't warn you!" he said calmly and walked into the courtroom leaving a fuming Ginny behind.

She didn't notice Hermione standing behind her until she heard her clear her throat. "Hermione, oh! I'm so glad you could make it. You knew we could count on you" she said and hugged her.

Hermione was on the other hand was deep in thought, after she heard their conversation was sure that Harry was still in love with Ginny. If Draco hadn't come into the picture them they would have been a family and it was clear that Harry held a flame for her.

She didn't have time to dwell on her thoughts because Ginny was pulling her into the courtroom.

The judge was seated and reading the statements when he saw Ginny walk in with Hermione in tow. "Mr Potter, it says here that you recently got married and how come your wife is not present here today?" he asked and Harry stood and glanced at Ginny and Draco, who were clearly confused at the revelation.

"That's true your honor" he said and got up and walked over to Ginny and Hermione. Slowly holding an outstretched hand as Hermione slowly placed her hand into Harry's larger one.

"I would like to introduce you to my wife, Mrs Hermione Potter-Granger, your honor" he smirked at Ginny's reaction as he turned to the judge.

"Is this true, Miss Granger. Excuse me, Mrs Potter?" the judge asked and she confirmed that they were legally wedded and Harry was her lawful husband to Draco and Ginny's mortification.

"This is a lie your honor. They didn't get married. I was there!" Ginny screeched and the judge banged his grovel, "Order!"

"Miss Weasely, may I remind you that this is not your home, so please sit down or I'll hold you in contempt. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly!"

"In light of this revelation, I would like to speak to the counsel in my chambers. We shall commence after a 15 minute recess" the judge said and left.

Please Like follow Read review, which ever. I'd love to hear from you. ( ,)


	16. Chapter 16

hi all, Thanks for RR and FF, much appreciated. Now that the foundation has been established we get to fun bits.. So this is for all you lovely people.

I don't own Harry Potter and or anything affiliated with Warner Bros. NEITHER do I own YHM.

"What the hell Hermione? I thought that you understood what Isabelle had to lose if she lived with them?" she demanded as they walked outside.

"Actually Ginny, Hermione is quite bright and doesn't need to be told what right from wrong is. She could see that for herself" Lily stepped in when she saw Ginny going after Hermione.

"Shut it Lily!" she screeched and everyone recoiled at her outburst.

"I'm talking to the mudblo.." she didn't get to finish the word as Lily's hand connected with her face. Ginny was stunned into silence as the handprint started to match her hair. She looked around for Draco but he and Belle were nowhere to be seen but what she did see were the look of hatred from everyone else.

"How dare you? How dare you use that word? If your parents were alive they would have been appalled your behaviour! Do you think that just because your with a Malfoy that you are some sort of aristocrat, well my dear let me tell you that you are far from that and I for one am glad that Harry saw right through you. You don't deserve any of his love, you never did and now that he has Hermione, things will change. She'll be the mother that you could only dream to be and she'll be the Matriarch of the Noble of house of Potter and you? What would you be?" silence nothing but silence.

"She is a leader in her profession and is the most intelligent person I know, bar none. She has made her name for herself in both the wizarding and the muggle, pretty much all over the world. She did this all on her own and on top of that being Muggleborn and I am proud to have her as a daughter in my home" Lily said softly looking at Hermione who was standing there teary eyed.

Ginny laughed cynically, "Please Lily, all she'll ever be is a glorified babysitter. You and I both know that Harry will never love anyone else. She can be mother of the year until she dies, but she will never have children of her own, she'll always have the label of being the mother to Harry Potter's children. She'll eventually get tired of Harry and leave him just like I did him and then what Lily? What will you do then?

"So enjoy this little fairytale while it lasts Lily, once the court grants me custody of Isabelle, I will make sure that you never see her again" she seethed as she looked at all of them.

"Is that a threat Ginny?" Harry asked and she smirked.

"No Harry, that's a promise" she turned and walked away.

Lily walked over to Hermione, who was standing by her parents, hugged her like a mother would her daughter. "Don't cry Hermione, you are family and we never leave family" she cooed.

"It's time" Harry said as he looked at his watch and everyone walked back into the courtroom.

"In the last hearing, I said that I would take into consideration the child's preference, so with that said, I call Isabelle Potter to the stand" the judge said and watched the girl being escorted to the stand.

Belle walked past Harry and Hermione and looked at her with the saddest eyes they had ever seen and Hermione frowned as she glanced at Harry who also wore a similar expression.

"Isabelle Potter, you don't have to be afraid of anyone here" the judge spoke softly and she nodded timidly something that didn't go unnoticed.

"So tell me Isabelle, who would you like to live with, your mother or father?"

Belle looked torn as she looked at Hermione and Harry then looked at Ginny and Draco. She turned to the judge and sniffled, "I would like to live with Ginny and Mr Draco"

Everyone in the court was shaken.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Very well, you may go back to your seat" the judge said as everyone watched the girl walk slowly past Harry and Hermione, who looked stricken by the child's choice.

"I'm sorry mum" she whispered as she walked past.

Hermione couldn't hold back the tears when Ginny got up and embraced Belle, "My sweet girl, you chose me. I'm so happy" she gushed proudly.

The judge scrutinised the scene that unfolded and looked over at the distraught Potters and over at the child, who looked uncomfortable in the mother's arms. "Before I deliberate, is there anything that either party would like to say in their closing statements?"

"No your honour" the barristers answered.

"Very well, Court will continue in the next 30 minutes"

Hermione walked out first and Harry followed suit. Hermione stood at a nearby tree and broke down in sobs. Something was wrong with Belle; she noticed that since she was called.

"Even after everything you did for Belle, she still chose her mother" he scoffed and Hermione turned to find a livid Harry.

"So is this my fault too?" she asked and hastily wiped the eyes from her eyes.

"I'm not sure. It's clear that this was a waste of our time so I spoke to my lawyer to arrange an annulment" he said and Hermione was at a loss for words.

"You don't expect us to stay married, did you? There's no use for us to stay married because we lost Belle. Don't worry; it will be quick and quiet" he said and walked away and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

The time had flown by and before they knew it they were back in the courtroom.

"Family values are the epitome of our society and very few honour this, needless to say that people tend to easily forget this. Passing judgement in Family court is one of the most difficult decisions a judge is tasked with. There is no wrong or right decision in the eyes of the law, which is why I prefer to do what is right rather than what is easy. With that been said, I would like to re-call Isabelle Lily Potter to the stand" earning a horde of murmurs.

Hermione glanced at Harry and he shrugged.

"Isabelle could you tell everyone what you told me earlier. Would you tell everyone with whom you chose to live?" and Belle looked nervous.

"Nobody will hurt you here, that's a promise" the judged spoke softly and Belle nodded.

"I want to live with my mum, Hermy" she smiled shyly at Hermione, who looked ready to run other to the girl and hold her and never let go. Harry, who was head was hung, snapped up and looked at Belle in disbelief.

"Can you tell us why you lied to us earlier? Don't worry, like I said no one is going to hurt you"

"Mr Draco said that if I go home with dad and mum that she will leave me just like Ginny left me. He said that mum will go away like everyone I love. I didn't want my mum to leave me so I said that I would live with them" she sniffled as she looked at her doll. Draco looked ready to murder someone as did Harry. Ginny was visibly shaken that yet again Hermione managed to replace her in her daughter's life.

"Thank you Isabelle. Bailiff, please escort Isabelle to the waiting room" the judge ordered. After Belle had cleared out of the room the judge spoke.

"It seems that I was right in my initial assumption to Isabelle Potter's testimony was coerced. I for one am appalled by your behaviour Mr Malfoy, threatening a child is a serious offence, something that I won't take likely. You are playing a sick game Mr Malfoy and I for one won't stand for it as I said that I will do what is right and rather than what is easy.

With that being said, I am awarding sole custody to Harry and Hermione Potter-Granger. Miss Weasley, you will be granted visitation rights, once a month, arranged and supervised by either Mr Potter, Mrs Potter-Granger or anyone they deem fit. And as per my earlier statement, Isabelle Potter will have no contact with Mr Malfoy, as I feel that by his actions, he can only cause harm to the child hence the supervised visitation rights with the mother. The child will leave with the new custodians. This court is adjourned" the judge said and everyone except Ginny and Draco were ecstatic.

Hermione and Harry silently walked to the room that held their future. Hermione walked slightly ahead of Harry and was the first to stop at the door and for a moment she stopped and took a deep breath and smiled as she opened the door looking at her daughter.

Belle turned towards the door and abandoned her toys and got up teary eyed as both Hermione and Harry entered. Hermione slowly got down to her knees and opened her arms to Belle. The girl giggled as she ran into Hermione's open arms.

"I love you, mum" she whispered and Hermione couldn't hold her tears as she cried at the words she thought she would never hear.

"You are now the most important person in my life and you always will be. I love you with all my heart never forget that" smiled and kissed her head holding her tighter. Hermione knew then she had made the right decision.

Harry watched the reunion and had mixed emotions, he was definitely happy that he had won the custody, however he had mixed feelings. HIS daughter hadn't even acknowledged him yet.

After what felt like an eternity, Hermione pulled away from Belle and gently wiped the tears off Belles chubby cheeks. "Sweetheart, I know someone else who would like a hug from you too" she smiled and glanced at Harry. She nodded and turned to Harry, as he knelt before the girl. She wrapped her arms around and he held onto her.

"Thank you daddy" she whispered into his ear and he pulled away to look at her,.

"and why are you thanking me pumpkin?" he frowned in confusion.

"You kept your promise, you said you would take me back home" she said timidly and he smiled softly. "

"Well you are my baby girl after all. I would do anything for you" he caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for giving me my mum" she smiled and grasped Hermione's hand and Harry looked at her and their eyes locked.

"Like I said pumpkin, anything for you" he looked back at the girl and smiled.

"Come on, let's go home. I know your grandparents want you home" he said and got up and walked up to the door, almost business like but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a delightful squeal from Belle.

"What's got you so happy young missy?" Hermione laughed at her antics.

"I have a new grandma and Grandpa" she squealed and Hermione smiled and nodded.

"They will buy me sweets and chocolates too" she said almost jumping in excitement and Harry frowned.

"Belle, I.." he started and Hermione stepped in.

"Well we are dentists and I don't think you will be getting too much candy from us" she explained and the girls smile faltered, "But that doesn't mean they won't love you anymore less. I'm sure they'll find other ways of spoiling their granddaughter" she added quickly and the girl smiled and nodded as they walked out and onto their big adventure.

And they did have a feast fit for royalty and Emma and Lily threw caution to the wind and went all out celebrating the union of their families. Belle was jovial beyond words, eating up the feel of being in a complete family and the attention of having a mother and father, two sets of grandfather, adding to that the addition of another aunt, uncle and an older brother.

Jayden and Belle got on spectacularly. Jayden was happy to have a little sister and promised Harry that he would always protect her and Harry actually laughed at the antics of the boy, who was just a year older. Harry had warmed up to Portia and Alex not to mention their boisterous son after closely watching them interact with Belle. Belle surprised them all by asking her parents to go to school. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged as she was old enough to attend pre-kindergarten.

Harry told Hermione that she should look into it and that he would accompany her once the decision was made, to which surprised Hermione. Was he actually letting her make a decision? She was actually thrilled but she wasn't left with any choice as Belle had already chosen the school that Jayden attended since she was a big girl and wanted to be with her big brother and with that Harry and Hermione were thrust straight into family mode.

A week later Harry and Hermione had enrolled Belle into Acorn, they were happy with the curriculum and Harry knowing that Belle had already had her first bout of accidental magic, was relieved that it wouldn't happen, not that she didn't know she couldn't. Jayden had already introduced Belle to his friends and Belle bended in well. Initially Hermione was worried that Belle might have a hard time getting along with the other children but was at ease when she witnessed the scene unfolding.

They had dropped her off on her first day and Hermione couldn't believe she was getting emotional over it. She should have been proud that Belle would be learning so much but she also didn't want the child to miss out on the things she had lost while growing up.

Her thirst for knowledge pushed away most of her friends thus leaving her to grow up alone, until she found out she was a witch. Once she was thrust into the magical world she saw wonders and her thirst for knowledge only grew. And it was there she had met Luna and her then first love. She knew Belle would be fine.

Hermione and drawn out a schedule for Harry and herself for picking up Belle, which he reluctantly agreed to, after all he had a personal chauffer that could pick her up but then Hermione gave him a long lecture about showing interest in their daughters childhood. He found the time in his busy schedule to pick her up and on the days that he really couldn't he asked Hermione.

Please Like follow Read review, which ever. I'd love to hear from you. ( ,)


	17. Chapter 17

hi all, Thanks for RR and FF, much appreciated. Now that the foundation has been established we get to fun bits.. So this is for all you lovely people.

I don't own Harry Potter and or anything affiliated with Warner Bros. NEITHER do I own YHM.

As the months rolled on, Harry and Hermione locked horns but after a heated debate they would compromise, always putting the child ahead of everything else.

Belle was excelling in school, making new friends, things befitting a 4 year old. She got into trouble at school a few times that resulted in Harry and Hermione being called to school.

Harry and James beamed that they had a marauder in the family, though Lily and Hermione weren't as pleased. When it came to punish the child, Hermione conceded and let her off with a, "No sweets or cake for a week" punishment, though Harry would sneak her a cookie when Hermione wasn't looking, not that she didn't know.

It warmed her heart to see Harry making an effort with Belle because the girl literally oozed happiness and she couldn't have asked for more. She and Lily worked together on their potions and were making excellent progress; well it would, considering that it was spearheaded by two of the most brilliant minds since Rowena Ravenclaw herself. She grew to love the Potters and she felt more a part of the family more than ever.

Her relationship, if that's what you could call it, with Harry was a lot less strained. She would try to stay out of his way and only talked with each other only if necessary. She tried to be nice to him but he always seemed to want to bite her head off, so she resorted to ignoring him and so far it worked well.

She changed her routine to avoid any clashes with him. Her routine now was get up at 4am, go out for a run in the magic park, afterwards shower and then make breakfast for Belle, then go to her clinic. If there were anything that Hermione would change, it would be Harry's love for drowning his sorrows. Every day he would return home, late and drunk. It was unhealthy even though she shouldn't, she worried about him.

One morning Harry got up earlier than he usually did and walked lazily towards the bathroom. He scratched his head as he opened the door and the next thing he heard was a yelp and when he lifted his eyes, they landed on a very wet and naked Hermione.

He stood there and stared at her, all of her and couldn't bring himself to look away as she contorted to hide herself until she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. He quickly shook his head and walked out, closing the door behind him. Breathing heavily he couldn't believe what he had just seen.

"WOW" he thought. "The bookworm was hot, curves in all the right places, firm looking breasts and soft silky skin. STOP! Thinking about her like that!" he scolded himself and when he finally calmed down and cleared his mind void of "wet, hot WOMAN and all those droplets cascading down her body. Enough!" he was about to apologise when she emerged from the bathroom.

She had her head down and walked past him and mumbled that the bathroom was free and he nodded awkwardly and went into the bathroom for an unceremoniously cold shower.

Hermione on the other hand couldn't believe her luck. Her morning routine was simple and foolproof in avoiding such circumstances. Get up, run, bath, make breakfast and then get Belle ready for school.

"What was he doing up so early anyways? He didn't even look away when he walked in. He just stood there, starting flagrantly! Did he like what he saw? I off course not! Stop thinking that way! He doesn't even like you that way! But the way he just stared at me, yes well like every other man in his situation!" she argued with herself.

Breakfast was awkward, they kept looking at each other and when their eyes met, they looked away.

Both their days were spent reliving the moment, over and over. Harry reasoned with himself that it was a natural reaction. He hadn't been intimate since Ginny he knew that he needed to put this behind them or else they would not be able to look at each other again. Neville walked into his office and watched as Harry battled with himself.

"I never thought I'd see the day were Harry Potter would battle himself" he mused then chuckled when Harry looked at him baffled.

"What do mean?"

"I mean, I haven't seen you like this since Hogwarts and that was when you plucked up the courage to ask Cho to the Yule ball" he laughed and Harry scowled.

"What's eating you Harry?"

Sighing he sat on his lounger, "I have this friend, you see" he started and Neville raised an eyebrow, Harry grimaced and continued.

"Yes well he has a huge problem and he asked my advice"

"Really and what advice did this friend need?" Neville mused.

"There's this woman that he doesn't really like and recently saw things, he shouldn't have and it's affecting him, you know, like lusting after her and such" he explained ridiculously.

"Well, this friend of yours seems like a pervert if you ask me. I mean he doesn't like her and now lusting after her" Neville chuckled and Harry looked insulted.

"It's not his fault he walked into the bathroom and she was naked" he said trying to defend himself.

"Well that's the general idea of the bathroom, you know, naked bathing etc etc. Is this friend of yours married?"

"No"

"Is she then?"

"Er no"

"Then what is his problem? I mean, they're both consenting adults" he started then stopped, "Unless she doesn't know that he saw her, then that would be a huge problem. If she found out, he could be in hot water" Neville explained and Harry shook his head.

"NO, nothing like that! She was embarrassed when he walked in on her. The issue he's having is trying to unsee her nude body so that they won't be awkward around each other" he rushed to explain.

"Look, if this friend of yours either confronts her so they have a mutual understanding and part ways or" he smirked as Harry looked at his feet, "he plucks up the courage and tells her he liked what he saw and that he would like to shag her senseless" he chuckled and walked out of Harry's office.

"Bloody mental" Harry muttered and racked his brain until he found a solution, of sorts.

That evening, he reached home at a reasonably earlier time; early enough to tuck Belle into bed after Hermione had read her a bedtime story. When she entered their bedroom, she was surprised to find a box, tastefully decorated, left on her couch.

She looked around and was alone and wanted to leave it be but her curiosity got the better of her, so she opened the box an inside was a luxurious Del Rossas fleece bathrobe.

"That's so you don't stand around naked and make the rest of us uncomfortable" a voice came from behind and she yelped in surprise and turned around.

"What do you mean?" she asked after her breathing returned to normal.

"The incident this morning, when I walked in on you in the bathroom" he cleared his throat and looked at her robe.

"Yes, but I still don't understand why you just didn't knock in the first place" she scoffed.

"Why should I, I mean it's my bathroom" he retorted.

"What are you? 10 years old?" she asked incredulously and he narrowed his eyes.

"It's not as if I wanted my privacy violated" she snapped.

"Oh and I just wanted to see what you do in the bathroom" he deadpanned.

"Well you didn't seem you complain this morning. Come to think of it, I think you rather enjoyed the show" she smirked at his reaction and he just scoffed and walked to the bed without a comeback.

"Match point Granger" she whispered and smiled as she was about to turn in when Harry replied.

"It was a rather nice show, you have nice assets. I wouldn't mind a sneak preview now and then" he smirked knowing that he had stunned the Hermione Granger.

Things started to settle with Harry and Hermione; they were learning about each other and were slowly (very slowly) becoming friends? She had called him out on his drinking and gave him an ultimatum, either shape up or risk losing his life and losing out the opportunity of watching his children grow. He albeit reluctantly agreed to take it easy. She coerced him into going jogging with her every morning, which he found invigorating which he hadn't felt since his days in the Aurora academy.

He grew closer to Belle and naturally he grew closer to Hermione. They had formed a golden trio, never finding one without the other two. Harry and Belle often found themselves pulling pranks on Hermione, which weren't successful because Hermione was a perceptive person and she always had their number.

"Dad, can we go to the fair this weekend?" Belle asked as she played with her doll.

"I don't see why not. Let's ask your mom though; you know she'll have my head if we don't" he chuckled and Belle nodded and laughed at her father's antics.

Hermione was busy filing out some paper work when Belle burst into the clinic and ran to her, followed closely Harry, who was by then on a call.

"Mom, dad said we could go to the fair this weekend but we shoulda asked you first" Belle said in excitement and picked her up and tickled her. "Should have asked not shoulda" she corrected the giggling girl.

"Sorry, stop stop! I'm sorry" she laughed as Hermione tortured her then slowly put the girl down and greeted Harry.

"Your daughter wants to go to the fair this weekend" he said as he rubbed her head and Hermione smiled.

"I don't see why not, she's been really good" she smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Are you done? I could drop you off if you'd like?" noticing she was not in her scrubs.

"Actually I am. That would great thanks; Grace borrowed my car this morning. I'll just finish up here and we'll .." she said looking at her phone. "Excuse me, I have to take this call" and Harry looked at Belle and shrugged.

"Claudette, how are you my dear friend" she greeted warmly.

"I know and I am sorry, I promise to make it up to you" she replied.

"This Friday? Oh, it's such an honour but its short notice. I know, I know. Hmmm I'll let you know" She said giddily.

"I'd love to see everyone again, it has indeed been too long" she whispered wistfully.

"I don't think he would, he's really very busy" she tried explaining.

"I love you too, ok. Take care" she smiled and ended the call.

"Wow, I can't believe it" she whispered.

"Who was that?" Harry asked frowning at her wistful expression.

"Oh, sorry, that was my dear friend Claudette from France" she smiled to herself and Harry looked at her to continue, "Yes, well Beauxbatons are having a gala and I .. she invited me, more like demanded that I attend" she chuckled.

"Sounds like quite a party" he said nonchalantly and Hermione laugh to herself and shook her head.

"Beauxbatons don't throw "parties"; they have these over the top galas and banquets that could only be thought up in fairytales. Our graduation was nothing short of spectacular, the guests, the gorgeous robes, the music and dances and the food. All of it mind-blowing and I had my head girl speech and that was the first time I was actually nervous. It was, for the lack of a better word, magical" she smiled musingly at the memories.

"But that was a lifetime ago and I" bowing down to Belle and pulled her into a hug "promised my daughter that we could go to the fair" she smiled warmly and kissed Belle on the cheek and Harry frowned.

"Look, if you want we could always postpone the trip, I'm sure Belle would understand"

"No, I made a promise and no awa.. Nothing is more important than that" she finished signalling the end of the conversation but Harry wasn't buying her explanation, there's something she wasn't telling him. She grabbed her bag and they left.

When they reached home, they were greeted by Lily and Emma, who seemed over the moon, "What's going on?" she asked eying them suspiciously.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that our daughter will be inducted into the Beauxbatons Temple de le renommée. I think that's a good enough reason to be excited" Lily smiled and Emma agreed.

"But how did you know?" she asked surprised that they knew and thankful that Harry had dropped them off and left. The last thing she wanted was Harry lecturing her about her responsibilities too seriously, like she does with him, about not taking his serious at all.

"Yes, it's not a big deal, I mean I won't be attending because I promised Belle we would go to the fair this weekend" she smiled at the girl.

"Belle could you go upstairs for a few minutes, I would like to talk to your mom" Lily said and the girl did as she was told.

Hermione sighed when Belle ran off and she was left with the women. "Hermione, I can't believe that you would decline such a prestigious honour. You have worked so hard your whole life, so why do you still think so little of yourself?" Emma pleaded almost and Hermione felt her eyes fill up and looked away from them.

"Sweetheart, why do I get the feeling that you're not telling us the whole story as to why you don't to go" Lily asked softly as she held Hermione's hand.

"Trent" she whispered and the treacherous tears fell and Emma gasped and Lily looked at her in confusion.

"France is where I met Trent and as much as I love the country, I will always have that constant reminder... it's too difficult for me to go back there and pretend that nothing has happened. His mother is on the school board" she said exasperated and Lily looked saddened.

"Is that it?" she asked and Hermione looked at her in disbelief, "what do you mean?"

"Well, I see a very strong, successful, inspirational woman in front of me. Who has endured prejudices from both worlds yet overcame them each and every time. I see a beautiful woman, who has a brighter future than all of those people put together. She also has a beautiful family, when everyone said that she would be alone. She has a wonderful daughter and a somewhat loveable husband?" she frowned and laughed when Hermione chuckled.

"Why are you hiding, why are you giving them the upper hand when you have proved them all wrong? Are you not all of those things I just described?" she asked and Hermione nodded.

"Good, because you are going to go to France and accept this award and you are going to do because you deserve it and not because you had to bribe someone to give it to you" she affirmed and Hermione have her a watery chuckle.

"But we promised Belle we would take her to the fair" she groaned.

"Well we will just have to take her instead. I'm sure she'll understand if we explain it to her" Emma jumped in and Lily agreed.

"Fine" she grudgingly agreed and the two women cheered.

"You know Hermione, when I had told Professor McGonagall about you receiving the award; she was thrilled and invited you to have tea with her and Professor Dumbledore at Hogwarts" Hermione couldn't believe it.

"So there's a plus one, I suppose you are taking Harry?" Emma smirked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I haven't told him about the award but he most likely wouldn't want to attend so I think I'll just go on my own" she said and the woman nodded.

"You should atleast invite him though. Lily has told me that he's a fantastic dancer" Emma smiled and Lily agreed and Hermione conceded.

"So the gala is two days from now and we need to find you a dress" Grace said as she entered the lounge with Luna carrying Lizzy and Hermione groaned.

"Let's go shopping ladies" Emma exclaimed and called Belle and they dragged Hermione out of the house.

When they returned Hermione was exhausted but Belle was still hyped from the trip. They had visited several boutiques in London and finally found a dress for Hermione. Her initial reaction was the dress showed a little too much however when she tried it on, she had to buy it. Apparently it was sexy; something she didn't think was true.

She dreaded the impending invite she had to offer Harry, she'd hoped that he would understand her change of plans and secretly hoped? Maybe, that he would accompany her to the gala so that it would be less thwarting than going alone though she knew better to get her hopes up.

That evening when they were having supper, Hermione was about to tell Harry about the ball but was beaten to it.

"Daddy, what are you wearin' to mom's ball? I hope you look han'some becos'she has a really pretty dress" Belle asked and Harry looked at Hermione in confusion.

"I thought you weren't going?" he looked at her and she was about to explain when James chipped in.

"Goodness me, where are my manners? Congratulations on your initiation Hermione. It's a great honour and you should be really proud, I know we are. I know Kingsley was impressed when I told him about it as are your parents" he beamed and Hermione blushed at the praise.

"Initiation?" Harry asked confused but again before Hermione could explain Grace cut her off.

"Yes dear brother, your modest yet genius wife will be inducted into the Beauxbatons Temple de le renommée at the Gala this weekend" she finished and he looked at her for her explain. "Argh seriously Harry, you really need to read more. Professor Binns was abit too lenient on you" Grace grumbled and Harry shrugged.

"It's a prestigious ward, something akin to the Nobel but for the wizarding world in France" she briefed him and he looked at Hermione with an unreadable expression and didn't comment or speak throughout the reminder of dinner.

Whilst she made her bed, he walked out of the bathroom and stopped behind her. "How can you put off something that big for the fair no less?" he asked in confusion and she sighed.

"Everyone is making a big deal about this, which to me isn't!" as she fluffed her pillows which frustrated him.

"So it wasn't a big tell me about it either?" he snarled and she took in a deep breath and turned to him.

"I was going to tell you after dinner but things didn't go the way I wanted. I was actually going to ask you to accompany me to the gala on Friday" she looked at him hoping she sounded sincere enough for him to accept her invite.

"I can't" he retorted and her face fell but she quickly covered it up.

"I understand" she tried to smile and excused herself.

Please Like follow Read review, which ever. I'd love to hear from you. ( ,)


	18. Chapter 18

hi all, Thanks for RR and FF, much appreciated. Sorry for the delay. I have mixed feelings about this story it suddenly took a whole new direction from what I had planned. Hopefully it works. ENJOY THE EXTRA LONG CHAPTER.

I don't own Harry Potter and or anything affiliated with Warner Bros. NEITHER do I own YHM.

Thursday came and went in a blur and Hermione found herself dreading her decision to accept the award. She prepared her speech and in typical Hermione fashion, it was impeccable. She was dreading showing up alone though. She pushed those thoughts aside because she had bigger problems, namely Murial Agatha Wellings, who was bound to be at the function.

She felt bad for not telling Harry, but how was she going to tell him about Trent, they may have found some ground to stand on but she feared that Harry would revert to his old self and the last thing she needed was to fan that flame. He was trying and for that she was grateful so maybe asking him to go with was abit much.

Harry on his part couldn't help feel bothered that she didn't tell him for some reason. It was a big thing so why was she playing it down. Did she not want him to go with her? Obviously not, because she asked you! And you declined that invite. He debated with himself to go or not then he remembered that he had a meeting with a possible investor. He needed to get that contract or else or Draco would. So it was simple, he couldn't make it to the gala because he had an important meeting. Yes and she was willing to pass up the opportunity for your daughter! His mind screamed and he groaned.

It was around five when he rushed home to change for his meeting and walked into the lounge and saw everyone seated and talking animatedly, he assumed that they were waiting to see Hermione off. He quickly ran up the stairs to avoid any confrontations.

He opened the door and froze when he saw Hermione slipping on her earrings. She looked at his reflection through the mirror and their eyes met. He had the same look he had the day he saw her naked. Though today his emerald eyes were staring into her soul, she slowly turned around at looked at him and he gave her a ghost smile.

"Sorry, I" he started and she smiled and got up then set her dress giving Harry a better view.

"It's fine, at least I'm decent this time" she said and they chuckled.

He took in her appearance; she wore a deep red sleeveless dress that had a low back and a slightly deep v in the front. It had diamante stones embedded on the straps; it gave you a view of her cleavage but left more than enough to the imagination. The dress flowed down and trailed the floor, not too much but just enough. All in all, it was a pretty elegant yet sexy dress.

He cleared his throat, "you look really nice."

"Thank you" she blushed and then there was the awkward silence and Harry broke it.

"Who knew you could clean up so well?" he chuckled as he walked past her to his closet, "I like what you did to your hair, you should do it more often."

Hermione had a hard time picking her jaw up from the floor. He was confusing her with his behaviour and she didn't know what to make of it.

"I'm sorry I can't go with you, I have this meeting that I need to go to. It's really important" his voice muffled from inside the closet. He walked out adjusting a white Tom Ford shirt and carrying out his navy blazer, looking rather debonair.

"It must be some meeting if you're wearing that" she said as she turned to spray her perfume.

"Why is it that bad?" he asked slightly concerned looking down at his blazer.

"Actually you look rather fetching, is this client a female?" she asked trying not to sound prying and Harry smirked.

"Do I really fetching?" he asked and she blushed and picked up her purse to leave and he smiled.

She stopped when she passed his bed and turned to him; "Harry" and he looked at her and saw she was thinking really hard.

"If you finish your meeting early and you still wanted to join me" she stammered as she pulled out a feather and left it on the bed "Only if you want you that is" she reaffirmed. "This is a portkey to the gala" she smiled and walked out of the bedroom as Harry stared at the feather and sighed.

He walked into down to the lounge and watched everyone wish Hermione and he watched as she promised Belle that she would make up for leaving her but the girl was awestruck by her mother's appearance.

He watched as Emma gave her a bracelet that belonged to her grandmother and Hermione embraced her mother but what surprised him the most was when Lily had gifted her a diamond and ruby necklace, well not just any necklace but a Potter family heirloom. Hermione was speechless and refused to accept if because it should be given to Grace or Belle but Lily assured her that it was handed down from mother-in-law to daughter-in-law and when the time was right, she would be doing the same which only led to more tears. He realised that his mother never liked Ginny but yet with Hermione, she treated her like a daughter. She must really like her.

They were saddened after she left, everyone wanted to be there to witness the auspicious moment but unfortunately it was by invite only. So when Harry walked in everyone looked at him and he was out of place.

The Grangers and Luna bid them farewell and wished Harry all the best with his meeting before they left. Grace took Belle and Liz to the playroom leaving Harry, James and Lily in the room. Lily stared him down, scrutinising him as she walked past him to the kitchen signalling him to follow. He looked at his father, who gave him a sympathetic smile and went to his study.

"Mother" he stammered and shivered as she glared at him. Had it been anyone else, he would have laughed that a full grown man still shudders at his mother glare.

"Why is this meeting so important?" she asked as she started chopping carrots.

"This is a big account and I need to secure it before Malfoy does" he explained and she snorted. "That is a dreadful excuse Harry; you blew Hermione off for money? For settling a score with Malfoy? This is once in a lifetime opportunity and you don't even care. Is this who we raised? I should certainly hope not" said throwing the carrots in a pot.

"It's not that simple mom. Why wasn't she honest with me in the first place? I mean am I such a bad person that I would stop her going to this ball? I even offered to cancel the trip with Belle but she didn't even want to hear it. So I'm really pissed that she lied about it in the first place!" he defended himself.

"Are you serious? Maybe you should ask her and you might be surprised at the answer you'd get. She's not what you think she is. Give it a chance, give yourself a chance. You both deserve it" she sighed and shook her head, "Sweetheart, I would never tell you who and what to do with your life. But seeing as how that's turned out so far, take my advice. Don't let this slip out of your hands. I promised her that she would never get hurt and I intend to keep that promise until you're willing and able to it wholeheartedly. The girl has had a lifetime of condemnation and ridicule and she had become a part of this family and you know we never let our own down" she said softly and Harry let her words sink in. His phone buzzed and he excused himself and left the house for his meeting.

Hermione landed gracefully in the foyer of the Beauxbatons majestic grand hall and was immediately greeted by her old friends. She spent the next hour or so catching up and had a heart-warming chat with Madame Maxine, the Head of Beauxbatons.

She met Claudette and immediately started sharing family pictures and stories.

"So Hermione, where is your husband? From what I've heard, he's not much of a socialite, much like yourself. I would love to meet the man that stole our Hermione's heart" she asked and Hermione almost choked on her drink at the mention of Harry stealing her heart.

"He had an important meeting that he couldn't put off and like I said it was such short notice and he couldn't reschedule it" she lied but luckily Claudette bought it.

"Then who are you going to open the dance with?" she asked and this time Hermione spilled her drink. "What do you mean open the dance?" she asked after finding her voice.

"Well according to tradition, the inductee opens the dance" she explained and Hermione wanted to run.

"I know you love to dance, Trent and you always danced so beautifully but I'm sure your husband dances as well. Maybe not as well as you though. Though I'm sure you'll find someone to dance with before the time come so don't worry" she assured Hermione who was staring at her drink.

She loved dancing yes but like everything else in her life, poisoned. She sighed as they were ushered to their table. She smiled as the dignitaries were introduced and almost gasped when she saw Trent escorted his mother to her seat. Claudette turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile and Hermione calmed.

The gala was well on its way and Hermione was called to receive her award she was escorted on stage and graciously accepted the award. Her speech was heartfelt and very informative with regards to her work. She smiled as she thought of Belle and on a whim "I would love to thank my husband and daughter, who could not be here tonight. Had it not been for them, I wouldn't have found the true meaning of love. Which is family and that is what I cherish the most and it's something that cannot be taught but experienced. My advice future inductees, Confiance non seulment dans la logique mais dans lámour – Trust not only in logic but in love. Thank you" she gave a teary eyed smile and walked off with a standing ovation. Little did she know that there were two pairs of eyes on her and for two completely different reasons?

At the bar, two men sat down and watched as she walked off and received congratulatory hugs and handshakes. "Hermione Granger, any man would be lucky to call her his" he chuckled as he down his drink. "I forgot, I heard she got married to some tosser who couldn't even be here to support her today" he muttered darkly and the man seated next to him frowned.

"I take it that you know her" the second man asked as he nursed his drink.

"That would be an understatement" the man chuckled humourlessly. "She's the most intelligent person I know. I've known her since her time in here in France, she was always serious about her studies yet she was also a loving and caring friend. She was one of, if not the most beautiful young women at the time, yet she would always humbly disregard that. She was always willing to help others and anyone would have been lucky to have her" he said downing his drink as the other man frowned.

"How do you know her, an old friend?" he asked and again the man chuckled humourlessly then sighed deeply before replying.

"She's the one that got away" he turned and met a pair of startled emerald eyes.

Shortly after Harry left home, he had another call from Neville informing him that the meeting had been postponed for a later date as the client had to leave for another important meeting. Harry was initially pissed about it but then immediately relented and opted to surprise Hermione. He quietly got home and picked up the portkey and was transported to the gala.

When Hermione described Beauxbatons, he thought she might have exaggerated a bit, but she didn't. He was amazed at almost everything; he thought they would have given Hogwarts a run for their money. He watched as Madame Maxine proudly introduced Hermione and presented her with the award and what he hadn't expected was Hermione's speech. Did she really think that about them or was she just saying it? It confused him, she confused him! After her flawless speech, he watched, somewhat proud of her. Then he walked over to the bar for a drink.

"She was everything to me and I let her go because of my meddling mother. I should never have listened to her; maybe I would have had light in my life. Ever since I had left her, every bit of happiness was sucked out of my life, like a dementor hovering around me all the time" he swallowed his drink, signalling the bartender for another.

"I would give anything to go back and undo every hurt I've caused her and make things right" he said solemnly and Harry was having a difficult time getting around the fact that this man held a flame for Hermione. Who was he anyway? Did he and Hermione have a history together? What if they rekindled what they had, what would that mean for Belle and their family? The thoughts that flew through his head unsettled him.

"And then what?" Harry grit out as the man shrugged.

"Nothing! What's done is done, I have my demons to deal with, but what I can tell you is that, if she forgives me that's more than I could ever ask for"

"Clearly you still hold a flame for her, what if she still hold's one for you?" Harry asked pained that he could actually lose his family if she did. But he needed to know if she did. "Idiot, you're encouraging your adversary" his brain screamed.

"Then I'll give up everything just to be with her, that's only if she'll have me" he smiled fondly and Harry was ready to beat this man to a pulp.

"But that's just wishful thinking on my part. She's moved on and I have a family to uphold" he sighed and Harry's urge to pummel the guy only increased.

"I guess, that's the story of my life. I'm sorry to pour this out on you, but the cliché of a bar being good therapy it true. I'm Wellings, Trent Wellings" he stuck a hand out to Harry and Harry froze.

This was Hermione's ex, the one that... Now he understood her reasons for not being here a little better. She didn't want to face her past, to face him. He was such a fool; after all she had done for his daughter, for his family, for him! The least he could do was to be there for her. His mother was right, she was family and they always looked out for one another.

He put his took the man's hand and also felt the man's pain. He had hurt her and by doing so hurt himself and never fully recovered from it. Even though he hated the idea, he knew that they both had to talk things out so they could move on with their lives. He gave a curt nod to the man and walked away.

"I didn't get your name" Trent said and Harry turned to him, "You'll know soon enough" he shrugged and walked off to find Hermione.

By the time Harry had found Hermione, dinner had already been served and the dance was about to begin. He finally spotted her, though what he saw was not pleasing, instead of her enjoying the celebration, she was almost in tears. He felt the urge to walk over there and pull her into a hug again confused him. He slowly walked over and could overhear the older woman belittling her which infuriated him.

"My dear, who would have thought that you would have finally dug your filthy mudblood hands into a wizard no less! I must say that I am impressed with your never give up attitude. What was it? A love potion? Imperious? Come on do tell. I'm sure that he needed a babysitter and took pity on you and married you or maybe he was just despite" she sneered and Hermione wanted to run crawl into hole.

"Whoever this husband of yours was didn't find you worthy enough to spend time with you on what would be most important night of your life" she mocked and this time the tears fell from her eyes. Not because she was weak, but because part of what she said was true.

By then Harry had heard enough, how dare she speak to anyone in that way, let alone Hermione. It was to time to put this woman in her place and show her what it means to mess with the Ancient and Noble House Potter!

"Hermione, love. I'm sorry I'm late but I did make it on time to hear your speech" he said as he pulled a stunned Hermione into a hug and lifted her off the ground and spun them around and Hermione couldn't help but squeal out.

"Harry, put me down" she demanded playfully and he chuckled apologising for his boldness as he glanced at the scowling hag.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly wiping away her tears with his thumbs but knowing fully why but opted to feign ignorance.

"Did you miss me that much? I promise to make it up to you" he smiled warmly looking deeply into her eyes and almost forgot they had an audience.

For the first time he could see the truth of her reality in her eyes, sadness, hurt, betrayal and so much more. He then realised that she isn't what he initially thought she was, which annoyed him because he prided himself on being a good judge of character, especially with his past.

He caught the hag looking at them in disdain so he pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her waist just to annoy the hag and Hermione was feeling rather embarrassed by the public display of affection. She turned to him, "what are you doing?" she whispered and their eyes locked.

"Where are my manners, my parents would be appalled by my behaviour. I'm Harry and I see you met my wife Hermione Granger .." he broke his gaze and looked at the older woman, "Potter" adding emphasis on the Potter part and the woman's eyes widened at the name and then immediately turned into a scowl.

"Potter, as in the Ancient and Noble House Potter, Son of Lily and James Potter?" she asked and Harry nodded then smirked and Hermione couldn't help but stare at the woman's shock.

"My my Hermione, a noble. You really hit the jackpot this time" she glared at Hermione as she stiffened in Harry's arms. He gently tightened his arm around her waist.

"I beg your pardon, but really hope I didn't hear insult the future matriarch of House Potter? Because the last thing House Wellings needs is blood feud. I hear that "House" Wellings is not much a noble house, let alone a house that they claim it to be. I mean to a noble or an ancient you would have a seat at Wizengamots, which you don't have and I clearly doubt that they would want to support you against House Potter" Harry asked through gritted teeth and the woman flinched.

"Why you insolent half-blood son of a bitch! How dare you speak to me this way? I can destroy you with just a word. You dare use your status to challenge me? You are nothing but a son of a mudblood whore who wormed her way into a noble house and I'm the same thing has happened to this one over there and you have the audacity to stand there and question our lineage?' she screeched and Harry was about to explode when Hermione held his hand then cut her rant.

"Control yourself Mrs Wellings, the last thing you want is draw attention to yourself. Besides, how dare you speak to Harry that way? You dared to insult me something that I would have accepted but you have stooped to an all time low by picking on my family. Lily and James are one of the most gracious and humblest people I have ever met. How dare you speak of her in such a way? Harry has every right to call a blood feud against you and you will damn hell deserved it! But we will not stoop to your level! Yes we may be Muggle borne but atleast we have been graced with humility and love something that you clearly lack. I feel like a fool for hurting over the past, but actually you have done me a great justice. Had it not have been for you, I would not have had my daughter in my life, I would not have met Harry and I would not have experienced the greatest love there ever was" she whispered softly as Harry came behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"Insolent Mudblood, all you'll ever be is a stepmother. You would never know what it's like to have a real family" she struck back below the belt and Hermione stiffened in Harry's arms.

"Our daughter has the best mother in the world and coming from me that is saying something. I couldn't say the same for you though. You should perhaps take a few lessons on how to be a good parent from Hermione. Trust me; it will do well for the future of your family. And if I hear you or see you so much as glance at Hermione, I will not be accountable for my actions. Noble house or not!" he growled and looked at Hermione, "You don't need to listen to this. You mean so much more to us than you think. Come on" he said and glared at Mrs Wellings as they walked away.

"I didn't know things were that bad for you. Are you okay?" he asked when they were on the balcony and she simply stared out into the starry sky.

"I never truly told anyone about how I was treated by her but then the day she showed up at my house when Trent and I broke up, my parents had a glimpse of it" she sighed.

"I'm surprisingly fine. I mean initially the things that she said did hurt but when you showed up and stood up to her, I couldn't help feel better" she admitted and as a soft smile played on her lips as she turned to him.

"Thank you" she whispered and Harry shrugged.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Well, not only did you show up tonight but you stood up for me and for that I'll be forever grateful" she said shyly.

"The nights not over, I'm sure I'll find some way to annoy before the night is over" he chuckled and she laughed agreeing.

"So I hear you have to open the ball with a dance" he whispered when their eyes met.

"Apparently its tradition, but I'm really not up to it. Alot of my life has been poisoned by bad memories, something that I can't change but I wouldn't want to revisit either" she sighed and Harry nodded but actually felt disappointed that he would hold her in his arms.

"Let's head back in, can I get you drink?" he asked and she smiled and nodded gratefully.

Harry walked over to the bar to get them their drinks while Hermione watched her old friends mingle, smiling. "Hermione" a familiar voice called out and she froze, the smile fast disappearing from her face.

She turned around slowly and came face to face with the bane of her existence, "Trent" she whispered.

He looked, haggard by the looks of it as if he's been living in a self exile. "You look dreadful" she eventually said and he chuckled.

"And you look gorgeous as ever" he replied. A few years back that would have made her blush and feel butterflies in her stomach but now nothing. What did this mean? Was she finally over him? So she smiled but it sort of felt like a grimace instead.

"You were amazing up there. I always knew you would do great things so I'm glad you didn't give up on your dreams even after everything that's happened" he whispered the last part and she felt awkward.

"Do you think you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me for everything?" he pleaded and Hermione was momentarily stunned then replied.

"You know, I didn't want to come here because that would have meant I would have to face my past, face you, but now that I am here, I'm glad that I did. I finally can put all of this to rest. In the past where it belongs and judging from the looks of things, I can tell you needed this too" she smiled and he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you" he said as he held onto to her like a man who was thrown a lifeline. "Do you really forgive me?" he asked again more to assure himself and she nodded and hugged him.

"It was difficult but I think that by living in unforgiveness, we can never truly live fulfilled lives. I'm happy with my life, I have a beautiful family and I'm sure you do to and it would be unfair to them if we live in the past" she explained after breaking the hug and he nodded.

"Would you like to dance? For old times' sake" he asked cocking his head to the side as she looked behind him smiling brightly as she saw Harry.

Harry was on his way back and stopped when he saw Hermione hug Trent. He couldn't help feel jealous when she smiled at him and said something to him. He couldn't help wanting to go over there and breakup their tryst. Until she looked up at him and smiled. A type of smile that was actually foreign to him. He didn't have time to dwell on it when she walked past Trent and towards him and his legs on its own will moved towards her.

Trent frowned as she walked past him and towards the man he had met earlier at the bar.

"I'm sorry Trent, this is my husband Harry Potter" she said taking the drink from his hand and smiled at the man and Trent did a double take as Harry held out a hand while the other snaked around Hermione's waist.

"We already met at the bar" Trent frowned as he recalled his conversation with Harry.

"Hermione, it's time for the opening dance" Claudette rushed over and told her and Hermione began to get fidgety.

"Trent; what a surprise. Are you opening the dance with Hermione?" she asked in confusion as she looked at the two of them and then Harry finally broke the silence.

"Hermione, are you ready?" he asked in a husky voice that she never heard before. She was stuck for a moment; did Harry really want to dance with her? Can he even dance? She asked herself and then shook her head as he took her hand in his and led her to the dance floor leaving a surprised Claudette and an a defeated looking Trent.

He knew her well enough to know that she was well and truly over him, which was a good thing but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. But above all the pain and hurt, her happiness was more important and it seemed she finally had it. He smiled awkwardly at Claudette and looked at the couple as they took the position on the dance floor.

"Who is that man?" she asked and Trent sighed.

"That's Harry Potter, her husband" and she gasped then smiled at her friend.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, puis-je avoir votre attention, s'il vous plait. Merci. In honor of tonight's prestigious induction of Hermione Granger, I wanted to make the event a little more special so I have asked a dear friend of mine to perform and she was thrilled. So Hermione, this one is for you" Madame Maxine smiled and Hermione smiled teary eyed.

Harry pulled her into his side as she blushed at the attention she was receiving. Though nothing prepared her for what she saw next and Harry himself was astounded. Celine Dion walked up on the stage and everyone clapped and roared and Hermione couldn't believe it and in her excitement hugged Harry and he wrapped his arms around her sharing in her excitement.

For a few moments they starred at each other as the piano began to play one of Hermione's favourite song began to play.

Harry took his queue and placed his hand on her waist and took the other in his in a traditional waltz pose as backup singers sang the first notes of a slow version of the song, "A new day has come"

Harry looked into her eyes again, "ready to make a few new memories of France, Madamoiselle Granger?" he asked and she smiled shyly and then nodded as he began to move as Celine sang the first verse of the song.

Harry led her around the dance floor like a princess, flowing as the song went on. He impressed Hermione with his delicate touches and almost professional movements and she found herself enjoying herself dancing more than she ever did in her life.

The song was beginning to build to its climax as he began to twirl and spin her around a little more and as the song drew closer to its end Harry had lifted her off her ground in a straight lift, then slowly brought her down as their intense gaze locked as they just ended the dance by swaying to the music and everything else lost to them.

As they stood Harry found himself drawn to her and he began to move slowly closing the gap between them. Hermione found she that she in no way wanted to stop what was about to happen.

He had been so sweet this evening and they way they danced together was thrilling beyond words. She never knew she could love dancing more than she did now and then when she stared into his eyes she could easily find herself falling this man.

The moment was short lived as the crowds began applauding the couple. They moved apart and looked around them as the Celine came down to congratulate them.

With her heart racing, Hermione hugged Celine and introduced her to Harry and the photographer captured a few shots of them and promised to send them copies as soon as they were developed. It gave her and Harry time to recover at the almost moment.

"You both are fantastic dancers. And it's because of people like you my music is as successful as they are. I wish you all the happiness and love in the world" she said as she exited the hall leaving Harry and Hermione to stare at each other.

"So do you want to go home yet?" she asked and he shrugged, "if you want to"

"Would you like to see more of the school?" she asked and he smiled and nodded.

They spent the next few hours roaming around the school and Hermione showed Harry all her favourite spots and the library and Harry was impressed by it but what impressed him the most was the quidditch pitch. He would never have pegged the all girl school to actually have a pitch but found it impeccable, though nothing could compare to his beloved Hogwarts.

Eventually, they said their goodbyes to everyone and Claudette was thrilled to have finally met Harry in person. He charmed his way into Claudette's heart and she found it refreshing that Hermione finally found someone who truly "loves" her.

Please Like follow Read review, which ever. I'd love to hear from you. ( ^^,). Celine Dion a new day has come, a beautiful slower rendition of the song. and indeed a new day for Harmony.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi all, Thanks for RR and FF, much appreciated.

I don't own Harry Potter and or anything affiliated with Warner Bros. NEITHER do I own YHM.

It's been a while since we heard from Draco and Ginny so this chapter you will. Also we get to meet another Weasley. Enjoy.

Ginny Weasley was at a spa getting her regular mani/pedi with her a few of her fellow socialite friends. She was not a happy woman of recent. Draco and her plans to control Harry were foiled time and time again thanks to a certain meddling mudblood. She was furious that firstly; she had lost custody of the brat (of course she was. She was spoilt and only had eyes for Harry and the mudblood).

Secondly, Draco had beaten Harry at an auction (all because he couldn't speak something about having laryngitis). He trusted the mudblood enough to have her bid for him. Draco mocked them when she refused to outbid him and Harry was furious having lost out on beating Draco. Though they did have the last laugh when Draco had been arrested for purchasing illegal land and the arrest was on live tv.

Somehow the mudblood overheard the broker conversing about selling land which belonged to the state and would be the problem of whoever won it at the auction though once the documents were signed he would be in the clear. Harry was ecstatic when he had found out what the mudblood had done. Draco wanted nothing more than to hurt them for this insult.

What made things worse was the mudblood recently received some award in France and she and Harry made waves in the Wizarding world. Firstly for the prestigious award and then for some dance that the Quibbler described as something that could only be found in fairytales between a prince and princess. And to rub it in even further, they had a large picture capturing the moment where Harry had lifted her as they stared into each other's eyes, lost to the world and a few other pictures with Celine Dion.

Ginny hated to admit it, but she was jealous of the mudblood. Harry had never danced with her like that! Not even at their wedding. Could Harry really have fallen for the wench? She couldn't. NO. She wouldn't allow Harry to fall in love with Hermione! He supposed to be in love and pinning for her!

It became a rash that needed to be cured. She followed them home one day and to her chagrin, while removing their shopping from the boot of the car, Harry had pulled Hermione into his arms kissed her cheek and hugged her and said that he loved her. Ginny was mortified that Harry had replaced her and that her hold on him was dissipating, which was a cardinal sin!

(Though little did she know that Harry had only said that because Belle had confronted them about why they behaved so differently compared to the other adults in the family? So Harry had surprised Hermione and hugged and told her he love her when Belle was getting out of the car. Hermione was surprised and then Harry explained that the declaration was just to appease Belle and Hermione quickly recovered from her shock and nodded. And things carried on as they were)

She thought she could call on her big brother, who would always have an open key to the Potters. Harry and Ron were friends in school but their friendship became strained when Ron told Harry he fancied Grace. When Harry found out that Ron fathered a daughter with Grace out of wedlock he was livid. To make things worse Ron would leave his supposed family for months on end, for something work related, but everyone knew Ron was a lazy bum, which was why Grace refused to marry him. The plan was easy enough, even he couldn't mess it up, though that plan was also short lived.

~Flashback~

 _Ron had gone to Hermione's clinic and introduced himself and explained his latest predicament and his reasons for staying away from his family this long. He apparently had been accused of sexual harassment and the woman he allegedly molested, was blackmailing him. And being the martyr Hermione was, decided to help Ron. She tried to get the money for him without the knowledge of Harry but eventually he got suspicious of her behaviour, the late nights and missed schedules in picking up Belle from school. He became livid and accused her of being a loose woman and threatened to throw her out so she was forced to take Ron home to the Potters to explain his crisis._

 _Harry was sheepish and apologised to Hermione and she gave him a lecture about her not being that type of woman and she would never jeopardise her family's lives. She called him out on not having enough trust in her and for that she was deeply hurt. Yes they were not the average typical family but that didn't mean they weren't friends._

 _Harry had given the money Ron required to pay off the said blackmailer but wanted to do it himself but Ron intervened saying that she would not meet anyone but him, showing him a letter. Five hundred thousand pounds was her demand and Harry was sceptical though his family's name was on the line so he did what he had to. He and Hermione suggested they hand it over the woman to the police but Ron reaffirmed the tarnishing of their family name. Eventually they relented._

 _Ron met the woman and gave her a thousand pounds for playing her part so well and smiled that his plans for getting the Potter fortune was slowly falling into place._

 _He hardly spent time with Liz and avoided her like a plague. He would want to spend time with Grace but she always turned him down. Hermione would watch him carefully and no father would behave the he did with Liz; he seemed forced to carry or play with her when they were having dinner._

 _Ron grew frustrated with Grace and her cold shoulder and found a new prey, Hermione. He would stare at her lustfully. He would linger around her and would touch her or hold her hand longer than usual. Soon he became infatuated with her and she began to get suspicious of his behaviour and grew increasingly uncomfortable being around him. She wanted to tell Harry but that would only make things worse, she wasn't even sure Harry would believe her._

 _One evening things reached its climax, when Ron smiled at a text on his phone. Harry was working late and the rest of the family had decided to a take mini vacation to Potter manor. Hermione had a last minute emergency at the clinic and had to take a rain check._

 _When she got home, she was surprised to see Ron there. He said that he wanted to stay and not go to Potter manor. He confronted her about her relationship with Harry and said that he knew what it was like not to be intimate with someone for so long and Hermione was mortified. He suggested that they quit playing around and give in to their urges and Hermione cursed herself for not having her wand on hand. He went on to explain that he found her rather attractive and that Harry was a fool for not tasting her and she should not concern herself anymore because he would gladly stand in for Harry and show her what a real man could do to and for her._

 _Hermione tried to run but he caught her and pushed her against the wall with her hands trapped behind her. He started unbuttoning her shirt and Hermione couldn't fathom what was happening as his mouth neared hers she tried to turn away when he gripped her face and attempted to kiss her. She headed him and made a break for it. He caught her before she got too far and they both fell onto the couch with Hermione landing on top of him. To her mortification, Harry walked into the house and "caught" their infidelity._

 _Harry was livid and Hermione tried to explain but Ron denied that he tried anything but twisted the story and explained that Hermione sent him a text asking him to stay behind and then she tried to seduce him. Hermione and Harry were dumbstruck by the accusation. He then pulled out his phone and showed him the text he received from her and Hermione denied it telling Harry she would never do anything like that. Harry took her phone and indeed the text was sent from the phone._

 _Harry was beyond furious; he was hurt that Hermione would do something like that. Ron also added that she told him about their marriage arrangement and Harry looked at her in disbelief. She was hurt when Harry looked at her with disappointment._

 _"Harry, I would never do that" she moved towards him and he moved away from her as if burnt by fire._

 _He looked at her with unreadable expression, "Just go" he whispered and she recoiled at his words._

 _"Harry?" she asked and flinched when he yelled for her to get out she understood that he was serious so she sighed in defeat not before glaring at Ron who smirked at her, then she picked up her bag and left._

 _"Harry you know I would never hurt Grace or Liz" he said sickeningly fake and Harry just glared at him and walked out of the room._

 _When everyone returned Harry didn't have the heart to tell them about Hermione's alleged infidelity so he just said that she needed to spend time with her sister because she was pregnant. He had missed her dearly and deep in his heart he knew she wouldn't do anything so demeaning but he just had to find proof before getting rid of Ron once and for all._

 _He watched Ron like a hawk and every move he made but he wanted was to see Hermione. He missed the way she would chastise him when he did something to irritate her. The way she would cuddle up to Belle when she wanted to sleep with them. Or the way she would smile when she read a book. Or they way she would absentmindedly serve him breakfast together with Belle. He would go to the clinic and just watch her through the window under his invisibility cloak. She looked as horrible as he felt and that's when he realised that he needed to do something soon._

 _Over the weeks Belle missed Hermione so much that she wanted to spend time with her so Harry had her dropped off. Belle was ecstatic when she saw her and Hermione couldn't help cry at how much she missed Belle and the rest of the family._

 _When Belle needed to go back Hermione said that she would move back to her parents so that she wouldn't have to be away from Belle. When Harry heard about it he was relieved that he she would be close again._

 _The social worker made a surprise visit to the Potter's to see how Belle was adapting. Everyone was on edge because Hermione wasn't there and to everyone's surprise, Hermione walked into the house with Belle in her arms as they laughed at something funny the girl said. Harry was relieved when he saw her and wanted to speak to her and to thank her but after speaking to the social worker, she walked her out and disappeared._

 _Harry had to cave and explain to his parents what had happened. Lily and James were livid and wanted to throw Ron out because they knew in their hearts that Hermione would never do anything like that and Harry agreed. He said that he needed to find proof and clear her name first._

 _He tried everything and seemed to have hit dead ends at every turn. He was fed up of not talking to Hermione so he went to the clinic to speak to her and was surprised that she wasn't in and booked off sick and Harry immediately became concerned because Hermione would never miss work so he apparated into the Grangers residence._

 _He appeared in their lounge and could hear screams and then a vase break, then a loud thud and then silence. "Incarcerous" a deep voice said and he moved stealthily towards the room upstairs. He clenched his teeth when he saw her body levitate onto the bed and Hermione's body was magically being tied unto the bed_

 _"Hermione" he whispered and immediately he pulled out his wand. He watched a shirtless Ron smirk at her lifeless form._

 _"I'm going to show you what a real man can do; something that Harry never had the balls to do. I mean you're a beautiful woman and you have a delicious body, so do not fret mudblood, because when I'm done with you, you will never want another man" he climbed pointed his wand at her and her shirt ripped off her torso. Harry had seen enough be kicked down the door and Ron had no time to react as Harry cast a stupefy at him as he barely managed to duck._

 _"Get up you filth. Fight me like a man!" Harry yelled and Ron cast an expelliarums at Harry and he deflected it walking towards him menacingly. Fear flashed across Ron's face as he started throwing multiple hexes and Harry just deflected them until he caught Ron's wand and snapped it in half. He then punched Ron, breaking his nose. He then kicked him in his man parts as he howled in pain collapsing to the floor. Harry's focus was distracted when he heard Hermione groan and he quickly ran to her._

 _"Finite" he whispered and the ropes that bound her disappeared. "Hermione! Mione, it's me Harry. Please wake up" he pleaded as he held her in his arms._

 _She moaned loudly then froze in his hands then jerked up and moved away from him, "Get away from me" she screamed and Harry recoiled._

 _Harry tried to calm her down as she held her head in her hands and rocked back and forth yelling at him to stay away from her. He slowly moved and held her head in his hands and turned her head to look at him._

 _"Hermione, it's me. Look at me, no one's going to hurt you, I'm right here" he spoke softly as her frantic eyes began to focus on his and when she finally realised it was Harry she wrapped herself in his arms and cried. Harry just held her and tried to comfort her, he pulled out his wand and sent his father a patronus and wasn't long before for James and Lily appeared._

 _Lily rushed over to Hermione as Harry and James dealt with Ron, Harry knew that throwing him in Azkaban would be too easy so a muggle prison would be torture for him. He and James tied him up and discretely took him to the police station and had him arrested._

 _Over the next few days Hermione had been withdrawn, she hardly ate and she didn't want to be around anyone. She did however ask to see Belle and Belle had practically nursed her back to herself. Lily, James and Grace begged Hermione to come back home but Hermione was still hurt by Harry asking her to leave so she refused to return._

 _Her mother had convinced her to take Belle to the coffee shop and catch abit of sun because she needed it. She pointed out that Hermione had overcome things far worse than this and she needed to be strong. She knew her mother was right so she took her advice and went with Belle to the coffee shop._

 _While enjoying a double latte and chatting to Belle, she failed to notice someone sit down beside her. She was startled when she met a pair of tired emerald eyes. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days, dark circles around his eyes and his usually clean shaven face, covered in stubble, which actually looked..._

 _Harry gave her a sad smile and she just greeted him and went back to chatting to Belle and Harry frowned._

 _"Belle, do mind giving your mum and I a few minutes to talk alone?" to which she replied that she would not leave her mum alone ever again and Harry looked at Hermione only to find them filled with tears._

 _"Hermione, please" he pleaded and she looked at the girl and nodded so the girl got up and made her way to the play area._

 _"What do you want Harry?" she asked in a defeated voice and Harry sighed._

 _"How are you?" he asked unsure of how to respond to her._

 _"I've been better" she sighed._

 _"Look" he started, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I knew deep down that you never could such a thing. I just needed to find proof to get rid of Ron once and for all. And I'm sorry that it took so long and you almost. He almost" he sighed angrily at himself unable to finish the sentence and Hermione could see the sincerity in his eyes and hear it in his voice._

 _"Come back home Hermione" he begged as he took her hand in his and she immediately felt the same jolt of nervous awareness that she felt the day they got married and the night they danced at the gala._

 _"Then why did you ask me to leave?" she asked trying to jerk it away from his hold but he just held onto it._

 _"Initially I was hurt and betrayed but then I realised that I needed to keep an eye out on Ron. I got suspicious of him and I needed to catch him red handed. I know I hurt you Hermione, but you have to understand how difficult it was for me. When I walked in and found like that I thought of" he gulped then looked away from her. He was pulling his hand away from hers when she gripped it and he looked up at her._

 _"I'm not Ginny Harry, I can only imagine what it must have been like for you but I asked you trust me and that's something you threw away in an instant. I don't think it's fair that you disregarded me and then dismissed me like a child. But I've known you long enough to know the sincerity in your voice is genuine" she sighed in defeat._

 _"So does that mean you're and coming home" he asked as the glint returned to his eyes and she smiled and nodded, "but that doesn't mean I forgive you" she scolded when he smiled and he sighed and nodded._

 _"By the way thank you, you know for helping me" she said softly and he shrugged it off saying it was nothing._

 _"How did you know I was home?" she frowned and he admitted that he missed her and wanted to speak to her so he went to the clinic and they informed him that she had booked off sick which worried him so he apparated over and then the rest was history._

 _"Thank you, Harry. If you hadn't been there, who knew what would have happened" she said sincerely and he smiled_

~End of Flashback~

Yes she heard from Ron that Hermione was no longer living with the Potters and now was the best time to get the brat away from Potter. She called the social worker and arranged for her to visit the Potters and again the mudblood saved the day.

Though she and Draco had plan, attack Harry where it hurt the most and she smirked. This would break his precious family once and for all.

Please Like follow Read review, which ever. I'd love to hear from you. ( ^^,).


	20. Chapter 20

Hi all, Thanks for RR and FF, much appreciated.

I don't own Harry Potter and or anything affiliated with Warner Bros. NEITHER do I own YHM.

Belle watched the adults around the table during breakfast and looked at her parents then frowned. Hermione ever perceptive noticed the child's demeanour and nudged Harry, their eyes communicating what needed to be done.

"Belle did your mum burn your eggs and toast again?" he asked earning chuckles from around the table and a glare from Hermione.

"No daddy, its fine" she frowned.

"Then what's wrong? Did you do your homework?" he asked and she shook her head, "it's nothing, I was just thinking" she said and then smiled and Harry looked at Hermione and smirked.

"Well don't think too much, or you'll end up a worrywart like your mom" he chuckled and then smiled when Hermione threw a napkin at him.

After everyone got ready for their day, Belle met Harry and Hermione at the car and was getting ready to leave. Hermione saw her deep in thought again so this time she decided to not to broach the girl but try a different approach.

"Belle, sweetheart, I have a surprise for you" she said and Harry raised an eyebrow, pointing to his watch and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked as she looked up still distracted so Hermione started to get worried.

"How about we go to the fair, like we promised the last time? Would you like that?" she asked and Harry frowned at her.

"Really?" she asked as her contagious smile returned bright as ever.

"Yes really, besides I don't like my breaking promises" she cooed as the smiled harder making hard for Harry to disagree, so things were set for them to go to the fair on Saturday.

Harry called out for Hermione and Belle to hurry up as he looked at his watch mumbling about how women take too much time to get ready, but then his grumbling was short-lived when he saw Belle holding Hermione's hand and they both were wearing blue jeans, pink sweaters and brown boots all the way to the high ponytail.

He always envisioned that this is how his family would be; his daughter and wife would make them wait while they got ready and he and his son would complain about their tardiness. Even though this was not how he imagined his family would be, he did find comfort that Hermione loved his daughter more than she did him, not that he was hoping she would.

Who was he kidding? He recently found himself being drawn to her. It was the littlest things that she did that had an effect on him. She was so different from the women that he met and off course she was the complete opposite of Ginny. She didn't like to draw attention herself; she was loyal and could be easily trusted. She loved doing menial things that made a difference. She loved teaching Belle and Liz and the way her eyes lit up when they learned something new; she was a good friend as he saw when she interacted with Luna and Grace. He thought he could easily fall for her, though he wasn't sure if he could put his heart out in the line again.

"And that is how your father is when he's thinking about something he loves sweetheart, he forgets everything and everyone else" she said and Belle giggled at Harry's expression.

"Uh, what do mean?" he asked uncomfortably at the thought of love.

"Work, Harry, Work. We know how you get when you think about work" she smirked and he let out a sigh of relief then nodded.

"It's not my fault you two took forever to get here. Let's go then" he said as he held the door for Hermione after she had secured Belle to her car seat.

They had a blast trying out a few of the games and Harry attempted to test his strength on the high striker and Belle and Hermione cheered him on and they were impressed that he hit the bell.

Hermione tried her shot at archery and it was Harry's turn to be impressed when she hit the bull eye on all three attempts and Belle had chosen a fluffy stuffed lion as her prize. She said that she loved the Lion King and she was going to call her new favourite toy Simba.

Hermione had left Harry and Belle to quickly buy tickets and noticed a young boy, having a heated argument with the barman about buying an adult drink. The boy insisted that he could have anything he wanted and that his father would abolish his worthless stall if he didn't sell him and his friend the drinks. Hermione was taken aback by the boy's arrogance.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help overhear you. I'm sure you can understand that it's illegal for this man to sell this drink to an underage person" she explained softly hoping to make the boy understand however she was in for a shock.

"Who do you think you are to speak to me? Do you even know how I am?" he spat and Hermione was taken aback.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners and how to respect your elders?" Hermione asked and the boy scoffed, "please, my parents taught me never to bow down to common people"

Then turning to the man; "listen I'm going to ask you for the last time. If you don't give me what I want my father will hear about this and you will sorry. You and the rest of this pitiful excuse of a fair will bare his wrath" he threatened and Hermione was appalled when he forcefully took the drink and threw the money at the man.

He turned to Hermione and sneered, "Mind your own business"

Hermione felt the need to apologise for the boy's behaviour and she did and after getting her tickets she went back to Harry and Belle.

Belle held their hands as they walked towards the rides and stopped when she noticed the other couples.

"Mum, Dad" she said, unsure of herself.

"Yes pumpkin?" they answered in unison then looked at each other when they did.

"Do you love each other" she asked as she looked at their speechless faces.

"Why do ask sweetheart?" Hermione was the first to ask and Harry cleared his throat.

"Well, when I see my friends mommy's and daddy's, they hold hands and they kiss each other and they act different and you.. and you" she stammered and they looked at her in disbelief. They never would have expected her to notice this but then again she was really bright, it was not surprising that she did.

"Off course we do, pumpkin" Harry said taking matters into his own hands.

"It's just we don't like to express it like other adults" Hermione said trying to convince the girl.

"Yes, your mum is really shy and she doesn't like to kiss in public" he smirked at Hermione's gasp and the girl nodded still unsure.

"The children in my school teased me about it" she whispered and Harry had a sudden urge to teach those muggles children a lesson for messing with is precious daughter.

"Its okay sweetie, you don't have to worry about them. Your dad and I love each other and we love our baby girl even more" she said hugging the girl as she cried. Harry couldn't stand to see her cry and looked away.

When they broke their embrace Harry picked her up into his arms and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Just to show you how much I love your mom" he said as he looked at Hermione and reached to wipe away a stray tear from her cheek. He gently slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her to his side, smiling at Belle he turned to face Hermione, gently he lowered his head and leaned in placing a chaste kiss on the side of her mouth lingering a moment as that electric jolt passed through them again.

"See, that wasn't so bad mom" Belle squealed as the two of them just stared at each other.

Hermione quickly recovered and smiled at Belle's enthusiasm, "no it wasn't" she said and shyly glanced at Harry who was yet to stop staring.

"Can we go on the wheel?" she asked when she spotted the massive wheel.

"Sure" Hermione said and attempted to move but Harry's hand held her in place.

"Sure" he whispered and tightened his hold around her and let them towards the wheel.

Hermione knew that he was just playing the part but it felt so right yet so wrong at the same time, so she just went along with it seeing as it made Belle light up.

They spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying themselves and little did they know that three pairs of eyes watched them from afar.

"Is that the woman that replaced us mom?" a distraught voice asked and Ginny sneered at the question.

"Yes, son. She's the one that separated my daughter from me" Ginny growled.

"She will pay for hurting you mum" the boy cursed and Draco smirked in triumph as the hatred rolled of the 8 year old as he glared at the object of his father's affection.

Draco and Ginny had pulled Aiden from the boarding school he was enrolled at inorder to execute their plan. They knew that Harry had one weakness and that was his children. Draco had told Ginny that Harry had taken the mudblood and his daughter to the fair and suggested that they show Aiden how his dear father replaced them and he thought it was the ideal place for the boy to meet his step mother.

During the weeks that followed Harry and Hermione finally became comfortable around each other after their pda at the fair. Hermione had confronted him and they sat down and had a civilized conversation of which they both found it comforting that could talk to each other as close friends rather than "enemies."

Harry had suggested that they move their "relationship status" from "estranged parents" to friends and she gladly accepted and since then things worked well for them. Harry almost always asked her for advice on anything and everything and vice versa. So all in all, things were looking up for them. They did however cast longing glances when neither of them knew, wondering if one was thinking of the other.

Harry was sitting at his desk thinking about what happened at breakfast that morning.

 _He had come down for breakfast and was surprised that the three of them were alone at the table. She informed him that James had left for a Ministry meeting and Lily and Grace were away at Hogwarts for the day._

 _Hermione had served him breakfast when she had received a call from a possible sponsor and was downright delirious when she ended the call._

 _"What's going on?" Harry asked curious to know what made her this happy so early._

 _"Just a major sponsorship for our latest outreach project in South Africa. This is huge Harry; we could build an entire medical centre there. Nothing is in stone just yet, we still have to run background checks and make sure the sponsor is legit. At this point we only received confirmation that the benefactor is going through our portfolio to ensure more or less the same I guess" she smiled as she packed Belle's backpack._

 _"I could also be a benefactor, if you want that is" he said taking a sip of his coffee._

 _"Oh Harry, that's really sweet of you but I couldn't ask you to do that. If you want to be a sponsor, you should do it because you want to and not because it's something I want" she said in a non-patronising way._

 _"Yes daddy, mom always says that if you want to do good, it must come from your heart" Belle said as she got down from her chair and grabbed her backpack. Harry was not sure if he should be proud or ashamed that his daughter had just advised him on the true essence of giving._

 _"Well, how about this then, I'll make a donation as a legacy for my philosophical daughter and her sage mother?" He chuckled as the females stuck their tongues out at him._

 _When they got ready to leave Harry had insisted that he drive Hermione to work so she relented, after dropping Belle off at school he drove her to the clinic. When they had arrived Hermione reminded him that he needed to pick Belle up from school. She unbuckled her belt and without thinking she leaned over and kissed Harry on the side of his mouth and pulled back as she met his emerald eyes. She didn't know why she did it but it just happened as if it were a natural reaction._

 _Harry stared into her eyes with an unreadable expression in his. Hermione blinked, "I'm sorry, I just, it just happened" she stammered and Harry just nodded dumbly, "its fine, I didn't mind" he muttered and Hermione snapped her head and looked at him and he made a lame joke about her being late for work. She smiled and wished him well and ran off into the clinic as Harry watched her receding form disappear._

He smiled and could almost feel her soft lips, the he shook his head, "it was a mistake, she said it herself" his mind reasoned with him, "yeah a good mistake" he smiled.

His good mood was rudely interrupted when if phone buzzed and he frowned as he looked at the caller id of his phone. "What does she want now?" he mumbled.

"Yes, Ginny. What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"It's Aiden" came the haughty reply and Harry was dumbstruck. He couldn't help it as the tears filled his eyes.

"Aiden, son. H-How are you?" he choked out.

"Fine" was all he got as a response.

"What can I do for you son?" he asked as he got up and paced.

"I want for to meet. It's urgent else I wouldn't have asked" he replied monotonously.

"Sure son. Just name the time and place and I'll be there" Harry replied gleefully.

"Come to the Malfoy Manor in an hour" he said curtly and then hung up.

Harry smiled as he repeated Aiden wants to meet, his 8 year old son wanted to meet him after 4 years. He was excited and didn't even bother him that he wanted to meet at Malfoy's home.

"Well done, son. All you have to do is ask him to sign these papers and he won't have any place in your life anymore" Draco smirked as he hugged Aiden.

"He won't refuse me. He's weak" the boy replied brazenly and Draco chuckled at his protégé.

An hour later, Harry literally barged into the Manor. The house elves begged him to contain himself but all he could think about was his son.

"What is the meaning of this Harry? Showing up uninvited? I'll have you thrown out" Ginny fumed.

"I was invited by my son!" he said ignoring her rant and continued walking.

"You know we have a restraining order against you. If I were you I'd" she started but was abruptly stopped when Aiden stepped over the balcony.

"Its fine mum, I called him here. It won't be long" he sneered at Harry, but all Harry could do was marvel at his son. He had grown up so much, his hair was slick and combed back neatly. His brown eyes void of mirth with which it was once filled.

"Aiden" Harry smiled but the boy gave him a scathing glance and asked him to follow.

Once they reached his bedroom, Harry walked over to embrace his son but the boy held up his hand and stopped him. It may have stopped Harry from moving but he never stopped Harry from asking, "I missed you so much son. How have you..."

"I didn't call you here for a reunion" he shunned Harry and Harry was taken aback by his brashness.

"I need you to sign these papers" he said throwing a document over to Harry. He looked at the papers and was shattered.

"I want to attend Dumstrung and I want to do it as a Malfoy. These papers will allow me to change my last name to Malfoy. All I need is your signature, then I'll be out of your life for good and you don't have to worry about me again. You and your new wife can move on with your pitiful excuse of a life" he mocked and Harry felt his heart shatter.

"I have never asked you for anything, so please sign these papers and my mother and I will be out of your lives forever. I will be the rightful heir to all of this" he said making a signalling everything around him.

"Aiden" Harry said in disbelief.

"You never cared about us, about me! All you care about is money, Belle and hating my mother and me. So don't stand there and pretend" he spat and Harry recoiled. He could see the pain in his eyes, hear it in his voice.

"That's not true. I love you!" he pleaded but the boy's arrogance reared its head.

"If you love me so much then why did you marry that.. That mud blood! How can you replace my mother?" Harry's heart dropped into his stomach; aghast that his son, HIS son would speak such a despicable word.

"See, you don't care about anyone but yourself. Just sign the papers and get out of our lives!" he said calmly and Harry was on the verge of a breakdown.

Shaking his head, "I, I can't do that. You are MY son! My flesh and blood! I won't give in to this" he threw the papers in the fireplace. "You can ask me for anything, anything in the world! I would give it to you! Just not that! I would willingly lay down my life for you son, all I'm asking for is a chance to prove how wrong you are about me!" he begged and the boy scoffed.

"Just go" he spat and Harry started to walk away, "Just remember, I'm never giving up on you. I'll never stop!" he said, his voice etched with determination.

"Wait!" Harry stopped at his request and turned to him.

"Yes, son?"

"I would like to meet her again!" he requested, well more like demanded.

"Who?"

"Your new wife! Who else? If you say you love me, then allow me to meet her" he asked.

"Sure, I promise you, she isn't that bad once you get to know her" Harry sighed in relief.

"I also want you to agree with everything I say when we do, if you don't you will sign over these the adoption papers" he growled and Harry reluctantly agreed.

"Tonight at 7, we'll meet. You chose the venue" he spat and slammed his bedroom door on Harry's face.

Harry literarily felt dead inside, when he walked out. He didn't even notice the gloating looks he got from Draco and Ginny.

He walked to a local bar and asked the barman for a drink and as he nursed the drink he thought about his son, his precious little boy that's been manipulated into hating him. He'd never done anything to hurt his son, it was Ginny's way of getting revenge on him. She had planted a memory of him hitting his son and Draco was smart enough to draw the case out in the muggle world so that the magical world would not interfere. They kept it that way eversince. The restraining order, the muggle boarding school, all of it just so that the truth would never be revealed to the boy.

In his haste to visit his son, he had forgotten that it was his turn to pick up Belle from school. He went home and was confronted by a furious Hermione. She scolded him for being irresponsible and in doing so hurt Belle. She was distraught, scared and alone she had a bout of accidental magic and apparated into her office. Harry was in even more despair after realising that Belle had to suffer from his wallowing state. Hermione told him that Belle was extremely upset that her father abandoned her and that struck Harry like a knife to the heart. He immediately went to Belle.

"Pumpkin, I'm so sorry I forgot to pick you up from school. I just got lost in this meeting" he explained as the girl got up and walked away from him. Just then Hermione walked into the room and Belle ran into her arms. Hermione picked her up and held her as she sat down on the bed next to Harry. She could see that he was remorseful and it hurt him that Belle didn't want to see him.

"Sweetheart, your daddy is really sorry. Won't you accept his apology?" she cooed and Belle tucked her head into Hermione's neck and Hermione looked at Harry's distraught face.

"Belle, you know daddy would never truly hurt you. Remember what I taught you about forgiveness?" she asked and the girl nodded.

"You cannot live your life if you live in unforgiveness" she sniffled and Hermione nodded.

Hermione nudged Harry, "Belle, won't you forgive daddy. He made a mistake and he promises never to hurt you again" he pleaded as he patted her hair and the girl slowly nodded her head and Harry sighed in relief.

"Can I get a hug from my princess?" he begged and she slowly moved from Hermione and into Harry's arms.

"How about we go to your favourite restaurant for dinner tonight?" he asked when he broke the hug.

"I'd like that" she said but then relented.

"Mom is coming too" she said leaving no room for arguments and Harry smiled awkwardly knowing that tonight be out his and Hermione's friendship to the test.

Please Like follow Read review, which ever. I'd love to hear from you. ( ^^,).


	21. Chapter 21

Hi all, Thanks for RR and FF, much appreciated.

I don't own Harry Potter and or anything affiliated with Warner Bros. NEITHER do I own YHM.

Belle ran off to tell her grandparents about their night out as per Hermione's request leaving her and Harry alone to talk.

"You've been drinking" she said with her back to him as she closed the door.

Taking his silence as confirmation, she continued "Something's bothering you" she said as she sat down beside him.

"It's nothing" he whispered and she scoffed.

"In case you haven't noticed Harry, I'm very perceptive. I've been living with you for the past, what, nine months? I understand you better than you think. Please just don't insult me by lying" she said slightly insulted by his nonchalance.

"Hermione, trust me. It's nothing" he said taking her small hands in his, an act that surprised her.

She looked at him, still not entirely convinced but relented when she looked into his eyes, "you're hiding something from me, but I'll respect your privacy and let be but it doesn't ,mean I like it" she sighed and he nodded then smiled at her in appreciation.

They stared at each other and Harry couldn't help but compare her to Ginny. Ginny would never have noticed the change in his demeanour. Come to think of it, she never took the time to get to know him at all. But Hermione, she was something else all together. She was selfless, compassionate, and intelligent and a far better mother and friend than Ginny ever were.

He didn't realise he was drawing circles on the back of her palms and she slowly looked down at their hands. Harry followed her eyes and stopped his ministrations but only for a moment. Hermione looked up at him with an almost longing gaze and he was sure that his matched hers. He found himself drawn to her as his eyes moved to her lips, gulping he tilted his head intent on closing the gap.

Hermione closed her eyes in anticipation waiting to feel his soft lips on hers but the moment never came. Belle burst into the room, "I don't know what to wear?" she said excitedly and missed the look of disappointment on her parents' faces.

Hermione quickly recovered and smiled at the girl, "tell you what, why don't you and I go to my room and pick out a dress for me as well?"

"That would be so much fun. Can this day get any better?" she squealed as she pulled Hermione out of the room. She glanced at Harry who again looked forlorn and gave him a sad smile.

"Wow, daddy, this place is really nice. Look over there is a play area" she said bouncing on her heels as she pointed out the attractions the family restaurant had. Harry smiled awkwardly at her and stared at Hermione panicked then looked away as the front of house escorted them to their seats; something that didn't go unnoticed. Hermione had watched him ever since they had left home; he was antsy and easily startled as if he was nervous about something.

"Mum, dad can I go see the aquarium?" she asked the moment her eyes had landed on the magnificent display.

"Sure sweetheart, but hurry back because you need to order your meal" Hermione smiled.

"That's easy, I'll just get the kids meal" she shrugged and Hermione chuckled.

"This isn't a takeaway sweetie, but seeing as you're so anxious to discover the water world, go ahead, I'll call you when we're ready"

"Thanks mum, you're the best" she chirped as she hopped off and ran off to explore the exhibit.

Harry and Hermione watched in admiration as the girl's eyes widened and light up every time she discovered something new in the tank. It's as though they were watching her for the first time. Hermione contemplated asking Harry about what's bothering him; perhaps she could have been of some help to him.

Harry on the other hand couldn't help stress over his beloved son. As much as he loved Belle, he loved AJ just as much and it ripped him to shreds knowing that his son, HIS SON, asked to relinquish his rights as his father to Malfoy. He would give anything to have his son back with him, were he belongs. He was sorry that Hermione had to get stuck in the middle of this war between Malfoy and himself. "She is too good for me and my family affairs, she deserves so much more, but will I ever be able to give her that?" he thought as he watched her face light up a beautiful smile graced her lips.

Their thoughts were abruptly halted when Ginny, Malfoy and AJ stopped at their table. Hermione looked up at Ginny and Malfoy, who just sneered at her but what did surprise her, was the young boy she had met at the fair.

Harry stood up and smiled nervously at the boy and Hermione gasped when her mind finally made the connection, the boy was AJ, Harry's son.

"Son, you came" he stammered and the boy scoffed at him and then glared at Hermione.

"Come now, Son, that's not how you behave; even if it is to the other sort" Malfoy cast a jeering glance at Hermione, but Harry was too pre occupied by the presence of his son to care.

"Yes father, whatever you say" they boy replied and Harry looked as if someone had kicked him in the gut and Hermione was aghast that the boy had referred to Malfoy as father, even though Harry was right in front of him.

"I asked for this meeting, didn't I?" he turned to Harry and Hermione felt dread washing over her as Harry glanced in her direction for a millisecond.

"I want her to apologise to me for the way she spoke to me at the fair" he said biliously and Harry for the second time felt a kick in the gut when he saw the expression on Hermione's face.

"If you want to make it to me, then make her apologise. She insulted me in front of my friends" he said darkly and Harry couldn't believe what he was asked to do.

Harry's silence pushed the boy further, "Well, what's it going to be?"

Harry turned to Hermione who looked at him incredulously not even expecting the words that followed.

"Her.. Hermione, what you did was wrong so apologise to him" he said faintly as his head hung in embarrassment.

"Harry, you can't be serious?" she choked out but Harry nodded still unable to look at her.

"I'm waiting. If she doesn't want to its fine by me, we'll just be going and you won't have to see me again" he threatened made to turn when Harry stopped him.

"Hermione, please" he pleaded finally looking at her dolefully.

"But" she tried to argue

"Just do it" he hissed and Hermione cursed the treacherous tears that filled her eyes.

She stood from her seat ready to walk out and leave Harry to face his mess but then spotted Belle at the aquarium. Her face radiating her happiness she felt being out with her parents, she couldn't destroy this memory for the girl; she just didn't have it in her.

Sighing deeply, she looked at AJ, "I'm sorry" she said and he scoffed.

"Good. Now apologise to my mother" he said and both Harry and Hermione stared at the boy.

"What? You took away my sister from my mother, so apologise" he demanded and Hermione was appalled by his request, she looked to Harry but he was in no place to help.

"AJ, you can't be serious?" Harry whispered and her head snapped in his direction.

"How do you think I feel? My mother lost her daughter because of you and this woman!" he spat and Harry was about to lose it and Hermione could see it.

"You know what, Ginny I am sorry. For everything! For saving a child that almost died; for becoming a stable figure in her life; for giving her the love of a mother when her mother abandoned her; for giving her the love when her own father was too busy to spend time with her; for being someone who she could count on" she seethed and Harry was taken aback by her outburst but she was far from done.

"You know, the only person I even care for is and will always be Belle. Her happiness means far more to me than it did to her own parents. I don't expect you to understand any of this AJ. You may not think much of us now but one day, you will see for yourself that you were wrong about us. Harry loves you more than you'll ever know. I mean if he had to lie to Belle to get us here, it says a lot" she finished softly and turned to look for Belle.

"She's just a baby. You tricked her into going with you!" AJ said adamantly and Hermione looked at him sympathetically.

"No AJ, that's where you got it wrong, she chose us" Hermione smiled sadly as the tears finally burst forth down her cheeks.

Belle walked up to the table and found Hermione in tears and then looked up at Draco, Ginny and AJ.

"Hello Isabelle" Ginny forced a smile and Belle grasped Hermione's hand.

"Hello Belle, did you like the aquarium?" AJ smiled and Belle nodded shyly.

"Anyways, enjoy your dinner. My parents are taking me to a Quidditch game" he said proudly as Draco ushered them out.

Hermione quickly dried her eyes and plastered a smiled on her face, "are you ready to order sweetheart?"

"I'm not hungry. Can we go home?" she asked and Hermione nodded, unbeknown to them, Belle had heard the entire conversation.

On their way home, Harry wanted to make amends with Hermione and Belle so he pulled over at an ice-cream parlour. "Belle would you like some ice-cream? They have yours and your mom's favourite" Harry tried but Belle looked at Hermione.

"I don't want any mom. I just want to go home" she said avoiding Harry.

When they reached home, he tried again to speak to Belle but she refused to look at him and asked Hermione to carry her.

After Hermione had tucked Belle in for bed, not before making her a sandwich, "Mom I don't want to sleep alone and I don't want to sleep in your room neither" she said wringing her fingers.

"Belle, you're a big girl. You shouldn't be scared"

"I'm not, I heard what they said to you" she said and looked at Hermione doe eyed and Hermione gasped.

"It's ok sweetheart, I'm fine now" she tried to assure the child, but she wasn't swayed.

"No you're not. Ginny and Mr Draco are mean and they made AJ mean too" she argued and Hermione held her in her arms.

"He just doesn't know any better"

"Daddy doesn't love you?" she asked and Hermione looked away from the teary eyed child.

"He didn't protect you like daddies should. He let them be mean to you and my friend at school said that mommy's leave when daddies don't love them." she finished and Hermione hugged the girl.

"Well our love is different; our love is in you AND we love more than anything" she said and then launched a tickle attack on Belle who giggled loudly asking her to stop.

"Sweetheart, do you think I'm going to leave you? Is that why you're scared?" she asked and the girl looked away sadly.

"Promise you won't ever leave me" she said sadly and Hermione felt her heart drop into her stomach

"I'll never leave you, I promise" she whispered as she held onto the girl.

Harry watched from the doorway in tears at his daughters words, "I know I hurt you both, but you have to realise that AJ needs me too" he thought as he walked into his room and poured himself a scotch.

Hermione walked into the room and made her way into the bathroom as she noticed the door to the balcony was open. She knew he was out there but made no attempt to confirm it.

She contemplated the day's events and cried her heart out. Cried because of the humiliation; cried because of Belle; cried for Harry and cried for the lost boy that needed help.

She made her way out of the bathroom and decided that she needed to clear her head so she wanted to take a stroll around the park and on her way out she bumped into the last person she wanted to see.

She moved around him to leave, "Where are you going?" he asked when she put on her jacket and grabbed her scarf.

She huffed and opened the door, "Hermione?" he whispered but she ignored him and walked out. He sighed and closed his eyes knowing that he had hurt her really bad.

Hermione called Luna and asked her to meet her at the park and it didn't take long for the blonde to apparate over.

After explaining to her what had happened, Hermione broke down. Luna was shocked at his behaviour and felt sad for Hermione.

"Luna, the worst part is that he doesn't know how badly this is affecting Belle, she thinks I'm going to leave. What do I do? He is a good person but he can be horrible as well. I know I married him because of Belle but I don't know how much more of this I can take. My patience is wearing thin Luna" she cried and Luna knew that Hermione was a reasonable person and her patience was legendary but if this is how she felt, then their marriage was truly in trouble.

"Hermione, you know what they say about wine right?" she asked and Hermione shrugged.

"Well, it mellows with age. That's the same thing with Harry. He, like you, are adjusting to this new life. He may not be the best tasting now, but give him some time and he'll be the best. He's in a peculiar situation I mean why would he ask you to apologise?" she asked and Hermione straightened up.

"Because AJ is his weakness" she said thoughtfully.

"Exactly! Harry is smart eventually he will realise that AJ is making him weaker" she smiled

"But how long before he realises it? Belle is already hurting and I'm afraid that he's going to push her beyond reach and then what?" she asked.

"That's were that legendary patience of yours comes in. Give him some time and he'll change, I'm sure of it. But also give him space and a reminder of why you married him wouldn't hurt either" she finished and Hermione became pensive.

"You have a big heart Hermione and a lot of love to give, perhaps Belle isn't the only one that needs it" she added as she stood and watched Hermione.

"Go home to your daughter Hermione, the last thing you need is for Belle to think you're distancing yourself from her" she said and Hermione nodded.

"Besides, if all else fails then just shag the daylights out of him. Merlin knows that he needs to loosen up" Luna giggled at Hermione's disgusted face and then disapparated.

Meanwhile Harry had been sitting in the dark study, thinking of how he let his son humiliate Hermione and Belle's confession. Neither of them deserved it but yet he allowed it. "We were finally getting along and this had to happen" he thought and skulled his drink.

Lily had walked past the study and noticed her son slumped in the corner of the study, "Do I dare ask if my son has gone Goth?" she chuckled and walked into the study then with a flick of her wand she turned on the lights.

"I couldn't sleep" he mumbled.

"It's been a while since we had a mother and son chat, don't you think?" She asked as she sat beside him. Patting his leg, "so tell me Harry, how have you been?" she asked.

"I'm fine mom" he sighed and she frowned.

"You don't sound fine to me. You may have grown, but I'm still your mother and I know when you're lying. I understand you more than you think" she said softly and to her surprise Harry turned and hugged her. She wrapped him in her warm motherly embrace but what shocked her was the fact that her blouse had become soaked in his tears.

"Harry, what's wrong? You know you can talk to me about anything" she said as she looked into his tearful eyes.

"Is it my fate to have so much pain in my life? Why does misery follow me? I never asked for any of this. What did I ever do to deserve this punishment? I mean I love my children, is it so wrong for a father to want the same love from his children. Ginny used me, AJ calls someone else father and Belle" he cried hopelessly and Lily's heart broke for her son.

"I would do anything to have him with me, to teach him how to fly a broom, to ride a bike. Teach him right from wrong. He should be proud to be called a Potter but instead Ginny and Malfoy seemed to have brainwashed him" he said getting worked up.

"I am furious with myself for being so helpless and weak" he sighed. "I had taken Belle and Hermione out tonight because he wanted to meet her. I was a fool and did what he asked" he said dejectedly.

"What happened Harry?" she asked carefully.

"He asked Hermione to apologise for 'humiliating' him at the fair" he chuckled dryly and Lily was stunned.

"But that's ridiculous, Hermione would never do anything like that" Lily said and Harry nodded.

"But I made her apologise regardless" he seethed and Lily gasped in horror.

"He belittled her mom and I let it happen and that's not all. He asked that she apologise to Ginny for 'forcing' Belle to live with us. I wanted to draw the line but she reiterated" he spat and Lily couldn't fathom what Hermione must have felt.

"Why Harry?" she managed.

"I thought albeit foolishly, that he would see Hermione was an amazing person and he would accept me back into his life. He's my pride and joy. He made me a father, even in the midst of all Ginny's drama; he gave me hope that things would be better."

"I've been unfair to Belle and I hate myself every day for it. When she was born, Ginny and AJ were already gone and I tried so hard to get him back that I forgotten that she needed me and she needed my love more than ever" he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm no longer Harry James Potter, Hogwarts Golden boy and beloved son. No! I'm nothing but an indigent, hard hearted and unlucky father who wants love from his child but can't give it to his daughter" he finished holding his head in his hands.

"Why can't I fix it? Why can't things go back to the way they were? Did Ginny using me and leaving with him turn my love it into hatred?" he asked and Lily couldn't respond.

"But do you know what mum?" he asked looking at her dejected face.

"Today Belle taught me that hatred can be overcome only by love. I know what I did to Hermione was wrong but I was selfish. Belle witnessed everything at that happened and in her eyes, I failed them both mom" he sighed.

"Harry, a father will always be a superhero to his daughter. You need to make her your number one priority and things will work out, you'll see. That goes for AJ as well, he is his father's son, he'll eventually see through this game Ginny and Draco are playing and know that you love him" she tried.

"You're right, I will become a better person for Belle, and I'll make things right with Hermione. She loves Hermione and if keeping Hermione happy just to see a smile on Belle's face; I'll do it. I'll never be a failure in my daughter's eyes again" he said determination etched in his voice.

"But son" Lily tried to advise him but he had already disappeared upstairs. Lily thought that his attempt to keep Hermione happy because of Belle would only be futile. "Do it because you want to" she whispered.

Harry's attempts to apologise to Hermione and Belle were futile. Every time he would approach Belle, she got upset and ran away. He was hurt each time she turned away from him but it only fuelled his determination.

Hermione on the other hand was completely avoiding him. She spent more time at the clinic and spent even more time with Belle and Lily. He attempted to get her alone to apologise only to have his plans foiled each and every time. He even wondered if the two of them had planned to teach him a lesson, not that he didn't deserve it, but it hurt not to have them be as close as they once were. His parent's were taking Liz and Grace to visit their relatives the next day and he knew he had the day alone with Belle and Hermione, so he devised a plan to get them to forgive him.

The next morning Harry had gotten up earlier than usual and decided to set his plan into motion. He had texted Luna and asked her about Hermione's favourite hobbies etc and she gave him a list of dislikes and stuff to avoid, which confused him more. He knew Hermione was out on her run so he apparated to her favourite coffee house and bought her favourite blend (hopefully) and her favourite muffins that she and Belle got everyday on their way to school. He also picked up something special for Hermione, as per Luna's request.

He got home before she had arrived was getting Belle ready for the day so he quickly setup an 'I'm sorry' breakfast. When he heard Hermione enter the kitchen he stood before them with his best puppy dog face. Belle looked at Hermione and she shrugged. He held out two teddies; a huge teddy bear and a smaller replica of it.

"I'm sorry. I know that you both are really upset with me and that I've been a big ninny and I want you to know that's I'm really sorry. Please forgive me" he said as he got down on his knees and begged. Belle looked again at Hermione and she nodded as the girl left her side and walked over to her father.

"You've been really been mean to mom and she told me to forgive you but I couldn't because you needed to learn from your mistakes. But I think you learned a lesson, don't you daddy?" she asked triumphantly and Harry gave her a watery chuckle and then nodded. "Good, then I forgive you" she smiled and hugged her him wholeheartedly.

"Please don't grow up" he pleaded and she giggled and then hugged him he held on to her as if his life depended on it, thanking her and promising her that he won't hurt her again. He then looked at Hermione and mouthed thank you and she gave him a curt nod before turning to leave.

He noticed that he was about to lose his chance to apologise to her so he quickly got up "Hermione, I thought that we could have breakfast together. I know that you both like those muffins from the café so I got them for you. Also" he said revealing a basket full of custard filled Chouquetts. "I heard these were your favourite" he said coyly and Hermione gasped.

"No you didn't" she asked and he nodded shyly.

"What's that mom?" Belle tugged on her hand.

"That my sweet girl is your mom's favourite treat from when I was in France" she said and then frowned.

"What's so special about it?" she asked perplexed.

"Well, not many places in England makes them and your dad must have worked really hard to get them" she explained and Harry nodded in agreement when the girl looked at him.

"Here, try this" she said taking a the pastry ball and placed it in the girls mouth and after taking a bite the girl's face lit up causing Hermione to laugh in excitement.

"It's delicious, it has custard" she said taking another bite and Hermione smiled adoringly that Belle loved something that she did.

"Hermione, can I speak to you for a moment?" he asked when Belle decided to sample a few more chouquetts. Hermione didn't feel like having an argument this early in the morning and Harry could see the internal battle she was having.

"Please?" she nodded and he led her to the lounge.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the restaurant. I know I was wrong and that I had no right to force that on you. But you have to believe me that I never knew what his intentions were. I saw disappointment in Belle's eyes every time she looked at me and I can't stand it and I've made a decision that I never want to hurt her again or you for that matter. My entire adulthood has been dwarfed by hatred and hurt and it's blatantly obvious that I'm hurting my family in the process. I want to change, no, I need to change, for my family, for my children and for you, but all I'm asking for is time Hermione" he explained and Hermione could hear the sincerity in his words.

"I've tried so hard to get AJ back into my life that I've lost sight of Belle and she had to suffer for it, but I promise you that I'll be a better father" he said adamantly.

"But Harry, why are you promising me this?" she asked confused by his declaration.

"Because you are Belle's mother and if ever I put a toe out of line I need you to set me right. I need your help Hermione to become a better father" he pleaded and Hermione understood his plea and after realizing that her blonde friend was a lot more insightful than she thought she would be, nodded and to her surprise Harry pulled her for a hug.

"So where did you get the Chouquetts, better yet, how did you know about them?" she asked feeling slightly embarrassed by his display of affection.

"That's a secret" he smirked and took a bite of the pastry. He was surprised that the pastry tasted so good and Hermione smiled at his reaction.

"I first tasted these in a quaint village near Beauxbatons during our weekend visits and I feel in love with them. Sometimes a few of my friends and I would sneak away and just to buy these. I remember when I returned to England, I tried almost every French bakery to find them but none of them came close those that I had in France, until now that is" she explained and smiled fondly at the memories and Harry couldn't help himself.

"You, Miss follow the rules snuck out from school just for these?" he chuckled.

"Yes and it was worth it!" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Belle when you're done, we'll leave" she said as she sipped her coffee and hummed in appreciation.

"I thought it was your day off" Harry frowned.

"Yes it is, with your mom gone I didn't want to be home alone. Besides, I also have an important meeting with the charity investors and there are a few finishing touches to the muggle healing potion and then that's complete and ready for trial, so all in all I have a busy" she stopped when she saw the look of disappointment on Harry's face.

"What is it?" she asked

"It's nothing" he shook his head

"It's not 'nothing'" she corrected folding her arms challenging him to speak what was on his mind.

"It's nothing"

"If you want me to forgive you for your last fiasco then spill it mister" she said confidentially and he looked at her thoroughly confused.

"I never said anything about forgiving you, did I?" she pointed out and looked at Belle who agreed with her.

Harry was trapped and he knew it so he conceded, "I had taken the day off and ... actually I thought that we could spend the day together, if you wanted to that is and then maybe.. You know do something, I don't know. Anything that you like" he stammered and turned beet red and Hermione couldn't believe what she heard.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked in disbelief needing to him to confirm it.

"Well I was thinking more like an outing, between you know" he babbled and Hermione couldn't help smile at that the usually confident Harry Potter had now become a nervous bumbling boy.

He sighed and nodded, "yes a date, only if you want to that is."

"I don't know Harry, its short notice to cancel my meeting" she said trying to hold her smirk as his face fell. She thought that it was sweet of him to ask her out and knew it must have been difficult for him to stay away from his precious company. She didn't have any meetings today and actually had the entire day off but chose to hide the fact that she didn't want to be alone at home after her episode with Ron, but that didn't stop her from enjoy making Harry squirm a bit.

"But it would be nice to have a day off, I mean I have been working flat out for weeks now" she said nonchalantly and Harry perked up.

"Is that a yes?" he asked

"I guess so" she smiled.

"Mommy and daddy sitting on a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G" she sand and Hermione and Harry laughed at her easing the atmosphere around the table.

"So where are we going? She asked

"That Mione is a surprise" he smirked and she wondered just what this inscrutable man had planned.

Please Like follow Read review, which ever. I'd love to hear from you. ( ^^,).


	22. Chapter 22

Hi all, Thanks for RR and FF, much appreciated.

I don't own Harry Potter and or anything affiliated with Warner Bros. NEITHER do I own YHM.

"So where are we going? She asked

"That my dear is a surprise" he smirked and she wondered just what this inscrutable man had planned.

"Let me drop Belle off at school so you can get ready for our day out" he suggested when Hermione was helping Belle with her backpack.

"Unless we are joining her majesty for lunch, I don't really need time to get ready Harry, but thanks for the offer" she laughed and Harry chuckled.

"It's the least I can do, besides I think you could do with some time to yourself" he said grabbing his car keys and picking Belle in his arms.

"If you insist Mr Potter" she rolled her eyes and gave Belle a peck on her cheek and wished her well for the day before Harry walked out the door.

"By the way, dress casual and wear comfortable shoes, there will be a lot of walking. Hmmmm, what else am I forgetting? Oh yes, we'll leave as soon as I return" he said and Belle wished her mother well for the rest of her day.

"Dad?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Harry asked not taking his eyes of the road.

"You're not going to hurt my mum again, are you?" she asked and Harry glanced at her and realised she was serious.

"No sweetheart, I won't" he smiled.

"Because if you are" she started and Harry felt proud that his daughter was so protective of Hermione and it made him smile fondly at her before speaking.

"Belle, I know I've hurt her and we had a grown up talk and we now have an understanding. There won't be any more tears, I promise" he said and Belle nodded.

After dropping Belle off he returned home, "Hermione are you ready to go?" he called out and she came down wearing a strappy yellow summer dress that came just above her knees and Harry stared at her, taking in every detail. It seemed as if she had made a real effort in looking this good because usually Hermione never dressed up in all the time that he has known her.

"Too casual?" she asked nervously

Shaking his head negatively, "No, not at all. You look really nice" he blurted and they both blushed

"Thanks" she mumbled

"So are you ready to leave?" he asked walking up beside her taking her hand in his.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be going out?" she asked curiously but he just smiled.

"How are we getting there?" she asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"We apparate" he said and then a she felt a familiar tug in near her naval and then they appeared in an alley.

"Welcome to Hogsmead Hermione" he said as he gestured and Hermione took all of it in then looked back at him curiously.

"I've already been here several times before Harry" he smiled at her

"You may have, but you haven't fully experienced it the Marauder way" and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine let's see it the "marauder way" she teased walking ahead of him and Harry walked behind her placing his hand on the small of her back.

He had taken her to all his favourite stores and stores that he thought she would like and also showed her the secrets passage ways to and from Hogwarts which had her excited and eager than he had ever seen her.

He also showed her the shrieking shack and explained to her about how his parents and Sirius helped Remus when he had first been bitten by a werewolf. "My dad, Sirius and Peter, another friend of theirs became animagus just to be with him through his darkest hour. They would use the shack to hide him on every full moon. Soon word got out though that he was well you know and the wolfsbane could only help so much and the magical world turned their back on him. That was when my mother worked feverously and improved the wolfsbane potion" he explained.

"The potion allowed him to transform but now have complete control of his emotions and senses" she finished and he nodded.

"I've never met Peter at our wedding" she realised and he nodded.

"Peter betrayed his friends when I was little. You see Peter, Sirius and my father were Auror's but what they didn't know was that Peter was a mole for a dark wizard, when word got out that there was a spy in the DMLE, he sneakily planted evidence against Sirius taking the trail off him. Sirius was stripped of his title and thrown into Azkaban. My father begged and pleaded that Sirius was innocent but it fell on deaf ears."

"My father worked tirelessly to find out who the rat was and one day he got lucky, I suppose. Peter had been acting strangely each time there were attacks at first my father didn't want to believe it but then the evidence became overwhelming. So he set Peter up, he laid a trap and in doing so caught the most wanted dark wizard at the time.

Sirius was acquitted and Peter had a date with the dementors. My Father was appalled by the way the Ministry handled things and could see that it was corrupt to the core, he quit his job and focused on the Potter business and opted to live in Muggle London and to see as less of the wizarding world as possible" he finished. She was so enthralled in their backstory that she hadn't realised they had walked out of the village and up to a carriage, her arm hooked around his.

"Where are we?" she asked as she looked around, untangling her arm from his, he opened the carriage door, "your carriage awaits, Mademoiselle Granger" he smiled and held out a hand for her to take.

She took his hand and climbed in and he followed and then closed the carriage door and sat beside her as the carriage began to move and she watched as a mischievous smirk played on his lips.

"Who would have thought that you could be so enigmatic and romantic" she smiled and immediately the smile faltered the moment she realised what she had said.

"So where does this carriage lead to Monsieur Potter?" she asked quickly playing along with his mysterious game. She had a fair idea, but even he, with all his power, couldn't pull that off. He continued to evade her questions by smiling and asking her to have patience that was until they came to a massive gate.

She grasped his hands looking out the window, "NO! HOGWARTS?" she gasped and he grinned then nodded in affirmation.

"But how?" she asked in admiration and disbelief.

"I know a few people" he beamed, "besides, I wanted to make this a special day for you" he said coyly faintly blushing.

"Oh Harry, that's so sweet of you. You really shouldn't have" she said softly and Harry looked at her with an "are you serious?" look.

"But thank you, I don't know what to say. No one has ever done anything like this for me before" she said looking out at the majestic castle coming into view. Harry studied her face for the moment, memorising every expression that he saw and the smile that she gave him when she noticed him staring at her, a smile that could light up an entire room, just for him. Not forced, not faked, just pure and he couldn't quite describe it yet.

The carriage came to a halt and he hopped off offering his hand for her to take, which she did and climbed off and took in the beauty of the castle.

"There are two people I would like you to meet before I give you the full tour of Hogwarts" he said as he led her into the castle. They came up to two giant statues and he muttered the password as the statues moved revealing a door. Harry knocked and the door opened and he held her hand and led her into an office. She marvelled at the magnificence of the office and upon a bird-pole stood a beautiful phoenix.

She slowly let go of Harry's hand and walked towards it. She gently reached out a hand and petted the gorgeous bird and it nestled in her palm. "I see Fawkes has taken a liking to you Miss Granger" a voice boomed and Hermione turned to find Harry and two others watching her with smiles on their faces.

"It's a gorgeous bird" she said as she walked over and stood next to Harry.

"Hermione, I would like to introduce to Professor's Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. And I would like you to meet Hermione Granger" he introduced them as Hermione still awestruck from finally meeting the heads of Hogwarts.

"It's truly an honour to meet you both" she gushed and the professors brushed off the formalities.

"So we finally get to meet the student that favoured Beauxbatons over Hogwarts" Albus said with a twinkle in his eye and Hermione turned red.

"Oh stop Albus, you're embarrassing her. Miss Granger, the honour is ours. Please don't mind Albus, he's more like Harry than you think. I've heard a lot about you from Lily and I've been dying to meet you" McGonagall said easing Hermione's nerves.

"You know Miss Granger, Fawkes has never taken to anyone so easily. He must really like you" Albus said and Hermione blushed.

"When Harry asked to show you around Hogwarts, we jumped at the opportunity to have you here. I'm sure Harry is dying to show you around, but Harry can I take this opportunity to enjoy the company of your wife for a few minutes before you whisk her away?" she asked and Harry nodded saying it would give him time to catch up with Dumbledore.

McGonagall and Hermione got on spectacularly, talking about her achievements in the magical world. They spoke about everything from France to Harry.

"I'm truly happy that Harry has found solid ground in you Miss Granger and I can only hope that things will work out for the better. I've known Harry since he was a baby and I was shocked when I heard about how his life had turned out. He was an amazing young man, still is from what I see but that doesn't change the things that's happened but it can help him move forward. He really cares for you. I can tell" she said and Hermione wanted so badly to tell her the about the nature of their relationship but she didn't have the heart to so she decided to indulge the lady.

An hour and a half later, Harry had entered the Transfiguration Professor's office and asked to have Hermione back. Minerva had invited them to have tea with them at the great hall around three to which they gladly accepted.

Harry had shown her every part of the castle but save the best for last, "what are we waiting for?" she asked as Harry paced in front of a wall, "you'll see", he smiled and then a door mysteriously appeared.

"Welcome to the room of requirement Hermione" he said and opened the door and ushered her in.

She gasped when she took in the room, it was her bedroom from her home in France, "how?" she asked overwhelmed by her emotions.

"The room recreates the user's desire, truly brilliant if you ask me" he explained and also took in the appearance of the room.

"It is. How did you know?" she asked and Harry pulled out his want and unshrunk a basket and placed it on a newly formed table.

"Well I spoke to your mom some time back and she showed me some family pictures and one of them was of you sitting in your room with Luna. So this is the product of that" he shrugged and Hermione couldn't help feel warm inside.

He setup the picnic and they ate and spoke about his time at Hogwarts, their families and eventually themselves. Harry explained how he Ron had always followed him everywhere and eventually introduced him to Ginny and automatically assumed that they were meant for each other. When Ron had told him that he fancied Grace, he forbade it telling him that nothing would come off it because Grace didn't like him that way but things went wayward.

He had confessed to Hermione that he had failed to protect his sister and for that he could never forgive himself. Hermione explained to him that it was a good thing that he felt so protective of his sister but keeping her away locked away from the world is impossible. She didn't tell him about her reservations about her suspicions of Grace and Ron's relationship or her doubts about Lizzy's paternity. Her doubts increased when she saw Ron interacting with Liz, but unfortunately before she could look into it Ron had almost molested her.

What she didn't need to do was add a list of problems so she kept that bit to herself.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked and she snapped out from her thoughts.

"Nothing" she chuckled at his expression. "Okay maybe not nothing, just how my life had turned out. I mean, considering all that I had to endure. I tried so hard to move on with my life; focusing on my career and helping others" she said looking bemused.

"And do you think you ever will?" he asked gently taking her hand in his.

"Will what?" she asked looking at down at their joined hands.

"Move on with your life"

"To be honest, I hadn't until the gala. I hadn't put my past to rest and forgave them and now that I have, I can surely say without a doubt that I have moved on" she smiled and for the first time in her life she could actually say that she was now content.

"Are you happy with your life is now? I mean do you think you could love again?" he frowned and she assumed that he was thinking about his own life.

"Harry, you know what they say about your first love" she started but stopped when he pulled his hand away from hers.

"First love doesn't necessarily mean the same for everyone Hermione" he sneered and she was confused by his reaction.

"Off course it doesn't Harry. You may have loved Ginny differently from the way I loved Trent, but it's always going be there and will always hold a place in our hearts" she tried

"So you're still unable to be love again because the love that you have for him has eclipsed your life? Is that what you're saying?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I did find love again" she smiled forlornly and he looked at her horrified that he had robbed her of her chance at happiness with Zach.

"Hermione, I would never stand in your way of your happiness. If you still harbour feelings for him then we can try come to some sort of agreement" he whispered in remorse.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"Zach"

"Zach! What does he have to do with me?" thoroughly confused she looked at him and he looked at her almost pained.

"You think that I love Zach" she asked amused by his assumption and it was his turn to be confused.

"Well he was planning on proposing to you and then there was the misunderstanding" he babbled and she smiled.

"He may have proposed but there was no way I would have accepted his proposal. Come on no one just marries someone after dating a few months. He may have been sweet and understanding but I didn't love him, I couldn't do that to him. He and I deserve more than that" she explained and stopped when she noticed him smirk at her. "What?"

"You married me yet we loathed each other" she shrugged

"That may be true, but I married you because I fell in love" she smiled warmly and Harry was momentarily stunned.

She chuckled at his reaction, "I fell in love with your daughter"

She could have sworn she saw disappointment flash through his features but the last thing she wanted was to Hope.

"Belle has been a ray of light in my life. Initially when we were asked to marry, I was affronted and I was never going to but then I thought of Belle. I wanted what was best for her; I never wanted to see her in such pain so I agreed to marry you" she explained.

"I know that at one point we loathed each other and the past few months haven't been a bed of roses either, but I would like to think that we have finally past that stage?" she suggested hopefully and he nodded in agreement.

"Hermione I know that I haven't been the best person to be around but like I said, I'm really trying to be better for everyone and I hope that one day, maybe you could be happy again" he stammered.

"What makes you think I'm not happy now?" she smiled

"I ..." he started.

"You know, I think my life has just become a fairytale. Our wedding was, for the lack of a better word, truly magical. Not many women can say that they had a wedding at St Paul's Cathedral, I felt like a princess and the look on my daughter's face as she walked down the aisle. My father proudly escorting me down the aisle, something I never thought would happen, as my friends and family watched. It was beautiful, unknowingly it was a fairytale" She smiled fondly

"Really?" he asked and wore a slightly crestfallen face.

"Yeah. The groom was quite fetching too and would have been ideal if he hadn't worn a scowl the entire ceremony" she chuckled at his deadpanned expression.

"People may think the worst of you Harry that's only because they haven't seen the real you. Your circumstances have dictated your life and I have witnessed that first hand. Your actions have shown me that you're a desperate father who only wants best for his children. The execution may not have been as subtle as it could have been but it's expected" his face softened as she spoke.

"I know that our marriage exists only because of Belle and I know that you want AJ with you and you'll you do anything to win his custody but can you promise me this? Promise me that you won't leave me in the dark. It's safe to say that we're friends now and I would like to help you. I'm anxious to see the Harry from the past that everyone keeps on talking about. I know I have no right to ask anything of you but can you please do this for me?" she asked seriously and Harry looked at her in apprehension.

"The fates seemed to have favoured me Hermione and here I've always thought that someone up there loved to see me in misery" he chuckled and she smiled at him.

He lowered his head, "I don't know what I've done to deserve this; Merlin knows I've been a downright prick for years and I will forever be grateful to you for coming into my daughter's life. No!. Into our lives because you've opened up my eyes and helped me to accept and return my daughter's love. It's humiliating to admit but you have shown her more love in these past months than her own parents have her entire life. Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me" he whispered and looked at her with his emerald pools filled with unshed tears.

When she saw the vulnerability that shone through his eyes, she felt a commanding urge to comfort him and assure him that everything would be ok. She cupped his face gently running her thumb over his stubble covered face and he couldn't help lean into her hand.

"You don't have to thank me Harry" she whispered and slowly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as he held on to her like a drowning man thrown a lifeline. Harry was taller than her yet they seemed to fit perfectly in each other's arms.

When she was well and sure that he had recovered somewhat, she decided to break the silence and the awkwardness she knew that was about come. So she pulled away, both missing the closeness instantly. "You know I think I prefer your fractiousness" she smiled at him and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well in that case, I hope you enjoyed this because I won't happen again" he replied and they laughed.

"Are you okay?" she asked and he nodded and noticed the time.

"We should get going, Professor McGonagall will be expecting us" he said and she agreed then quickly packed their picnic basket and left.

Tea with the two Professors was delightful. Hermione learnt even more about Harry's misdemeanours and his achievements. Dumbledore told Hermione about a Mage in the Swiss Mountains who also had a plan to incorporate Magical healing into the Muggle world which intrigued her. He went on to explain that it was difficult to locate the Mage as no one has ever seen her in years. After tea Harry had one more thing to show Hermione before they left and he had excused himself and Hermione and escorted her to the Quidditch pitch.

"Why am I not surprise that this would have been the highlight of the day?" they chuckled.

"Well one of the best things about Hogwarts is Quidditch and what better way to experience it than with the youngest seeker to grace the walls of Hogwarts" he explained and she smirked.

"Welcome back Horrid Potter" she laughed and he replied by sticking his tongue out at her.

"How mature of you" she laughed.

He walked into the an office and brought out a broom stick and smiled fondly at it.

"Did you bring me down here to watch you sweep?" she chuckled and he glared at her.

"This isn't just any broom Mademoiselle Granger, this is the broom that Sirius had gifted to me when I caught my first snitch. My mother was livid and only allowed me to use it until 3rd year and what a brilliant year it was. When I had graduated from Hogwarts and entered the unknown, I thought that it would be a good idea to leave it with Madam Hooch to give to my children, sort of an heirloom" he explained and Hermione smiled at his sentiment.

"That's sweet Harry, but couldn't you give to your children yourself?" she asked

"Well I was going to be an Auror and I thought albeit foolishly that should I meet my fate, my children should have something that their father loved very much" he shrugged.

Hermione was saddened by his revelation but before she could respond to him he spoke, "I can't remember the last time I've ridden" he sighed.

"What's stopping you?" she asked and he smiled at her.

"I will only if you join me" he replied and she gasped horrifically.

"There's no way I'll ever get on that twig"

"Come on, I promise you'll enjoy it" he pleaded but she didn't budge.

He mounted the broom and shot off like a rocket and Hermione watched as he zipped through the air, pulling off a few amazing moves and she couldn't help admire the way in which he soared. He looked so comfortable and relaxed as opposed to his usual uptight and stubborn self.

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that he floated closer to her and looked at her holding out his hand to her with a smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"You have to experience this just this at least once" he said softly and she looked at his hand.

"I can't" she whispered and he moved closer

"I won't let won't let you fall"

She looked at him unsure but the look in his eyes assured her that she could trust him.

"I promise" he said as he gently took her hand and she nodded moving cautiously closer to the broom.

He seated her in behind him as she wrapped her arms around him. His face became flushed and then smiled surreptitiously when he felt her breasts pressed up against him. He took off slowly and levelled the broom as she grasped him harder and he hard time breathing.

"Hermione, you're squeezing me too tight" he grasped and she mumbled sorry and loosened her grip, though only marginally.

He wove through the air as slow as a summer breeze trying to ease her fears but she had her eyes squeezed shut and her head pressed into his back.

"Why did we stop" she stammered when she felt them hovering.

"Open your eyes" he whispered but she mumbled no and she held on tighter.

He tried a different tactic, "you know Hermione, just like every male I know, I also enjoy being hugged by a hot woman but in this case you're squeezing the life out of me" he sighed when she realised what he had said and unwrapped her arms from around his midsection.

"Sorry" she blushed

"Its fine, I didn't mind" he whispered, "have a look" he cleared his throat and directed them to the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. In the distance stood Hogwarts, with the black lake behind and the forbidden forest to the left.

"It's beautiful" she whispered in awe and he nodded.

"Yeah it is. I used to fly up here just to get away. There's something comforting about it" he explained and she nodded in agreement.

"I bet you used to bring your dates up here" she teased but he shook his head negatively.

"I've never brought anyone up here. To be brutally honest, I've never had the opportunity to explore any other relationship other than Ginny and that's not by choice" he sighed and she urged him to go on.

"She was with Draco the entire time we were together and for some reason I couldn't help getting jealous when she was around anyone other than me. It felt like a horrible chest monster growing inside of me each time. But then after we got married, I gradually began to see the reality and by then it was too late. She never loved me and it turned out whatever I had felt for her wasn't as real either" he scoffed and the realisation dawned on Hermione and she gasped loudly.

"Amortentia?" he nodded she felt her heart break and the only thing she wanted to do was console him so she wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder, trying to convey as much comfort as possible. He relaxed into her embrace.

"Does anyone know?" she asked.

"You're the first person I told. I didn't need to my parents list of worries" he confessed and she nodded understandingly.

"Everything will be okay Harry" she whispered.

"How do you know that?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I don't but it doesn't hurt to be optimistic" she said and he nodded gently placing a hand over her hers.

"Did you notice that haven't flinched since we've been up here?" he smirked and she nodded.

"It's like you said, it's oddly comforting up here" she said.

"Are you sure that it's not because you're holding on to a hunk?" she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm kidding, come on. It's getting late and we need to pick up Belle from Portia's" he said as he manoeuvred them until they reached the ground.

After they said their goodbyes, they apparated to Portia's to fetch Belle. Belle wanted to know everything about their day out so Hermione promised that she would tell her at bed time.

When they arrived home, Hermione went to start on dinner when Harry suggested that they order in and Belle was ecstatic and wanted to have Chinese to which the adults agreed, since it was just the three of them.

At the dinner table Harry looked at Hermione and Belle and couldn't help feel this warmth in his heart that threatened to burst out and slowly a smile crept up on his face.

Hermione felt his eyes on her and when she turned she noticed the smile on his face, "what is it?" she asked feeling like flushed.

"Nothing" he reddened after being caught she looked at him unconvinced but smiled and went back to chatting with Belle.

That night they tucked Belle in and told her about their day at Hogwarts and the day's events, the kid friendly version anyway and once she finally gave into her heavy eyelids they moved to leave.

"Harry" she called.

"Yeah?" he asked and saw her standing at the door wringing her hands as if nervous.

"I ... Thank you. For today" she stammered and he looked at the usually composed woman stand nervously before him.

"It was nothing" he told her and she looked at him in disbelief.

"No it wasn't. I know for a fact how difficult it is to open up and yet you did it, for me" she said adamantly but whispered the last part.

"I promised you that I'm going to change and I know that we are in this together so what better way for you to understand me, for you to trust me, than knowing about my past" he sighed she moved slowly and stood before him.

She gently lifted his face and placed a chaste kiss on the side of his mouth and a jolt passed through them but neither seemed to care as they stared at each other, emerald meeting brown. Harry, acting on impulse moved forward and wrapped his arms around her petite waist as both their hearts pounded at what was about to happen. She slowly slid her arms up his chest as they were just a whisper apart.

"BELLE, HARRY, HERMIONE we're home" Lily called out and they jumped apart panting as though they had run a mile. They stared at each other and blushed Hermione was the first to move and brushed past him. The dynamic between them had definitely changed and in his heart he felt that it was right somehow and the thought of him and Hermione made him smile.

Please Like follow Read review, which ever. I'd love to hear from you. ( ^^,).


	23. Chapter 23

Hi all, Thank you all for taking your time out and reading, reviewing and Fav&Foll. You are the best, it actually inspired me to push this chapter sooner. Much appreciated. After this chapter things are going to get albeit angsty but I'll try to keep it to a minimum.

I don't own Harry Potter and or anything affiliated with Warner Bros. NEITHER do I own YHM.

As the days that passed, Harry was certain that he liked the idea of him and Hermione as a family but he needed to find out if it she harboured similar sentiments. He needed to be subtle and not be rash and scare her. They had finally cleared the air and understood each other a whole lot better now and made excellent progress on a personal level. He honestly didn't know where all these new urges emerged from but he found that he didn't want to brush them aside just yet.

Harry would throw Hermione longing gazes when he thought she wasn't looking but she did know, more like felt it, because she would feel his stare on her back. In fact she noticed a lot of things when it came to Harry, like when he walked past her, he would brush up against her. He would be more, dare she says affectionate towards her. When they sat down for dinner he would surreptitiously place his hand on the back of her chair and play with a lock of hair. She would feel shivers down her spine but she brushed it off. 'What was he doing to me?' She thought.

Ever since their 'date' she found a voracious urge to be around him so she wasn't complaining when he acted in the way he was; though she did have her reservations. Something delightful was brewing and she was curious to see its fruits. If he wanted to continue with the banter she would happily play along.

She confided in Luna about the change in their dynamic and the blonde was surprised. She knew Harry and Hermione had always logged heads and for such a change to occur something profound must have happened. She forced Hermione to see revelations and conclusions that made her logical friend open up her mind and thaw her once frozen heart to the possibility that Harry may want her as a wife in every sense of the word and that she should also open her heart to it since she hadn't seen the brunette this happy in years and part of the reason for that happiness was Harry.

She forced the brunette to go shopping for an entire wardrobe change. Hermione was conservative and 95 % of her old wardrobe contained baggy and loose fitting clothes and the 5% was marginally tasteful, to which the blond witch pointed out. Her new wardrobe consisted of 95% figure hugging jeans, modest tops, skirts and dresses. 5% contained clothes that she could sleep in and sexier undergarments, which made her red from root to tip.

That afternoon Harry walked into their room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the bottom half of a woman going through Hermione's drawer. He did a double take to make sure he was in the right room, and then gulped when he noticed the long legs going on forever. The denim jeans hugged her frame deliciously. He found that his tongue was stuck to the top of his mouth and the temperature in the room increase.

Then the woman stood up and to his surprise it was Hermione, "how was she so voluptuous without him even noticing"

A knock on the window broke is reverie, "owl post. That's strange, we hardly receive owl posts anymore" he said as he walked over to retrieve the parcel attached to its leg.

"Oh it's for you Hermione" he said handing it to her waiting for her to open it.

She unwrapped the parcel and gasped when she read the letter. "Well?" he asked anxiously but he noticed her flushed face.

"It's a gift from Claudette" she said in a high pitched voice which made Harry more curious.

"Go on then open it" he urged her and she pulled the ribbon and slowly lifted the box and immediately closed it blushing furiously.

"What is it?" he whined and Hermione walked past him and to place it in her drawer.

"Don't be like that Hermione, remember no more secrets" he whined but she didn't budge.

"It's personal" she stammered and that tweaked his curiosity even more.

"Fine, you win" he said nonchalantly and walked towards the bathroom.

"By the way, the new wardrobe that Luna picked out suits you" he smirked.

"I think you're totally lush in those jeans" he said and closed the door behind him chuckling at the nervous gasp he heard.

He came out of the shower and dried himself off and walked to the wash basin. He noticed that the room was awfully quiet, which meant Hermione wasn't there. He peeked out the door and when he noticed the bedroom empty he came out of the bathroom and walked to the wardrobe. "What if it was an electric banana, which would explain why she blushed so furiously? If she needed it that much all she had to do was ask, he would happily pleasure her far more than that anyways" he thought smugly reaching for the box.

"Oh no you don't" she shrieked accioed the box and with the click of her finger it disappeared.

"Hermione, I …It...was" he stammered being caught red handed.

"I can't believe you! Honestly Harry can't you at least respect my privacy" she said still flushed at the thought of Harry seeing the contents of the box.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see what the fuss was about" he said coyly rubbing the back of his head.

"Trust me it's not something that you can unsee" she mumbled and Harry could only assume that his theory about the electric banana was true.

"You know" he started as he walked up to her and she looked up at him and finally noticed his state of undress and walking towards her, she slowly backed away.

"If you needed it so badly, all you have to do is ask" he said as she backed up against the column of his four poster bed.

"Wha…What are you talking about?" she stuttered in confusion and he stopped directly in front of her.

"You don't need an electric boyfriend when you have….hmmmm say a hot husband" he said coyly and Hermione looked at him in horror.

"It is not a vibrator" she hissed and moved out of his stare blushing furiously.

"The offer still stands" he laughed.

"Put on some clothes before you catch a cold Harry" she said without even looking up from her book.

"Why am I not appealing?" he teased as he put on a t-shirt as she looked over her book and thought that was far from what she was thinking. He hid his body well and if she was shallow he would be thoroughly sexually harassed right about now. He had well defined muscles, neither the body builder's type nor football player type but it looked strong. He had well defined pecks and he had a toned midsection. In lemans terms; He was hot. And OMG he had an errection, a BIG BULDGING errection.

"I'm fine Harry, it seems you need some action so perhaps a one man show?" she told him looking back into her book he laughed when he looked at his boxers.

"That's its natural state, so no hand action required" he laughed and climbed into his bed wishing Hermione a good night.

They both got up the next morning needing bathroom time because their sleep was consumed by vivid dreams of them doing hot and mind-blowing things to each other.

Aiden James Potter sat in his room and chatted to his friends about his birthday party and all the things his parents had done, sparing no expense to make sure that he had everything he wanted. His 'father' Draco had bought him a personal car and raved that he the best father in the world. He was asked to invite Harry and the family so that Malfoy could gloat. And gloat he did.

FLASHBACK

"Hi, it's me, you know tomorrow's my birthday and Mum and Dad are having a party for me and I thought that it would be a good idea for the family to attend. I would really like my sister to be here. Don't worry about gifts mum dad has everything sorted. Er, oh yes the party starts at 7 sharp. See you there" AJ said without so much as giving Harry a chance to respond but that didn't stop him from being excited and in his haste he apparated into Hermione's office.

Luckily Ms Granger was on her lunch and the clinic was deserted. She leapt out of her skin when Harry appeared.'

"Bloody hell Harry, you almost gave me a heart attack" she choked out after finally controlling her heartbeat.

"Language Hermione" he chuckled knowing he finally got one up on her and she blushed realising she just cursed out loud.

"Tell me to what do I owe the pleasure Saint Potter" she asked in mock formality.

"Now, now is that any way to speak to your husband" he spoke in a posh accent.

"Oh and now he's invoking his noble-born mannerism" she teased

"And as the future matriarch of the noble house Potter, you should do well to remember your place as well milady" he retorted and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes milord" she replied and they both burst out laughing.

"What's going on Harry, is there any reason as to why you want to give me a heart attack by apparating here unannounced especially in the middle of the day?" she asked when the laughter died down.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just had something important to tell you and I hadn't thought about it" he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.'

"Well" she asked as she poured herself a glass of water and handed a glass to Harry.

"Oh right. Tomorrow is AJ's birthday and he had invited us for the party" he beamed and she couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"That's wonderful news Harry. We should get him a gift" she said and he nodded.

"How about we get Belle and go out and pick out a gift for him, as a family" he suggested and she liked the idea and nodded.

They went to the Diagon Alley and to a few muggle shops to find something for him. Harry thought a PlayStation and several games would do so he bought that. Hermione ever the bookworm opted to get him Hogwarts: A history in preparation for his magical education and Belle picked out a beautiful frame.

The next day, Harry had arrived home early to get ready for the party. Lily and Grace opted not to attend so it was just James, Hermione, Belle and himself. While picking out a shirt his phone buzzed and seeing the caller id he smiled, "Thank goodness you called, I'm having a difficult time choosing a shirt for tonight" he said forgoing his usual greeting'.

"Hello to you too, you must be desperate if you're asking me for fashion advice" Hermione chuckled from the other end.

"You think too little of yourself Hermione, you have nice… Hmmm, no. You have great taste. I think you're the best person to ask since I'll be on your arm tonight" he said huskily.

"What's gotten into you?" she laughed.

"Well it's sort of a big day and I'm actually giddy with excitement which isn't exactly my personality, is it?" he chuckled.

"Yeah about that Harry something's come up, there's an emergency that I have to attend to and there's a huge possibility that I might not make it" she winched and the smile he wore slowly faded.

"I'm trying to get a replacement since mom and dad are out of town but I'll try my best Harry. I know how much this means to you and Belle. Harry, Harry are you still there?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. Its fine Hermione, I understand. But please try" he whispered and she promised she would try.

She couldn't make the party, Harry couldn't hold it against her because the patient was a child and Hermione always put her patients first especially children. She made him promise that he would take care of Belle and keep Draco away from her, which he did.

James, Belle and Harry had arrived and AJ invited them in and reluctantly took their gifts after Harry had told him that they were heartfelt.

Harry had to endure the heart breaking scene when his son had thanked his father Draco for throwing such a wonderful party and that he was the best.

"Thank you all for coming to my son's 9th birthday, I know that he appreciates all the gifts but he knows his father will never leave him wanting. Son, I hope that you enjoy the rest of your night however there is just one more gift that I need to give to you and that's outside" Draco said taking the opportunity to add salt into Harry's bleeding heart.

Everyone walked outside waiting to see what Draco was talking about as he walked up with Ginny and stood behind AJ. He looked over at Harry and James and smirked as a Lexus RC 350 pulled up and stopped in front of them.

"No ways!" AJ said excitedly as the driver stepped out and handed him the keys.

"Happy birthday son, this is your own personal car" Draco said proudly and AJ hugged him tightly.

Draco looked up and saw the despair on Harry's face and grinned maliciously at him.

As Harry was about to leave Draco caught him, "Leaving so soon Potter? The show too much for you?" he asked callously.

"What? Cat got your tongue? I can't blame you, if my son called someone else father or dad I would be utterly devastated. But you're strong aren't you Potter?" he mocked him.

"That's enough Draco. You can ridicule my son all you want but remember one thing, money can buy you anything but love. It's one thing to say you love AJ and judging by the look on your face and your overcompensation of gifts, you don't know what love is. You don't know what it's like to love, you never had it from your father and you never will so how can you show it your own children, wait you don't have your own children. You were always so jealous of Harry, always wanted to best him at everything but there is one thing you can't beat him at and that is loving his family. It may seem like you have a hold over Harry now, but remember this, I've allowed you to get this far but the buck stops here. You will have to get through me to get to my grandson" James said threateningly.

"Oh enjoy it while you can! Harry will contest custody of AJ and we will surely undo the brainwashing you and Ginny had done to him" he warned as he picked Belle and ushered Harry out.

End of Flashback

The young boy was unknowingly being moulded into his parent's pawn. He was enrolled into the school that Belle was in. He had a few run-ins with Hermione and Harry and was rude them. He bullied the other children resulting in Harry and Ginny being called to the headmaster's office. Harry was appalled and adamantly requested that he be punished if he repeated the offence, while Ginny threatened the headmaster. Needless to say that Ginny and Harry ended up having a screaming match.

Harry tried to have a heart to heart conversation with his son but Ginny intervened and convinced AJ that Harry didn't care for him and that he wanted nothing more than to have him punished.

"AJ, he doesn't care for you. He is under his wife's spell; he will bend to her every whim. Let's go" she sneered.

"Ginny, that's enough! Leave Hermione out of this. This is about my son and his abominable behaviour. Haven't you done enough damaged to him? The least you could do his correct his misdemeanours now before it's too late" Harry tried but Ginny had pulled AJ away.

Things didn't improve for Harry and AJ's relationship because at every turn they boy made Harry beg and plead to the point that Harry began to despair that he would never have any form of a relationship with his son. Hermione sat him down one night and told him that he should never give up on his son; if he did then he had lost the battle. All that mattered was AJ and his wellbeing. He should not relent in his pursuit of reaching out to AJ because the last thing he needed was for his son to think that his father didn't make an effort. Harry hugged her and realised that she was no longer just Belle's mother and his friend. She had become his rock, his conscience and the light in his life. He needed her just as much as Belle did; perhaps his mother was right after all.

It was late Friday evening and Emma Granger found herself working late. Dan had to visit their Oxford branch and would return tonight. Hermione had the weekend off and was with Belle and so she happily locked up and made her way home. She as she passed the Hermione's favourite bookshop and thought of getting her a new book but as she approached the same road Hermione save Belle all those months ago, history was about to repeat itself.

Once the road was clear she walked across when the unthinkable happened, a white car came rocketing towards her, and she stood there frozen unable to move from the path of the car. The car crashed into her sending her hurdling through the air on to the sidewalk. The driver immediately drove off as Emma lay bleeding from her head lifelessly. People saw what had happened and ran to aid her but the sight was gruesome.

Harry was driving home from work and was caught in traffic. He became agitated wanting to be home with Hermione and Belle, when the police official had pulled him aside. "Excuse me officer, what's going on there?" he asked.

"There was a hit and run, the woman is in a critical state" he explained and Harry felt bad.

"Any idea who the woman is?" he asked and the police officer pulled out his pad, "DR Emma Granger we found her medical ID" he said and Harry was horrified.

"Dentist?" he stammered and the officer nodded and Harry jumped out of his car.

"Son you can't leave your vehicle!" the officer shouted after him.

"Like hell, that's my mother in law" he replied.

He came to the gruesome scene and saw Emma lying lifeless on the bed while the medics worked feverously on her. He head was matted in her blood covered in bandages. Blood and IV's attached on her.

"How is she?" he breathed as the medic passed him.

"And you are?" the medic asked.

"Harry Potter, she's my mother in law" he replied as he took her hand in his.

"Mr Potter, to be honest, It doesn't look good. She had a cracked cranium and we've done our best to stabilise her. We need to get her to the hospital but they are still trying to contact her next of kin" the medic said.

"Well, I'm here now. Do whatever it takes! I don't care at what cost! I'll contact the family and let them know. Don't waste any more time" he yelled and the medics loaded her into the ambulance and drove off.

Harry picked up the phone and it broke his heart that he had to make this call.

"Hermione" he said when she picked up.

"There's been an accident" he winced when he heard he gasp.

"I'm fine but Hermione, it was your mother. Please meet me at London Bridge hospital and I'll explain everything" he said ending the call.

Her drove to the hospital at an insane speed but made it before Hermione had arrived.

He ran up to the reception and asked for Emma and they informed him that she was wheeled into the ER. He ran down to the ER and waited.

It wasn't long before Hermione, Lily and James followed. "Harry" Hermione called as she ran into his arms and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Sshh, everything will be fine" he said trying to console her.

"What happened Harry?" James asked.

"I don't know, but the police said that it was a hit and run. The medic said she had a cracked cranium" he sighed as Hermione sobbed harder.

He pulled her from his embrace and held her at arm's length and cupping her cheek, "listen to me Hermione, she will be fine. Everything will be fine" he tried to assure her.

"How do you know that?" she asked and he smiled nervously and used his thumb to wiped away her tears.

"I don't, but we have to hope" he said and she threw herself in his arms and he held on to her as their magical cores drew strength from each other as James and Lily smiled on.

Please Like follow Read review, which ever. I'd love to hear from you. ( ^^,).


	24. Chapter 24

Hi all, Thank you all for taking your time out and reading, reviewing and Fav&Foll. You are the best, it actually inspired me to push this chapter sooner. Much appreciated. After this chapter things are going to get albeit angsty but I'll try to keep it to a minimum.

I don't own Harry Potter and or anything affiliated with Warner Bros. NEITHER do I own YHM.

"Did you contact your father and Portia?" he asked softly as he gently caressed her back.

"They're on their way" she whispered.

They sat in the waiting room of the operating theatre for around three hours waiting for any news from the surgeon.

Dan and Portia were frantic when they arrived and Hermione and Lily did their best to calm them. Lily reminded Portia that she was pregnant and the stress would be bad for the baby as Alex comforted her.

Hermione and Harry sat Dan down, "How did she?" he asked in a pained voice.

"Daddy, Harry explained to us that mum was hit by car and the bystanders said that the car drove off" she replied.

"Don't worry, Dan, I'll ensure that the son of bitch is caught and thrown behind bars" Harry added and Dan nodded in appreciation and then got up and walked forlornly to the window.

"I've never seen him like this before Harry and to be honest I'm deeply concerned. He and mum have never been apart like this" she said wrapping her arms around herself trying to keep warm after a cold shiver came over her. Harry noticed this and walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist, drawing her to his chest and he placed his chin on her head. He noticed that she tensed up when he held her but she immediately relaxed in his embrace.

The doctor came through the doors a few minutes later and Hermione leapt out of his arms and they both missed the warmth of each other's embrace.

"Is the Granger party here?" he asked and Dan ran over and everyone followed suit.

"Tell me Doctor, is Emma going to be okay?" Dan asked anxiously and the doctor looked at them sympathetically. Hermione slid her hand into Harry's when she saw the look at the doctor's face, knowing she was in a similar position. He squeezed her hand silently assuring her he was with her.

"Mr Granger, we've done all we can for her. Right now she's in a coma. She sustained several injuries and we have managed to stabilise them but the injury that we're most concerned about is the head injury. She suffered and blunt force trauma to the head and that caused swelling in the brain. We have her under intensive care for the 24 hours and if the swelling on her brain doesn't recede then I'm afraid Mrs Granger will not come out of her comatose state" he explained and everyone gasped.

"But we are doing our best" he added and James stepped up and thanked him because no one else was in the position to do so.

"We have our best people on the job and I think you should all go home and rest" he said but Hermione didn't want to.

"Is it okay if I stayed behind?" she asked and the doctor said he would allow her to.

After the arrangements had been made and said their goodbyes but Harry was adamant about not leaving Hermione alone at the hospital. Eventually Hermione caved and allowed him to stay after Lily said that it was Saturday morning and Belle wouldn't be going to school.

She and Harry sat silently in the private waiting room, Harry watched her as she slumped, worry etched on her face and he didn't like to see like that.

He woke up and sat down beside her taking her hand in his, she looked up at him and gave him a tired smile.

"I never got a chance to thank you for what you've done" she said softly and just shrugged saying it was nothing.

"Your modesty can be infuriating at times Harry" she chuckled sadly and slowly placed her head on his shoulder and a moment later he placed his head on hers.

"We're going to be here a while so why don't we hmmm play a game maybe?" he asked and he felt her chuckle.

"I highly doubt they'd approve of two adults playing hide and seek Harry" she said amused.

"20 questions perhaps?"

"That's a whole lot of questions" she teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine but something tells me that we will need coffee" she conceded and Harry nodded and went to the 24hour cafeteria and bought them coffee and muffins.

"How about we flip a coin and see who goes first?" she suggested and he offered for her to go ahead.

"Okay then, let's see. If you had to change once thing in the past, what would it be?" she asked and he thought carefully before answering.

"I would never have become friends with Ron Weasley" he said.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded.

"If you had to change one thing in the past, what would it be?" He asked

"As much as I loved Beauxbatons, I would rather have attended Hogwarts" she smiled serenely.

"Seriously?" he asked

"Yes. Ever since I bought myself a copy of Hogwarts: A history, and our trip there, I knew I had made a mistake choosing Beauxbatons" she shrugged.

"You know; had you did attended Hogwarts we could have been friends" he thought out loud and she agreed.

"You probably would have been my girlfriend" he smirked and she punched his shoulder, "in your dreams"

"It's true, we've grown pretty close in such a short time and we get along royally. We understand each other, so the next logical step would have been to ask you to be my girlfriend before any bloke beat me to it. Heavens forbid, if your boyfriend found out that you have a guy best friend" he said dramatically and she laughed.

"I understand what you're saying but imagine the wrath of one Ginny Weasley, had we gotten together. I doubt she would allow us to get within a feet of each other" she said and he nodded.

"But there is no way I would choose her over you! I mean she may have been beautiful in the 'worldly' sense, you know, hot body and such" he started and Hermione couldn't help feel a tinge of jealousy.

"But she was never my type. To be honest, I would have liked an intelligent woman, who's not afraid to stand up for herself. She has to have a kind heart and be easy on the eyes and she must love so fiercely that other women would envy her and want to be her. I wanted to love her so deeply that I count the seconds on the clock until I could go home and she would welcome me home with the secret smile telling me she missed me too" he smiled as he described his perfect woman and Hermione couldn't help smile.

"How about you?" he asked

"Well since we're being so honest, well my ideal guy would be someone similar traits as yours. I would love for him to be compassionate, kind hearted and should not be afraid to love. He should not be afraid to stand up to me and correct me when I'm wrong and when I look into eyes I want get lost in them. He has to be my best friend and I should be his. But that's just wishful thinking though, I mean I can't bear his children and even the strongest love can't withstand that though, can it?" she chuckled cynically.

"You're not still beating yourself up about this Hermione, are you? I thought you were through this, you have a beautiful family now and a daughter that loves you more than she does her father!" he said seriously and she giggled. "You're the prefect catch Hermione, just don't think otherwise" he said and she reddened.

"You know, not to sound conceited but in order for a guy to ask a girl you just described, out, he would have to be in love with her" she said and smirked, "Are you trying to tell me that you're in love me?" She asked and poor Harry had just taken a sip from his cup he choked on his coffee.

"I…What?" he stammered and she laughed at his distress.

"Are you sure you're not in love with me?" he asked after calming his racing heart.

And it was her turn to be stunned and they stared deeply into each other's eyes, thinking back to the conversation a few minutes ago. He thought about the woman he described and how similar it was to Hermione. She was all that he wanted, needed. Could she be right? Could he have fallen in love with her and not noticed?

She looked into his emerald eyes and found herself staring deep into his soul. This once inscrutable man had grown into a big part of her life and she couldn't think of a time she was ever so comfortable in her life.

"Would it be a bad thing?" he asked and she shook her head negatively.

"It wouldn't be a bad thing but I would rather be sure that it's the real thing rather than something fleeting. We have too much at stake" and he nodded understandingly. They sat back as they laid back and chatted idly until they both slowly drifted off to sleep as the exhaustion of the day finally took over.

Hermione could hear the faint sounds of bustling and shouts of instructions over her head. She gently opened her eyes and tried to sit up but she felt an arm tightening around her middle pulling her flush against another body. She glanced at the hand around her stomach and precariously close to her left breast and sighed when she saw Harry's ring.

She didn't have time to dwell on it though when she heard someone yell for a defibrillator, she turned the best she could and literally ripped Harry's hand away and jumped out her seat when she saw that everyone was running into her mother's room.

Harry was rudely awakened by the brash movement and immediately sat up when he noticed Hermione running hurriedly to Emma's room.

"What's going on?" he asked when he finally caught up to her.

"She's gone into cardiac arrest. Dad and Portia are on their way" she sobbed and he pulled her into his arms, whispering comforting words to her.

"If this was St Mungo's things would be much easier" Harry said and Hermione, whom had her eyes closed, opened them as wide as saucers as the revelation dawned on her.

"I'm such an idiot" she said moving away from him and he looked at her confused.

"It's not your fault Herm..."

"I 'm talking about the Healing potion we developed!" she said walking out the door with Harry following closely behind.

"Hermione, Hermione listen to me. You don't even know if it will work" he tried reasoning with her but she was a woman on a mission.

"Of course it will Harry!" she said turning to him and disapparated with him following.

They apparated into the kitchen and Hermione was surprised to Lily up holding the vial in her hand.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea sweetheart" Lily said as Hermione walked towards her.

"We don't have a choice Lily! She's dying and if we don't try, how will we know?" she asked and Lily looked at Harry.

"She's gone into cardiac arrest and the doctors are doing their best to save her" he explained and Lily looked at them stunned.

"I'll have my father sign a secrecy and disclaimer, but if we don't act now, we will lose her!" Hermione pleaded and Lily reluctantly agreed.

She together with Harry and Hermione reached the hospital, where Hermione explained to her father and Portia the effects and they more than willing to try anything at this point as the doctors were on the verge of giving up

Hermione and Lily discreetly moved into the room and Lily distracted the doctor and nurse long enough for Hermione to inject the serum into her IV, making sure that it was moving.

She signalled Lily and they both carefully watched the reactions, mentally making notes. They watched for about five minutes and nothing happened. Lily was beginning to doubt that the potion worked and Hermione watched horrified as the doctors stopped their actions.

Lily held Hermione as they watched and just when the doctor was about to call the time of death, the heart monitor blipped. Everyone was stunned as they watched her heart rate return to normal.

Lily and Hermione discreetly exited the room, and when they got out. They smiled at each other, but they both knew they weren't out of the woods just yet.

They had explained to the family what had happened and they all were overjoyed. When the doctor came out he had no explanation and left the family to visit the now stable woman.

Lily and Hermione had taken the opportunity to record all the information they could. They knew there wouldn't be instant healing effects on superficial wounds, as they manipulated the potions abilities.

It took a miraculous five hours until Emma awoke. The families were ecstatic, needless to say that Lily and Hermione had successfully done what no other witch or wizard could do. The celebrations were short lived when the police arrived.

"Which one of you is Harry Potter?" he asked and Harry moved from his position and greeted the officer.

"We need your statement, Mr Potter together with Mrs Grangers" he said and they nodded and heard their versions and after the statement was issued they left the family and wished Emma a speedy recovery.

A week passed and Emma was back to her usual self and the rest of their lives continued. They police were still investigating and so far nothing concrete had turned up. Harry was furious and demanded they make a better effort. Hermione scolded him and apologised to the officer on his behalf.

They case was blown wide open when an eye witness came forward and testified that the car that ran over Emma. Apparently the car was a green Lexus and immediately fled the scene. Everyone was happier that they were closer to catching the culprit. Emma on the other hand wasn't too keen on punishing anyone.

Harry, Hermione and Belle were in the museum for the day and Belle picked up a t-rex fossil as a gift for AJ and begged Harry to give it to him. He agreed to gift it to him the next day after his meeting. That evening after Harry tucked Belle in, he decided that he wanted to pursue a relationship with Hermione and he wanted to prove to her that they would be great together and he knew exactly how to start.

He waited patiently as she came into the room and she frowned when she saw that her beddings were nowhere to be found. She found Harry standing on the side of his bed smiling sheepishly at her.

"Where are my beddings?" she asked curiously and he walked up to her and guided her to the opposite side of the bed.

"On the bed, next to mine" he said and she looked at him in apprehensively.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked somewhat hurt by her fear and her panic immediately dissolved when she saw the hint of hurt in his eyes.

"Of course I do, but this was all so sudden and ..." she started rambling and Harry gently held her shoulders.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have assumed that you would have been opened to the idea of sharing a bed with me. I'll set your things back" he said dropping his hands and turning to move.

"Don't! I don't mind. I mean it's better than the love seat" she mumbled looking away from him and he smiled brightly.

"I'll be a gentleman and allow you to pick a side" he said and pointed to the bed and she smiled saying that she preferred the left.

After a few awkward minutes they settled in and chatted about their days and the Belle's newfound love for art. Soon they both drifted into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning, Hermione awoke not only refreshed and relaxed, after having one of the best nights rest of her life but also in a familiar position that she awoken a few weeks back.

Harry had again held her against him, warm and safely, she sighed and enjoying the feel of being in his arms. After sometime she cautiously unwrapped herself from his arms and got up, staring at his serene face, smiling as she made her way into the bathroom to get ready for the ahead.

Much later Harry had made his way down to breakfast, as the house buzzed with excitement as Lily received news from the ministry regarding the success of their potion, wanting to honour both Lily and Hermione in their conjoined effort. James suggested that they all go out to the fanciest restaurant that Belle chose to celebrate and Belle chose Club Quarters, the place her mum and dad had their reception.

That evening after they had enjoyed a huge family dinner, including the Grangers, Alex and Portia and Luna and Neville, they decided to call it a night. Harry asked his father to take Belle home when the women were in the ladies. James smiled at his son and patted him on his back and left taking Belle along, who wanted to know where her parents were.

When they got back Harry told her that Belle wanted to go home with his parents and Hermione could see right through his lie but went along. He drove them to Victoria Park and suggested they enjoy the beauty of the place at night and she shrugged.

Harry held out his arm and she took it as they walked and chatted like old friends. She laughed heartily at his jokes and it seemed he was addicted to her laugh and the look of pure happiness when she did. As they strolled along the deserted walkway, the heavens opened and a downpour had them soaked in minutes. They ran hand in hand laughing and Harry saw a white wooden gazebo and pulled her to it. Harry pulled out his wand and glanced around to make sure they were alone and then flicked his wand. Hermione was too busy looking at the rain to have noticed his actions but what she saw next was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Hundreds of what looked like fireflies floated and landed on the gazebo and it lit up magnificently. She reached out to touch one of them but they floated away.

"Dance with me" Harry said when she turned to face him.

She looked at him in confusion, "there's no music."

With a flick of his wand a melody began to play, she looked around in awe as the lights creatures moved in harmony with the music.

He held out his hand and she placed hers in his then he pulled her firmly to him, placing his hand on the small of her back, the same position he held her in a while back, but unlike then; he caressed her skin softly, setting her body on fire.

She gulped softly as he began to lead her. Twirling her then pulling her in and then dipping her low, with his arms holding her waist and hers around his neck. He gently ghosted his lips gently from the base of her neck to her chin. When they were standing face to face, staring into each other's eyes and both breathing heavily, she turned away from him but he interlocked their fingers pulling her back to his chest. He slid his left arm around her waist gently moving it to her midsection, intertwining their fingers, whilst he ghosted his lips from below her ear moving down her neck, goose bumps erupting throughout her body caused by the heat of his lips and the cold from her rain covered body.

What was he doing? If this was his plan to entice her, it was definitely working because all she wanted was to feel more of him and to taste his lips. So she turned around in his arms and saw something that she had seen once before, longing. It didn't stay long though as a new expression emerged, determination. It scared and thrilled her all at the same time.

They took a step forward and she caressed his cheek and ran her thumb over his lip. He reached up and placed his hand over hers and pulled it away slowly kissing her palm. She shut her eyes revelling in the feel of his lips on her skin.

He then pulled her close, causing her to open her eyes and stare into the deep abyss of two bottomless emerald pools.

He glanced at her lips and before he lost his nerve he finally closed the gap, capturing her lips in a fiery kiss. Hermione was stunned when his she felt his lips on hers, but only for a moment before she melted into his embrace and reciprocated with as much passion she could muster.

They both had a fair share of kisses in their lifetime but nothing could have prepared them for this. It was as if their souls were merging and rejoicing and from their cores burst forth a surge of energy so strong that everything around them began to shake violently but neither of them noticed as their thirst for each other only grew with each stroke of their tongues.

Back in Potter Manor, Harry's ancestral home, something magical was happening on the Potter family tree. A golden branch had grown from Harry's name as Hermione's name appeared next to his and then their names smouldered in a golden light.

Harry held her tighter as her arms wrapped around his neck, running her hands through his hair. Kissing her was ecstasy and he couldn't get enough of her.

She literally melted into Harry, tasting him was far better than she thought and she was becoming addicted to this drug called Harry.

When air became a necessity, they reluctantly broke apart with just soft pecks on the lips and foreheads resting on each other's. They both had their eyes closed, praying that the moment never ended but this wasn't a fantasy.

Harry opened his eyes and the sight that bestowed in him was enough to plaster a smile on his face. Hermione was out of breath; flustered, eyes closed and wore the smile that he loved, yes loved.

Finally, she opened her eyes and looked at Harry; he looked happy, relaxed and thoroughly snogged, she watched as a serene smile appeared on his lips. They both smiled and then burst out laughing, everything so surreal but here they were, in each other's arms, and most likely had their socks blown off by the best kiss in their existence.

"Before you over analyse this, I want you to be mine in every sense of the word, what do think?" he said in brutal honesty and not sugar coating it, laying it all out there.

She sighed and looked out at the rain, which slowed down and his heart fell as her body language said otherwise.

"Is it too much to ask that we take it slow?" she asked and her voice sounded vulnerable but his heart soared to heights he never knew existed. If he dropped dead, he would die a happy man all because she was giving them a chance.

"No it's not. Whatever you want Mione" he said and she looked into his eyes, that were filled with mirth and joy and her heart skipped a beat knowing she was the reason for this Harry.

"Mione?"

"Yeah, I like it. It actually sounds sexy and in case you haven't noticed, Hermione is a mouthful" he teased and she dropped her jaw in mock shock.

"I hate it when people abbreviate my name!" she said running her hand through his hair tenderly and he closed his eyes revelling in her caress.

"But it's me, you wouldn't deny me the thing that makes me happy now will you?" he pouted and she laughed.

"I was beginning to enjoy Horrid Potter" she chuckled and he pinched her bum.

"I guess Harry Potter isn't bad either. Besides, he has to court me and that's a not easy" she said but he looked at her in determination.

"I'll take that as a challenge" he said pulling her in for another deep kiss.

"No one should know about this Harry" she said and he looked hurt. He was about to respond but she beat him to it.

"Well not just yet anyways. Wouldn't you prefer if this was a secret between us rather than everyone knowing and then the expectations would increase and to be honest Harry, we don't need that kind of pressure" she explained and he nodded in agreement.

"See, we're good for each other" he said and she shrugged.

She felt a shiver go through her body and he noticed, "Let's get home, you need to get out of these wet clothes and into bed" he said and apparated them to the car.

Once they reached home and tucked Belle in, they got ready for bed. Hermione had gotten ready and was already in bed with a book when Harry came out of the bathroom in only his tight pyjama bottoms and Hermione couldn't help the blush that crept up on her.

"Put on shirt! Will you? So much for talking things slow" she mumbled and he rolled his eyes and put on a tight t-shirt.

"Better?"

"Loads"

"Scared you can't keep your hormones in check?" he teased as he climbed into bed next to her.

"I have way better control of my hormones than you!" she said and sneezed immediately afterwards.

"Bless you" he said and then pulled out his laptop and checked his mail. He sneezed a few minutes later and it was her turn to comment and after a few minutes later and a few more sneezes they shared a deep kiss before turning in for the night.

They next morning Harry got up groggily and looked at his clock he felt as though he was run over by a truck. He sat up and his head weighed a ton. He looked to his left and found Hermione sill in bed. He moved closer and tried to wake her up.

"Mione, get up. Its 6am" he tried by the only response he got was groan. He tried again and still no response, he turned her on her back and panic settled in when he felt her body burning up.

"Shit, a fever. Mione come on, get up" he said ignoring his own aching body.

"Winky" he called and the elf appeared.

"Is Master Harry needing something?" she asked but didn't need an answer when she saw Harry fussing over Hermione.

"Mistress Hermione is having wizard's flu" she said and disappeared.

"Mione, can you hear me?" he asked as he removed the covers.

"It's just a cold Harry" she mumbled and Harry thanked the heavens that she wasn't unconscious.

Winky appeared with a vials of potion and a two cups of hot lemon tea. "Give this to Mistress and she you also have some Master Harry then you both rest. I wills inform Mistress Lily that you have been marooned to your room until it passes" she instructed then disappeared.

Harry helped her up and poured the contents into her mouth and watched her face contort at the nasty taste.

He waited a few minutes and found that the fever dropped and colour returned to her face.

"We should not have stayed out last night" he said as he took his vial and downed the potion.

"I had fun" she said groggily.

"Yeah but I made us catch a cold" he said and dropped on the bed next to her.

"It is what it is harry, we'll get over it" she sniffled and he nodded.

"This potion is actually making me a little sleepy" he said.

"Yeah, it allows the body to recuperate by inducing sleep" she said yawning herself.

Please Like follow Read review, which ever. I'd love to hear from you. ( ^^,).


	25. Chapter 25

Hi all, Thank you all for taking your time out and reading, reviewing and Fav&Foll. You are the best, it actually inspired me to push this chapter sooner. Much appreciated. After this chapter things are going to get albeit angsty but I'll try to keep it to a minimum.

I don't own Harry Potter and or anything affiliated with Warner Bros. NEITHER do I own YHM.

Harry and Hermione recovered swiftly from their colds and Hermione teased Harry about not casting drying charm before deciding to romance her, he couldn't respond to that knowing fully she had one up on him. They both continued their secret courting, which was a rare occurrence as they both were either busy with work or family intervention. They did manage to steal a few kisses here and there, nothing more.

Harry finally had time to give AJ the gift Belle had got him. He apparated to the Malfoy's and walked to the house and knocked on the door. He glanced around and spotted something unusual, even for Malfoy, his vehicle was covered. Malfoy always flaunted his material wealth for people to ogle and covet, it seemed as though he relished in having that sort of power over people.

The door was opened and there, stood one sickly looking Ginny Weasley.

"What do YOU want now?" she asked as she turned and walked into the house with Harry following suit.

"I came by to drop something Belle got her brother" he said looking at her curiously.

"How sweet, I bet it was all darling Hermione's idea" she said sarcastically and poured herself a glass of fire whiskey.

"Look, I didn't come here looking for a fight, but if you insist on insulting Hermione then keep talking" he warned but she merely rolled her eyes.

"Where's AJ?" he asked looking around.

"He's out" she snapped and he frowned.

"Alright then, when he gets back can you give him this" he asked leaving the gift on the table.

"See yourself out" she said dismissively and walked away. Harry couldn't whelp wonder about her terrible mood. She's becoming more like Malfoy than she knew which wasn't good especially for his son.

He walked out and his received a call from Hermione, smiling he answered, "Mademoiselle Granger, to what do owe the honour?" he asked in a faux French accent.

"Bonjour à vous, monsieur Potter. Je viens d'appeler pour voir comment était AJ et síl aimait le cadeau" she replied and Harry had his jaw dropped, not knowing how to answer back.

"Er, this is awkward" he mumbled and then heard her chuckle.

"Translation; I called to see how AJ was and if he liked the gift, but you're welcome to learn the language" she teased and he smiled.

"Why should I, when I have a walking translator?" he asked cheekily and he heard her scoff.

"He wasn't here so I left the gift with Ginny, I'm on my way out" he explained when a Frisbee came hurtling towards his and he ducked and it landed near the garage.

"Harry, are you ok?" he heard her ask.

"Yeah, just some kid's Frisbee came whizzing past me and almost landed on one of Malfoy's precious cars" he explained.

"Poor kid" she said and Harry agreed. "I'll see you at home later" she said and ended the call after he said he would pick her up.

"Please can you get the Frisbee mister? That's the 20th Frisbee I've lost and Mr Malfoy is mean" the boy standing at the gate pleaded with Harry and Harry couldn't help feel sorry for the boy so he walked up towards the garage and bent down to pick the Frisbee when he noticed the car under the cover was green. Curiosity got the better of him and so he lifted the cover and was shaken when he saw the damaged car. "Mr Potter the car that hit Dr Granger was a green Lexus that immediately fled the scene" Like Benjamin Franklin, those words struck him like lightening.

Was this the reason why Ginny acted so strangely? The lack of Ginny and Draco's interference and the car, everything made sense now. This was it; he could finally get his son back and Draco and Ginny would rot in the deepest dungeons for what they did to his family.

With a new found need for vengeance, he stormed back to the house and banged on the door. The butler answered and Harry stormed past him, "GINNY!" he yelled and she waltzed down the stairs. Harry took the time to study her appearance; she looked drained, troubled even. He knew then it had to have been her because nothing else would deter her from perfection.

"What do you want now? I have more important things to worry about" she said rather heatedly.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do. Like what? Attempting to murder anyone else? Running them over and then running away perhaps?" he asked and if he had been looking for a reaction, he definitely found it because Ginny paled as though she had seen a ghost.

"How?" she stammered and Harry looked murderous.

"It was an accident" she stammered.

"AN ACCIDENT! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN URRRRG! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GINNY. EMMA ALMOST DIED! HERMIONE ALMOST LOST HER MOTHER AND INSTEAD OF HELPING YOU RAN AWAY AND LEFT HERE THERE" he screamed and she scoffed.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE HARRY, THAT WOMAN IS NOT EVEN YOUR CONCERN! OH HOW COULD I FORGET, ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR PRECIOUS HERMIONE!"

"You selfish bitch! You care only about yourself. Someone could have died and all you care about is how much I care for Hermione! She's a hundred, no a million times the woman you could ever be. She's selfless something you could never be!" he said pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?" she panicked and he dialled 999.

"Wait Harry, don't I beg of you" she pleaded but he wasn't having it.

"Harry you don't understand!" she cried.

"Mom, what's going on?" AJ walked in and saw his mother in tears and Harry on the phone.

"Harry please, think of AJ, what's going to happen to him if I'm in prison" she asked making a last ditch attempt.

"Mom, what is he doing?" AJ asked anxiously as Harry began speaking to the detective.

"He's knows" she said and brushed him aside and moved towards Harry.

"Harry please listen to me, this isn't what you think" she said.

"Yes sir, I think I've found the car that you were looking for, yes at the Malfoy residence. I'll be right here. Thank you sir" he said ending the call.

"What have you done Harry?" she asked as the tears fell from her eyes.

"I did the right thing! You will pay for what you've done. The police are on their way" he growled.

"NO! Mom you can't leave me" AJ cried and Harry looked on at his distraught son.

"He just wants to separate us son, don't worry. Everything will be fine" she said but the boy was unrelenting.

"I won't go anywhere with him. I'll hate him forever if you go to prison" he said and Harry looked on in anguish.

"Tell him the truth mom or else I will! You can't do this" he begged and Ginny concocted a devious plan.

"No son, I'll never let anything happen to you" she said.

The boy stubbornly turned to Harry and brashly wiped the tears from his eyes, "it wasn't her. I drove the car and ran over Dr Granger. It was me!" he confessed and Harry felt as though he had been dumped into the Antarctic.

"What? How?" he stammered and slumped onto the nearby chair

Flash back

AJ returned from school in a foul mode after witnessing yet again another Harry, Hermione and Belle bonding session at school. He hated to admit, but he longed for that kind of bonding with his parents but they were always too busy with their own lives to do something remotely close to family bonding. Initially when they had enrolled him at the local school, he thought he would be spending more time with them because they missed him, but again he was sadly mistaken. They rarely spent time with him or helped him with his homework. Whenever he brought up doing something together they would offer him a new toy or game depending on him.

He walked into the house and found Draco talking to someone on the phone. He didn't want to interrupt so he walked upstairs.

"I know Blaise, pretty soon I will have Potter begging on his knees. I took away his precious wife" he chuckled. "She was never his in the first place, I mean we used to fuck right under his nose and the idiot had my left overs. She even married him because I asked her to. She would anything I ask her to. I even made her transfer the spoilt brat to the same school as the urchin. All I have to do is pursued the brat to convince the girl to come back to her mother. Yeah I know; stupid Muggle law forbids ME from going anywhere near her. If it hadn't been for the spell, I would be back in the Magical world, where I belong. I assure you the moment I'm done with Potter, I'll be back" he said nursing his drink.

Aiden stood frozen at the top of the stairs hearing what Draco had said. He always had a suspicion that Draco and his mother had a hidden agenda, but he now knew they did. He never understood why his father would beat him for no reason, but after hearing what Draco said he needed to know more. He needed to find out the truth, he needed to speak to his mother; after all she would never lie to him.

He waited for her to come but she didn't show. He called her asking her to help with his homework because it was parent and child assignment, but she said she was busy having dinner with her friends. He was so angry that his mother had chosen to party with her friends rather than help him. She even had the audacity to tell him that she would arrange for someone to do it for him. Had it been any other day, he would have accepted the offer however he just overheard that he was a pawn.

He ran out of his room and out of the house, unable to contain his anger. He began kicking stones and screaming. He saw the car that Draco had bought him and walked over to it. "He thinks that he can own me by giving me all of this?" he scowled and noticed the keys in the ignition.

He climbed into the car and turned the key, listening as the car roared to life. He tapped the accelerator and felt a powerful zoom. He looked at the stick shift and the nervousness he felt disappearing as he pushed the stick into drive and stepped on the gas as the car took off into the night.

He drove into London, running through red signals and not knowing where he was going, all he knew was that he had come to the last place he wanted to be. He watched as Belle played with Hermione and a kitten they called Crookshanks. They looked so happy and carefree while he suffered. Draco had ruined their lives. Harry could have been spared from Draco's obsession, it would have been better if he hadn't been born. He watched as Belle ran into Hermione's arms laughing heartily at something she had said. Could he have been wrong about them?

The thoughts only made him grow livid so he stepped on the gas and drove off. He drove into London and missed the signal and everything went by in a blur. He had run over something and he veered off the road onto the barrier coming to a halt.

He was frozen in fear, afraid to face the horror. He heard people screaming and running towards the fallen person. In a moment of strength he started the car and sped off. He passed the gates and drove straight through the garage ramming into the wall.

The house staff ran to his aid and almost immediately Ginny was summoned. She arrived a few minutes later and went to his room, where the staff had treated his wounds, just a few scratches.

"What the hell happened AJ?" she asked shrilly and he winched at her voice.

"Draco will be furious if the media finds out about this!" she panicked ignoring the scared boy.

"Did anyone see you? Besides the house staff?" she asked and he nodded to her mortification.

"WHAT?"

"I think I ran into an old woman but I was scared and I drove away" he cried and Ginny was horrified.

"Oh no, I have to do something. I need to call Draco" she said pulling out her phone leaving the boy feeling all alone.

"Draco we have a problem, AJ had taken the car out and apparently run over an old woman. What do you mean this is my fault? Off course not! Do something quick or else our plans would have been for nothing!" she said cutting the call.

"Stay here and don't come out until I tell you" she said walking out closing the door behind her.

AJ sat on his bed and cried, cried out of guilt, cried out of loneliness and cried for love. He realised that his mother doesn't care for him but only Draco and their precious plan.

Draco rushed home and paid off the house staff to keep the secret from getting out and hid the car in the garage until he could get rid of it. He enlisted the help of one Ronald Weasley. With the help of a little magic the house was normal but he didn't want to fix the car with magic as the staff had already seen it.

Draco spoke to AJ, assuring him that he would do everything he could to make this go away, but somehow AJ knew better.

End of flashback

"This can't be. My son could never do something like that" Harry said in denial.

"I drove the car into London and I didn't see her" he cried.

"It's my fault, not my mother's" he said.

"Harry, you can't let anything happen to AJ" she said but Harry was still too numb by the bitter truth.

"It's too late" he whispered.

"No it's not! The cops will be here. I'll go voluntarily then you find a way to prove my innocence and get me out of this" she said as though she had an epiphany.

"Are you crazy? Emma Granger almost lost her life and instead of teaching our son doing what is right, you're teaching him this?" he asked aghast.

"This is your son! Would rather he be sent to juvenile prison instead of trying to help him, is that it?" she asked.

"Of course not, but there are consequences and he needs to learn that!" he retorted.

"Its fine, I'll prove to him that I love him and I'll do anything for him" she said rubbing her temples.

"No you don't need to mum, I'll go to prison so you don't have to" AJ said quietly.

"This is crazy Harry; promise that you will protect him" Ginny said pulling out her wand holding her hand out.

"Make an unbreakable vow now Harry, that no harm will come to him and that you will tell no one" she said and Harry felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"He won't do it" AJ said.

After hearing his son's lack of faith in him he took her hand as she cast the unbreakable vow.

"No one will hurt you son, as long as I am around" he said as the police came in.

After taking the car and investigating, Ginny was arrested. Harry made several calls to his lawyers.

He promised AJ that he will find a way to get Ginny out and he should not worry should remain quiet.

He went home several hours later and was exhausted; he walked in and found Hermione sleeping on his side of the bed. Guilt overwhelmed him as he watched the woman peacefully asleep, how could he do this to her? She stood by him through so much and yet at first light he became weak and failed her.

'How will she react when she finds out that Ginny was arrested and that he's helping her instead?' the thought.

"Harry, is that you?" she asked groggily.

"Yeah, it's me. Go to sleep" he said and she nodded and crawled over to her side and dozed off.

The next morning he awoke and could hear the commotion downstairs and assumed that everyone had heard that Ginny was arrested.

And he was right, everyone was livid and he would have been too, had he not known the truth.

Hermione had poured his coffee and handed it to him as everyone conversed.

Harry was losing his mind, everything he tried was back firing and the day of the hearing was here.

His lawyer worked timeously trying to find evidence that could lead to her exoneration. She was brought into the courtroom and to everyone's surprise, Harry walked towards her and sat next to AJ behind her.

No one was as appalled as Hermione; she couldn't believe that he would do something like that.

After the judge had spoken and adjourned for a recess, Hermione made her way to Harry.

"Is this a joke?" she asked and he looked at everything but her.

"She's innocent Hermione. I'm taking your advice and doing what is right" he said and she was aghast by his behaviour.

"How do you know?" she demanded but he remained aloof.

"What about my mother? Doesn't she deserve justice?" and again he remained aloof.

"If this is how you feel, then go ahead, but don't expect me to be there for you when you couldn't there for me" she said teary eyed and turned to leave.

That's how things were from then on with Harry and Hermione; she avoided him at all costs. She refused to be in the same room as him. The entire family supported her and Harry stood from the outside, for the first time in his life, isolated from him family. He couldn't blame them, but AJ was all that mattered.

He had a call from his lawyer saying that they had pictures from a security camera at the club Ginny was the night of the accident and Harry was thrilled that this episode would finally be over.

When he was given the picture for safe keeping, he took it home and left it on the table and went to the bathroom. When he returned it was gone.

He rushed out as panic filled his being, "Dobby" he called

"Yes Master Harry, what can Dobby can do for yous?" the elf asked.

"There was a very important envelope on my drawer and it's gone. Please ask everyone if they have seen it" he said and just then Hermione came into the room.

He looked at her with pleading eyes but she turned and walked away from him and into the bathroom. He couldn't blame her. He would react similarly if she done the same thing, damn Ginny and her unbreakable vow, he needed Hermione's advice; he needed to see her smile, he needed to hold her, he needed her to assure him that everything was going to okay. At this rate he wasn't sure if things would ever be the same again.

He wondered if she would have taken the pictures but squashed the idea. Dobby appeared with a disturbed look on his face.

"Did you find it Dobby?" he asked as he hastily buttoned his shirt.

"No Master Harry Sir, but Winky said she saws one of the Mistresses walking out of bedroom with a brown folder Master" he explained and Harry couldn't believe that they would something so underhanded. His head came up with different theories as to who could have taken it but the only plausible answer was the woman currently using the bathroom.

He dismissed Dobby and waited contemplating ways to ask the object of his affections whether or not she if took the evidence.

Hermione came out of the shower and dried her hair with towel as Harry watched as she stretched to reach for something at the top shelf. He walked over and stood behind her and reached up for the box, brushing against her hand in the process. She turned to face him and he stared deep into her eyes, unashamed at the sadness that shone threw them. She quickly turned away and moved out of the position they were in, the intimacy too painful for her to cope with.

He sighed in defeat when she moved away from him, mumbling a forced 'thank you'.

"Hermione" he whispered and she paused for a moment.

"I...I know that you don't like Ginny but please can I have the pictures. She's innocent Hermione and you taught me to do what is right, no matter how difficult" he stammered.

Hermione stood frozen in utter disbelief as he asked for the pictures.

"How dare you?" she gritted and he sighed.

"You're the only one that had been in the room; please don't make this more difficult than it already is" he pleaded.

"How could you think that I would do something like that Harry, I thought you knew me better than this. If Ginny didn't do it then it will be proven in court and I'll accept it, but what you've just done is inexcusable" she said then walked past him stopping at the door.

"After everything we've been through, I thought you would at least trust me" she said and walked out. He was so furious with himself for letting this get so out of hand and knew she was right.

He walked into the dining room and everyone looked at him with hardened stares. His mother was the worse of them. He watched as she wished Belle and Hermione all the best then turned to him and walked into the kitchen.

He frowned as Belle and Hermione got into a cab, 'what the hell? Belle didn't wish him and where was Hermione's car?'

"Grace, where is Hermione's car?" he asked when his sister passed by.

"Why do you care Harry? Pity you've been too occupied with Ginny to notice our own families' issues" she said and he could feel the anger bubbling.

"I asked about her car and not a guilt trip" he growled.

"What you need is to get your act together! Continue to indulge Ginny and her games and you will lose the best thing that has ever happened to you" she said and looked at his stubble covered face.

"She fell asleep behind the wheel and rammed onto a barrier" she said and Harry snapped in her direction.

"WHAT?" he bellowed fuming at the fact that she could have been in an accident and no one had the decency to tell him?

"But thankfully she's a Healer. She had a few bruises but mom took care of those. The car is in the shop by the way" she said turning to walk away.

"None of you had the courtesy of telling me that MY WIFE was in an accident? That she could have DIED?" he barked.

"When would that have been Harry? When you were busy with your lawyer? Busy visiting Ginny? If you hadn't noticed Harry, YOU have distanced yourself from the family because of Ginny. You asked Hermione to convince Belle to go away with you and your ex for a bonding weekend with AJ? You must be some kind of crazy Harry, truly. That was the night Hermione had the accident, Belle called Hermione and asked her to bring her home, she was driving to pick Belle up but ended up wrecking the car. How could you not have noticed when she brought Belle home? You have no one but yourself to blame for this Harry so don't you dare use the blame card" she turned on her heels and walked out.

His morning was filled with guilt and remorse at his sister's words. Hermione could have died trying to help Belle and it was entirely his fault. He was so blinded by the fact that AJ wanted to spend time with him that he neglected to notice his own daughters discomfort being around Ginny and her brother. He was a fool.

He drove to the court and met the lawyer and Ginny.

"So where's the pictures?" they asked and Harry explained that the picture had being misplaced. They had no case without the pictures and Ginny could be in serious trouble.

Harry asked them not to panic, "if need be, put me on the stand and I'll tell them that I was with Ginny at the time" he said in defeat and they agreed that it would be a fair alibi as the friends that she was out with refused to be associated with such a high profile case.

Harry sat down in the foyer and sighed realising he was digging a deeper hole for himself. If he lied in the box, it would be catastrophic for Hermione and him and Belle will once again be in the middle of his mess.

Please Like follow Read review, which ever. I'd love to hear from you. ( ^^,).


	26. Chapter 26

Hi all, Thank you all for taking your time out and reading, reviewing and Fav&Foll. You are the best, it actually inspired me to push this chapter sooner. Much appreciated. After this chapter things are going to get albeit angsty but I'll try to keep it to a minimum.

I don't own Harry Potter and or anything affiliated with Warner Bros. NEITHER do I own YHM.

Little did he know that Hermione had heard the entire conversation and was busy talking to her lawyer. "You need to understand that if Harry goes on the stand he will jeopardise his honour and I will not stand for it. He doesn't deserve that!" She said exasperatedly.

"You need to understand that it's the only way we can win this case" the lawyer said.

"Not at the expense of Harry" she said adamantly, "we have a few minutes until court resumes, I need to make a call" she said and walked out.

She walked out taking a deep breath, 'what does she have on you Harry?' she thought. She knew that after what she just heard, the pictures were real and Harry was telling the truth. Even though Ginny was a thorn in her side, she didn't deserve being punished for a crime she didn't commit. 'I need to find those pictures' she said and apparated home.

She ran up to the bedroom and searched high and low but found nothing. "Accio pictures" she said with a wave of her spell, but nothing happened. She sighed and turned to walk out, then stopped, 'I wonder' she thought as she flicked her wand she chanted a spell and a red bird appeared and flew around then sped out the door. Hermione was hot on its tail as the red bird led her into the basement where Lily Potter stood with the picture in one hand and a match in the other.

"LILY STOP!" she yelled as the red head turned and met a pair of horrified brown eyes.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she ran over and took the pictures out of her hand.

"Getting rid of Ginny once and for all" she said angrily.

"Not like this Lily! She's innocent and without this she'll be imprisoned for something she didn't do!" Hermione reasoned but Lily was adamant.

"She deserves everything she gets. She destroyed my son's life!" she cried and Hermione felt bad for the woman.

"Lily, if this doesn't get to court in time, a lot more will be destroyed" she said softly and Lily looked at her worriedly.

"I was walking and overheard him tell his lawyers that he needed he will go to the stand and say that he was with Ginny on the night of the accident" she explained and Lily inhaled sharply.

"He wouldn't!" she said in disbelief.

"He has no choice! Without this pictures the Potter family's honour will be compromised" she sighed and Lily embraced her.

"You would do such a selfless deed just for the Potter name?" she asked.

"It's my family too" she smiled sadly.

"You are too kind Hermione. My son must have a bloody good reason to help that red headed bitch" she said and Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes before explaining to Lily that she needed to leave before the case resumed.

She made it back with 10 minutes to spare and she approached Harry who was hunched over on a bench under the tree.

Harry sat and tried to think of alternate ways to help Ginny but came up with nothing concrete. Just then a brown envelope, not just any brown envelope, the envelope that contained the pictures, dropped onto the bench next to him. He looked up and the person he least expected was standing there with a look of indifference.

He stood up and she stepped back, "where did you get this?" he asked as he looked through them.

"That's not of any importance" she said and turned to walk away but he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Hermione wait" he said but she wrenched her hand out of his grip. He was at a loss for words, how could he thank her for returning something that he, hours ago, accused her of stealing.

"I … Tha…" he tried but she stopped him.

"No Harry! You've said enough this morning" she turned and walked away and he felt like a dick.

The case proceeded and as predicted, Ginny was exonerated. Hermione wasn't happy but she wasn't sad either. Her lawyer sat down beside her and asked her why she did what she did and Hermione explained her philosophy.

"I have to say Hermione; you are by far either the bravest woman I have ever met or the dumbest. You must really care for your family to protect them from your Neanderthal of a husband" she said and Hermione chuckled sadly.

"Harry took a page out of my very own text book. He did what was right and stood against his family for it. The circumstances could have different but admirable none the less. He may be perceived as many things but Harry is kind, caring and fiercely loyal amongst other things. I guess I understand him better than most" she said and Jeanine smiled.

"If you say so, does he even know that you did this more for his reputation than his families?" she asked as she got up.

"He doesn't need to, he may be my husband on paper but he is also my friend" she said unbeknown to her, Harry stood at the doorway and heard everything.

If he felt like dick before, he felt far worse now. Hermione still cared for him even after everything he did and now that this finally over he needed to restore their, their, whatever they were. He needed to speak to the one person who knew more about magic than anyone he knew.

Harry walked out after talking to his lawyer and stopped as he witnessed something infuriating taking place that made his blood boil.

 _A few minutes earlier_

Hermione walked out of the building towards the pavement but stopped when something or rather someone blocked her path. When she looked up, her eyes widened in horror as a pair of sinister blue eyes stared back at her.

"Well well well, how the mighty have fallen. Must feel dreadful to have your husband defend his ex instead of you, right? I mean you're nothing but a glorified babysitter and well my sister is the mother to his children" Ron taunted her and she remained frozen as tears filled her eyes.

"What? No comebacks from the great Hermione Granger?" he smirked and she lowered her head and side stepped him to walk away but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Let go of me!" she threatened.

"Why? I thought we were having a friendly conversation" he said innocently.

"So tell me? Has he touched you yet? If not I'm willing to put aside our differences and start from where we left off" he asked and as the words left his mouth her hand landed on his face almost knocking him off his feet.

"How dare you? You are lucky that we are in a Muggle place so help me I would have gladly ended your life you worthless excuse for a man!" she hissed and he just snorted.

"Don't judge me too harshly Hermione, I mean after all we're still family and you know the saying; forgive and what not" he said stepping forward.

"You don't know the meaning of the word!" she spat, standing her ground.

"Really and you do? Come now, do tell. Educate me on what it is to be a parent" he smirked and she faltered.

"That's what I thought. You have no idea what it's like because you don't have a family of your own. I mean playing 'mother' to my sister's children doesn't qualify you, sweetheart" he sneered.

"Neither would you Ronald" she retorted and there was a haunted look on his face for a split second but long enough for Hermione see so she continued.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I have a family, Grace and Elizabeth are my life" he hissed but she wasn't swayed.

"That's smashing; I have never seen the love of a father in you especially with Lizzy. You treat her as though she's not yours" she said and if his expression wasn't enough to convince even the harshest of sceptics then his reaction certainly would.

He gripped her forearms forcefully, "listen here Mudblood, keep your nose out of my business. If you so much as breathe a word of this to anyone, I will finish what I couldn't the last time and this time Harry won't be there to save you. In fact no one will. I will make sure they never find you. And when I'm good and satisfied with you I will make sure that every man I know taste you too. In fact let's start right now" he said almost dragging her away. She looked on horror-struck and tried to break away from him be held on firmly.

 _Back to the present_

Hermione continued to struggle but Ron was adamant on following through with his promise. "Ron let go, please just let go" she panicked.

However he did stop, Hermione looked up and was surprised to see Harry blocking his path and the murderous look he had sent shivers, not the good kind, down her spine.

Harry glanced at Ron's hand then back to him, "let her go" he growled but Ron only yanked her hand harder.

"You can't have your cake and eat it too Harry. Move aside and I'll be a good friend and tell you how she was" he said cockily and Harry had heard enough as his fist collided with Ron's jaw with an uppercut that would have made Mohammed Ali proud.

Ron retaliated and pushed Hermione against a nearby tree, causing her to bump her head and swung at Harry only to miss. Harry saw red as he kicked Ron on the chest causing him go somersault backwards.

"Get up you filth" Harry said kicking him again then dropped to his knees. All of his anger and frustration finally found an outlet as he began beating him to a pulp. How dare he speak to Hermione? A punch to the side of his head. How dare he touch her? Another punch. Blow after blow was delivered to the point that Ron had become unconscious.

Neville tried to pull Harry off but he brushed him off as he continued to pummel Ron's unconscious form.

"Harry, you're going to kill him" Neville yelled trying to get Harry to stop but to no avail.

"He deserves it. How dare he touch Hermione?" Harry roared as he lifted his hand to deliver a fatal blow.

"Harry, Stop!" Hermione cried and his hand stopped midway as he turned to see Hermione leaning heavily against Neville for support. He quickly sobered when he saw the blood trickling down her face and got up and made his way to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked concern etched on his features as he scanned her.

"I'm fine" she said then turned to Neville, "Can you call me a taxi?" she asked and Harry was irritated by her impassiveness.

"Hermione, let me take you to the hospital at least" he offered.

"I'm fine! You've done enough Harry" she snapped as she moved but stumbled and Harry instinctively caught her.

"Enough of your childishness Hermione, I'm taking you to the hospital" he said but she brushed his hand away and asked Neville to help her to the taxi.

Harry furiously walked away and then jumped into his car pulled up in front of her.

"Get in Hermione" he said sternly but she wasn't having it.

"Why, why do you care about my well being so suddenly?" she asked and she saw remorse in his eyes. He jumped out and stalked over to her angrily.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE MY WIFE! Now please get into the car before I stun you and put you in there myself!" he said in a no nonsense voice which left no room for argument.

She reluctantly got in and Harry looked at Ron's bloodied body on the floor.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll make sure he goes away for good this time" Neville said and he nodded in appreciation at his friend whom distanced himself from Harry since the debacle started.

Harry got in and winced as he held the steering. Hermione noticed that his knuckles were badly bruised. "Harry your hands" she said and he shrugged saying it was nothing.

"There is no way you can beat someone like that and not hurt yourself" she said.

"Why do you care about me Hermione?" he asked, wanting to hear here response but instead was greeted with silence.

After a while Harry spoke, "why didn't you tell me about the accident?" he asked no maliciousness in his voice, just hurt and sadness.

"There wasn't much to tell" she blankly "What if something had happened to you?" he asked trying not to let his concern show.

"You ask as if you care Harry. We both know that you don't so drop the act" she said ending the conversation and he felt his chest tighten at the thought of her shutting him out.

He drove them home where Hermione grabbed her wand and healed his hands first but before he could thank her she hobbled away. He needed to set things right before it reached a point of no return.

The next day, Harry sat in his office looking at the Wendy Ramshaw jewellery catalogue, intent on picking out an apology gift for Hermione. He knew he had a lot of grovelling to do before Hermione forgave him, if she forgave him. He didn't dwell long on those thoughts as his phone rang.

"Is this Mr Harry Potter?" the voice asked.

"Yes this is him" he replied.

"Mr Potter, you're speaking with Dean Smith and I'm calling with regards to young Mr Potter" he said and Harry immediately sensed this was not a sociable call.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked slightly edgy.

"His wellbeing is not the reason for this call. Young Mr Potter had an exchange of words, so to speak, with his teacher. The exchange took place after his teacher confiscated Mr Potter's a cell phone during class. This conversation would be best discussed in person Mr Potter. Can you join us within the next hour to deliberate Mr Potter's punishment?" Dean Smith proposed to which Harry agreed.

Harry arrived at the school with AJ sitting obstinately on a bench outside the Dean's office.

"Son, what's going on?" he asked and the boy scoffed.

"The teacher confiscated my phone after he and I had a difference of opinion" he said nonchalantly.

Harry felt a headache coming on, "And why did you have a cell phone with you in the first place?" he asked irritably.

"I wanted it and my mother bought it for me" he said as if it were the obvious thing in the world.

"There's nothing wrong with carrying it with you for emergencies, but using it during class is unacceptable" he reprimanded the boy.

"Is there any reason why your mother wasn't called instead?" he asked.

"I guessed mother was busy doing god knows what, so I suggested that they call you instead. Seeing as you got us out of trouble the last time and mum said you will save me from anything" he said and Harry felt as though someone had kicked the air out of him.

'What had he done? He helped create a monster!' he thought as he sat down next to the boy.

"Don't worry dad, I know you'll come through for me again" he smiled and Harry felt his heat skip a beat when AJ acknowledged him as dad for the first time in years.

"AJ! What happened?"Ginny shrieked and made her way towards them, but not before the Dean called them into the office.

The Dean had the teacher and AJ explain their account of the incident and even Harry could see that his son was clearly at fault. Ginny on the other hand was adamant that the teacher was wrong for confiscating her son's phone and embarrassing in the presence of his peers and that the school would feel the wrath of Draco Malfoy. Harry couldn't help roll his eyes at that, but what annoyed him the most was that Ginny dared to threaten the Dean when AJ was wrong.

'How long will his son be shielded from correction?' he thought but didn't have time to dwell on it when the Dean conceded and let him of with a warning and dismissed them.

"Heed my words as a last warning Mr Potter, you need to take responsibility of your son else I will have to expel him, threats or no threats" he said looking at Ginny.

"It won't come to that" he said and left.

They were in the corridor when Ginny spoke "AJ, I have some great news for you, your dad will be back from his trip tomorrow and he said that he is throwing you a party at the venue of your choice" she said and the boy looked at her and smiled.

"Can I invite my father?" he asked and Ginny looked affronted but relented then the boy ran over to Harry.

"Dad, mum said we're having a party and I was hoping that you would come. I know you would do anything that I ask of you" he said smiling brightly at Harry and Harry looked at his him and for the first time in years, saw a glimpse of HIS son in the boy but then Hermione's words flashed through his mind 'you should never give up on your son; if you did then you lost the battle. All that matters is AJ and his wellbeing. You should not relent in your pursuit of reaching out to AJ because the last thing you need is for AJ to grow up thinking that his father didn't try his best to help him'

With that in mind he apologised to AJ and said that there's something that he needed to do that he should have done a long time ago and tried to ignore the look of hurt in his son's eyes and walked away.

Hermione walked over to the school gate and noticed AJ standing at the drop off, and seemed to be waiting for his driver, unbeknown to her Ron watched her with nothing but disdain. He had escaped police custody and swore to get revenge on Harry by driving the final nail on his marriage. He pulled out his phone and dialled AJ.

She walked closer with the intention of greeting him but stopped when his phone rang.

"Yes, WHAT? Which hospital.. Okay I'm on my way" he said sounding scared. Her first reaction was to comfort him but for the second time stopped in her tracks. AJ jumped into the driver side and took off. She watched in horror as he almost drove into an oncoming vehicle before coming to a screeching halt. She ran towards the car to see if the occupants were fine when she saw a fuming Ginny Weasley walking menacingly towards the boy.

"AJ, get out of the car. What the hell where you thinking driving again. Hadn't you done enough damage? I had to go to prison once for you, I sure as hell won't do it again! If Hermione had somehow found out that you were behind her mother's accident she will have us both thrown in prison" she shrieked and AJ was in tears trying explain that he had gotten a call saying that she was in hospital. The driver ran towards them in concern asking AJ if he was okay and Ginny had a go at him. Ginny called Harry and told him about what AJ had done.

Hermione stood there, dumbstruck as the truth finally hit her in like a blow to the gut. She couldn't breathe. Harry was just protecting AJ and she thought that he ... "Oh my god, how could I have been so stupid? Poor Harry, he has been carrying such a heavy burden alone. Idiot!" she said softly and couldn't come to terms with the revelation.

She dropped off Belle at home and decided it was best to let Lily and her mother know about her discovery. Lily and Emma were horrified and Hermione went on to rationalize Harry's actions for the past few weeks. Emma asked Hermione to drop all charges and have the case closed because this was something that would not only destroy AJ but also the entire family. Lily was grateful for Emma's decision and Hermione agreed that there were other ways that they could solve this matter without involving the authorities.

She drove to the clinic distractedly, with Harry on her mind. She walked into the clinic and greeted her receptionist, who told her that her next patient was already in her office. She nodded and picked up the chart without reading it and walked in.

"Hello Mr P...Potter" she stuttered and he turned to look at her with tears brimming in his emerald pools.

"I needed to speak to and I ... I don't know what to do anymore" he croaked and she was at his side in an instant with a glass of water. He grasped her hand when she turned to walk away.

"I've made a huge mistake Hermione and everything is spiralling out of control and I don't know how to rectify it" he choked and she could feel his pain.

"Drink the water Harry" she said and he nodded before taking a sip.

"I'm assuming you're here because it has to with AJ and the accident" she said subtly broaching the subject and Harry's head snapped in her direction at break neck speed.

"I know the truth Harry, that it was AJ and not Ginny. Everything you did was because of him" she said softly and he looked at her in disbelief.

"How?" he asked confused and she explained the incident at school.

"Why didn't you tell me Harry? Did you think that I was so heartless that I would not have stood by your side and helped you through this? Don't you think I deserve to know the truth? I thought about every reason imaginable as to why you would stand by Ginny and the only thing that I could think of was that you, somehow still loved her" she explained and Harry was ashamed for putting her through so much.

"I wanted to tell you so badly Hermione but Ginny made me take an unbreakable vow. She assumed that I would choose Emma over AJ, but all I wanted to do was to what was right. And today I realised that I've done what was easy, I supported my son and it's somehow created a monster" he said and Hermione was shocked about the unbreakable vow and when he explained today's events she understood why he was in such a dilemma.

"Ginny has no idea what it means to be a mother, I mean it's one thing to give him everything he wants but in doing so she's pretty much bought his love and him robbed him of so much more. A mother teaches her child right from wrong and punishes them just to show them their mistakes. It's what you have been doing with Belle all this time. She has robbed him by giving him so much freedom that whatever he does, in his eyes is right. She robbed him of his innocence. If she can't take responsibility for her actions as a mother, then I will as a father!" he said wiping the tears that fell freely down his cheeks.

"I've made a decision and it can't be done alone" he said and he stood taking Hermione with him. He clasped both her hands and stared into her eyes. She was about to reply but he stopped her and continued.

"My children have been my weakness and Ginny and Draco have used this timeously to hurt me but ever since you came into my life, you have grown to become my strength. I need you stand with me, I need you to be my rock and support me" he pleaded with her and she was touched by his words.

"I'll stand by you, Harry. In whatever you chose to do, just don't ever shut me out like that again. I admit that it hurt when I saw you with Ginny and the children and I feared that you may want that part of your life again and who was I to stand in your way, even though it shattered my heart. All I want is what's best for Belle and AJ" she said and he gently wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"And I feel like a right git for putting you through that. Saying 'I'm sorry' isn't enough" he said and kissed her forehead. "I missed this" he whispered as he pulled her in for a hug.

"What?" she asked and he smiled.

"Having you in my arms, it just feels right somehow" he said and she nodded in agreement and he dipped his head to taste her soft lips once more. He was surprised when he found her cheek instead and she chuckled.

"Not so fast there Potter, I may have agreed to help you but said nothing about forgiveness" she said biting her cheek and Harry was stunned when she talked away from her.

"You know you have already forgiven me, so the question is why are you playing hard to get?" he asked walking up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she said coyly.

"Okay then, so tell me this then. If you want what's best for Belle and AJ, then what about me, what about us?" he asked and she stiffened in his arms.

"Isn't it obvious that whatever I have done so far the best for everyone?" she sighed and he turned her in his arms.

"What makes me happy is having you in my arms like this and being able to do this" he said and gently kissed her. She sighed into his mouth and granted him access as they drank each other as though they were in a month long drought.

They were rudely interrupted when Hermione's receptionist entered the room. They broke apart panting and flushed and the young receptionist, embarrassed, turned and walked out apologising profusely.

When they were alone they both laughed heartily, relishing in the feeling considering the past few weeks. Harry placed another chaste kiss on her lips.

"I missed you" he said.

"I missed you too" she said.

"So what do you plan to do?" she asked and he explained his plan and Hermione understood what needed to be done.

Please Like follow Read review, which ever. I'd love to hear from you. ( ^^,).


	27. Chapter 27

Hi all, Thank you all for taking your time out and reading, reviewing and Fav&Foll. Getting closer to the end and a shout out to Pawsrule, my faithful reviewer, this is dedicated to you.

Draco POV  
Draco Malfoy was known as many things but a fool was not one of them. He was sly, cunning and had an unhealthy obsession to destroy one Harry Potter.

This 'feud' between him and Harry had started years back when he was verbally abusing a muggleborn witch and Harry stood up to defend her in the Great hall to which he had been suspended and was made to apologise in the presence of the entire school. It may seem trivial to anyone however he was Draco Malfoy, Heir to an Ancient House. Proud and had prouder parents, so to have apologise to someone below his status was an abomination.

To add fuel to the fire Harry bested him at everything, including becoming Head boy during their final year at Hogwarts. His father was furious and tried to pull rank on Dumbledore, but the Headmaster was not swayed.

He swore that he would get revenge on Harry Potter and was doing pretty well over the years. He conned the young Ginny Weasley to date him and feed him a love potion, which she did. Draco had turned her into his puppet and she didn't seem to mind as she was happy to be lavished with expensive gifts and at the same time having power over Harry. Having two of the wealthiest boys in Hogwarts at her mercy had its perks. But little did she know that Draco was as cunning as he was vindictive and she was nothing but his pawn.

He played her like a fiddle, enticing her with empty promises he never intended to fulfil, promises to marry her if she fulfilled everything he requested of her.

 _"Draco you can't be serious? How can I sleep with Harry when I love you!" she yelled._  
 _"It's easy, just go with it and enjoy it! I'm sure you'll have a great time with Potter" he said nonchalantly and she looked at him in disbelief._

 _"I thought you love me" she said softly and he rolled his eyes, "because if you did, you wouldn't ask me to give something this precious to him. I was saving myself for you" she said dejectedly and he groaned._

 _"Come with me" he growled and towed her to a nearby broom cupboard and shoved her inside then moved in and closed the door behind them._  
 _He kissed her hard and she reciprocated eagerly. He bit on her lip and ripped her robes and shirt in one go causing her to gasp. He kissed her forcefully and pulled apart. He turned her around and shoved her against the wall, tugging at her zip and roughly shoving her skirt down with her underwear._ _"_

 _Once I take you, you'll belong to me! If you show any affection towards Potter or anyone else, I will destroy you. You will do what I say, when I say. Is that understood?" he breathed on her neck and she nodded excitedly and understood that he was serious. "Try not to make too much noise" he smirked_

 _He pulled her away from the wall and bent her over, foregoing any foreplay he lined his hard cock to her entrance and in one thrust he had taken her innocence like a raging bull. Gripping her waist he pulled out and thrust back in harder than the first. She gasped for breath as he moaned loudly each time he bottomed out. After a few minutes of awkward thrusts, he asked her to hold onto the wall and then found a rhythm and pounded her so hard that she was forcing herself back onto him._ _A_

 _fter a few minutes he slowed his movements and pulled out his wand from his robe and cast a contraceptive spell on her. Once he was satisfied he gathered wind and pounded her with renewed gusto until she screamed his name and not long after his felt a tightening as his cum spewed into her depths, claiming her as his. He pulled out from her and she dropped to her knees in exhaustion._

 _"Now go and do what you have to with Potter and remember my words" he said zipping his pants, kicking her shirt aside and walked out of the cupboard. "If you're obedient then we'll do this more often" he said with a smirk and she grinned nodding disregarding the fact that she was nothing but a cheap fuck to him._  
 _From that point on he knew that he had the upper hand. He was the one to take Potter's girlfriend's virginity; he would be fucking her while he was busy and worse right under his nose. She would be his and Potter had no say._

When Potter proposed to Ginny, he knew that he had won the jackpot. Harry would be ruined, but that plan had to be fulfilled only if she had his children and when that day arrived, he asked Ginny to divorce Harry and take the children with.

Harry was indeed crushed; he never knew what hit him. Ginny had modified AJ's memory so that it would seem that Harry abused him and Ginny left him for that reason. He opted to move to Muggle London so that magic could not reveal the truth and won custody of the boy and they had a restraining order against Potter so it worked well.

Everything was going to plan, until the Mudblood came into the picture, that is. The moment she saved the brat's life everything started to crumble. All his plans were foiled at every turn. She had quickly become his second greatest nemesis, which needed to be squashed. It was going well, he slipped Ron a few encouraging words to seduce the mudblood and that turned ugly fast, and now Ron was on the run from the muggle authorities.

When he had heard that AJ had run over the Muggle, he was livid. What made things worse was the fact that while he was away, Ginny was fawning over Potter, taking him away on family bonding, playing a damsel in distress? His blood boiled at the thought and he wanted destroy them all, not that he truly cared for Ginny, while he was away, he continued his 'secret' affair with Pansy Parkinson, whom he intended to marry. She was a better deal in the long run; she was a Slytherin, pure blood, wealthy and his father approved since they were old family friends.

Potter had taken to the family court and revealed the truth that it was none other than his son, Aiden James Potter, behind the wheel, driving the car that he had purchased for his birthday. He claimed responsibility for his son's actions because, clearly his mother wouldn't. The judge of course, was furious and threatened to remove AJ from Ginny's custody and place him in the system for such recklessness, which put everyone on edge. Eventually, after much debate between the judge and Potter, AJ's custody case was re-opened, much to his chagrin.

After a brief case at Young justice and pleads from both Potter and the mudblood, the judge was lenient and handed AJ a 6 month penalty of community sentence and he had to visit a therapist during that time for an evaluation. Everyone was please, except AJ.

He felt betrayed that his dear father would turn him in and agree with such a punishment and the resentment he had for both Harry and the mudblood magnified, when the judge placed him in their custody.  
Ginny was livid but he found a new opportunity to get to Harry, but this time from the inside.

AJ was given instructed, to give Hermione a hard time. Anything to cause a rift between them and he had succeeded.

Flash back

AJ had a hard day with his community sentence; he was asked to bring Harry along with him. Harry took it as opportunity to bond with AJ but the boy wanted little to do with him. Ever since he was sent to live with his father, he felt all sorts. He resented his father but at the same time, the rest of the family wasn't that bad.

 _In fact he was scared when he arrived; scared at how they would react to him especially now they knew he was the reason behind Mrs Granger's accident. But how wrong was he because they welcomed him with warmth and love. He was sceptical at first, as his mother had told him to be weary that it may be a facade. He was even more surprised when The Grangers welcomed him as though he was part of their family._

 _His mission was simple, win the affections of everyone and then when the time was right, use it against them. He was almost there and only had Belle to go. She was scarily smart and she reminded him of his grandmother Lily. His father was a push over and he had him eating from the palm of his hand. Hermione was annoyingly nice to him. He was sure she was just pretending as his mother said but he found that she showed no difference in her affection for Belle. It confused him._

 _He would watch how his father and her would hold hands or share secret smiles when they thought no one was looking, but he saw. In fact he saw a lot of things and he knew exactly where his father's weakness lied._

He stood and waited for Harry to finish speaking with the community leader and then they went home.

Harry walked into AJ's room and sat down on his bed, "I hope you're enjoying your stay here" he said as AJ sat down on the bed beside him and nodded.

"If there's anything you need all you have to do is ask" he reminded him and he nodded again. Just then Belle ran past the room, giggling as Hermione chased her down. Harry laughed when he heard her say that she wanted her hair to be like Hermione's and Hermione grunted asking her if she wanted to look like a troll ran her over and AJ laughed as well then his look turned pensive.

"What is it?" Harry asked and waited for him to speak.

"It's nothing" he said.

"You can talk to me about anything, you know that right?" Harry said softly and AJ looked at him with an indescribable look.

"What mum said, about why you left us? Is it true?" he stammered and looked away from Harry's eyes.

"That depends on what she told you" he answered truthfully.

"Did you really abuse us and kick us out? Did you really not want me too?" he gritted his teeth wanting to know the truth for himself.

Harry patted his son on his back, "That is the furthest thing from the truth. I would never hurt anyone, let alone you! But you're too young to understand what happened back then. One day when you're old enough, we'll have this conversation and that's my promise to you. I will tell you the whole truth and with the help of a pensive, I'll even show you" he said but the boy stood up abruptly.

"Stop treating me like a baby! I'm not a little child!" he yelled and Harry sighed.

"Mom was right, you never loved us!" he growled out and Harry looked at him as he had been betrayed.

"I love you AJ, you're my son! How can you think that?" he asked but the boy was relentless.

"Then you never loved my mother. If you never loved her then I'm a mistake" he said softly and Harry stood and walked to his son, little did they know that Hermione was standing at the door.

"Things between your mother and I were fabricated from the beginning, there's a history of complications and deceit, like I said, you're too young to understand. When she first told me that I was going to be a father, I swear, I was the happiest I had ever been in my life and I promised myself that I was going to make this family work. I made a promise that was going to be the best father in the world and Merlin knows I've tried but it was never good enough" he said exasperatedly and his face softened when he saw his son's crestfallen face.

"Things are the way they are because people made decisions that affected all of us and unfortunately we are the ones that suffered" he said softly.

"Do love Hermione more than mum, more than me?" he asked and all colour drained form Harry's face. Hermione was frozen, she knew that her and Harry's relationship was peculiar but what AJ asked would either make or break it. She knew it was obvious that Harry was going to tell AJ what he wanted to hear, but she wasn't ready for it. She knew deep down that what he would say was true, there was something strong between them, yes, she knew it but she was sure it was one sided. Either way it would be hurtful if he said it out loud.

Deciding a course of action, she put on a brave face and walked into the room and kneeled before AJ."

AJ, I apologise for interrupting your talk with your father" she started and AJ glared at her thinking that she was trying to coerce his father, whilst Harry looked at her in confusion.

"But I couldn't help overhear you" she said casting a wan look at Harry and for some reason he knew what she was going to do.

"You should know that your dad loves you and Belle with all his heart and that he and I.." she started.

"Hermione, that's enough. Don't say another word" he demanded but Hermione continued, ignoring the now fuming Harry. AJ looked at his father and frowned.

"Your father would do anything for the both of you and he and I only got married because of Belle. There's no way he would love me when in his heart is just for you and your sister, in fact he and I are friends. He may even still love.." she said giving him a forced smile and AJ looked at his father, who looked hurt and angry.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" he yelled causing both AJ and Hermione to flinch.  
"If he wants to know the truth then go ahead and tell him, I will not stand here and let you lie to him! I don't love Ginny; she was nothing more than vindictive finger-puppet! She threw your sister and me aside and ran to Draco. You were too young to understand so she took you away and dumped you in a boarding school after they made sure that I was branded an abusive father and husband! Do you know what? I couldn't stand to be in the same room as your sister because every time I looked at her, I could only see Ginny's betrayal to the point that she began to suffer for it. Yes! You and your sister are my life but that doesn't mean ..." he stopped his rant and looked at Hermione but couldn't finished that sentence and walked out in a rage.

AJ looked at Hermione and the vacant spot his father was just standing in and gulped. Hermione went on to apologise to him on his father's behalf.

"Your father has been through quite a bit" she said.

"Is it true?" was all he asked and she nodded forlornly and got up and walked away with the intent in giving Harry a piece of her mind.

She walked into their room and she found standing on the balcony.

"Harry, what the hell was that?" she asked and he turned to her with fire blazing in his eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing! Why did you say those things to him?" he retorted and she stepped forward and met his stare head on.

"I knew what you were going to say so I stepped in and did it before you did" she said and that only fuelled his anger.

"How do you even know what I was going to say? I was having a moment with my son Hermione and you ruined it!" he roared and she flinched.

"I was only trying to help!" she retorted.

"HE IS MY SON! DON'T TRY TO HELP ME IN FUTURE! I AM THEIR FATHER! THEY'RE NOT YOUR CHILDREN, SO STAY OUT OF OUR LIVES!" he bellowed and when he looked at her, he regretted his words instantly as he watched her adamant stance falter before his eyes. She turned white and her widened eyes filled with an array of emotions but disbelief and grief out shone them all.

Harry stepped forward and she took a step back and before he could apologise she turned on her heels and ran out."

Hermione wait, I didn't mean it" he called and hurried out but she was already down the stairs and out the front door. He ran outside and called out but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Mom, it's done. She left and I don't think she's coming back" AJ said timidly and ended the call.

END Draco POV

Hermione apparated to her clinic and broke down, when they first got married, they often argued about it but now it felt more real. He said it and meant it, even if it was out of anger, he meant it.

She looked at the picture of the three of them, captured perfectly by Luna. They were laughing at something Belle had said. She held it close to her heart and cried. Didn't he understand that the children were a part of him and now a part of her? She cried herself dry and when she was sure she was called cried out she got up and wiped her eyes and switched on her pc and read through her emails. This is who she was, she was Hermione Granger and when life tried to knock her down, she got back up.

She spent her time doing things that matter instead of brooding and wasting precious time.

She had received a correspondent from South Africa regarding the free clinic she wanted to open there and her sponsors required a few more details to which she quickly got down to doing. Time had indeed got away from her as she noticed the time; it was 3am. Exhaustion overtook her she decided to call it a night. She didn't want to face Harry so she transfigured her chair into a sleeper and curled herself to sleep.

The next morning Harry was startled awake. He looked around the room groggily and realised that he fell asleep on the loveseat. He groaned when he remembered his words to Hermione. After running after her last night he came back in, not to arouse concern so he waited and waited and waited and eventually must have fallen asleep on the couch. Then the realisation hit him that she hadn't returned and he jumped to his feet and ran downstairs.

Everyone stared at him with amused expressions until Belle giggled and everyone laughed, Harry looked at them in confusion until his mother spoke,

"If that's how you intend going to work sweetheart, then I assure you all your employees will be run for the hills" she giggled and Harry followed her eyes and blushed furiously as he was still in his shirt and tie but still in his boxers.

"Hmm yeah, it's a new trend" he stammered and surreptitiously glanced to see if Hermione was at the table.

"Harry, you have to drop the kids at Portia's " Grace said as she fed Liz and Harry frowned.

"Hermione had and important meeting she had to get to" she added before he could reply.

'Important my foot, she's just avoiding me. What could be more important than her children' he thought and instantly remembering their fight last night, so nodding he returned to his bedroom and got ready for the day.

Over the next few days she had successfully avoided him, throwing herself in her work and the imminent opening of her free clinic in South Africa. She thought back about that night and tried to understand his anger, he was right, she should not have eavesdropped and meddled in their bonding time, but she didn't want to hear those words from him. She couldn't afford to have her heart broken again; she had to protect her heart!

She spent insane amounts of time at the clinic without arousing suspicions, it fared well but she never forgotten her responsibility as a mother as she would come home in the early hours of the morning and get them ready for the day and left before he got up as they were on summer vacation, avoiding him. He almost caught up with her twice but she was smarter and slipped away.

Harry tried in vain to get her attention but she ignored him, he would drop by at the clinic but her receptionist would inform him that she either at meeting or busy with a patient and didn't want to be disturbed, but that only fuelled his efforts.

One day she was returning from retrieving the children and instead of walking into her usually beige clinic she stepped into a really beautiful orchid and rose garden.

She did a double take and peeped outside to see if she entered the correct building. With her jaw dropped she walked inside smelling the roses and her receptionist gushed about the how her husband was so romantic.

At the mention of Harry her whimsical smile faded. "Anne, please can you return these flowers" she said and walked into her office.

"Don't you want to read the card?" she asked but Hermione waved her off and closed the door behind her. Sighing heavily as she picked up a file and walked to the window.

"It's rude to return a gift you know" Harry said and Hermione jumped a mile, he chuckled.

"BLOODLY HELL! ARE YOU THAT DESPERATE TO GET RID OF ME?" she yelled panting as though she ran a marathon.

"Firstly, language and secondly, off course not. I wouldn't the mother of my children to die on us" he said lightly ignoring the jab. Hell, expected much worse than that.

"What do you want?" she scowled and picked her fallen file.

"Mione, you have been avoiding me and you've made your point. Can you stop running away from me and hear me out. Unless you enjoy playing cat and mouse" he said joked and she glared at him and he gulped quickly changing tactic.

"Look, about the other night. I was just angry and went off on you" he started but interrupted when her phone buzzed. He waited expectantly for her to turn of her phone but was surprised that she took the call.

"Are the papers ready?" she asked and glanced at Harry and then turned away and Harry didn't like the looks of her body language.

"I'll drop by a few minutes and have them signed and returned to you by the end of the day. I want to have this matter resolved so that I can proceed with the move to South Africa" she sighed and rubbed her forehead. Harry on the other hand assumed the worst and his fear began to set in.

"Thank you" she said ending the call. She walked to her coat hanger and swopped her lab coat for her jacket and made for the door, so preoccupied with her thoughts she forgot about the man standing there.

He stepped in her path, stopping her. She looked up at him and he noticed that she looked drained. She was working herself sick and he knew that he played a big part of it and that made him feel worse.

"What was that about?" he asked forcing a cheerful smile and she sighed.

"That was my lawyer. She has some papers that will make my life so much more bearable" she said and he frowned.

She thought it would be funny to watch his reaction, "An annulment" she said and he went from silent to ballistic in 5 seconds.

He gripped her shoulders, yanking her closer to him, "Is this a joke to you? Does my daughter mean nothing to you? Does my son mean nothing to you? Don't I mean anything to you? What I said was in the heat of the moment! If you think that I'm just going to sit back and let you walk out on us, then you're going to be disappointed. You're not leaving until we've spoken" he finished softly though his eyes were still blazing.

"I have to go Harry" she spoke after a pregnant silence.

"No, I'm not letting you go" he said with pleading eyes and she sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling that if I let you go now things will just get worse?" he asked a tired voice and Hermione realised that he looked as drained as she did.

"We will speak Harry. I need to see my lawyer" she said gently and he sighed and let her go nodding and stepped out of her way.

Later that day she called home telling everyone that she had news and that everyone should be home at 7pm. Everyone gathered and were anxious to hear the news and speculated as she gave no indication as to what it could be, though none of them were as anxious as Harry.

He was brooding ever since he let her go, so much so that he had to leave work early and do something he hadn't done in while, he went to a local gym and let off some steam. He watched as Belle, AJ and Jayden played with Lizzy and how innocent and carefree they were, how he wished they could always be that way.

Hermione came through the door and everyone was on the edge of their seats in anticipation. She smiled and greeted everyone and then walked straight to the children and carried Belle and sat her on her lap."

So tell us the news that's got everyone restless" Lily said.

"Well you see, I had to finalise some paperwork today" she said glancing at Harry, then continued, "that will result in a change of living arrangements" she said and everyone looked at her then at Harry and Harry himself felt his heart drop into his stomach.

When Hermione saw the look of devastation on his face, she knew she had gone far enough so she reached into her pocket and unshrunk a box and handed it to Belle.

Belle looked at her then at the box and Hermione smiled and told her open it, which she did and inside was another stuffed lion, though this was smaller than the one she currently had.

"Your mum has to go to Africa for a week" she said and Belle's eyes lit up as she squealed and hugged Hermione and everyone knew that her free clinic was now official. Everyone got up and congratulated her and Harry sighed in relief but only for a moment as the thought of Hermione leaving terrified him.

"Can we go see the lions mum?" Belle asked as Hermione handed a book to AJ.

She glanced at Harry and then knelt before her, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I ..."

"Belle, your mum will be really busy but I'm sure she'll make time to join us. Isn't that right Hermione?" he asked and all eyes were on him wondering what he was going on about.

"I mean how could you say no to a family holiday, right?" he elaborated and Belle squealed in excitement.

"In fact, everyone is going!" he said and everyone cheered.

Hermione informed them that she was leaving the following day and that they could take a portkey but Harry insisted that they take a business class flight and enjoy the full experience as this was the children's first international trip.

Hermione smiled as Harry took charge and made arrangements with his travel agent however she noticed AJ despondently watching everyone.  
Hermione sat down beside him, "why are you so glum?" she asked and he looked at her strangely.

"I can't go" he said and she nodded.

"I know but do you want to know something?" she asked and he looked at her and hesitantly nodded.

"I was going to suggest that we make this a family vacation but I wanted your dad to make the decision" she started and he nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"And I while I busy with my lawyer, I visited your community leader and asked him if he would allow you to carry out your service with me in Africa" she added and he was sitting on the edge of his seat with a similar expression she had seen in Harry many times before.

"And?" he stammered.

"And he and the judge had agreed to let you go" and the moment the last word left her tongue, he stunned her by jumping up and wrapping his arms around her neck and hugging her tightly, thanking her.

Stunned was an understatement, she held wrapped her arms around him and she kissed the side of his head and told him that she would do anything for him.

Everyone stared at the two of them and Harry couldn't help the tear that escaped his eye, witnessing his son finally accepting Hermione in his life.

They had arrived in Johannesburg and checked into Sun City, a holiday resort with plenty of family entertainment and the Kruger National Park within driving distance. Harry had wanted them to experience the best so he booked them into the Palace of the Lost City. It was surrounded by a botanical garden, golf course and an indoor beach, called the valley of waves.

When they checked in; Hermione and Belle checked the bedrooms and were amazed at the size of the rooms and the King size beds. She quickly suggested the boys have one bed and the girls would take the other.H

arry was going to oppose the idea but Hermione agreed and he playfully glared at her. He hoped that they would talk but unfortunately they never had a moment alone and it seemed that she was still playing a game of cat and mouse with him.

The next morning, after an exciting breakfast, Hermione and AJ had bid everyone farewell and left for their busy day. AJ had learnt of a completely different culture and a different way of life. He had met and befriended a young African boy named Lucky. He was an orphan and often volunteered to aid worthy causes such as these.

He noticed that AJ was reserved with Hermione and didn't speak much about his father and he told him how lucky he was to have a family. Even though his name was Lucky, he was unlucky in many ways. His parents died in an accident when he was a baby and then he was sent to live with his grandmother, who later past away.

His uncle had thrown him in the orphanage after her funeral. He wasn't complaining though as the Nun was an amazing woman and taught him to make the most of everything and to cherish life. He was thankful that he was not led into a life of crime like many around the area and chose to earn an honest living.

AJ was humbled by the boy's story and taken into consideration his words of cherishing his family. He thought about Harry and Hermione and how they treated him no different from Belle, actually they went over and above making him feel welcome and all he did was throw it in their faces by listening to his mother.

Hermione was what he dreamt his mother should be like. He wanted to change, he wanted to be a better to them.

At lunch, he sat with Hermione and made small talk, which surprised the brunette as she was the one usually initiating any sort of conversation. She didn't want to push him so she went along with this new AJ.

Later that day they went home and AJ told her about Lucky, his new friend. He spoke rather fondly of the boy so Hermione suggested that they invite him to dinner before they leave, to which AJ gleamed.

When they arrived at the hotel they were surprised that the family were waiting for them to enjoy a sunset safari drive. Belle was so excited that Hermione couldn't refuse, even though she was exhausted. Harry walked up beside her and handed her a thermal mug of tea, which she took gratefully.

On their drive their saw the big five, and Belle couldn't help her excitement when she saw a pride of lions. She climbed on Hermione's lap and they counted a total of 6, Harry's heart soared as he witnessed AJ excitedly explained to both his sister and Hermione about something he red from the book she had got him. He slipped closer to Hermione and slid his arm over her shoulder pulling her close to him. They stared at each other, neither saying a word yet letting their eyes convey their thoughts. Belle and AJ looked at each other and giggled breaking them out of their reverie.

The days gelled into one another and soon it was Friday. Luna and Portia had decided to have a ladies night; Hermione on the other hand had sent AJ home early as she had a meeting with the local council. She did say that she would join them once she was done, since this was her last meeting and she was officially on vacation.

"I know daddy, you can pretend you're hurt and mom will come take care of you" Belle said thoughtfully and AJ agreed with her. Harry nodded thinking of ways to pretend to get hurt, he had roped the children into helping lure Hermione away for a special night, although the children didn't need to know that but it seemed Luna had special plans of her own.

"Great idea, this is what you do" he said and explained to his accomplices what needed to be done and they excitedly left as per Harry's orders.

They had told their babysitters for the night, the men, that their dad had hurt his back and was resting as per the doctor's orders. They weren't convinced and thought that he just wanted to get out of babysitting so they went up to his suite to check up on him.

"Son, what happened" James asked when they entered the bedroom and found him with traction attached to his foot.

"Just an old injury aggravated by my workout, but I'll be fine" he groaned and Belle and AJ snickered.

"Maybe we should get Hermione, she's a Healer after all" Neville said but Harry said it wasn't necessary and that he would be fine in a little while. Not entirely convinced that he was okay, they left with the children, taking them to the petting zoo. He wanted to send a message to Lily asking her to drop Hermione a text, to check up on him before she joined them but Belle said it wasn't necessary because she already did.

The moment they left Harry quickly got rid of the traction and got comfortable by stripping down to a pair of sweatpants and the waited for Hermione to come. He pulled out his phone and checked his messages, killing time though he didn't have to wait long because Hermione was back not to long after that.

She was on a call as she walked in and moved straight to the bathroom. When she got a call from Belle that Harry had been hurt, she was furious that no one else had called her. She knew with just a flick of her wand Harry would be healed but that was not the point! She quickly had a shower and put on her silk robe and walked to Harry's bedroom, where she found him on the bed lying on his stomach.

She walked over and sat down next to him and ran her hand down his back and his body tensed and tried to get up.

"Harry, it's me. Just lay still and let me heal you" she said softly and he smiled surreptitiously and nodded as if in pain.

"How did this happen and why didn't any call me?" she asked sharply and he said he was fine and didn't want to make a big deal about it.

She summoned a balm and applied it and carefully massaged his back, Harry on the other hand enjoyed her ministrations immensely, moaning audibly. Hermione noticed that he didn't flinch or wince and she became suspicious but before she could form her next words, Harry had flipped her on her back and straddled her legs.

"Harry" she yelped when he pinned her hands on either side of her head and wore that smirk that melted her insides.

"You are one hard woman to get ahold of" he whispered then tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "especially if you're me"

"Harry, please tell me that you're really hurt and this isn't some sort of a trick to get me alone" she glared and he looked at her sheepishly, "What the hell is wrong with you? When Belle called me I was beside myself and the only thing I could think about was you. You big oaf" she growled squirming, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Hold still, will you" he said holding her waist still and she gasped when she realised what she was doing to him and stopped moving but in the process he had nestled in between her legs.

"You still didn't answer my question" she said clearing her throat and he smiled that smile again.

"Will you stop smiling so much, if you're not careful it just might become permanent, which would be a major improvement from your usual scowl" she said trying to get sort of reaction other than that smile.

"I like having you all to myself" he said huskily letting his eyes roam all over her face.

"Be serious Harry and for heaven's sake, get off me" she huffed but he shook his head negatively.

"Consider this payback" he said and she felt her blood pressure rise.

"PAYBACK!"

"Yes, for making me think that you were going to serve me an annulment AND for avoiding me the past few days" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and she flushed.

"Mione, I'm sorry for what I said, I had no right to say that to you of all people. I was out of line and you had every reason for doing what you did" he said honestly and she looked into his eyes and could see the truth in his words.

"And when you lied about the annulment, I just couldn't handle it. It just opened up old wounds. You mean too much to the kids, to everyone and to me, I won't allow you to walk out on us Mione. Especially after AJ accepting us as his family" he said with his voice heavy with emotion and she felt bad for joking about the divorce, she should have known that it would hurt him so deeply.

"Harry, can you let me up, please?" she asked but he said no so she sighed.

"Can you release my hands then?" she asked and he slowly let go of her hand. She ran her hand affectionately through his hair and he purred, closing his and gently placed his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. She smiled as she tenderly caressed his stubble face, savouring the intimacy of the moment. They scarcely had moments like these and the main reason for this was the fact that their 'relationship' did not have a definition. What were they really?

"I'm sorry to Harry; I should never have interrupted you and AJ. I had no right to. I'm not trying to justify my actions Harry but I was scared to hear your answer. I have also been hurt Harry, I just needed to protect my heart. I'd rather guard my heart and be alone than put my heart on the line and have it broken. I can't go through all of that again." she sighed as she caressed his head and he fixed his eyes on her with the most intense gaze she had ever seen.

"You can't be serious?"

"I am Harry and to be honest Harry I don't even know whatever this is between us. And please don't tell that I'm your wife because that's the furthest from the truth. I know that we're friends, with a few benefits but that's just about it" she said truthfully staring distantly through the window.

"We're more than that Mione, how can you even think that! If things were ever normal in my life, I would have plucked up the courage and asked you out a long time ago but unfortunately for us, it's the opposite" he chuckled and she joined in.

"So we're dating then?" she asked after they calmed and he looked at her and shook his head negatively.

"We're going steady" he said and she couldn't help herself.

"So I'm 'going steady' with my husband. Hmmm my husband is my boyfriend" she said biting her bottom lip. Harry smiled her favourite smile and slowly closed the gap when she pulled back.

"What if we break up? What if you find someone else? What happens then?" she asked and he groaned.

"I can assure you that will never happen because I only have eyes for my wife" he said finally kissing her.

He kissed her gently at first then he began nipping at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to dance with hers. He pinned her with his body as her hands roamed along his shoulders down his back, causing him to moan and deepen the kiss. He became embolden by her reaction and let his hands caress her outer thighs along her sides moving up to her breasts causing her to involuntarily thrust her chest forward. He smiled and started kissing her jaw and gently nipped at her earlobe and kissed behind her ear as she gasped throatily into his ear; shaking with excitement he kissed her neck sensually, drinking her like a man wandering in the desert.

Hermione was feeling a myriad of emotions; she grew up with the notion of keeping herself pure, something that she and her husband would share on their wedding night but here she was surrendering to Harry; her boyfriend who just happened to be her husband. His hands and mouth had set her body alight, never had she experienced the touch of a man. She loved the taste of him, she loved the feel of him against her, she loved the way he made her feel; he made her feel special, warm, protected and most importantly he made her feel loved and she loved that about him.

Her eyes flew open as Harry kissed the valley between her breasts, placing open mouth kisses on the side of her breast and his excitement pressed up against her stomach. _'I love him'_ she thought as she gripped is head and pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him with everything that she had and he reciprocated with equal vigour.

Everything made sense now, the reason she couldn't hear him say he didn't love her would because that would mean her love would for him would be unrequited, the reason she needed to protect her heart was because he already possessed it without even knowing and with that she pulled away breathlessly smiling. There was no way she was going to go any farther without him returning her love even if the urge was overwhelming.

He took in her dishevelled state and was sure he was wore similar expression."

I have to go" she said half-heartedly and he suckled at her newly discovered weak spot."

Mmmmm, you have to stop. I need to go" she moaned and he chuckled.

"Call Luna and tell her that you have to take care of me" he nuzzled her neck and latched onto the junction between her neck and collar bone and began suckling.

"Don't you dare mark me Harry" she said trying to be stern but only succeeded in sounding husky as Harry smiled.

After he was satisfied with marking his territory, he kissed her hard and rolled off her lying on his back pulling her to him.

"Do you forgive me or am I going to have to kidnap tomorrow" he asked and she laughed.

"You're forgiven. I do expect to be wined, dined and spoilt rotten before I get anywhere close you where you want to go" she said getting up and setting her robe.

"Then prepared to be blown away Mrs Potter" he said propping up on his elbows watching her inspect her neck.

"WHAT IS THIS?" she shrieked looking at the whopper on her neck.

"That's mine and you'll do well to wear it proud" he smirked and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"How are we going to keep this" she said pointing to him and her "a secret, with this?" she asked pointing to her neck.

"Do you still want it to be a secret?" he asked getting up and walking towards her.

"I don't want anyone to get their hopes up Harry" she sighed.

"And I told you I'm serious about us Mione. I promise you I'm going to do whatever it takes to make this work" he said resting his forehead against his.

"Even if means losing your heart?" she asked and he stiffened but relaxed as he was about to reply her phone buzzed.

"It's Luna, I'm so late. She's going to kill me, especially if I ditched them for you" she said and left the room to get ready and Harry watched her walk away, knowing that she was right. It wasn't worth getting anyone's hopes up if his heart wasn't in it. He knew she already had his heart and he given it to her whole heartedly.

At dinner she apologised to the ladies and explained that she got side-tracked with Harry and his 'injury' and they easily accepted her apology.

Luna had watched her friend and noticed that she was glowing, it was definitely not the weather or the food they just had and Hermione didn't have any alcohol it just had to be one thing, "you're in love with Harry" she whispered and Hermione choked on her juice and Luna smiled triumphantly.

"That's absurd! What makes you say that?" she stammered.

"Firstly, you're a terrible liar and secondly you're literally glowing, it's impossible not to see it. Oh and that hickey on your neck isn't too hard to spot" she smiled and Hermione panicked and covered her neck with her scarf and then sighed dejectedly.

"I love him" she admitted out loud and it felt good so she said it again, "I am in love with Harry Potter" she grinned.

"Finally! I was beginning to get worried that you two will never find your way" she said and Hermione frowned.

"Oh don't give me that look, the sexual tension between the two of you is so thick that one would need a chainsaw to cut through it" she said and Hermione was slightly horrified.

"So did you two, you know" she winked and Hermione blushed and explained where they stood.

"So make the first move and tell him how you feel, if not you'll die a virgin waiting for Harry to make that move" she said bluntly and Hermione shuddered at the thought.

"It would be so much easier if I knew how he felt about me" she said sighed.

"But that's enough about me, we're here to enjoy a girls night out come on, let's find everyone else and have some fun" she said and Luna nodded and they went off to the night spa and later to the dance club.

Sunday fast approached and Hermione invited Lucky for a farewell lunch, much to AJ's delight. He and Lucky became inseparable and even helped Hermione by designing a children's ward model.

She was so impressed that she named the ward after them. Both boys were touched and offered Lucky a part time job at the clinic once it opened which he gladly accepted.

AJ and Hermione grew closer and naturally he grew closer to Harry. He was worried though because once they got back, he would have to choose who he would want to live with; Ginny and Draco or Harry and Hermione. He knew his mother would demand he come home with her and he would have but now he wasn't sure. He actually liked his life now.

I don't own Harry Potter and or anything affiliated with Warner Bros. NEITHER do I own his plan and Hermione understood what needed to be done.

Please Like follow Read review, which ever. I'd love to hear from you. ( ^^,).


	28. Chapter 28

Hi all, Thank you for taking your time out and reading this Fic. Thank you for reviewing and FavFoll. I do not own Harry Potter and or anything affiliated with Warner Bros neither do I own YHM.

This chapter is dedicated to Starboy454, another loyal ( ,)

TWO MONTHS LATER

Harry was sitting in his study, dolefully nursing a drink as he stared at the divorce papers lying before him. He wasn't sure how to feel about serving Hermione with the divorce papers, but all he knew was it shattered his heart realising he was to blame for where they were.

He was too slow in confessing his true feeling for her, yes they had mutually agreed to give a relationship a try but he never made his intentions clear. He always told her wanted her and that she was his wife but he should have told her how he really felt, that he loved her and that the love he felt for her was so profound that it had consumed his very soul.

He tried so hard to deny it because it was against everything he stood for but she came into his life like a hurricane she had turned his world upside down. She taught him how to be a good father and a good son. She made him a better person and being with her made him want to be the best at everything however he couldn't be the man she deserved. Hell, even his own son loved her more than him. AJ and Belle had loved her as fiercely as she did them.

He had given her enough of heartache with his brash actions and even though she forgave him for everything that he had put her through, he never forgave himself. He didn't deserve that kind of love but she did and she found it. She finally found that love and it hurt like hell to know that it wasn't for him. He couldn't blame her, he was a coward and played it down and couldn't freely express it to her but it didn't exempt him from being bitter about it.

He felt cheated on, who wouldn't. She found solace in the arms of her another man and not just any man. It turned out to be the client he had been trying to land for ages and Draco paid him a bribe on his behalf and the cad handed the contract to Malfoy without so much as meeting in person. His philosophy was that a well-buttered hand makes for a slippery partner and dismissed him thinking that he was the one that gave him the bribe.

She was courteous enough to tell him that she was meeting her old friend for lunch but she failed to mention that he was rich, intelligent and her childhood friend that she grew up with; they were the best of friends. He had expected her friend to have been a scrawny, glasses wearing nerd but he was so wrong.

Ginny had told him that she had seen Hermione jumping into the car of another man and he lashed out at her for even thinking Hermione would do what she had done. He adamantly told her that he trusted his wife and she would never cheat on him. _"You are a vile contemptuous man Harry and Hermione will realise she can never be happy with you and leave you too"_ and those were the words she said to him and it was so fitting. How could he have not seen it?

His first face to face encounter with Tobias 'Toby' Wright was on Hermione's birthday. Their parents decided to commemorate the day by having a garden tea party. He was playing with Jayden and AJ in the lounge and there was a knock on the door. He moved away from the boys and answered the door.

 _"Hello, can I help you?" Harry asked as he saw a man standing there looking at the address on a piece of paper, holding a beautifully wrapped gift and a bunch of orchids._

 _"I'm looking for the Granger residence" he said looking up at Harry, wearing shades._

 _"This is it" he said._

 _"Good, I'm Tobias Wright. Toby for short" he said and held a hand out for Harry._

 _Harry was stunned when he took in Hermione's friend's appearance and reluctantly took his hand too surprised to speak he showed him in._

 _They walked in and there was a squeal as Portia jumped when she saw him. "Well look who the cat dragged in, little Toby. How long has it been?" she asked hugging him._

 _"It's been to long Portia" he said after they broke apart._

 _"It has. Hold on, Mom see who's here" she called out and Emma Granger looked as though it was Christmas._

 _"Little Toby. Just look at you all grown up. When Hermione told me you were coming I just couldn't wait to see you" she said hugging the boy like a long lost son. Harry was feeling rather uncomfortable witnessing his mother-in-law gush over Hermione's friend and to make things even worse, Hermione walked into the room and the guy removed his glasses and she smiled brightly at him also embracing him. Harry couldn't help feel jealous._

 _"This is for you. I still remember your love for all books Jane Austen, so I got you this" he said handing her the gift and the flowers. Inside the box was apparently Hermione's favourite book which made her happy._ Wasn't that his job?

 _"Toby I would like you to meet someone very special" she said quietly and Harry couldn't quite make out the last part._

 _"This is Harry Potter, my husband" she said shyly and he must have made the connection when she mentioned Potter._

 _"This is your husband?" he asked confused and Harry looked slightly put out at his tone._

 _"Yeah, we've been married for over a year" he said and pulled Hermione to him._

 _"Wow, you're the same Potter of PS?" he asked and Harry nodded in confirmation._

 _"I have to apologise for my abruptness in the dismissal of your proposal. I don't play with butter" he said and Harry told him neither does he and that he should research his business partners before making assumptions._

 _"Anyways, it's a decision I have to bare with I'm afraid" he said acknowledging Harry's words._

Things went wayward from then on, as everything became a competition for Hermione's attention, well competition to him anyways. After the party they spent even more time together and it seemed Grace was tagging along with them, quite a lot too. He would have preferred to have his sister fall in love with him rather than Hermione.

Things had gotten pretty bad between Hermione and himself. He would fight with her all the time, it was like they had reverted to their old ways and it hurt him each time they fought. She tried to so hard to balance their relationship but he had already given up. Who was she kidding? She was already out the door and he didn't need her pity.

He glanced at a picture on his table; it was a picture of Hermione smiling brightly at Toby as he held out a black velvet box housing a diamond ring. He hired a P.I to follow them and this was the crux of his marriage.

When he told her that he wanted her, in every sense of the word he meant it and finally thought that the Fates had finally given him the chance that he craved yet here he was and he was sure they were laughing at his misery once more.

Tomorrow was a big day; Neville and Luna were getting married. He sighed at the irony as one marriage began another was about to end. He got up and drank the last of his second bottle and made his way to the bedroom.

Hermione was standing on the balcony as she waited for Harry to return. She hated how things were between them; she couldn't understand when things had gone so horribly wrong. She had finally forgiven him for keeping the truth about AJ and the accident long before he actually knew and for telling her that she should stay out of their lives. She didn't want to give in so easily this time around. She wanted him to fight for them, was that too much to ask?

She could tell Harry was in love with her but he was too afraid to admit it. She decided that until he told her how he felt, they would not take another step in their relationship. She didn't want to make love to him only for him to say that it was just sex; she could not bear to hear those words from him. Because in her heart, she knew her soul truly belonged to Harry Potter and no other.

Things took a horrible turn for the worse when Toby came into the picture. She was thrilled to have her friend back in her life but at the same time she could feel Harry drifting away from her. She tried to keep the balance between them but he was becoming petty day by day.

Even if things didn't go the way she planned tonight, at least then she would know that she would have known what love is. What she and Harry shared, this was love. Two damaged people fated to find each other and fall in love.

 _Flash back_

 _"Toby, I'd like for you to meet Grace, my sister-in-law" Hermione introduced Toby to Grace. Toby paled as he stared at Grace and met a similar expression when she turned to Grace._

 _"Grace" he whispered and Hermione stared at them in confusion._

 _"Toby" she said and he hugged her and then softly kissed her. Hermione watched on as the couple was oblivious to everything around them. Thankfully they were in Hermione's old room because it was Lizzy's nap time._

 _"It's safe to say that you two know each other" she said interrupting the two and they broke apart blushing._

 _"He's the one I told you about, we met at the seminar" Grace said and Toby nodded._

 _"I've been looking everywhere for you! Why did you leave me like that? Just a note?" He asked and she looked him in confusion._

 _"What are you talking about? You're the one that disappeared" she retorted and he frowned._

 _"Why would I? I loved you" he said and she gasped. Hermione stood there frozen as she listened to the conversation._

 _"Toby, how did you get the note?" Hermione asked._

 _"Some guy brought it to me and told me that you never wanted to see me again. He also threatened to castrate me if ever come near you again" he rolled his eyes when he explained the last part._

 _"What? I would never!" Grace said affronted._

 _"It never stopped me from looking for you. Though I had to leave for the States for a year, but I haven't stopped thinking about you" he smiled._

 _"Toby, do you by any chance remember what the guy looked like" Hermione asked pensively._

 _"Hmmm, he was lanky, freckles and he head full of red hair" he said and both Hermione and Grace gasped._

 _"That worthless son of bitch! I'm going to kill him" Grace shrilled and Toby looked to Hermione for an explanation._

 _"Okay then. I'm going to ask the both of something really personal and I need you to ans_ _wer truthfully" she instructed and they nodded nervously._

 _She closed the door of the room and wordlessly cast a silencing and locking spell on the door._

 _"Were you and Grace by any chance intimate with each other during your time together?" she asked and they both flushed._

 _"Yes"_

 _"No"_

 _They answered and looked at each other baffled by their responses and Hermione had a knowing look on her face._

 _"What do you mean we were intimate? I'm sure I would remember something as memorable as that!" Grace frowned, "unless we were drunk. Were we drunk?" she asked nervously._

 _"No! Of course not! It was a beautiful night. I can't believe you don't remember any of it" he said obviously hurt that she couldn't remember one of best night of their lives._

 _"I'm so sorry, but I can't recall a thing except missing you deeply" she sighed._

 _"Accio wand" Hermione said and her wand came zipping through the air and into her hand._

 _"I had my doubts about Ron, but this concretes my theory. I need to quickly verify something. Is_ _that okay with you both?" she asked and they both nodded in unison._

 _She placed the tip of her wand on Grace's temple and chanted a spell and watched as a purple light flashed from the wand._

 _"What does that mean Hermione?" Toby asked and Hermione frowned._

 _"Spell damage. Her memory was altered but the caster was very careless. It can be reversed but only by a specialist I'm afraid" she said and she glanced at the sleeping child._

 _"Can we not tell anyone about this?" Grace asked and Hermione was not happy keeping such a secret from the family and more especially Harry._

 _"I have to tell Harry" she said but Grace was adamant._

 _"Please Hermione, especially not Harry. I'm not sure who he would kill first. In case you hadn't noticed, Hermione, Harry can be overprotective" she said and Hermione was clearly not happy about lying to Harry._

 _Grace could see that she was not happy so she added, "How about Mum's the word until we can get to the bottom of this" and Hermione reluctantly agreed._

 _"Thank you Hermione, you truly are the best" Toby said and hugged her._

 _The next few days Grace and Hermione snuck around and went to St Mungo's and eventually Grace was able to heal and she gradually began remembering bits and pieces of the night and how Lizzy was conceived. Hermione knew that Harry became suspicious of them and she wanted so badly to tell him but Grace and Toby begged her not to._

It was nearly a month and a half later and Toby and Grace had invited her to lunch and while Grace was in the bathroom he showed her the ring he was going to propose with. And Hermione was so happy for them; Toby told her that he was going to ask her soon but only after Hermione told Harry about them.

And she did try, but she noticed Harry was distancing himself from her, he hardly spoke to her and would spend time with the children then when she entered the room he would excuse himself and go to the office and the petty fights began.

After their return from Africa, they grew closer as a couple though never consummating their relationship. They would have heated make out sessions and when she was about to surrender to her inhabitations they were interrupted and she was always grateful. Harry surprised her with a late anniversary present one night with a brown envelope, at first she was sceptical but when she opened it contained a report, not just any report but her medical report.

He had told her of a friend who was a Doctor in America so he had sent her report to her to have a look. He went on to explain that the results were promising and there was a possibility of her falling pregnant. She remembered being moved by the gesture and when she cried he held her safely in his arm; that was when she knew everything would be okay for them. She told him that she didn't need or want to have any more kids because she already had two beautiful children and she wouldn't trade it for the world. She had a beautiful daughter and son, how could she ask for more?

AJ surprised her the most, they were in an ugly custody battle as both Ginny and Draco came out guns blazing to maintain AJ's custody. Harry was a wreck when they dug up old wounds and she was so sure they were going to lose custody but AJ boldly expressed his love for his family and that said family was none other than Harry and herself. Neither she nor Harry could express the feeling that felt at that moment and when the Judge had granted them full custody, AJ was the happiest they had ever seen.

Draco and Ginny were livid off course, Draco and Ginny warned Harry and made all kinds of threats but Harry was too excited to even bother about them. In the midst of the all the excitement, Harry kissed Hermione passionately and everyone were stunned. He merely laughed and said anything was possible and Hermione was bombarded with questions from the women

She sighed; this was her chance to speak to speak to Harry. He was Neville's best man and she was Luna's Maid of Honour, they needed to air out whatever was bothering him and put this behind them.

Harry walked into the room and saw her standing there, looking smouldering in the silk negligee he had gotten her for Valentine's Day and when their eyes met he had momentarily forgotten about their impending divorce.

"Hi" they said in unison and Hermione chuckled, he on the other hand quickly shook his head and cleared off the inappropriate thoughts that were roaming in his mind, reminding himself that her heart belonged to someone else. He quickly brushed past her to go to the bathroom.

"Harry, can we talk?" he slowed then moved again.

"Please!" she pleaded.

"We'll talk tomorrow, after the wedding" he said impassively and walked into the bathroom.

When he came out of the bathroom and hour later and by then Hermione was in bed, he climbed on his side and tried so desperately not to take her in his arms and never let go, he looked up at the ceiling and silently prayed for the pain in his heart to leave. He felt her turn beside him and when she curled up and nuzzled his neck he huffed. She moaned something into his neck and he swore he heard her say 'I love you' but then he didn't want to get his hopes up but realised she must have been dreaming about Toby and then her breathing evened out. He didn't know what her game was, but it felt ten times worse now than it did would Ginny.

'Why did I have to love you so much Hermione?' he thought to himself he placed a kiss on her head as the tears filled his eyes. Placing another kiss on her head, he fell asleep.

The next morning when she woke up, Harry was gone. She had an ominous feeling, something just wasn't right but reminded herself that today was a huge day for Luna so she made her way downstairs where the house was buzzing. Neville was an honorary Potter and it was only fitting that they fret as much as anyone else.

The wedding was beautiful and Hermione was envious that her wedding day wasn't as happy as this but she was happy now and that was all that mattered. She couldn't help not looking at Harry for the entire ceremony. She thought that he looked gorgeous and she was pleased that he too was staring at her.

They were on the dance floor sharing the best man and MOH dance, awkwardly. "You looked really dashing" she smiled and he looked at her and said she also looked nice.

"There's something I have to tell you and it will definitely come as a shock to you" she said oblivious to the turmoil she was causing in his heart.

"I have something for you aswel" he said and stopped moving. "Come with me" he said taking her to a secluded part of the garden.

"It's about Toby" she said but before she could continue he spoke.

"I know what you're going to say, but I'd rather not hear those words from your lips Hermione" he said softly pulling out a file from his robe and handed it to her.

Confused by his confession, she took the file and flipped it open and the colour from her face drained. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, all she could do was stare at the divorce papers he had just handed to her.

"Wha…what is, why?" she stammered but he turned away from her doleful eyes.

"I know where your heart lies Hermione and it's not with me and I won't stand in the way of your happiness. I couldn't do that to you, especially after everything you've done for me, for us. If you read through the papers, I have given you full access to the children. You are the reason that I have my children and they love you. I could never give you the love and happiness you deserve" he said giving her a forced smile and walked away leaving her broken hearted and all alone.

He walked back dejectedly, knowing that he let the best thing that ever happened to him; go without even fighting for her. He was a coward but he also loved her enough to let her go. He chuckled miserably, 'how cliché was that' he thought as he walked into the ballroom and everyone was having a great time enjoying the union of two people, while another separated. He walked over to the bar and he saw something in the corner of his eye that made his blood boil.

"Grace, I love you" Toby whispered into her neck and she playfully pushed him.

"I have something to tell you" she whispered and he kissed her.

"And I have something to ask you" he whispered against her lips.

"What I have to say is huge" she said and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Really? Well I'm all ears then" he said waiting expectantly.

"I'm pregnant" she said and he couldn't believe his ears.

"What?" he asked as if he heard wrong staring deeply into her eyes.

"We're going to have another baby. I'm 5 weeks along" she said excitedly and he hugged her then pulled apart asking her if she was ok.

"Well now that we have another mouth to feed, I'm sure your brother will probably kill me for sure now. I have something to ask you" he said getting down on one knee and her hand immediately flew to her mouth.

"Grace Potter, I love you more than life itself. Will you marry me?" he asked but before she could respond Harry tackled him to the ground, knocking the ring out of Grace's hand.

"HARRY! STOP IT!" Grace yelled but Harry punched Toby in the face.

"You two timing son of a bitch!" Harry yelled and punched him again.

"What are you talking about and will you please stop punching me so we can talk like civilized men" Toby said and Harry pulled his fist back but Grace stopped him by stepping in front of Toby.

"That's enough Harry! Don't you think this is going overboard?" she asked and Harry frowned.

"He's in love with Hermione. He was using you to get to Hermione!" Harry spat and she looked at him and started laughing and Harry looked at her in confusion.

"What are you laughing about? I've seen the two of them" he said.

"Hermione only loves one person, even if she doesn't want to admit it, and that person idiot brother is you! And long story short, Toby and I are together, he is Lizzy's real father and we are expecting another child. He was asking me to become his wife when so rudely interrupted. I thought Hermione would have told you by now. We asked her initially not to tell you anything to avoid this" she said

"But I guess she didn't. So now you know and Toby, the answer is yes, I will marry you" she said and kissed him, picking up the ring and sliding it on.

Harry was having a difficult time processing the information, it was too overwhelming he needed to sit down; he thought Hermione was cheating on him. That she was in love with Toby, but all she did was help his sister and he served her with a divorce. "Hermione" he whispered and ran out. He needed to find her; he needed to stop her before it was too late.

"POTTER!" his head snapped in the direction of the voice and was horrified to see Draco with his wand to Belle's head.

"Daddy please don't let him take me away" Belle sobbed and was about to advance on him but Draco stopped him.

"No No No, stay where you are, or I'll blow her pretty little head off" he said and Harry knew better than to push fate.

"It was rather careless of you to leave your family unattended

"Where's the Mudblood? I want her to see this" he scowled.

"Let her go, this is between you and me. Let her go and we'll forget this had ever happened" Harry tried.

"You're in no position to make demands Potter. I told you I was going to make you pay and if you think this is bad wait until you see what I have planned. Now, where is that Mudblood wife of yours?" he asked nonchalantly pressing the wand into Belle's head, causing the girl to sob harder and Harry never in his life felt this helpless.

"HERMIONE POTTER COME AND SEE WHO I HAVE! Oh no, how could I forget?" Draco chuckled and Harry looked at him in confusion.

"She's busy getting reacquainted with your friend RON!" he cackled and by then Toby, Grace and the rest of the family stepped out to see what the commotion was about.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING!" Harry spat and Draco flung something at him and he reached up and grabbed it.

"Go ahead Potter, take a peek. You should know by now that I always make good on my promises" he cackled and Harry shakily opened his fist and gasped when he saw Hermione's earing, the one that he and Belle had gifted to her for her last birthday.

His wrath bubbled over in and his magic crepitated around him causing everyone to back away as he held the earing tightly in his grasp taking a step forward, "If you so much as touch a hair on their head, I will hunt you down and tear you limb from limb" he snarled and Draco smirked.

"You'd have to catch us first" he said and then disapparated.

"NO!" Harry screamed, James and the rest of the men rallied around him, trying to calm him to no avail.

"I know where he's gone. I am going to bring them back safely" he assured Emma and Lily.

"WE are coming too" James said but Harry was adamant they he go there alone, that way he could catch them by surprise.

"Go to the Ministry and inform them of what Malfoy has done! And that I am going to make him pay" he swore before walking out and disapparating.

"James, you can't let him face Draco alone, heaven know what's going to happen and I'm not going to let Harry do something that could jeopardise his future!" Lily admonished and James promised that he won't let his family get hurt and with the determination of a father and grandfather, he, Toby and Neville left for the Ministry.

Harry appeared outside Malfoy Manor, he knew that Draco would bring them here but he had to make sure, pulling out his wand and dawning his invisibility cloak and entered the mansion. He carefully made his way through the halls, listening for any signs of Hermione and Belle. He treaded down the halls towards the dungeons; there was a vocation, sort of, that compelled him in that direction, as if she was calling out to him.

And as it were, Ron walked out of the room and moved towards another door. It took every ounce of his willpower not to take him down so he quickly followed him instead hoping that he would lead him to Hermione.

Ron opened a door that led to a hall of some sort and in it was Ginny with a frantic Belle and AJ, who was yelling out.

"NO! YOU CAN'T HURT HER! MAKE HIM STOP! PLEASE DON'T HURT MY MOTHER!" he yelled but it was drowned out by a blood curdling scream.

"SHE IS NOT YOUR MOTHER! I AM! AND SHE DESERVES IT, FOR TAKING AWAY MY CHILDREN FROM ME!" Ginny screamed but AJ was adamant.

"YES SHE IS! SHE HAS DONE NOTHING TO HURT ANYONE EXCEPT LOVE US WITHOUT ASKING FOR ANYTHING IN RETURN, UNLIKE YOU! YOU NEVER LOVED US ALL YOU EVER CARED ABOUT IS MONEY! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS BE A MOTHER! Dad was right about you all along. I hate you" he said raucously and Ginny reeled from his words.

"AJ, how can you say that? I love you" she said softly but the boy turned his back to her and comforted his hysterical sister.

"Just leave us alone, you are nothing to us" he said impassively.

Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard, it was one thing for his son to vent but what he hadn't expected was for him to accept Hermione as his mother, let alone disregard Ginny. The moment was short lived though as Hermione's blood curdling scream had Harry snap from his thoughts and witness a horrific sight. Hermione was chained from the ceiling, drenched, bleeding and her dress in ruins. Draco cast a series of nasty curses that had her screaming in agony.

"Now, now mudblood, you don't want to scare Potter's kids, I mean you're nothing but their babysitter after all. Besides, I'm going to enjoy destroying you, piece by glorious piece. Potter will come, but only for his children because once I'm done with you, there will be nothing left of you" he sneered and fired another curse which rendered her unconscious.

Harry had accessed the situation, all he had to do was take out Ron and Draco was his. He was literally running on adrenaline and he couldn't stand it any longer.

He was about to attack when the unthinkable happened, "Drake, you promised that I could have her but you're sucking the life out of her. Come on, you promised!" Ron squealed and Draco rolled his eyes, sickened by Ron's childish behaviour.

"Weasley, don't push your luck! She's mine!" he sneered and Ron thought he could threaten Draco by pulling his wand on him but the joke was on him.

"Avada Kedavra" Draco spat and Ron fell lifelessly to the ground. Ginny screamed in horror as her brother dropped dead at Draco's hand.

"Draco, are you crazy? How could you?" she cried as she fell on her knees beside Ron.

"Get over it, or you'll be next" he sneered and for the first time she had seen the blackened madness in his eyes.

"You'll kill me too? Even after everything we've been through?" she asked in disbelief and he laughed throwing an invitation at her.

She opened the invite and gasped when she realised that it was Draco's wedding invite to Pansy Parkinson, "You son of a bitch, after all this time" she snarled and he laughed louder.

"You though that I was going to marry you? Are you that dumb?" he mocked and she was horrified.

"You are the mother of another man's children and you've accomplished nothing in your life except ride on my hand outs and you think you're worthy of the name Malfoy? You must be some kind of stupid, I mean how long has it been and I haven't even touched you" he jeered and she continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"What no comeback? I'm truly disappointed. Where's that legendary Weasley temper?" he taunted but she was too numb to talk.

"What are you really planning Draco?" she asked almost afraid to know that answer.

"If you must know, there's going to be accidental fire and the remains of two Weasley's and four Potters will be discovered. Everyone will know that I was under the Imperious and doing your bidding and in an act of rage you killed the Potter's and your brother AND I, miraculously got away" he finished and Ginny finally showed her Gryffindor courage and smacked Draco across his face.

He recoiled and like a viper he sprang forward wand at the ready, "HOW DARE YOU? AVADA..."

Harry took the opportunity to act, "Stupefy" he yelled hitting Draco, square in the chest, throwing him half way across the room.

Ginny stood frozen as she watched a life flash before her eyes and when she finally snapped out of her stupor and heard Harry call out for the children.

"BELLE, AJ" he called out and they ran to him and he embraced them but he knew he couldn't rest easy just yet. He ran to Hermione, who was unconscious.

He gently used his magic to release her from her bonds and lowered her to the ground. "Mione, Mione, luv, it's me Harry. Please get up" he whispered frantically and tried to get her up but it was to no avail. Belle and AJ grew anxious when Hermione wasn't responding.

"Mum, please get up" they begged in unison but the brunette was still unresponsive and Harry began to panic.

Ginny forlornly watched as her children cried out for Hermione and knew that she had lost her most precious treasures and she had no one else but herself to blame.

"Ginny, please take them away" he screamed and Ginny scurried and pulled them away.

"Rennervate" he whispered and prayed for her to awake so that he could once again gaze into her beautiful eyes. He glanced at her wounds and reached for his wand to heal what he could but stopped once she groaned.

"Mione" he chuckled as his tears fell on her face.

"Harry?" she groaned, slowly opening her eyes and he nodded kissing her forehead.

"MUM!" Belle and AJ yelled and together they helped her to her feet, where she held them as if her life depended on it.

"Please don't leave me again, I was so scared" Belle cried as AJ nodded and Hermione cried and hugged them again and promised that she was going nowhere.

"Harry, can I speak with you, please?" Ginny said interrupting their family moment and Harry looked at her and nodded, leaving Hermione with the children.

"I don't know what to say, but thank you, for saving my life" she said and Harry brushed it off but she insisted, which agitated Harry, who only wanted to get back to Hermione. And to his surprise she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

He stood rigid and when she let go, he turned to Hermione who was looking at them with an unreadable expression. Harry was at her side in an instant not wanting to give her a reason to hate him more than she probably did at this moment.

Just then James and a host of the Auror's appeared. Toby was at Hermione's side with the medi-witches immediately which got under Harry's skin even though he had no reason to be jealous; Toby on his part threw Harry a scathing glare which didn't go unnoticed.

James asked Neville to take the children home while Hermione was treated, during which time Harry was at Hermione's side. She refused to meet his gaze or speak to him, which made him all the more worse than he already did.

Ginny walked over to Ron's body and was talking to the coroner. Harry noticed that Draco was being dragged off to Azkaban, so he left Hermione's side and blocked Draco's path.

"You son of a bitch, if so much as breathe my way, I will hunt you down and rip you apart limb from limb" Harry growled but Draco laughed at that.

"You think you can threaten me? I'll be out before you know it and when that day comes, I'll be back to finish what I started" he hissed and Harry had to be restrained from attacking him.

Draco was hauled out but stopped and looked at Ginny, "you will pay dearly, just like your brother" he sneered but she smiled and stepped up to him.

"You know Draco, you once told me that I belonged to you and I was naïve and believed you but do you know what?" she asked glancing at Harry and a smirk graced her face, "Harry is a hundred times the better than you will ever be and I'm actually considering going back to him and reuniting my family. He was way better in bed too" she whispered in his ear and walked away.

Draco had heard enough, he was bubbling with rage, "that's the last time I will ever be compare to Potter!" he said wordlessly snapping his chains and pulling the auror's wand and killing him and then pointing the wand to Ginny's back, "AVADA KEDAVRA" he spat and Ginny dropped to the floor like a ton of lead.

James watched in horror as Draco killed Ginny and headed towards Harry. Harry out pulled his wand as the duel began.

Draco was using a series of dark curses and Harry blocked and deflected the best he could without injuring anyone else. He taunted Draco knowing that it would make him more volatile and susceptible to making mistakes and he was on the mark as Draco's anger got the better of him. He told everyone else to stand back and becoming overconfident Harry went on the offense and began firing a series of spells pushing Draco into a corner only being able to shield himself.

"Give it up Malfoy, you're going away for a long time" Harry said and Draco saw an opening then smiled. He fired a severing curse at a chandelier above Harry as it plunged towards Harry. Harry dove out of the way mere inches away as the chandelier shattered into a million pieces.

Harry had lost his wand and when he located it he ran to retrieve it, "Not so fast Potter!" Draco warned with his wand on Harry.

"This ends now. Any last requests?" he asked and Harry waited for the final blow. And in that moment all he could think about was his children and Hermione. He never got to tell her how he felt and now he was going to leave and she would never know.

"Take your best shot Malfoy" he said making peace with the inevitable but just then Hermione stepped in front of him.

Draco wasn't sure what was going on but all he knew that he was going to kill two birds with one stone. "Mudblood wants to die with her husband? Don't worry that can be arranged" he said

"Hermione, what are you doing? Get out of here now!" Harry tried to push her out the way but she stood her ground.

"The children need their father and their mother. This is my stand Harry, I would rather die protecting my children and their father rather than to watch you die. Ginny will atone for her mistakes Harry and she will make you happy once more" she said as she reached up and kissed him, a kiss goodbye and Harry held onto her turned so that he could shield her.

"Avada Kedavra" Draco spat and the sickening green spell hurtled towards them. Unbeknown to Harry and Hermione, they were engulfed in a blue and gold shield as the flash of green rebounded off the shield and struck Draco in the chest, killing him.

Harry opened his eyes and noticed that he was in the same room and Hermione was still in his arms, he turned and looked around and found Draco's lifeless body staring into nothingness. He couldn't understand what was going on.

"Hermione, you're safe. Draco is gone, for good this time" he whispered and she nodded and gently moved from his embrace. Standing shakily she looked at the form lying on the floor before she could say or do anything; she collapsed and fell into an abyss.

Harry caught her before she fell, "Hermione, Hermione. Hey, hey, come on, don't do this to me, please" he begged and pleaded but there was no response. He noticed there was a wound on her chest as the remnants of her dress was socking in her blood. He also realised that blood was dripping down his head and onto her pale face and when he reached up, he noticed that he was bleeding from a scare on his forehead. He picked her up, with the intention of apparating to St Mungo's but his strength began to wane and he too collapsed into an abyss.


	29. Chapter 29

Hi all, Thank you for taking your time out and reading this Fic. Thank you for reviewing and FavFoll. I do not own Harry Potter and or anything affiliated with Warner Bros neither do I own YHM.

It's been a while, I know but work has kept me busy. This chapter is dedicated to Ipod reader (I don't know who you are, but I will find you and dedicate this chapter to you - Taken) lol. Anyways enjoy.

Harry stared tearfully at the gravestone, 'Hermione Granger – Mother, daughter and friend. Loved unconditionally and gone too soon' it read and it had a picture of her with a subtle smile. He dropped to his knees as his strength abandoned him.

"Why did you leave us? Why did you leave me, my love?" he cried letting go of all the pent up emotion that was built up in his heart.

"Because you did didn't love her! You never loved her! She didn't deserve this. This is all your fault, Potter" AJ added maliciously and Harry turned in the direction of his son.

"AJ how can you say that? I loved Hermione!" he said dejectedly but AJ sneered and shook his head.

"Don't you dare say her name! You don't deserve that right. She was and always will be my mother and you will always be the man that she married to save us from. My sister will suffer forever because of you! They'll never let her leave St Mungo's and it's your fault! I hate you and she hates you too. No one wants to see you ever again!" he spat and walked away.

Harry held his head in his hands and cried, unable to fathom how terribly their life, his life turned out. "No this is not happening, No, no, NO" he yelled.

Looking up to the heavens he cursed the fates for finally bringing him to ruin.

"Harry" he heard her voice, which was music to his soul but then thought that the fates were playing another cruel trick on him but then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He slowly turned and like a vision, she stood, glowing radiantly and smiling sadly at him. He hastily got up to take her into his arms but she stepped back, keeping him at arm's length and his heart dropped into his stomach.

He stared deep into her eyes, looking for any emotion but found none, unable to believe what he saw; he spoke, "Did you ever feel anything for me? Or do you hate me too?" he asked as his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I knew how I felt about you Harry but like everything in my life, you too were a disappointment" she said and Harry stared at her incredulously.

"You never listened to me Harry; if you did, then you would have understood why I'm saying this. I wanted someone who would fight for me, fight for us and if you really cared about me then you would have fought harder but instead you gave up so easily" she finished and he shook his head disagreeing.

"I thought I was doing what was best for you! I thought you loved him. How do you think I felt when you spent so much time with Toby? When I had pictures of him proposing to you and you looked so happy? I'm not justifying my actions but …."

"Pictures? How much lower can you go Harry? You hired a PI for heaven's sake! If you wanted to know you should have just asked me?" she snapped.

"Asked? In case you've forgotten, what about my past Mione? I've been hurt by a cheating spouse. You have no idea what it was like to watch the woman I married, who gave birth to my children, walk out with one while the other wasn't worthy. I have battled with it for years, yes I knew it would have ended eventually but it still hurt when she did even though there was no love between us.

But when I assumed that you were in love with Toby, I couldn't stand in the way of your happiness. I couldn't do that to you! I know now what it's like to lose your first love Mione and I assumed that Toby was yours, so I wanted to set you free, even though it hurt so badly.

All I wanted was for you to be happy because your happiness means more to me than anything in this world." he cried, looking away from her unable to face her not realising that he had indirectly confessed his feelings.

He felt her warms hands on his face and when she lifted his face to face her, she gently caressed his tears away and she gave him one of those smiles that he so loved. He looked at her thoroughly confused and a hurt that she would revel in his misery.

"You're the biggest idiot I have ever met" she said and he was ready to retort when she silenced him with soft chaste kiss on his lips. She pulled away and confusion was etched on his face so she spoke, putting him out of his misery.

"What do you want Harry?" she asked softly.

"What do you think Mione?"

"I don't know if you don't tell me my love" she smiled and Harry looked deep into her eyes.

"You, me, us, forever" he said as he lifted his hand and caressed her face and she leaned against his hand.

"But it's too late my love, you left me all alone and our children resent me" he whispered and she shook her head negatively placing her hand over his heart.

"I'm right here, by your side, forever and always Harry. Promise me you will fight for us! Even if you feel like there's no hope, just promise me" she said and he looked at her sceptically.

"But" he tried

"Close your eyes" she said and he looked as though he was going to disagree but she smiled.

"Trust me" she whispered but he refused.

"If I close my eyes, I'll be all alone. I can't handle that Mione" he said desolately.

"I promise Harry, I'm not going anywhere. Just close your eyes and everything will be ok. Just trust in our love" she said and he slowly closed his eyes.

"Don't peek and remember I love you Harry" he heard faintly as though the she were moving away.

"Mione" he called out but received no response.

He called out again; still no response then he started to panic. He opened his eyes and it was dark, she promised that she wouldn't leave him, "MIONE!" he called.

"Please come back, don't leave me, please" he cried as the darkness consumed him.

"Harry, get up" a voice said.

"Please Mione, come back" he cried desperately.

"Harry, son get up" James said a little louder, shaking him.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked at his father, disorientated he looked around, "Where am I?" he asked and James smiled sadly and Harry looked around the room and realised he was in Hermione's room.

"Bad dream?" James asked handing him a cup of coffee and Harry sighed and took it gratefully.

"You need to take a break, go home have a good night's rest. She'll be right here when you get back" James tried.

"NO! I'm not leaving her side!" he said forcefully and James sighed.

"Harry, it's been two weeks and there's been no change. If it makes you feel any better, your mum and Emma have volunteered to stay over while you get some rest. The kids have hardly seen you son, Belle is scared and she isn't eating, AJ isn't doing all too well either. And you are not doing anyone any favours but wearing yourself thin! If Hermione were awake you would be in for a world of trouble" he said and Harry looked at his father and pondered his words and his dream.

"Give me a few minutes" he said and James nodded and left him alone.

He held Hermione's hand and looked at all the spells and charms attached to her and sighed. "Come back to me. I love you and I need you, I can't do this alone" he whispered and gently kissed her lips. He sighed and got up and then casting one final glance at Hermione's motionless form, he left.

He had managed to convince Belle to eat, telling her that Hermione would be very disappointed if she got sick and the same went for AJ. He promised that he would take them to visit her soon, but only if they were good. He tucked them in as Hermione would have done and he wanted a hot shower.

He stood under the shower as the scalding water flowed over his aching body, relaxing his muscles he thought about the past dew days.

He awoke, three days after the incident, drained of his energy. He was fortunate to recover in such a short period of time, Hermione however wasn't. The Healers were baffled by her condition and tried every possible cure to awaken her, to no avail.

He was grateful that the family had forgiven him and allowed him near Hermione after the drama of the 'Toby and Hermione' accusation and then to make things worse, Lily had found his copy of the annulment papers in his study.

It was a full blown Harry roast, accusations, dishonour and everything that came with it. The Grangers were devastated, to the point that they refused to let him anywhere near Hermione.

After a profuse amount apologies, Grace and a resilient Toby's revelation of the repudiate love Harry and Hermione shared, that and a promise to never to hurt Hermione again, he had finally broken down their defences. Ever since then he never left Hermione's side.

With the water losing its heat he shut it off and towelled himself and walked into the bedroom, slipped on a pair of boxers and lunged onto the bed, almost immediately falling asleep.

Professor Dumbledore had visited the Potter's at the hospital after he had heard of the events at Malfoy Manor. He was intrigued by the powerful magic demonstrated by the couple and after speaking with the Healers and James account of the events, he needed to be sure.

He had researched their condition and was sure that somehow their magic had bonded but he still couldn't explain why Harry had awoken three days later and rendered Hermione comatose. He had enquired with a dear friend of his, who was an admirer of Hermione's and Lily's work, to aid the young woman.

This was why he was currently speaking to the Granger's and the Potter's, "Miss Granger is in grave danger. If her magic isn't stabilised, she could lose her life. The Healers have done the best they could and unfortunately nothing more can be done on their part I'm afraid. Now with your permission, the Mage would prefer to have Miss Granger at their facility for a proper recovery and she has to be moved immediately" he said solemnly and Emma and Lily were horrified at the thought of losing Hermione.

"We'll do anything for our Hermione, but don't you think Harry should know about this?" Lily asked but Dumbledore shook his head negatively.

"I'm afraid since Mr Potter and Miss Granger aren't married in the sight of the Magical world, her parents would have the final decision, like I said, time is of the essence Lily" he said sombrely and the Granger's consented in a heartbeat and Dumbledore proceeded to attach a portkey to Hermione's bed.

"Will we be able to visit her?" they asked but Dumbledore said that the location is unplotted so it will be impossible to do so and that he himself didn't know where it was located and then in a blink of an eye, Hermione vanished.

Harry got up the next morning, hurriedly got dressed to make his way to the hospital. He stopped by the kitchen to make sure the children had their breakfast but stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed his parents sitting gloomily at the table. Lily noticed him standing at the doorway and walked over to him and Harry didn't like the look he saw.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry" she started and Harry frowned.

"What's going on?" he asked.

She explained Hermione's condition and how she had been transferred to an undisclosed facility and Harry was hurt and livid, "AND NONE OF YOU HAD THE courtesy TO TELL ME? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" he yelled in anger and walked out.

He spent the week brooding with no news from Hermione, he paid Dumbledore a visit and pretty much gave him a piece of his mind but Dumbledore was gracious enough to excuse and forgive his brashness. He reminded Harry that he, under no circumstance was obligated to asking him for permission to remove Hermione from hospital as they were not married in the sight of the wizarding world. Which was a direct blow to his heart and after he had somewhat calmed, he found his manners and asked Dumbledore for help to atleast visit Hermione but unfortunately he could offer none. He told Harry that when the time was right they would receive word.

Another week had gone by and Harry began to despair that he would ever find Hermione. He tried desperately, obsessing even, using his influence in both worlds to find her, but each trail led to a dead end. His parents and the Grangers advised him against spending so much time finding her, because he was wearing himself thin but that only fuelled his desperation.

His dreams were consumed by nightmares of her torment at the Malfoy manor and of her leaving them, leaving him. He would hear her calling out to him for help; he would always get up before reaching her.

He waited for a shoe to drop and a few days later, it dropped. The kids were away at school and James and Lily were at Gringotts, he came home earlier after reaching another dead end in pursuing Hermione. He walked into the room and noticed things missing, more especially, Hermione's belongings missing. He walked out the room and caught a glimpse of his Dobby, carrying the said possessions.

"DOBBY, STOP!" He ordered and the usually hyper elf quivered in fear?

"Where are you taking Hermione's belongings?" he asked and the elf cried.

"Dobby is a bad elf, but Dobby is only doing what he was told Master Harry sir" he cried.

"Who asked you to do this?" he demanded to know but the elf refused to say. Harry had a feeling the elf was protecting someone and dared to hope it was who he thought it was.

"Dobby, please tell me, my old friend" he begged and the elf pulled on his ears.

"Mistress Hermione, sir" he whispered and Harry gasped loudly in elation.

"Dobby, you have to take me to her this instant" he said once we got over his excitement.

"Dobby can do no such thing Master Harry sir; Dobby can only go her if Dobby is summoned" he said and Harry frowned.

"Can you atleast tell me how she is Dobby?" he asked desperate for anything information at this point.

Dobby's naturally big eyes drooped as did his ears, "Mistress Hermione's is weak her magic is very weak. She is not doing too well and Mage is doing many runes to help but it's not working" he explained and Harry felt the wind knocked out of him.

Hermione, his Hermione was all alone and fighting for her life. He needed to be by her side, she needed to surrounded by the people she loves and the people that loved her. And why the hell did she ask for her stuff to be removed?

"Dobby, where are you taking her belongings?" he asked and Dobby nodded.

"Mistress said she wanted all her belongings moved to the Granger's as this was no longer her home" he said and Harry's blood ran cold.

She wasn't come back to them, to him! He had hurt her so deeply, _'Promise me you will fight for us! Even if you feel like there's no hope, just promise me'_ the words echoed from his dream. He loved her and even if it were a dream, dream Hermione felt so real. He knew then that he had to fight for her no matter what.

"Listen to me; you will put back everything the way it was found. Hermione will come back! This is her home. That's an order" he said and walked into his study.

He sat on his chair and contemplated ways to get through to Hermione when he noticed an envelope on his desk. He picked it up and found that it had an official Gringotts seal. Curious, he opened it and found that the Potter accounts keeper requested their presence at the bank immediately. He knew it had have been important if Ragnok summoned them and with that in mind he apparated to Gringotts.

His parents were already in a deep conversation with the austere goblin.

"Mister Potter, it's good of you to finally grace us with your presence as this as more to do with you rather than your parents" he said solemnly and Harry looked at his parents and they nodded with a similar expression.

"What can I do for you Ragnok?" Harry asked cutting straight to the point and the goblin placed a parchment, more like a statement, before him.

"It has come to our attention that on the said date, a magical anomaly had occurred at that specific time" he said pointing out the date and time on the parchment and immediately Harry knew the night in question, it was the first time he and Hermione shared their first kiss.

"The anomaly caused a minor change in the Potter vaults, nothing of significance, just a few hidden family heirlooms materialised" he said and looking intently at Harry he continued.

"However, a few weeks ago as per the date and time" he said pointing at the next set of date and times, "there was a much different anomaly, you see when the core of two people bond, it tends to create an even powerful bond than that of any magic, it tends to bound the souls of the two. Do you know what a Soul bond is Mister Potter?" he asked and Harry couldn't fathom the words coming out of his mouth.

"A Soul bond is a bond between two people, who are drawn to each other to become friends or lovers. It's portrayed as irresistible and unbreakable and a force that unites two people in the most unique way" Lily explained and slightly shocked herself at the thought of where this conversation was going.

"Yes, very true Mrs Potter, however what the books don't often say how dangerous the bond can be if left unfulfilled. Now with that being said, the Potter Vaults had a massive spurts of wealth materialise and by our calculations, the vaults have multiplied ten hold and will continue to do so in drips and drabs until the bond is identified and fulfilled. We had to increase the size of the current vault to accommodate the increase, so would you like to view the vault?" he asked and they agreed unanimously forgetting momentarily that someone in the family had a Soul bond.

They entered the vault and were amazed at the growth; it was almost as big as the house they were currently living in. Gold and jewels, knuts and galleons throughout. Paintings and heirlooms to have thought lost through the generations lined the vault.

Harry walked in and below a painting of a couple, thought to be his great-great parents, was a jewel box. He opened it and he found a diamond ring, tiered with the Potter crest seated on the very top. It looked timeless and elegant, something he could see on Hermione's finger and with that in mind he picked it up and placed it in his pocket.

He thought about the Soul Bond that occurred, well two things he knew for certain was during the first bout of magic was the night he kissed Hermione but it didn't sit very well with the bigger anomaly that happened the night of Neville and Luna's wedding. While the night itself was a blur, he knew that while Toby proposed to Grace while he was ending his marriage. It made sense; the bond would only be complete once the wedding took place. After explaining to his dubious parents, he set left to pick up the kids.

"James darling is Harry really that oblivious? I can't believe I'm saying this about my own son, but is he that daft when it comes to what's right in front of him?" she asked bemused by Harry's nonchalance.

James chuckled and hugged his wife, "He's not. You should give him a little more credit. You know, that's the first time I've ever seen Harry take any interest in the vaults and I think he found exactly what he needed" he kissed her cheek and when she asked him what he meant he said she will see in time.

"My dear you need to rest, exerting yourself will only make things worse. Magic can only help you so much my dear" the woman said and Hermione grunted as a sharp pain ripped through her abdominal area, falling to her knees.

"I need to get stronger" she groaned and the woman smiled sadly and helped her to her feet, handing her a vial of pain relieving potion.

"You will, in time but for now you need rest" she said.

"We've been awake for almost a week and I feel nothing but weak and tired all the time. It's like my body can't keep up anymore. I need to get stronger!" she said adamantly.

"In a hurry to get back to your family I see. I'm sure your children and husband are dying to see you again" she said and Hermione flinched at the mention of Harry.

She was shattered when Harry had given her the divorce and when she saw the interaction between Ginny and him at the manor, she knew that deep down Harry did love her more than he let on. He couldn't move on from Ginny because he always wanted her. Even though her love for him was unrequited, she couldn't let him die and when Draco stood ready to fire that spell, she knew where her place was, it was with Harry. Fighting for her family until the very end!

When she awoke, firstly she was surprised but thankful nonetheless. She found herself in this strange place. The first few days Belle and AJ were and still was the only thing on her mind but she could barely stay awake for more than a few hours but as the days progressed so did her health, slowly but surely.

The Mage, Agatha, was a wonderfully warm woman, who she had a knack for mischief, which reminded her constantly of Harry. She explained to Hermione that her magical core almost depleted which was one of the reasons why she was comatose for more than two weeks.

Agatha had her on a series of runes and spells that should have sped up her core regeneration but it only accelerated it at the pace of a snail. She did make progress as Agatha said, but it seemed as though even Agatha knew the runes weren't enough. She often made subtle propositions of having her husband there for moral support but Hermione immediately shut the idea down.

Hermione never had a peaceful night's rest as all her dreams were plagued by flashes of green and then Harry dead at her feet or Ginny and Harry mocking and laughing at her as they made love before her, each nightmare as painful as the next. She had little relief from dreamless potions as the nightmares were always there.

Agatha informed her that she had just one more rune to complete and the rest was up to her as no form magic could mend a broken heart.

"I… I will get well and move on with my life" she said and turned in for the night.

Harry gasped and sat up; panting as sweat poured out from him he had another nightmare, this time Hermione was calling out to him for help and like every other nightmare she was just out of his grasp.

This nightmare was more real somehow; she was trapped and surrounded by darkness calling out to him in earnest for help. He got up in frustration and walked to the balcony and rubbed his unshaven face and looking up at the moon, he closed his eyes thinking of her and her warm brown eyes with unwavering intelligence, filled with untainted love.

"Where are you Mione? I miss you" he whispered and he felt a familiar tug in his naval and then he disapparated. He opened his eyes and he found himself in an unfamiliar room he looked around taking in the appearance. It was unlike anything he had ever seen; it was a cabin, warm and welcoming covered in runes.


	30. Finally

Hi all, Thank you for taking your time out and reading this Fic. Thank you for reviewing and FavFoll. I do not own Harry Potter and or anything affiliated with Warner Bros neither do I own YHM.

And for those I have some how offended, this one's for you..

"Harry" he heard her voice, he thought his mind was playing tricks on him.

'HARRY! WAIT, Please don't leave me" then he heard it again he turned and there she was, thrashing on the bed. He couldn't believe his eyes; he let out a chuckle of a mix disbelief and joy.

"NO! Please don't. Don't leave me" she cried and out of instinct he was at her side.

"Mione, I'm right here love. I'm not going anywhere" he whispered peppering her head with kisses.

"Where are you? I can't see you Harry" she cried and Harry could see that she was still trapped in her nightmare.

"I'm right here" he said taking her hand and placing it over his heart, "do you feel that? That's my heart and beats for you Mione. I'll never let you go" he quickly slipped under the covers and wrapped her in his arms as she turned and nestled into him. Their fingers intertwined and fell naturally over Harry's heart and Hermione smiled into his neck. Harry placed a kiss on her head and brought their interlocked hands to his lips, smiled and kissed it finally content having her back in his arms after weeks of almost losing her.

The next morning Hermione awoke, feeling well rested, refreshed and strangely safe and secure, which surprised her since she hadn't been able to since she awoke. She awoke several times before feeling so at ease in Harry's arms especially when he held like she was the most delicate and precious thing in the world; the way he was at that very moment. She smiled and her eyes snapped open, it was impossible. It was impossible for Harry to be in her bed because this place was hidden and Harry was back in London but if it wasn't Harry holding her then who was it?

Shakily she glanced down at the hand cupping her breast and found a familiar ring with the addition of another bearing a crest that she had seen once before. She gently caressed the ring unaware that Harry was now wide awake and smiling. She remembered seeing it at the Potter Manor, it was the Potter family crest and her eyes widened at the realisation.

Harry gently nuzzled against her hair and kissed below her ear and she froze, "it truly is amazing having you back in my arms, were you belong. I meant what I said to you last night; I'll never let you go" he said and tightened his hold on the dumbfounded brunette and kissed her again.

'This isn't right. She thought it was all a dream. She couldn't go through this again, not after what he did to her, her heart couldn't handle it'. After a few minutes, she squirmed trying to remove herself from his embrace.

"Let me up" she said in her no nonsense voice and Harry chuckled and tugged her closer to his chest.

"No, I missed you and like I said, I'm never letting you go" he said a little more firmly but she was in no mood for his lies.

"I said, LET ME GO!" she said finding her strength and broke out of his grasp getting out of bed and finally gazing upon the emerald eyes which haunted her dreams and shattered her heart.

"HOW DID YOU FIND ME?" she asked and he frowned; hurt by her behaviour.

"I don't know, I just apparated here" he said and she looked at him incredulously.

"All I remember is that I had a dream that you were calling out to me and like so many dreams prior, I could never reach you in time. Got up and all I could think about was you and then I apparated and here I am" he said getting out of bed and moved closer to her but for every step he took toward her she took a step back.

"Leave Harry, go back to where your heart truly lies Harry" she said moving away from him and it was his turn to look at her incredulously.

"I am here Hermione" he said and she shook her head violently.

"Go back to Ginny, I told you that night that the children needed their father and their mother. And my stand was as it should have been, my ultimate gift to them" she said as the tears filled her eyes.

Harry could have sworn he heard her say that he should go back to Ginny? He laughed and she looked at him, hurt by his reaction.

"I didn't realise that the sacrifice I made were a joke to you" she said turning to walk away but he gripped her hand and pulled her to him and when she faced him perturbed by what she saw.

"Go back to Ginny? Is that a joke? Because I think it is. I could care less about her at this moment and considering that Malfoy killed her for apparently wanting to worm her way back into my life. Think what you may but right now, I'm glad that she is permanently out of my life because to be quite honest Hermione, I don't have the energy for another war with her and I'd rather focus on what's right in front of me. I almost lost you that night at Malfoy Manor and when you disappeared and when everyone thought that it didn't matter to let me know that you were taken away, I have been driving myself crazy. I didn't know if you were still in a coma, if you were in trouble, I knew absolutely nothing and it was maddening as hell!"

"The kids aren't doing well because they miss you and are terrified that they are going to lose you, especially after they watched what happened to you. Why did you ask Dobby to remove your belongings to your parents? How would I have explained to our children when they realised that their mother abandoned them? Do you care so little for them, for me?" he asked every trace of humour on his face replaced by hurt and anger.

She looked at him her anger stirring when he had absolutely no right to be angry at her for her actions, "how dare you say that to me? TO ME? You never thought about my feelings when you handed me divorce papers, did you? No you only thought about yourself. So don't you dare use the children as an excuse to guilt me Harry" she seethed and a wave of guilt over him.

"I thought that you were in love with Toby, you looked so happy and I couldn't take that away from you. I couldn't ask you to do that. So I did what I thought was right, I thought I gave you what you wanted. I couldn't bear to hear you say those words to me" he said and she looked at him incredulously and his guilt magnified.

"Yo….You thought I was cheating on you?" she stammered and he nodded disgusted with himself.

"But it was all a misunderstanding and I promise that it's all in the past, now we can focus on us and move past this.." he was cut off.

"US? There is no us Harry, not anymore. You gave up on us! Just when I thought that the fates may have favoured me, you shattered my heart. I won't go through that again, I can't" she whispered as the tears rolled freely down her face.

"You can't mean that, Mione?" desperation etched in his voice as he reached to cup her face only for her to move away from his reach, denying him.

"It's over Harry. Whatever this is; was between us, it's over. So please just go" she said with no heat in her voice, just defeat as she turned and walked away from him.

"I won't walk away from you. I love you" he said it, he finally said it out loud and it felt good.

She froze mid step, unable to fathom his declaration as she turned to face him and he graced her with a smile, reserved for when he was truly happy, the one which made her heart skip a beat.

"I love you Hermione" he said it again and she gulped inaudibly and he continued.

"You broke through my walls and taught me how to love. I know I'm not the easiest, if not the worse person anyone would chose to have as a life partner, but you saw through all of my faults and failures Mione. I became a better father, a better son, a better person because of you. When I'm with you, I just want to be the best. I love you and that's all to it" he said beaming but with every passing second she stared at him in silence, his smile faulted slightly.

"I'm sorry Harry, it's too late" she whispered and turned unable to see the heartbreak evident on his face.

"NO! I won't accept it, not after everything we've been through" he said.

"Go home, the children are probably up and wondering where you are" she said and walked away from him.

"And what about them? Are you abandoning them too?" he choked out.

"I.. I will never abandon them" she said feeling light headed as she began to sway but Harry was by her side in an instant.

"Mione, are you okay?" he asked as he held her in his arms.

"She's just weak" a voice came from behind him and when he turned; facing him was a tall, dark and good looking stranger and immediately his blood began to boil.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my wife's room?" he spat and the man smirked.

"Accordingly to wizarding law, she isn't married and she's here of her free will. And you are?" the man asked and Harry had the urge to pummel the man except Hermione was in his arms.

"Enough Agatha, he was just leaving" Hermione groaned and Harry looked at her in confusion and when he looked up at the man, he gasped very unmanly like as he was faced with the ugliest woman that would make children scream in terror.

She laughed at Harry's reaction, "Mr Potter, your magic brought you here without even knowing where she was, you must love her dearly" she said Harry nodded and smiled tenderly at Hermione.

She introduced herself and when Hermione was back on her feet she turned to Hermione, "so tell me my dear, did you get any rest last night?"

"Surprisingly, yes. I feel much better. The runes are finally working" she said and Agatha merely chuckled at her.

"Are you not certain that it had anything to do with sleeping with your husband?" she asked and Hermione glanced at Harry and reddened before turning to Agatha and told her that it was absurd.

"Your stubbornness is infuriating Miss Granger"

"Potter" Harry corrected and both women snapped in his direction.

"Mrs Potter and she really is stubborn" he clarified earning himself a glare from Hermione and a knowing smile from Agatha.

"Weren't you leaving?" she scoffed and Harry shook his head negatively.

"I'm not going anywhere until we've talked this through" he said.

"I have nothing more to say to you" she said adamantly and Harry looked dejected but only for a second.

"Fine, have your way. I will go but only because you asked to check on our children but I will be back whether you like it or not" he said walking up to her and placiledba kiss on her forehead. He gave Agatha a nod and disapparated.

"The heart wants what the heart wants Hermione, don't push him away or you will regret it" she said and Hermione could hear the warning in her voice.

"How do I go back to a man who, at the first sight of trouble runs just protect himself?" she asked.

"What of his intension?" Agatha asked.

"He thought I loved another, idiot" she rolled her eyes and Agatha didn't go any further, leaving her to her thoughts.

Harry got home and with a jump in his step got ready for the day. He was excited to finally have Hermione back regardless of what she may have said. He knew that it was only her being defensive, hell, if he would be the same if he were in a similar situation. He smiled thinking about having her home, with the children, with him and with nothing standing in their way.

He made his way downstairs whistling and everyone looked at him curiously. Belle looked at him and chuckled, "daddy, are you going into the office in jeans?"

He kissed her head and rubbed AJ's head and sat down, "I'm not going to work today, because I have something much more important to take care off" he said "and if you're good then I'll tell you what it is when I get back" he added building up the anticipation in the two little Potters.

Hermione was getting ready for her mid-morning walk in the beautiful mountainside. She was in awe of the beautiful Swiss mountains. When Agatha had told her that they were in Grindelwald, she couldn't wait to explore the area. It was one of her holiday destinations but her work always made her take a detour. She had slipped on her trainers and dawned her jacket and then turned to leave.

She took in the fresh mountain air and smiled and when she was at the top she looked down at the village not far off from where Agatha lived, it reminded her of Hogsmead.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Harry said and stood beside her.

She jumped in surprise when he spoke, "how did you find me?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Agatha told me that you were out on your mid-morning walk" he smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"Off course she did. Did she tell you anything else?" she mocked.

"Hmmm, that and that your final rune ritual was last night and that you're free to come home" he said and looked at her with hopeful eyes, "are you ready to leave yet?" he asked.

"No, I'll be leaving tomorrow, there are still a few things I needed to discuss with Agatha" she said casually and Harry nodded.

"Besides I won't be going back with you. I rented out a place in London, near the clinic so that the children won't constantly be reminded of me" she said sombrely.

"What are saying?" he asked forcing her to face him with his tone sharp.

"This is the end of the road for us Harry, I'm not going back with you" she said jerking out his grasp.

"Like hell you aren't. Why are you being so stubborn? Those children deserve so much more than this, especially from you. How can you just abandon them like this?" he spat.

"I'm not abandoning them!" she hissed and he scoffed.

"You've got a funny way of showing it. You know what, you're no better than Ginny" he said hurt by her decision.

"I AM NOT GINNY! I will never aband…"

"SO IT'S JUST ME THEN?" he snapped and she looked away from his piercing gaze.

"I'm in love with you Hermione, doesn't that mean anything to you?" his voice softer but received no answer.

"Fine then, my children won't have to see you again" he swallowed the lump in his throat and she recoiled.

"They are my children too" she roared but Harry shook his head.

"You don't get to claim them as your own. Did you just hear yourself? You want to move away from them so they could drift away from you. What kind of love is that?" he spat and she faltered at his words, which she knew were true.

"I think I get it now, you don't return my feelings but don't reject of our family, our children because of your issues with me. I'll be back tomorrow to take you back" he said disconsolately. Hermione looked at him with tearful eyes and nodded. She knew that his words were true, she was acting like a bitch but the only thing he was wrong about was the fact that she did love him, whole-heartedly. Harry on his part said what he had to, just to get her home. He would get through her insufferable stubbornness.

The next day everyone awaited Hermione's arrival anxiously, Harry and informed them that she would be home by lunch so everyone immediately wanted to throw a party. Harry had apparated her into the backyard where everyone awaited. Cheers and tears were shed but the scene that could melt the coldest of hearts was that of the reunion between a mother and her children. Belle and AJ were excited beyond words and Hermione had forgotten all about not wanting to be with them.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and had herself a glass of water. She sighed against the table her heart beating through her chest. Harry had been watching her from her afar and for that she was grateful, she didn't need him to be hovering over her and making things difficult, when it came to him, she needed to have a clear head.

"Happy to be back yet?" he asked breaking her from her pensive state; she looked at him in surprise and then nodded.

"There aren't the only ones happy that you're home you know" he said and walked up to her.

"Really and who would these others be?" she asked nonchalantly placing her cup in the sink.

He chuckled at her casualness and stood behind her towering over her and she flinched at his closeness, "you know who I'm talking about" he whispered in her ear and she gulped.

"My patients" she said quickly and moved away from him and dried her hands on a tea towel.

When she turned to leave she stared deep into his emerald eyes, filled with mirth, happiness and so many others including the one she longed for, love.

"You're beautiful" he said delicately played with a strand of her hair, "especially when you're so tenacious" he finished, running his thumb over her lips, slowly closing the distance between them. But just before his lips claimed hers she turned and his lips landed on her cheek instead.

"Am I interrupting something" Emma asked watching the too with an unreadable expression. Harry moved away from Hermione and cleared his throat and then excused himself.

"No mum, we were just talking" she said quickly but Emma was a very smart woman.

"Is that what you young people call it these days?" she asked in a challenging her daughter.

"It's nothing like that, Harry and I are nothing more than familiar people mother" she said and Emma frowned.

"Hermione, sweetheart, this is me you're talking to. I know there's more to it than you let on, do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly and Hermione sighed.

"It's too complicated mum" she said.

"It's only complicated if you make it to be" Emma said.

"You don't understand" she groaned.

"Oh, I do, trust me. Harry loves you a lot sweetheart and you do too, despite this act that you're putting on" she said and Hermione looked at her in surprise, "What did think that I wouldn't know? I'm your mother, I just know these things. I've seen the way you two look at each other, it's unmistakeable. I was against you getting married to him you know?" she said and Hermione frowned.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well I knew you would never marry him but then I saw something in him that I saw in you" she said softly.

"What was it mother?" she whispered.

"Yearning! For peace; for change but most importantly for love. You both needed it and I guess your father was right about one thing, Harry would sweep you off your feet and he did" she added with a whimsical smile.

Hermione looked miles away, "You should have seen him when Draco abducted you, we were afraid that he would destroy everything in his path to get you back. James and the rest had to rally the auror's to stop the carnage that would have happened. You should have seen him, a true knight" she smiled at her daughter.

"But mother, he handed me an annulment, he thought I was cheating on him" she said infuriated.

"Well any man in his position would think so. Every marriage has its up's and down's Hermione and as a woman, you have to stand firm and weather the storm. He made a mistake, made by jealously and a misunderstanding. I remember a time when your father and I hit a rocky patch and trust me, it wasn't looking too good but our love was stronger and we overcame it. We never looked back. And from what I hear, you and Harry share a very strong bond, one that is very rare. So the question is what are you going to do? Live in the past and destroy what you have or embrace it and make something beautiful" Emma said patting her shoulder and smiled.

"It's going to take time to get over what's happened mum" she said as her mother walked to the door.

"And time, as precious as it is, you don't have much of" she said and walked out.

That evening Hermione was tucking Belle in when the girl made her promise that she would never leave her again and she did. The day was full of surprises, some good and some disconcerting. When she arrived she was worried that Belle and AJ may resent her for leaving them but when they met, there were tears and laughter. AJ had called her mum and everyone except Harry was surprised. She still couldn't believe that she had a son and a daughter that loved her and she loved them. Toby and Grace were engaged and expecting; Luna and Neville missed their honeymoon because of her and that Harry was telling the truth, Ginny did die at the hands of Draco when she threatened to get Harry back that and that there was a soul bond. She did however notice the hostility between Toby and Harry.

"Hey pumpkin, you're not giving your mum a hard time are you?" Harry smiled leaning against the doorframe.

"Off course not daddy, I love mum and I will never be naughty again" she said proudly and Hermione kissed her little head.

"That's a pretty big promise to make" he chuckled and she looked shyly at Hermione and she smiled.

"Okay maybe a little less" she said and Harry laughed kissed her head, "goodnight my little mischief maker" he said and glanced at Hermione and left.

Before she stepped into their room she knew she didn't feel comfortable enough to jump into the same bed as Harry, knowing he would want to take off from where they left off. She stepped into the room and found everything the same except Harry was sleeping on the magically expanded love seat.

"I assumed that you wouldn't me to share your bed so you can have it. When you forgive me then I'll gladly join you until then, I'll sleep here" he smiled and plonked back onto the loveseat. She was stunned by his maturity about the situation so she climbed into bed without saying anything further than a quick thank you.

The next morning Hermione awoke with her legs tangled with Harry's and she head in the crook of his neck, groggily she tried to move from his embrace only to him tighten his hold on her.

"Harry, I need to get up" she said trying to get up but he moaned and held on tighter.

"Harry please I need to get up" she groaned.

"No, you'll just leave me if I do" he mumbled rolling half onto her, knocking the wind out of her.

"Harry, get off. I need to use the loo" she cried and his eyes snapped open and moved off her as she jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom.

After she came out from the bathroom, Harry was smiling that dimpled smile and she narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you so happy about?" she asked.

"I'm sorry about earlier. You're probably wondering how I ended in bed with you" he said stretching his body.

"Now that you mentioned it, just how did you?" she asked averting her eyes from his body.

"You were having another nightmare and you were crying out for me and begged me to hold you. I couldn't leave you like that" he explained and walked to his drawer and walked towards her and placed her wedding band in her hand and walked to the bathroom.

"Shave off that beard, you look barbaric" she said just before he opened the door.

"I thought you liked it" he said touching his face.

"Stubble, yes but that" she said pointing at his face, "is just atrocious" she said and he looked as though he had an epiphany.

"That's the reason why you don't want to be anywhere near me. Consider it gone" he said teasingly and she rolled her eyes.

She looked at the ring and placed it back in the drawer and felt faint for a moment but quickly shook it off and made her way downstairs.

Hermione spent the day catching up with everything, including her patients and spent time with Luna.

That evening at dinner Harry sat next to her and immediately noticed that she hadn't worn her wedding band. He frowned at her and she noticed his demeanour change. Harry knew he had to act and he needed to do it soon. If he couldn't win her the easy way, then he's going to do it the hard way.

Later that week Hermione was invited to dinner with Toby and Grace with a few friends from her college days. Her friends wanted to meet Harry, who was rather scarce the past few days, busy with work.

She was currently sitting with her friends laughing but nervously looking at her watch, Harry was 20 minutes late. They may have still not made amends, well more like she didn't because Harry tried. She still worried about him, how could she not, she still loved him and she was bonded to him for heaven's sake.

Just then he walked through the door on his phone in deep conversation and he looked serious. He ended the call when he approached the table.

"And this ladies and gentlemen is the Harry Potter, our Hermione's husband" Toby introduced Harry and Hermione, Grace and Harry didn't miss the venom in his voice but Harry chose to ignore him and not ruin things for Hermione.

"Tobias, Grace, Mione" he said and gave a shook hands the rest of the people around the table.

"So Harry, I hear the merger is going extremely well" Toby said and Harry forced a smile and nodded.

Hermione frowned at the news, "I prefer not discussing work at a social gathering, its poor business etiquette. You should know all about that" Harry retorted and Toby glared at him.

"Does this mean that you'll be abandoning Hermione and your children and focusing more on your work? Harry here has a knack of abandon…" he was cut off by both Hermione and Grace.

"That's enough" they said in unison.

"I didn't say anything wrong, Harry knows it, and even you know it Hermione. The only reason you're still with him is because of his children" Toby went on and Harry stood up furiously and Hermione held his hand.

"I've had enough of your bullshit and if it weren't for Grace, we would have been having this conversation. Speak ill about my family ever, and I will rip out your tongue and shove it down your throat" he sneered, jerking his hand out of Hermione's grasp and walked out.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Hermione screamed at Toby.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean" he started but Hermione cut him off.

"What you did was horrendous and Harry was right. How dare you presume such? I don't want to see you again until you're ready to apologise to Harry" she retorted and left to find Harry.

She ran after him and found him stomping away from the restaurant and she called out for him but he just marched on ignoring her.

"Harry, please wait" she called and he stopped when he heard her plead.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" he snapped and she ignored his tone.

"I'm sorry about what happened in there, Toby was" she started.

"DO YOU KNOW WHY I'M SO FURIOUS? BECAUSE HE WAS RIGHT HERMIONE!" he screamed in her face and she frowned.

"What are you saying Harry?" she asked and he pulled her left hand and held it up, still ring-less.

"You're only with me because of my children. I've tried Hermione, I've tried but I keep hitting a stone wall. I get it, I finally do, I love you too much and it's killing me little by little every moment I'm with you and not be able to hold you like I want to, to kiss you like I want to, to make love to you like I so desperately want to. I can't do this anymore. It hurts too much to be so close to you yet you're so far away" he cried and let go of her hand.

"Harry, you can't" she stammered but Harry was backing away from her slowly.

"I'm sorry Mione" he said and turned on his heels and disapparated.

"Harry WAIT!" she cried but he was gone. She had brought this upon herself, she shouldn't have let it linger this long and now she had lost the one man she loved more than anything else. She felt light headed and weak.

"HERMIONE" Grace called and Toby caught her before she fell.

It had been several days since Hermione had seen him the last time she did, she had prepared his favourite dishes for dinner the day after the fight. He had come in ready for dinner and when Belle and AJ told him that she had prepared his favourite dishes. She carried a casserole dish to the table and the first thing that he noticed was her wedding band. He got up from the table and said he wasn't hungry. He left home that night claiming he had a business meeting out of town. She knew better, he was avoiding her and he was doing a damn good job and never took any of her calls. He spoke to the children via Skype and whenever she entered the room, he would end the call. She could feel him slipping away and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Hermione, I overheard Neville having a conversation with Harry this morning" Luna said sombrely and Hermione snapped from her musing.

"What is it Luna? It can't be any worse than it already is"

"Hermione, he's leaving" she whispered and Hermione knocked over her cup of tea.

"WHAT? WHERE? WHY?" she stammered.

"Apparently he's taken over an organization in Europe and Harry will be leaving to oversee the takeover" she explained and Hermione couldn't believe what she heard.

"This can't be happening. No. He can't leave, I mean what about the children? What about me?" she whimpered and Luna consoled her friend delivering the final blow.

"I heard him say that his stay would be indefinite" and Hermione felt her heart constrict.

"I won't let him go" she gasped her air, finding it difficult to breathe.

"He's going to be at a gala in St Gallen on Friday" she said

"He's in Switzerland!" Luna nodded.

"I need to see him and sort this out once and for all" she said getting up but only to be stopped by Luna.

"And how are you going to do that Hermione? How are you going to get there? Magic? The Mage warned you not to use your magic excessively until it has stabilised. The Hermione I know will never rush into something with first thinking things through" said and Hermione paused.

"If I don't do anything, I'm going to lose him and I can't bare that Luna" she looked at her friend despondently.

"Just wait until Friday, I'll ask Neville to get you an invite and you can go there and knock his socks off in one of those sexy dresses that you would never wear and tell him how you feel" she smiled and Hermione gave a watery chuckle.

"If all else fails, you can simply pull him to the nearest broom closet and shag him until he's putty in your hands and bring him back home" she said quirkily and Hermione threw her napkin at her.

Luna kept to her word and made Neville source an invitation, which was a mission as Harry was the guest of honour. Luna and Grace were nervous for her because the chances of Harry changing his mind were slim and they worried at what that could mean for Hermione. "Take care of the children, If I have to chase Harry across the world, I will" she told them. Toby had apologised to Hermione and her only response to him was 'if Harry doesn't come home, I will never forgive you'

She took a portkey to St. Gallen and then took a taxi to the address written on the invite. The taxi stopped in front of a massive hall; the driver told her that it was her stop and she paid him and nervously got out.

She walked into the foyer of the hall and handed her invitation to the concierge who informed she was late and that guests were now socialising, which made her panic a little. 'I could have missed him' she thought to herself.

She walked in and was amazed by the beauty of the room, draped in white silk and it had a massive crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. White orchids, roses and fairy lights hung throughout the room. She walked further in and watched the other guests having a good time as she searched for Harry. She walked past two prominent men speaking about Harry's company, "I'm telling you, the bloke is in for a huge turnover, I mean taking over a company like the JBE Group is huge and the fellow is like what? 30? He'll be set for life" the one man said.

"Yes but that would also mean that he would have to oversee the company until it reconciles and that could take years. If I had to venture into that territory my wife would divorce me" he chuckled and Hermione's heart sank further.

She found him chatting to a familiar couple and he was having a glass of champagne. He smiled but she could see that it wasn't a genuine Harry smile. He looked drained and she could tell that the situation was taking a toll on him.

She approached him from behind, "Well if it isn't the illusive Miss Granger" Dave said.

"Potter, it's Hermione Potter" she corrected and Harry flinched at her voice.

"I beg your pardon, Mrs Potter. You have to forgive me but Harry informed us that you couldn't make it" he said smiling at Harry.

"Yes, I would have made it on time but my flight was delayed. But like they say better late than never" she replied smiling as she stood next to Harry, who looked at everything else but her.

"I thought I'd surprise him" she said interlacing their fingers and Harry finally looked at her.

"Oh look, the band is getting ready to play. Harry why don't you take your gorgeous wife onto the dance floor and show her off for a bit?" Dave suggested and Harry stiffened.

"Actually we have to go over some details for the merger" he said stoically.

"Nonsense, your wife comes to surprise you all the way from London and all you can think about is work? Go on Harry, don't disappoint the young lady. Besides a little birdie told me that Celine Dion is her favourite singer" he smirked and looked over their shoulders as the woman in question took her place on stage as the band began to play.

He looked at her hopeful eyes and led her to the dance floor as Celine sang the first verse of the song. 'Don't think I can't feel like there's something wrong, you've been the sweetest part of my life so long. I look in your eyes there's a distant light. And you I know there'll be storm tonight' and Hermione looked incredulously at the stage.

"Oh honestly, you have got to be joking" she groaned.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he began to sway and she looked at him and he chuckled.

"Point taken" he said and twirled her, then pulled he back.

'Are you thinking about you or us? Don't say what you're about to say. Look back before you leave my life. Be sure before you close that door. Before you roll those dice, Baby think twice'

"What are you doing here?" he asked and she looked hurt by the question.

"I thought you would be glad to see me" she replied and he looked away from her as she felt the sting of his rejection.

"I came here so that the distance would help the process but you're making it really difficult for me" he grunted and Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Harry, I don't know what to say" she started.

"Why don't you start with the real reason you're here" he said as he spun her and pulled her flush against his chest.

"Come home with me" she gasped when he sharply turned her around.

"Why" he growled.

"Your children need you. I need you" she whispered.

"No you don't. I am nothing more than a hindrance in your life" he said softly, his voice cracked.

"How can you say that? How can you think that?" she broke away from his arms, her anger building.

"It's easy. I always have reminders of that" he said stepping back from her.

"I can't do this Hermione, I'm sorry" he walked away from her.

"Harry, wait" she called running after him but he ducked and walked out outside.

She ran outside and he was nowhere to be seen, she walked a few steps down the road and she stopped at a white building where she found the doors slightly ajar so she walked up the stairs.

When she entered the building she gasped loudly, it was a massive library. It was magnificent; marble halls, cherubs gold and green decked the interior and at the end of it Harry stood, his arms against the wall and his head hung.

"I'm going to ask you again, what do you want Hermione?" he growled and she was taken aback by his question.

"You Harry. You and me, us, forever" she said as his head snapped up at her words. He stalked up to her and gripped her arms tightly.

"What did you say?"

"I don't want to lose you and I won't let you leave. I want us to go back to the way things were" she said fervently.

"Yeah? But I don't" he said and let go of her . He turned away, his back to her as he raked his hand through his hair frustratedly.

"Wh..What? You don't want m…me?" she stammered as her heart tautened.

"You still don't get it" he said softly and she couldn't breathe but she didn't want to show weakness. She needed to get out of there, she couldn't handle the rejection, it was just too hard. She turned to leave.

"I… I understand. I hope that you're happy wherever it is that you're going but you should know that I love you. That I'm in love with you and I know that you said you love me too but I guess it wasn't enough" she said before she began to walk away.

"Hermione" he said softly and she closed her eyes savouring the way he called her name. She could feel him getting closer, feel his magic surrounding them.

"Hermione, open your eyes" he whispered and when she did she was taken back to the night of their first kiss. The magical light creatures covered the library making it even more beautiful.

"Good, now turn around" he said and she frowned at his request but turned around.

And there he was, kneeling before her, holding a black velvet box. If she couldn't breathe before, she was pretty much hyperventilating at this point and he was smiling his dimpled smile, joy and mirth returned and it shone through his eyes.

"What?"

"When I said that I didn't want to go back to the way things were, I meant it. All I needed to know was how you felt. So I planned all of this to get you to admit what I already knew" he grinned at her expression.

"You mean all of this was staged?" she asked.

"That's not important right now" he said quickly ignoring her question and she let him continue.

"I brought you here with one purpose and now that I'm at liberty to do so let me start by saying that you are the most extraordinary, frustrating, challenging, vexatious woman I have ever met. You have become my best friend, my strength and I have become a better person because of you and I want to the best only because of you. The only thing better than having you as the mother to our, is having you as my wife. We married only because of Belle's custody but along the way I fell in love with you. If you say yes to the next question, which I'm praying you will, do it because you want to and not out of obligation. My love for you may not be perfect but you must know that it is true" he smiled and opened the box and sitting delicately on the pillow was the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen.

"Hermione Jean Granger – Potter, I love you and my heart is yours. Will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked and waited anxiously for her answer. Hermione at this point cried in relief and disbelief and nodded because that's the only thing she could do.

"Is that a yes?" he gleamed and she gave him a watery 'yes' and he slipped the ring on her finger.

He graciously stood up and caressed her face, "I want to kiss you so badly but there's something we need to do first" he whispered as he kissed her forehead, so taking her hand he led her to another part of the library even more beautifully adorned. Hermione wanted to badly to know what he had planned but her eyes and mind wandered to the walls decked in books.

"Hermione dear, I believe congratulations are in order" a voice said and Harry, for the second time, gave a very unmanly like yelp.

"Will you ever stop sneaking up on me like that Agatha?" he panted and Hermione laughed at his reaction.

"So you knew about this?" she asked the elderly witch to which she confirmed by telling her about Harry's plan.

"Hermione, do you want to get married right now? Only if you want to that is" he asked.

She didn't need to overthink it because she knew what she wanted and her answer was an instant yes.

Harry stood tall and proud facing a radiant and beautiful Hermione. Neither looked nor felt happier in that moment.

Agatha asked them to hold out their left hands and with a flick of her wand a silky gold ribbon appeared from the tip and encircled their intertwined hands.

"Recite after me" she said and the smiled and nodded.

"We fly together, high and free; I follow you, you follow me. We touch the moon, we touch a star; And daylight's end is yet so far. Like two birds in the open sky, unbreakable souls, you and I. Today, I bind myself to you; always and forever" they said in unison and the ribbon pulsed around their hand.

Agatha pricked their fingers and cast a spell over the ribbon, "Let no man separate, what magic has bound" she said as a blue and gold light radiated from their hands.

"I now pronounce you bonded for life, you may kiss" she said and Harry pulled Hermione close and finally kissed his wife with every ounce of love and passion he could muster in that moment and Hermione reciprocated with equal vigour.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Potter, a soul bond is a rare feat and I believe that the both of you will fare well. May the Creator bless you with an abundance of peace, love, happiness and fruitfulness. My time here is done and I wish you both everything of the best" she said and Hermione hugged and thanked her for everything.

"It's time I disappear for a while but I will see you soon enough though" she said cryptically and disappeared.

Harry pulled her back into his arms and kissed her hungrily, holding her firmly against his body. She placed her hands on his chest and he gently caressed her spine through the lace of the dress making her moan into his mouth and arc into him. Their kiss simmered to small pecks and he rested his forehead against hers, "I just want to take you home and make love to you all night long" he whispered.

She bit her lip, "what's stopping you?" she asked sultrily.

"I'm afraid I won't last that long" he chuckled and she joined in and they both had a good laugh at his jib.

"I love you" he said seriously and she looked deep into his eyes and she saw nothing but the truth, "I love you too" she replied and this time she kissed him soundly. Without so much as a warning he apparated them to a house.

Harry carried her over the threshold of the bedroom and set her on her feet just before the bed. The room was dimly lit; provided by candlelight, roses and orchids filled the room; with the massive four poster bed, covered in rose petals. He looked deep into her eyes and knew that after tonight, they would finally become one, in every sense of the word and without a moment's hesitation he captured her lips in an ardent kiss, which made every other kiss they shared seem tame in comparison.

She moaned into his mouth as one hand gently caressed her body while the other cupped her breast. The kiss only fuelled their desire for each other and it became insatiable. He kissed along her jaw, below her ear as she pulled him back and kissed him ardently.

She slowly eased off his jacket and vest and then removed his shirt from his pants. began unbuttoning his shirt, which she had a hard time concentrating on as he attacked her neck; nipping and sucking at every inch of skin he could find. Once she had managed to undo his shirt she ran her hands all over his toned body, producing a groan that made her giddy with excitement.

He extricated her hand from his pants and took in her dishevelled state, which made him want to abandon the romantic night he had planned and just take her like the way he wanted to, but he had to remind himself that this was her, no their first time and he didn't want to rush it, she deserved so much more.

He gently turned her around and kissed her shoulder, causing her to arch her back in pleasure. He liked the reaction so he continued to kiss his way to the back of her neck, slowly moving lower as he unzipped her dress and watched as it fell sensually off her body. He walked around her and thought he was dreaming as the sight that beheld him was nothing short of breath-taking. He had dreamt of this moment and now he was a hairs breath away from her and all he had to do was reach out and touch her.

She saw the hesitation in his eyes and for a millisecond she felt embarrassed standing before him in nothing but the flimsy Victoria secret underwear that Luna had chosen for her. She shakily moved to cover her nakedness but he grabbed her hands and placed them on his shoulder as he gently kneaded her cheeks and moved lower to her thighs; he then picked her up and carried her to the bed.

She sat on the bed as Harry stood quickly losing his pants and shoes before joining her and sharing another fiery kiss. He slipped a hand under her and gently laid her on the bed. He kissed again this time taking his time, savouring the moment; kissed down her neck, her collar bone, a path he was familiar with, however he stopped and looked into her eyes.

"What is it?" she panted and he smiled.

"I'm waiting for the interruption" he chuckled.

"I'm afraid it's just us tonight, all the way" she smiled caressing his face.

"I love you" they said in unison and they beamed at each other.

He kissed her forehead and gave her a chaste kiss before kissing the scar in the valley between her breasts, it was their scar. The scar she received the night their magic and souls bonded. He ran his thumb over her nipple and watched as she whimpered; goose bumps broke over her skin and her nipples hardened into delicious peaks. He did the same with the other and received the same reaction unable to refrain from the mouth-watering feast before him; he licked her nubs a few times before latching on and devouring them. He licked and bit them, not hard to hurt but hard enough to mark. He tugged on her nubs and gripped them with his lips and relentlessly flicked his tongue over each one. His hands roamed her body; encouraged by the panting and moans she made.

He left her breasts moving lower, kissing her stomach as he sat between her legs and looked up at her. She looked at him in fear; fear of the unknown and but she was put at ease by the gentle look in his eyes.

He kissed her mound over the lacy material. He smiled and went to rip it off only to have his hand smacked away. "These are really expensive, so help me I will kill you if you ruin them" she scolded and he laughed and then conceded. He slowly removed her thong and finally when she naked before him, he kneeled between her legs and began kissing her outer thighs, teasingly as he slowly spread her legs and started kissing her inner thighs.

She could feel his tongue roaming all over her and it was dangerously close to her.. "Harry" she gasped and gripped his hair as his hand wrapped around her thighs and his mouth and talented tongue began licking her there as jolts of pleasure surged through her body. She never once thought that she would ever experience such a dirty act but here she was, with her husband, in between her legs, licking her clit as though it were a lollipop which made her thrash and buck like a wonton whore, enjoying every second of it.

He flicked and massaged her slowly and she could feel her orgasm building as she felt his tongue sliding into her. Her head pressed into the pillow as her hand tugged on his hair and the other covered his which was fondling her breast. She hadn't realised that she was thrusting into his face, riding along as he kept a steady pace.

All too soon her orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave as she screamed out his name but he kept going, drinking her nectar without pausing. Her body shuddered as a second climax slammed into her.

He looked up as her and cleaned his face with a smug smile and she looked at him, panting hard and returned the smirk.

"Proud are you? Doing that with your mouth?" she panted and he lay down beside her and began kissing her neck, starting his seduction all over again. She may have been in virgin territory when it came to sex but she didn't want to lay idle while Harry pleasured her, so she began rubbing his chest and gradually moved them lower and lower until she skimmed over the waistband of his boxers. He kissed her more fervidly has his hands kneaded her breast and ran his thumb over her hardened nipple. He hissed into her mouth when he felt her nimble hands stroked his hardened shaft. Feeling embolden by his submission, she slid her hand into his boxers and gently pushed them below his firm rump, down his legs, freeing his proud cock.

He dropped his head onto her shoulder, moaning into her ear, as she continued to stroke him. "If you don't stop that, this will end sooner than we both want it to" he panted as she smiled wickedly having that much power over him. Summoning whatever remaining willpower he had, he rolled over her and nestled between her legs both gasping at the contact.

She opened her eyes and was surprised to find him smiling at her nervously. She ran her hand tenderly through his dishevelled hair, "I know why I'm nervous Harry, but why are you?" she asked softly.

"Because, I haven't been with anyone else. I'm afraid that I'll disappoint you and the fact that is your first time makes me even more nervous" he admitted and Hermione kissed his scar on his forehead.

"I don't care Harry; I can never be disappointed as long as I'm with you. You are my love and my soul mate" she whispered and then captured his lips.

Running his hands over her thighs, he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed his bulbous head into her waiting body. He leant forward and kissed her forehead as he slid in inch by inch. Hermione gasped as she felt him inside her, filling her in the most intimate way. He kissed her passionately forcing her to exhale into his mouth as he thrust into her fully and waited as she adjusted to his length. He knew he had an impressive cock that stood at a notable eight inches, and knew it may be a lot for her to take in, he had to grit his teeth and think off the worse possible things to avoid spilling early into her tight warmth. He caressed her thighs and ran his thumb over her clit to turn any discomfort into pleasure and he had succeeded because she had jerked her hips, urging him to continue. He lowered himself on her as he began to make love to her.

She ran her hands down his back and through his hair as he rocked against her at an agonising slow pace. She felt him touch places she never imagined possible and she made sure he knew as she panted in his ear urging him to continue, which he happily did. He latched onto her nipples as he began thrusting harder into her causing her to throw her head back in ecstasy. Seeing her lose control excited him as he slid his hands under her thighs and placed them over his waist as he drove into her. Hermione could feel that familiar building in her core as he drove into her steadily, she could almost taste it.

"Harry, I…I'm…" she panted as he snapped his hips and drove into her harder, giving her what she needed.

"That's it love, just like that" he gasped as he slid his hand over her clit, flicking it a few times triggering her orgasm, which exploded over his rigid cock. He continued to penetrate her at a slower pace prolonging her climax.

When she had calmed she looked at him and he had the sexiest smiles she had ever seen, "you look amazing when you come undone. I think I would like to see you like that more often" he said and she moaned when he brushed against her sensitive clit.

"That was wonderful, but I didn't feel you … you know" she blushed and he kissed her moved in her letting her know that he wasn't done.

"I will" he said as he didn't waste any time continuing his slow burning long deep thrusts which gradually increased in speed. Hermione began moaning in his ear and he began groaning in hers as their climaxes built and washed over them as they screamed each other's name in unison with Harry spilling his seed deep inside of her. He fell onto her with his head on her shoulder; they whispered sweet, I love you's in each other's ears.

She stroked his back both extremely happy and sated. After years of hardship they had finally found love in the most extraordinary way. He pulled out of her and fell on his back, he pulled her to him and her had head fell directly over his heart.

"Just how much of this did you plan?" she asked when they were both calmed.

"Everything; with the help of a few people off course" he smiled proudly and she bit his nipple.

"I could kill you for what you put me through! I was going crazy thinking I had lost you" she said sombrely.

"It was the only way I could get through to you" he said.

"I know I've been difficult but for what it's worth, I'm sorry" she said and Harry lifted her chin to look at her.

"No Mione, I'm the one that should be sorry. I should have told you how I felt a long time ago. I should have fought for us. I should have never assumed you would do such a thing to me. I love you more than life it's self Mione and I thank the fates that they forced you into my life" he said seriously and she kissed chest.

"I love you too Harry, just as much maybe even more" she said and the they fell asleep in each other's arms as a golden light enveloped them and disappeared.


	31. Chapter 31

Hi all, Thank you for taking your time out and reading this Fic. Thank you for reviewing and FavFoll. I do not own Harry Potter and or anything affiliated with Warner Bros neither do I own YHM.

I was overwhelmed by your reviews and PM's. It's been a pleasure writing this story and it had its up and downs. This is the last chapter.. Thank you all for taking time out and reading. I might drop an epilogue.

The next morning Hermione awoke feeling the best she had ever felt before, thoroughly satisfied and it had everything to do with the man currently holding her. She glanced around the room, wondering where in the world they were. She turned in his arms and gently traced his lips remembered how those same lips reduced her to a hysteric, the same lips that kissed her all over the same lips she loved.

She hadn't noticed him stare at her as she continued to trace his lips. He gently caught her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Good morning Mrs Potter" he said placing kisses on each finger and she smiled.

"Good morning Mr Potter" she moaned when he kissed her palm.

"How are you feeling this glorious morning?" he asked kissing her wrist.

"Amazing and it's all thanks to you" she said pulling him in for a good morning kiss.

"I love you" they said in unison when they broke apart for air.  
He got out of bed and Hermione glanced at his member and blushed, "where are you off too?"

"Breakfast for my beautiful wife" he said pulling up his boxers forgoing a shirt.

She smiled at his gesture and sat up ready to climb out of bed, "and where do you think you're off too?" he asked.

"I want to help" she said and grabbed his shirt and slipped it on, slowly buttoning it watching the effect she had on him.

He managed to clear the sexy fog she created in his mind then he cleared his throat, "stay here, I won't be long or better yet why don't you go out onto the terrace and enjoy the view" he smiled sexily and walked out the room with his wand at the ready.

She frowned and decided to take his word for it. She grasped the curtains and pulled it open and gasped loudly at the sight that beheld her.

Green rolling hills and a vast lake with water so blue, it looked like the sky with the backdrop of the snow-capped mountain. She opened the glass doors and stepped out inhaling the fresh mountain air. She stood and stared at the beauty of nature and hadn't notice Harry return carrying a tray with their breakfast. He carried the tray outside and thought that it would be refreshing to have their breakfast on the terrace.

"Breakfast is served my love" he whispered against her neck, wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

She leaned into his embrace and placed her hands over his, "there's no words to describe this place, it's just too beautiful" she whispered.

"But you're the only beautiful one here" he smiled and kissed the junction between her neck and collarbone as she moaned.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" she moaned as he latched onto her neck and sucked hard.

"Is it working?" he moaned and slipped his hand under the shirt and gently kneaded her breast as her head fell onto his shoulder, exposing her neck for his talented mouth.

Just when Harry was about to turn her around and take her; her phone buzzed interrupting them and they were both equally frustrated.

"Leave it, whoever it is can wait" he said pulling her back into his arms.

"What if it's important, what if it's the kids?" she asked and gave him a chaste kiss before extricating herself from his arms and ran to take the call, ignoring the raging erection she felt against her.

And it was indeed important, well in Luna's eyes anyway. She called to check up on Hermione and was promised all the juicy details once they were back in London.

Harry gave her privacy and began nibbling on breakfast while waiting for her; he didn't have to wait long though she joined him a few minutes later.

"Do you think we should Skype with the children? I really miss them and they might be restless without either of us there" she said sipping her tea and he nodded.

"Let's have breakfast first; put on some decent clothes and then we'll call them. I don't want to be interrogated by Belle about you wearing my shirt and why I'm half naked" he chuckled and she joined in.

After having a delicious breakfast they put on some sensible clothes and called the kids. Harry was correct about the third degree, "Belle, you know your mum and I never had time alone because we both were really busy, so is that a bad thing that we're away for the weekend?" he asked and she looked pensive for a moment and then smiled.

"Oh honestly, off course not daddy" she said and Harry laughed heartily.

"You young lady spend too much time with your mother, 'oh honestly'" he laughed and Hermione hit him lightly.

"Don't listen to your daddy sweetheart, he's just being silly. We have you go but we'll be home tomorrow. You and AJ be good for your aunt Luna, will you?" she asked and the girl nodded and they ended the call.

"So what do we do now?" she sighed already missing the children and Harry smiled and accioed a box and she smiled curiously when she opened it and inside was a jacket.

"A winter jacket?" she asked holding out the jacket.

"Yes well a little bird told me that you 'enjoyed' skiing while you were in France" he said holding out two passes to a nearby ski resort.

"I really need to kill this bird that keeps whispering my secrets in your ears" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"They, like me, love you very much and only want to make and keep you happy" he said kissing her soundly.

"So what do you say? Ready to make a complete fool of yourself with me?" he asked pecking her lips with each word and she smiled and nodded.

They returned later that evening with Harry carrying Hermione, who was sulking whilst Hermione laughed at his misery.

"You should listen to that bird a little less love. I was never one for Quidditch but that didn't mean I didn't like muggle activities" she mocked and he plonked her on the sofa very ungracefully and she threw a cushion at him.

Harry had made a complete fool of himself, with a faux confidence of skiing and when he challenged Hermione to a freestyle slalom, claiming he would beat her hands down, she took up the challenge and beat him effortlessly. Harry had a good tumble a few feet to the finish line, which had Hermione rolling in amusement, much to his chagrin and as the winner, she made him carry her to and from the cab.

"You're a spoilt sport, grumpy gills" she laughed and he just rolled his eyes.

"How do expect me to react when my wife made a complete fool of me. It's my right to sulk" he said throwing the pillow back at her and she giggled at him.

"Next time I won't be so forgiving!" he said in mock threatening voice and she doubled over and laughed harder.

"Oh that would be glorious to watch. I mean, it was one thing to pretend to know what you're doing and it was something else altogether when you challenge Hermione Grang.. Potter!" she corrected and he couldn't help smile.

His phone buzzed and he answered as it was one of his investors. He spoke about the merger and Hermione sat on the edge of the seat, her heart thumping in her ribcage as they never spoke about him not leaving.

He continued speaking and all amusement gone from his voice, replaced with seriousness. She often seen him converse with his employees but this was more intense. She felt as if she were intruding so she decided she should take a hot shower and when he was done, they would discuss his decision together.

Harry frowned when he saw her walking upstairs a little dejectedly and followed her, while still speaking to Dave. He walked into the bedroom and noticed the bathroom door ajar, "Yeah Dave, the merger will go ahead" he started and in the corner of his eye he caught Hermione shedding her bra and kickers and stepping into the shower. His tongue stuck to the top of his mouth, "Dave, I won't be controlling the merger, you can assign whomever you wish and I'll oversee the progress from London. Yeah, it's a family decision. Thank you for understanding. Bye" he hurried and threw the phone onto the bed and quickly stripped and climbed into the shower.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and gave him a hesitant smile; his eyes darkened and filled with a mix of unbridled awe, love, respect and lust.  
He gently took the sponge out of her hand; he gently moved her hair aside and began sensually lathering her neck and shoulders, watching the water wash away the suds down the curves of her body. He noticed her uneasiness and knew it had to do with the call.

"The merger of the company is going through tonight" he said carefully waiting for a reaction.

"That's good news. Isn't it?" she replied

"Yes it is" he said pulling her firmly against his back and began lathering her stomach and gently let the sponge graze over her nipples.

"You're leaving" she gasped each time the sponge grazed her.

"Why would I do that when my soul mate will be left all alone? When my children will grow up without their father? I'm going home with you, it's where I belong" he said with finality in his voice; dropping the sponge he lifted her chin, "I love you Hermione and we made a promise to each other last night and I meant every word. Bond or no bond, I won't survive without you. Merlin knows that it was hard enough the past week the bottom, line is that I'm going nowhere" he said before capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Not waiting for permission he slipped his tongue into the cavern of her mouth tasting every inch as his one hand caressed her breast while the other lowered until it covered her mound.

The kissing became possessive and when he slipped his finger between her folds, she gasped hard into his mouth and he moved down her neck, latching on hard as he continued to massage her nub making her to buck onto his hand as her head fell onto his shoulder, surrendering to the sensations that washed over her.

She could feel is member nestled against her bum, gently thrusting against her as he devoured her mouth. Frustrated with the position they were in he pulled his hand away from her bundle of nerves, as she gave a frustrated growl at the loss of his fingers.

He turned her around and kissed her ardently; after a flick of his wrist, he backed her against the wall and gently began his decent. Avidly nipping and sucking along his way eventually dropping to his knees. He gently caressed her thighs and lifted her leg, placing it over his shoulder. He looked up at her ravenously and kissed her mound, before delving in and finally sating his craving for the taste of her since the morning.

She ran her fingers through his hair and threw her head back in ecstasy as he took her to new heights of pleasure. The act was delicious and Harry had turned her into an addict. All too soon she felt her peak approach and Harry happily took her over the edge, gripping her hips and latching onto to her nub and giving it long, firm strokes.

When she regained control, Harry positioned himself at her entrance and slipped into her tight heat, making them both moan each other's names. Harry slowly began thrusting into her, in a slow tantalizing motion and gradually picked up pace.

He had Hermione pinned against the wall and with each thrust he moved deeper into her. He ran his hands on her thighs and picked them up and wrapped them around his waist, making him slip deeper into her heat. He whispered endearments into her ear, stirring her on and it worked as she began meeting his thrusts. Harry smiled and felt her convulsing around his shaft and with his strokes coming deeper and more powerful than the next, she came hard screaming his name and a few thrusts later he came harder than he ever did before.

After calming, she slowly unwrapped her legs from his waist and he reluctantly pulled out. Holding onto him as her legs were jelly, he kissed her and smiled, "that was amazing" he said pulling her under the surprisingly hot shower.

"That it was, you were amazing" she said after breaking the kiss.

"Let's finish up here so I can show you just how amazing I can be" he said and began lathering her.

They returned home and the adults were overjoyed with the couple's transition. AJ and Belle were thrilled to have them back and immediately they were thrust into family mode. Over the next few weeks they fell into their usual routine and Harry spent a reasonable amount of time at the office.

It had been nearly a month since they their bonding. Hermione was back to full health and they were making great strides in their family life. Harry contemplated buying a house and moving out but wanted to speak to James first. His and James' relationship had strengthened since his marriage to Hermione as opposed to the past.

He wouldn't want to risk ruining it by something so miniscule. He wanted to surprise Hermione and the children with a house with a Quidditch pitch, hoping either AJ or Belle would take after him. He was surprised when James said that he and Lily were thinking along the same lines and suggested that he move to Potter Manor.

He explained that to him that the time had passed for him and Lily; which was why they had given him the Potter signet ring and would later ask him to take his birthright as the heir and move to Potter Manor and he was now ready for that responsibility and with Hermione by his side they would not have to worry about him and the children knowing Hermione was the best thing that could have happened to him. Harry was humbled and promised his father that he would do right by them and would be the son they would be proud of.

They had been intimate a couple of times since their return but not because of a lack of effort. Hermione was right; their duty as parents will always consume ninety nine percent of their time and if ever they had that one percent for themselves; firstly it would be with great difficulty and secondly it would be memorable and well cherished. Harry was always the one to initiate the intimacy because Hermione was still introverted when it came to making love. Harry encouraged her to be bold but she was too modest, though she did try.

Harry walked upstairs, following the sound of laughter and squeals to Belle's bedroom. He leaned against the doorframe and watched as the love of his life attempt to tuck their bouncing daughter with the help of their son.

"It's past your bedtime sweetheart" Hermione tried but the girl insisted on a bedtime story.

"Maybe your father would like to tell you about his adventures at Hogwarts" Hermione said sensing Harry watching them and with a smile she turned and faced him.

"Well if you insist" he smirked and gave her chaste kiss before settling down.

"I'm going to finish up some of my paperwork and call it a night, it's been a long day" she said and he nodded in understanding. She purposely brushed up against him to leave and she gave him a smirk that was reserved only for him and he suddenly had the urge to cast a sleeping spell on the kids and follow her, but she would kill him if he even attempted it.

Hermione had a special evening planned for him that night. She quickly dimmed the lighting and quickly shedding her clothes and jumped in for a quick shower.

When Harry finally put them down, he knew Hermione would have been asleep. He opened the door and frowned when he saw the light was still on but barely there. He walked in and poured himself a drink, oblivious to the fact that Hermione wasn't in bed.

"Harry" he heard the sound of her alluring voice and as he turned around and gulped at what he saw.

"Do you remember the package I received from France a while back?" she asked as she emerged from behind the door. She was wearing a tulip French lace and silk kimono robe. She sauntered sexily toward him undoing the knot on the robe and underneath that were the hottest thing he had ever seen, she was wearing a pair of lace pants and a matching lace brassiere, concealing very little. The temperature in the room reached boiling point and his body immediately began to react at the thought of what was about to happen, so he nodded.

'In all the time they were together, intimately, he was always the initiator. She was always timid and shy in bed, which he found adorable but this; this was as if he walked into one of his dreams. His Hermione was the fieriest thing he had ever laid eyes on, perhaps she was finally embracing the French in her and he most certainly wasn't complaining' he thought.

"Well at the time, I did not want to make it seem as though I was trying to lead you on and we both had started feeling things for each other. In other words we were not ready for this" she finished tracing his jaw, he gulped as she pushed him down onto the loveseat and then she did the most un-Hermione like thing ever, she straddled him.

"Do you like the gift? Or should I return it?" she asked ghosting her lips over his. His mind was numb, his mouth dry and his anatomy aching for release, so all he could do was nod.

She opened her lips to capture his lips but pulled back, "Do you really want me to return it?" she asked mockingly, getting ready to move when he grabbed her waist holding her in place.

"Oh no, you don't. You look…" he stared, taking a deep breath and moaned when she rubbed against his crotch, "the things I want to do to you right now, is very un-gentleman like" he groaned letting his hands roam her body.

"Then it's a good thing we're soul mates and" she said grinding her hips as she placed her hands on his shoulder, "everyone's asleep" she whispered and he wasted no time devoured her lips.

He kissed her vigorously, grasping and nipping at every inch of her flesh that he could. "Who…are…you…and….what…..have…..you…done….with….my….wife" he asked between kisses and she gave him a husky chuckle.

In the heat of the moment she ripped off his shirt, which surprised him. He removed her bra and she hastily unbuckled his belt and with a flick of her wrist he was naked and achingly hard. He gripped her pants and with a sharp tug he ripped them apart. He kissed her hungrily nipping at her neck and captured her nipple in his mouth, suckling hard.

Hermione panted and whimpered as his tongue and mouth drove her crazy and in the midst of his attack she reached below and grasped his member and without warning she raised her hips and slid down his shaft, taking him in, inch by glorious inch.

Harry had almost come undone when he felt his cock slip into her heat. "Fuck" he grit out when she was fully sheathed on him. After catching his breath and calming his excitement, he picked her up and carried her to the bed where he move them to the centre of the bed and kissed her, he moved her hips and she got the message as she began rocking back and forth.

She kissed him hard and placed her palms over his firm pecks and nudged him and he slowly lowered himself on the bed and let her ride him. He rubbed her thighs and her nipples, loving the feeling of her. He pulled her down and captured her lips in a feverous kiss and then he moved and captured her delicious globes. He moaned and cussed like a sailor and it spurred her on as she moved faster.

Harry could feel his end approach and knew hers was almost there, he could feel her walls convulsing around him, he reached down and flicked her nub and she screamed out his name as she came hard. Harry quickly moved and kissed her, grasping her breasts in his hand and fondling them as he thrust up into her, prolonging her climax.

Not waiting for her to calm down, he flipped her over, wanting to make good on his promise to do un-gentleman like things to her.

He had her on knees and he couldn't believe what he was about to do. His body shook in excitement and anticipation. He ran his fingers through her drenched folds and was surprised when she shuddered at his touch; gripping his moist cock, he bent over her pushing her hair aside, "So do you want me from behind love?" he asked huskily and she whimpered yes.

"Are you going to take it like a good girl?" he asked teasing her clit with his bulbous head and she nodded and he was dizzy with excitement.

"Harry, please" she begged and he couldn't wait any longer as he slipped into her folds. He hunched over her and placed kisses down her neck and spine as he began to ram into her. She turned to look over her shoulder and he took the opportunity and captured her lips as he steadily drove into her. He let go of her lips and caressed her back and continued thrusting into her in a torturing slow pace.

"Harry, faster, please" she moaned and Harry gave an incredibly hard thrust, pushing her forward.

"Fuck" she cried. He never thought he would ever hear Hermione use profanity let alone in bed. He grabbed her hips and gave her just what she asked for.

"What is it that you want love? For me to fuck you harder? Fuck you like you've never been fucked before?" he asked pushing his luck and when she screamed yes he grinned as if he had just won the lottery. He thrusted into her harder and faster than he ever did before and from what he could see, she was enjoying every moment of it. He felt her explode around his cock and a few thrusts later he came hard and filled her with his seed.

Harry pulled out of her and lay down beside her and began laughing. Hermione picked her head from the pillow and saw the mirth in his face and smiled.

"What?" she asked when he looked into her eyes.

"You! I love you that's what. I know how shy you are when it comes to this and for you to do what you did….. I love you Hermione Potter" he said pulling her to him and kissed her hard.

"So where did you get this outfit?" he asked after they were sated and cleaned.

"It was from Claudette, a gift from Beaubaxton. Every female student receives a scandalous pair of lingerie to share with their husband and since I've only just married, I received mine" she explained.

"I just thought that you always been so chivalrous and always took the lead when it came to making love, so I wanted to do something special for you" she continued and Harry kissed her.

"Did you atleast enjoy yourself? Did I hurt you?" he frowned realising that she did all of this for him.

"I'm fine love, I enjoyed every moment of it" she smiled but he wasn't convinced.

"I promise you, I'm fine. You were amazing love" she said and kissed him and he was finally persuaded.

"What do you think about moving into a place of our own?" he asked as he ran his fingers down her spine.

"You mean, just us and the children?" she looked up at him and he nodded.  
"It would be great but what about your parents? And where would we move to?" she asked as her mind began to work frantically.

"Calm down will you? I cleared things with my parents and seeing as they want us to take our place as heirs of House Potter the only place for us to be is at Potter Manor. Only if you want that is" he said quickly.

"Are you sure they don't mind?" she asked curiously and he kissed her answering her question.

"Then I guess we're moving to Potter Manor" she smiled and he nodded excitedly, ready to start his life with the love of his life.

 **A month later**

It had been a week since they had moved and the children, Harry and Hermione loved being a family. AJ freely called Hermione mom and she, he, son.

Everything was going well until Hermione came down with a cold. Harry asked her several times to visit a Healer but she always brushed it aside.

"Mione, love, get up. You're going to be late for work. I still don't know why you bother going anyway" he added the last part to wind her up. When she groaned and turned over Harry became concerned as Hermione looked pale and sweaty. He placed his hand on her forehead and found her as hot has lava.

"Jeez, love, you have a fever" he panicked and summoned Winky to get Madam Pomphrey. A few minutes later Madam Pomphrey appeared and asked Harry to leave but he was adamant and stayed by her side.

After casting a few spells and charms Hermione's face began to gain colour and she looked better. And another flick a blue and pink light flashed brightly and faded as Madam looked at Hermione and then to Harry with a deep frown.

"What is it?" he asked but Hermione began to stir, interrupting her from responding.

"Mione, are you okay?" he asked and helped her sit up and handed her the vial of potion that Madam Pomphrey issued.

"I'm fine now love" she said and kissed his hand then turned to Madam Pomphery and thanked her.

"No need my dear. I have you say that I have never met anyone more suited for each other than you two. But there's something I need to tell you" she said and both Harry and Hermione sobered.

"Congratulations, in a few months you will be parents. You're pregnant Mrs Potter" the elderly woman smiled at them, ignoring the look of shock on their faces.

"I have administered the necessary potions and I'll prescribe a few more for the cold. I suggest you make an appointment with St Mungo's. If that's all, I'll leave you to it then. I'll see myself out" she said walking out leaving the couple alone.

"Did she really say…?" Hermione stammered

"Yeah" Harry responded with a smile.

"But it's impossible" she cried and Harry snapped out of his bubble.

"What?"

"I can't have children" she said in disbelief.

"But you are pregnant love, you and me are going to have a mini us running around soon" he gave a watery chuckle but immediately remembered her words; _'I don't want or need any more children Harry. I have a beautiful daughter and son and wouldn't trade them for the world'_  
 _She wouldn't not want their child right? She wouldn't want to get rid of it?_ He was horrified at the thought.

"Hermione, do you …." he started and immediately Hermione sensed his fear and knew what he was going to ask. She remembered her words too and she only said that because she never wanted to go through the process and fail.

"I just can't believe it, that's all. Of course I want him or her. They are a product of our love Harry, how could I not want it?" she answered without him even asking and he embraced her as though she were a porcelain doll as they cried in each other's arms

"Is this how it's going to be from now on? You treat me as if I'm some sort of delicate object? What about our wild nights?" she teased and he shook his head.

"From now on, you and our little one are my number one priority. I don't care if I'm smothering you, you will have to smile and bare it" he said leaving no room for argument.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, "come in" they said in unison.  
"I believe congratulations are in order" Agatha said and they couple were surprised to see her.

"How did you know? I mean we just found out…" Hermione visibly stunned.

"Didn't I tell you that I would see you soon?" she replied and Harry nodded.

"You were never barren Hermione. There were several dark curses attached to your magical core and all of that changed when your Soul bonded to Harry's. Your love had set you free, cliché, I know. But it's true. Ever wondered why you kept yourself pure? Why you never fully committed to your past relationships? That's because your magic kept rejecting them, knowing well that Harry was just around the corner. When you met Harry, even though you may have disliked each other, you had a compelling urge to be around him and it was all set in stone the night you saved Isabelle's life. Had you not, you and Harry would have lived unfulfilled lives. It's safe to admit it now besides, I'm just here you wish you both well and to tell you that these two will be as beautiful as their parents, in every way" she said and bid them well then disapparated.

"Dark curses, that could only mean ….." Harry frowned and Hermione gasped.

"That foul loathsome evil vile woman" he started and Hermione began to get anxious as Harry's anger would be catastrophic.

"It's fine Harry, what's done is done" she started.

"How can you say that Mione? That woman ruined your life! She should pay for her actions" he snapped.

"And she will, eventually! But think of it this way. Had I married Trent and had a family, I would never have accomplished half the achievements I had, I would never had met Belle and I would never had met my soul mate and as Agatha said, we would have lived unfulfilled lives" she reasoned with him and the realisation dawned on him.

"You're right; I would never have experienced the unmerited love that you have given me. AJ would be with Malfoy and Belle would have grown up without her parents love. I love you Hermione, I'm sorry for everything that you've been through but am I selfish for saying that I'm glad that it happened?" he asked but she shook her head negatively.

"Twins?" Hermione asked as she placed her hand over her flat stomach as Harry snapped out of his stupor and placed his hand over hers.

"Twins" he smiled.

"Harry, I'm having a baby" she said in disbelief and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"I know and I can't wait. You're going to be the best mother in the world all over again" he smiled and she chuckled as the tears of joy finally washed over her.

"Do you know what has me most excited about the pregnancy?" he asked wiping away her tears but she shrugged.

"I get to be a father again but this time, it's with the woman I love and our children will have every ounce of our love from the moment they arrive until our last breath. Belle and AJ are going to be ecstatic when they hear about it" he smiled staring off in the distance.

"After asking for a baby brother, I bet she would" she chuckled but then she became sombre.

"What is it?" he asked

"Do you think the children will really be okay? I fear that they might think that they would be replaced by the babies and I won't love them as much" but Harry cupped her face.

"Listen to me, Belle and AJ are our children as much as the twins and I know there's more love in your heart for all our children and I know for a fact that you don't have it in you to deprive them of your love or that you would treat them any different from your own flesh and knowing you Belle will always be your first love and she's always going to edge out the rest of our brood" he smirked and she chuckled.


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you all for taking time out and reading this story. It has been a pleasure taking you through this story and I hope you enjoyed it.

Disclaimer: I don't own YHM or Harry Potter.

 ** _Epilogue_**

Hermione sat in her second favourite room in her home at Potter Manor, the library. Her favourite room was, by far, her bedroom which she shared with her best friend and husband, Harry. She was relaxing on her favourite sofa, in front of the fireplace going through her family photo album and reminiscing of her life so far and what a life it had been.

She gazed at a picture of Harry and her on the bench in the court yard; she was about eight months along. Harry was so excited about the twins that to a casual observer, it would seem as though it were their first child. Hermione couldn't help fall further in love with him, if that were possible. They had their share of ups and downs during her pregnancy and a few scares, which forced her to cutback her time at the practice.

As expected the children were ecstatic about the babies and Belle officially laid claim to them stating that she was to be their protector.

They held off on informing the family but Belle let slip and everyone were, for a lack of a better word, stunned. Emma and Lily were a wreck, with tears of joy and Dan beamed that his baby girl was finally getting her happy ending.

AJ was happy but also a bit withdrawn and Hermione knew off the bat that her fears were coming true but through AJ. Both she and Harry sat the boy down and had a heart to heart and assured him that he had nothing to be afraid off. The babies were a blessing and they would never replace him or Belle and they would never love him any less. It took a while and he finally accepted that it. His and Harry's relationship grew stronger as they bonded over their love for Quidditch and the babies. AJ took the roll of teaching them everything about Quidditch, much to Belle and Hermione's chagrin, neither of them a fan of the sport.

She turned the page and a smile formed on her face. A magical picture of her and Harry at the hospital, both holding a pink and blue bundle in their arms. She looked exhausted and the happiness shone through her smile as she kissed Harry, who beamed with pride, holding the pink bundle.

Emilia Taylor Potter and Evan Tyler Potter born with their fathers emerald eyes and mothers brown hair. Harry chose Taylor little Em's middle name, which meant eternal beauty. His reasoning was that she took after her mother and she chose Tyler knowing that he would take after his father, courageous and to her disdain, an avid Quidditch player.

She flipped another page and came across one of her favourites; it was of the four of them taken by Luna. Harry and she seated on the love seat with Belle and AJ in-between them, holding their baby brother and sister tenderly. One would expect her to say that the moment her babies were placed into her arms would be the most memorable moment in her life and it was, is, but the moment Belle and AJ met Em and Evan that would be her favourite moment. When they entered the room they looked at her with such love and admiration and when they laid eyes on the babies they were mesmerised and in awe. Harry looked on in tears as the happiness in his heart threatened to burst forth.

"I knew I would find you in here, doing exactly that" the voice startled her for a moment and she smiled at her husband.

"I'm just anxious for tomorrow" she said glancing back at the album in her lap, Harry smiled moved to sit down next to her.

"Any news?" she asked as he curled up behind her and placed a kiss on the corner of her lips.

"They'll be here tomorrow no need to get your knickers in a twist" he chuckled when she smacked him arm.

"It's just been so long since we've seen them" she sighed.

"I know" he sighed and flipped through the next pages and chuckled looking at the twins' disastrous first solid foods, baths, outings and their first birthday.

"AJ's first term at Hogwarts" he smiled as the five of them waving him off at platform 93/. I can't remember seeing you cry this much since the night the twins were born.

"Shush you, any mother would, seeing their son off to school. You were teary eyed as well you big baby" she teased and he scoffed.

"Em poked my eye" he retorted and she rolled her eyes, "yeah she did"

"Oh look, his first Quidditch game for Gryffindor" he said and she nodded, remembering how nervous she was but true to his Potter heritage, he was great at it, a natural.

"Remember Belle's first Hogwarts trip? now that was one for the record books. You both cried so much Belle had missed the train and I had to apparate us to Hogsmead and take her there myself" he said and she smacked his arm again.

"You know it's true" he laughed and she nodded.

"Remember how I had to restrain you from pummelling her poor date you the Yule ball her fourth year?" she said flipping through the album and he nodded.

"Yeah but nothing was as bad as when you caught them snogging on the porch at your parents place" she said and he groaned.

"I'm never going to live that one down, am I?" he chuckled

"Off course not especially since he's the one she married" she laughed.

"Oh I didn't see you very happy when AJ chose to go pro in Quidditch" he said pointing at the picture of him holding the Quidditch world cup.

"I still stand by my word, it's a brutish game but nevertheless if it made him happy then that's all that mattered" she said defending herself.

"Well it did him the love of his life" he added; she smiled fondly and nodded.

"Do you want to go to bed now or do you want to get up all tired and grumpy before our brood arrives tomorrow?" he asked

"You're right love, let's go to bed" she said carefully placing the album back on the stand and getting up.

Hermione got up and spent the entire morning preparing each of her children and grandchildren's favourite dishes and considering the fact she hadn't seen them in over three months, she had every right to spoil them.

She reminisced about the time Belle came to her and expressed her want to follow in her footsteps and became a Healer.

"Belle did you select your NEWT level subjects yet?" Hermione asked when she saw the Hogwarts parchment lying on her bed as Belle paced in frustration.

"Mooooom, I don't know what to chose. I'm so undecided and I'm literality becoming a basket case!" she groaned and fell on the bed flat on her back making Hermione smile.

'Sweetheart all you have to do is to chose the career you want and then subjects that's appropriate, it's simple" she said softly and Belle looked at her from under the pillow she currently had on her face.

'I have a dilemma; chose what everyone wants or chose what I really want to" she sighed and Hermione frowned.

'I just don't want to disappoint you or dad. I want you to be proud of me that's what makes this decision so gruelling' she said dramatically and Hermione knew that there was more too it.

'What's bothering my baby girl?' she asked pulling her up and wrapping her arms around her shoulder.

'I want to be a Healer but everyone around me insists that should be a Professional Quidditch player like AJ. I know dad will go bonkers but I don't want to disappoint you' she sighed and Hermione smiled and kissed the top of her head.

'Sweetheart, whatever you choose, whether it is a Healer or a Quidditch player, your dad and I will always be proud of you. If you want to be a Healer, then become a Healer but do it because you want to help people and become the best Healer to set foot in St Mungo's and if it Quidditch you choose, then you go out and show the world your talent ' she said softly and the girl looked at her with love and adoration.

'Healer Potter, Healer Isabelle Lily Potter, I like the sound of that" she whispered and smiled.

'Are you sure that's what you want?' Hermione asked carefully.

'Yes it is. Thank you mom, I love you' She said and turned and hugged Hermione.

She grew to become a household name at St Mungo's.

She and Andrew dated since Hogwarts and a few years after she completed her Healer in Training, married and had a family of her own; a son a lovingly named Robbie and a beautiful daughter, which they named after her grandmother Hermione.

AJ too had a family of his own and his wife and were expecting their third child, much to everyone's delight.

The twins in their tweens led pretty successful lives as well. The twins grew very much like their parents; Evan a splitting image of his father down to the messy hair, though his were dark brown. His ability to find trouble as his grandparents said, add Hermione's brain into the mix, he was easily McGonagall's greatest challenge. He was business minded like Harry and James and was being groomed to take over the family business by his father and grandfather.

Emma was the bossy pants of the brood; that looked exactly like Hermione did in her youth with the exception of her eyes. She was a direct contrast to the rest of the Potter clan, she was an introvert though she got on spectacularly with her siblings and she was her mother's daughter. She loved reading and learning and surprised everyone when she chose a career in the art of potion making and charms. She excelled to such an extent that she had the Ministry backing to either develop new potions or improve existing; much like her mother and grandmother. Harry and Hermione had invested in a magical pharmaceutical company and gifted it to her as a graduation gift, as they did with all their children.

Later that evening after dinner, Harry and Hermione stood atop the upper tier and watched as their home buzzed with laughter and chatter. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek making a smile appear on her lips, like he always did when the children were home.

"I love you" he whispered and she turned and stared into his eyes. The years had been kind to them as they both aged gracefully.

"I love you too" she smiled at her handsome husband.

"Would you change anything?" he asked studying her face. She looked down at her children, who were laughing at something Evan had said and became pensive, causing Harry to frown.

"Just one thing" she said she turned and smiled at him.

"I wish I could have met you earlier, so we could have more time together" she said he smiled knowing she was right.

"Me too Mione, me too" he sighed.

"I will forever be grateful for you coming into my life when you did, my love. You not only became the mother to my children but you became my life and I learnt to love only because of you. It may have been a rocky road but thank you for staying by my side" he said and kissed her.

-Fin-


End file.
